Sing for Absolution
by ponzer2
Summary: Six years have passed since Edward left. Now as a college graduate, and with a child, Bella works as a high school teacher in Rochester. What will Edward do when he and his family enroll in Westmore and Bella's scent undoes him? Bella is no longer the plain, blushing wallflower. How many rivals will he have to contend with? How far will he have to go to win her back?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Breathe_ – Breaking Benjamin

**Bella POV **

It's interesting that moments of insane panic can result in extraordinary clarity. Despite the nauseous roll of my stomach and the rising swell threatening to explode in my chest, my pounding heart is what my mind chose to fixate on. I was riveted to the exquisite rhythm.

_Ba-Bump, ba-bump._

The speed it achieved astounded me. The slight flutter in my neck entranced me. It is amazing what the human body can accomplish in terrifying moments.

I scurried down the hall, hardly noticing the rush of passing students, the majority greeting old friends with jovial delight, or dealing with first-day jitters by trying to make themselves invisible along the walls and corridors. If the adrenaline high hadn't overwhelmed me, I could appreciate the irony of my first-day jitters as well.

Finally reaching my office door, I wrenched it open and slammed it shut, quickly engaging the lock on the knob with an exaggerated twist. Not that it would do me any good if _he_ decided to come find me.

I could feel my heart continue to pound as I staggered backward to my chair and felt my knees give way. I stared at the milky glass window in the door, and tried to calm my scrambled mind enough to think through what had just happened. My heart refused to calm. I was terrified.

In an effort to gain some control, I turned my chair to the desk and pressed my forehead to the scarred, polished surface. I then noticed that my arms had involuntarily wrapped themselves around my middle. A surprised, nervous laugh pushed through my throat, as I contemplated the last time I had needed to hold my insides together. It had been years. I had long since believed I was beyond that, but apparently not. I slowly began to piece together the events of the last hour.

_I had made an effort to be in the classroom beforehand to meet and greet each new student. I smiled and nodded, welcoming each one as they made their way into the room, nervously glancing over the rows of seats. I smirked, successfully guessing where most would go. The popular students invariably congregated together in close cliques toward the back, flirting and razzing each other in the confident cockiness that defines them. The Goths hugged the sides, while the nerds, stoners and less-popular kids settled in the middle, finding a friend or familiar face to sit next to. Lastly, the brains and bookworms sat themselves front and center. The stereotypes were ridiculous, but their preferred seating arrangement remained predictable. _

_The last student greeted, I closed the door and turned to the class to start orientation. Before I could utter a word, I heard the door open and saw movement in my peripheral vision. As I instinctively turned my head, time seemed to stop. Reality lurched, and as if moving sluggishly through thick mud, it slowly began to move again. _

_The first thing that caught my attention was the glint of copper playing through waves of unruly hair and bright, honey colored eyes, staring through me with riveting intensity. My breath caught in my throat, and my mind went blank, refusing to believe what I was plainly seeing. My feet felt like they had grown roots into the floor's wood planks. I couldn't move. He was exactly the same from six years ago, frozen in his seventeen years of perfected glory._

_I vaguely remembered his name crossing my lips in awed shock. He began walking toward me, a slow smile working its way across his perfect face. He was an angel. A beautiful, destroying angel descended to usher my day of reckoning. He couldn't be real, yet the hairs sticking up along my arms and the back of my neck were screaming that he was most definitely there. _

_He stood a mere foot from me. The wave of electricity that had always existed between us was humming with renewed strength, its magnetism unmistakable. I watched in a trance as the honey gold of his eyes melted. My head felt light as little black dots floated in front of my eyes. I couldn't breathe. His perfect velvet tones softly caressed my name. _

"_Hello, Bella."_

_The fog in my brain receded just enough to register the paper he was holding out to me. A jolt of horror slammed through me. Edward was one of my new students? With some effort, I tore my gaze from his face to stare at the new student itinerary form he was holding. Finally coming to my senses, I took the form, feeling the hot flush cross my cheeks and run down my neck. The cold room suddenly felt stifling. _

_With a shaking hand, I signed his form and thrust it back to him. Gesturing for him to take a seat, I closed my eyes and turned my back to the class, collecting myself and trying desperately to regulate my breathing. Flustered, I grabbed the stack of photocopies on the desk, hoping the action covered my momentary lapse._

_I had fantasized for years of being reunited with him; the two of us inadvertently bumping into each other in various places, under a myriad of circumstances. I had played out exactly what I would say, remaining cool and aloof, pleasantly making small talk and showing him exactly how I had successfully moved on with my life. Those silly little fantasies now mocked me. This was unnerving, and absolutely nothing as I had imagined. _

_I had forty-five minutes in this class. Forty-five minutes to pull myself together and somehow introduce myself, Jane Austen, and the first novel of the semester. Forty-five minutes to act like my only true love had not destroyed me and then suddenly and unexpectedly crashed his way back into my life. _

_Pulling in a huge cleansing breath, I plastered a smile across my face and turned to the class. I could do this. I would do this, and in forty-five minutes I would allow myself to fall apart. _

_Forty-five minutes. _

Thank goodness the hour after English Lit was my prep time. The sobbing was coming hard and strong. I would have been horrified for anyone to see me like this. I held my head in my hands and pondered the situation. Edward was here in Rochester, and was enrolled as a student at Westmore. His family had made a career of being students, so it shouldn't have surprised me, but _here_? He had promised me I would never see him again, and so far, he had done a bang-up job. His presence couldn't have anything to do with me. Was this Fate's idea of a cruel joke? Did this mean he didn't know I was living and teaching here? Did this mean the whole family was here as well? How in the world was I going to do this? I had worked hard to overcome the damage he had caused. Could I stand seeing him every day in the halls and in class and not fall apart? Could I remember what it was we had together, the pain I had endured, and pretend that it did not affect me? Pretend I didn't still love him?

I glanced at the clock on my desk and willed the tears to stop. I dug deep and summoned Confident and Fulfilled Bella. She and I had become acquainted back in college and had grown to be very close friends. She reminded me in stern tones that this was _my_ school. I had already been here for two years and had worked hard to earn my place. No way was I leaving! If my presence made the Cullens uncomfortable, they could be the ones to leave. They were good at that, I thought bitterly. I reminded myself Edward was a student and only a professional student/teacher relationship could ever be between us. There was no way he would ever know the feelings I still had for him. I had my pride.

Pulling myself together, I opened the door and checked the empty hallway for stragglers. I would have to be diligent in avoiding him. Pride was well and good, but there was no sense in torturing myself.

He was registered, so his schedule would be in the administrative database. First up was obtaining a copy. I may not have a choice in teaching him, but I could and would control face time outside of the classroom.

I made my way to the staff restroom and splashed cold water across my face. Glancing in the mirror, I blanched at my ruddy complexion and bloodshot eyes. I drew myself up and forced a determined smile.

The face in the mirror uttered the familiar mantra: "I am a fulfilled and confident woman. I can do this." And I could. I had, after all, made it through much worse. Edward Cullen would no longer affect me, and that was all there was to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emmett and Rosalie- _Freak Show-_ Brittney Spears

**EPOV**

Sitting in trees is something I rarely do anymore. I found it leaves me melancholy, reminding me of the time I used to spend in one particular tree outside Bella's window. I remembered how disgusted I was with myself over the stalker I had become. Yet, here I was again, years later, finding myself in much the same situation. I was just as fascinated, just as impulsive, and even more obsessed than before.

Unlike last time, I wasn't trying to formulate a plan to leave. This time, I knew for a certainty I would never be able to stay away. Leaving was a physical impossibility. For the first time in six miserable years, my body hummed with pleasure. I was careful to stay high above, far enough back to not be spotted. I knew Bella would not like knowing I was spying on her. I went over in my mind for the thousandth time the horrible way I left her. I went over every blasphemous word that passed my lips and recalled the shock that passed over Bella's face and the pain in her eyes. I would give everything I owned, everything I was to take that horrendous mistake back. I spent every second of the past six years in misery, regretting the finality that was the death of my own happiness.

It was shocking to realize that even through that crippling pain, the pain I thought I couldn't possibly live another day through, _this_ pain was infinitely worse. Bella didn't want me back. She refused to speak to me, or even be in the same room with me, if she could help it. I saw the panicked look in her eyes the few times I tried to talk to her. The quickened steps, the hurried way she engaged another teacher or student in conversation to avoid my approach. My emails to her school account were disregarded. I got smart (or so I thought) and started sending my emails with legitimate questions for class along with my requests to speak privately with her. She sent back short, direct answers to my questions only. No reply to my requests. At least I knew she was receiving them. I saved each of them to my hard drive and read them over and over just to know I was reading something she sent to me.

I contemplated composing a long email explaining myself, apologizing and declaring my continued love for her, but I felt that it was something I needed to say to her in person. Besides, I wanted to be on my knees looking into her deep brown eyes as I did so.

I even went so far as going to circuitous measures to procure her home and cell phone numbers and tried in vain to call her. I cursed the modern marvel of caller ID, as I listened to her prerecorded message. I listened to it over and over just to hear her cheerful voice tell me to "leave a message." I never left any because I didn't need Alice's gift to tell me she wouldn't return them. In fact, every time I came up with a new idea to contact Bella, Alice would warn me not to go through with it. I saw in her mind the disastrous results as my efforts failed again and again, and Bella becoming more and more agitated and angry at my bold advances.

My school purgatory had become my desperate refuge every day. I couldn't miss the opportunity to see Bella, if only for the precious hour every afternoon in her class. I tried to remain hopeful, but that hope was chipped away a bit every day as each of my advances were crushed one by one. I was becoming desperate.

It was obvious Bella didn't want anything to do with me and I didn't blame her. The horrible way I had treated her was inexcusable. I should have been happy for her rich, fulfilling life and career successes, as I had planned, yet here I was, stalking her – again – from my perch, watching her play with the child in her backyard.

I decided to fall back on my old role and assign myself as her protector, following and watching as a specter, taking any excuse to be near her. I simply could not stay away.

I couldn't regret my behavior, though. Watching the two of them play tag, flushed and laughing, tossing fall leaves at each other made me smile.

The boy couldn't have been older than five. I was intrigued when I first saw him with Bella. Who was he? I had first convinced myself that he was a guest. The child of a friend she was keeping for the weekend, then the week. A month was pushing it. I had heard through the minds of various teachers and students at school refer to the boy as "Bella's kid," and all illusions of an extended stay were dashed to pieces. I knew I was kidding myself all along, because they looked too much alike for him to be just a visitor.

So, Bella was a mother then. I had entertained thoughts over the years of Bella as a mother, believing she would find a man who would love and care for her. A good man who would father her children and give her something I never could: a family. I tried to be happy for her as I pictured this, tried to convince myself all over again that I did the right thing. Seeing it now, in glaring reality was jarring. There was no "good man." Bella was indeed a single parent, and my curiosity was eating at me. Who was this boy's father? Better yet, where was he?

Another disturbing fact was this boy's age. Bella was only 24. If he was indeed around five years, that would mean Bella conceived only months after I left. Had Bella been so distraught over my departure that she would seek physical comforts in the arms of another? Who would have been willing to offer her the comfort she sought? The list of human males eager to fill this role was lengthy, much to my annoyance. That wretched Mike Newton was at the top. How is it after so many years he still finds a way to gall me? Just the thought of that shallow, undeserving boy touching my beautiful Bella made my fists clench in anger. It would be just like him to take advantage of the situation, and I certainly wouldn't put it past him.

I'm sure news of the Cullens' departure would have sent a number of willing suitors beating a path to Bella's door. Who else? Eric Yorkie? Tyler Crowley? This type of behavior seemed so out of character for Bella; I had a hard time believing it. The boy's existence in Bella's life, however, could not be ignored. His paternal heritage had to come from _someone._

Bella did seem happy. Motherhood suited her well, and despite his father's apparent absence, the child was obviously happy, healthy, and flourishing under Bella's loving care. From what I understood, single parenthood was a difficult thing.

"_Aaahaaa! You got meeee! _The child's screeching laugh shook me from my reverie. I smiled at the two of them rolling and laughing through the leaf pile. Bella had him by the sides tickling and giggling as he was trying to wiggle free.

All laughed out, the two of them stood and surveyed the damage. Bella feigned a morose look.

"Well, buddy, looks like we raked all those leaves for nothing, huh?"

"No way! Jumping in all those piles was fun! Let's do it again!" Bella laughed.

"That sounds like fun, Jase, but we need to get inside and eat dinner. We still have some work to do, and you have a few chores to get done before bedtime."

"Aww!"

"Now, I know you don't want to, but if we are going to the movies with David tomorrow night, we need to have everything done. You know the rules. Tell you what. If we can get everything done quickly, maybe we can squeeze a few extra stories in at bedtime. Sound good?" The child's eyes lit up.

"Okay. Beat you inside!" The boy ran full speed through the yard to the back-sliding door. Bella's lips quirked up at the edges as she shook her head. He reminded me of Emmett. No doubt they would get along famously. With one last look at the few dried leaves poking out of her shiny hair, she walked briskly in after him, sliding the door and blocking my view of her retreating figure.

I remained on my perch a while longer listening to the sounds of Bella making dinner, and "Jase" finishing his schoolwork. It was the picture of a nice, normal evening. I had more information now and my plans for the evening quickly changed. I waited for the encroaching darkness to completely surround me and emerged from my hiding place. As I raced home, I contemplated the current situation, and Bella's most recent suitor was at the forefront of my mind: _Doctor _David Sutton.

As if I needed yet another obstacle. The moment I saw him knock on Bella's door a mere three weeks ago, his thoughts excited and hopeful, I became concerned. I had seen him around the hospital and knew of his reputation. He was competent, and most of his nurses and colleagues admired and respected him. I had heard him converse with Carlisle a few times, and knew Carlisle respected him as well.

I honestly hadn't thought much about him until that pivotal moment three weeks ago, and now, besides Bella and the boy, I thought of little else. Since then, I uncovered a great deal more about the good Doctor Sutton. A summa cum laude graduate of Harvard, he had been working at Rochester General as the head of pediatrics for the past two years. He lived in a modern upper middle class home, and employed a part-time housekeeper and gardener. He drove a newer BMW sedan, dressed conservatively, and voted Republican. He was also ten years older than Bella and seemed like an all-around likable guy. He and Bella had been dating for the past three months, and the boy seemed to really like him.

I, however, immensely disliked him.

* * *

Alice was waiting for me when I returned.

_Another night of research? _she thought pointedly at me. _Don't see you finding much. Come for a run with Jazz and me. _I looked at her eager face and shook my head.

"Sorry, I really want to find this information."

"Yeah, I know. Didn't think you would. Look, I understand why you feel the need to protect Bella, but don't you think this is taking it a bit far? You and I both know she's not in any danger." Yes, I did know. I needed to justify my behavior to myself, however.

"She may not be now, but you and I both know how quickly that can change. This is Bella we're talking about." I knew it was a lame excuse. Bella did very well on her own the last six years without me. _I_ was the danger. I could almost hear Alice's eye roll.

_Uh huh. You just keep telling yourself that. _I heard the snarl rumble through my chest before I knew it was coming.

"Fine, grumpy. I'll leave," Alice conceded, "but don't think for a minute you're fooling anyone, plus, you know exactly how Bella would feel about this invasion if she knew." Jasper chose that moment to poke his head around the door.

"Ready Alice? Sure you won't change your mind, Edward? _Dude, you really could use a night off. I can feel tension rolling off you. _

"Thanks for the invite, but I'm good," I told them both, "Maybe next time." I strolled through the foyer and darted up the stairs to the office. I really was anxious to get my new information plugged into the search engine to see what I could come up with.

On some level, I hated the fact that I was forced to go to such unseemly measures to know the current situation in Bella's life. I wished I could just sit with her and ask my questions in polite conversation, preferably holding her soft, warm hand and looking into her deep brown eyes, instead of fishing around for it. Alice was right – I was intruding on her privacy and it felt dishonest. But Bella was going to extreme measures herself to avoid me, and I didn't know what else to do.

Blaming Bella for my behavior was certainly a new low for me. Had I really become so base? I knew exactly whose fault it was, and Bella was hardly to blame. A new wave of shame washed over me. I should stop this right now. Bella had every right to her privacy, and certainly to live her life as she wished – a life that didn't include me. Isn't that what I had wanted? Didn't I crush her spirit and destroy my chances of happiness to ensure that? That is what I thought was right at the time. I was proud of her and her successes. She had obviously worked hard to complete her education and build her career as an educator. I was in her class and knew firsthand her talent as a teacher.

It didn't take a mind reader to know she was one of the most favored teachers at the school. English Lit wasn't the most fun class, (as was the popular opinion), but her unusual teaching style and fresh perspectives made her class one of the most attended. As many times as I've read _Sense and Sensibility_, even I managed to learn a few new insights from her. And to be raising a child amongst all that. She had certainly moved on from the incident, as I called it, and made something of her life, which was far better than I had fared.

But, despite it all, I knew I would still pry. I felt slimy, but I was desperate to be granted that one opportunity. As I typed the new name in, my mind wandered down this new avenue of thought. Suppose Bella eventually relented and granted me a private audience. How would I proceed? What would I say first? Explain, confess, apologize, proclaim and beg, in that order and on my knees. Could I accomplish this in complete understanding and sincerity in as little as 10 minutes? Five? I had no way of knowing how much time I would have, if any. I would happily spend every minute of the next ten years on my knees if I knew Bella would eventually forgive me. I needed to come up with various alternatives for different possible scenarios.

I absolutely loved our high-tech search programs. We all did. They were so high-tech, in fact, that only select government agencies legally possessed them. They were highly invasive, and the average citizen would be outraged at exactly how invasive they could be, if they were known. Information that one worked to conceal (even through legal means) could be easily uncovered with only a few keystrokes. We paid dearly for the system, which was obtained through illegal means, and we liberally greased many palms to keep secret the fact we were piggybacking the network for our own personal use. Jasper's gift could also be used in reverse: instilling fear into the right people worked well to achieve our purposes.

We didn't make a habit of engaging in illegal activity but found that as technology made advances over the course of time, keeping up with it became a necessity in securing our privacy. Provided, of course, I had correct information to place in the search engine. I had already run Bella's name through many times but found no record of her having ever given birth. This did not mean, however, that she hadn't. Mistakes were made all the time.

A few hits for "Jase Swan" came up, but all seemed unlikely. I should have known it wouldn't be so easy. A different spelling, perhaps? Jayce? Jaice? Those seemed too feminine. Bella didn't seem like the type to mess around with cutesy spellings, as was the current trend. With a sinking feeling, I knew (as I had all along, admittedly) that it had to be a different last name. Snarling, I punched in the last name of Newton, being extra careful to not damage the keys. I couldn't repress my sigh of relief as the search came up empty. One by one, I put in every last name of every boy at Forks High. I then moved on to a broader search. Many names popped up. One was a forty-year-old drywall contractor from St. Paul, another an orthodontist from Akron. I methodically went through each, but none fit the description of a five-year old boy. Just as Alice had predicted, it had been an unfruitful night.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I started the computer shut down sequence. I huffed in frustration, glancing at my watch. We were leaving for school in a few short hours, and I needed to hunt. I had to be as sated as possible before allowing myself to be around Bella in any capacity.

* * *

Running had always been a joy for me. There has never been anything quite like the feeling of pushing my body's limits, feeling the rush of wind and watching the world turn into a blur around me. I especially needed the stress release. Jasper would thank me for it. I quickly took down a small herd of deer, forcing myself to drink until my body simply couldn't hold any more. I didn't like feeling so full but I knew it would make my time around Bella easier. I ran back to the house a bit slower, catching my sister's thoughts as I approached.

_Carlisle received an important invite in the mail today. Thought you should know._

I watched in interest as the vision unfolded. We were all talking and mingling in a large congregation of people dressed in formal attire. It looked to be some sort of benefit.

"I'm not sure what this has to do with me, Alice. You know I'm not interested in attending any of these showy events. I would much rather send a donation and call it good."

"Trust me, dear brother, you will most definitely want to be there. I've got your tux already ordered, so no arguments. We've all decided we're riding with you today, so please hurry and get ready. Rosalie is getting restless."

Alice was reciting Dante's_ Inferno_, so I immediately knew she was blocking something from me. Truthfully, I didn't mind so much attending a formal social event if I had to. I only minded the time it would take away from protecting Bella.

The whole idea reminded me of our junior prom. Just the memory of her in that beautiful blue dress, her long hair up in curls and those deep brown eyes still took my breath away. If I lived for many millennia, I would never forget how wonderful it felt to hold her in my arms that night. How right it felt, and how regretful the situation with Bella was now. Still, I would go. I needed to trust Alice more.

I quickly showered and dressed, shoving my arms into my jacket and pulling my book bag off the floor just as Rosalie's mental voice trilled.

"_Come on, Edward! We're going to be late!"_ I rolled my eyes. Like she cared about being on time. Rose's moods were hard to keep up with, but I was going to be sitting in Bella's class in only a few hours, and I was very much looking forward to seeing her. Even Rosalie couldn't affect me today. Jasper glanced at me.

G_lad to see you in a better mood, brother. _I was so morose lately that any change in my mood was bound to catch his attention. I offered him a slight smile, sliding into the driver's seat. He didn't ask, however, and I was glad.

The ride was quiet and uneventful. Alice was going through massive lists in her mind of the new spring lines unveiled during the last fashion week, which designers she needed to contact to place her orders, as well as bags, shoes and accessories to match. She always thought several seasons in advance to make wardrobe decisions and purchases for the family. Truthfully, the rest of us didn't really care so much about being dressed in the height of fashion at every moment, except for maybe Rosalie, but we all knew that dressing us and keeping our wardrobes stocked and in perfect order made her happy. And, admittedly, we always looked good, especially with formal occasions. It was nice to step out of the shower and into whatever she had laying across the bed, and not have to think about what to wear. Who knows what fashion crimes I would commit if left to my own devices.

I tried in vain to block the sounds and thoughts coming from the back seat. Rose and Emmett were up to it again, making out and getting pretty into it. Jasper let out a groan, trying to deflect the massive waves of passion rolling over him.

"Jeez, guys! Can you freakin' lay off five minutes until we get there?" he gritted through his teeth. Emmett glanced up at him through hooded eyes and slowly came back to earth.

"Sorry." He put a bit of distance between him and Rose and whispered in her ear as she continued to nibble his neck, "We'll be there in only a minute. Maybe we can find an empty closet or something." Rose immediately smoothed her hair back and straightened her blouse.

The second we arrived, Alice, Jasper and I jumped out of the car and slammed the doors. Emmett and Rose weren't going to make it to that closet. Nauseating. Alice and Jasper had just as much love and passion in their relationship but used more discretion. The car began to rock slightly, and there was only one reason I was still here. I parked in the same spot every day, on the edge of student parking. This particular spot had the best view of the teacher's lot, and I loved watching and waiting for Bella's arrival.

I smiled as I remembered Bella's old rusted Chevy truck in Forks. That monstrosity was the bane of my existence. I wanted so badly the pleasure of buying her something new and dependable. An Audi coupe seemed like the best choice for her at the time. Quiet, powerful, the exact opposite of the old Chevy, and admittedly, the thought of her driving something I had provided for her would have felt very satisfying. I would have no longer had to worry about her safety in that old truck, not to mention how cute she would look behind the wheel. But of course, ever practical, Bella had repeatedly refused my offer. Watching her arrive now was a delicious study in opposites.

I listened for the sound of her Toyota Rav 4 and watched as it made its way through the gates and over to the far left of the lot. I was grateful she tended to park in the same general area, as it made my morning ritual easier. Alice would call it "stalking," but whatever. I grinned to myself at the deep red color of her SUV. I knew Bella well enough to know exactly why she chose this particular vehicle. Small enough for her to get in and out easily, good safety rating for her small family, 4-wheel drive for rough winters, and the red color simply a nod to her former rusted truck. And of course, there was the ever-present child car seat in the rear.

I watched carefully as she parked her car, opened the door and swung her lovely legs out the door. She leaned over the seat to grab her bags, gently shut the door closed with her foot and activated the lock on her key fob. Pausing a moment to swing her purse over her shoulder and readjust her laptop bag in her hand, she then turned and made her way to the teachers' entrance.

Time seemed to slow as I watched her steady strides. She was wearing a simple brushed cotton sapphire blue wrap dress that dipped in front, and the hemline rested just above her knees. She had black leather boots with a high heel that went to just below her knee and thick tights that covered the gap. The weather was turning colder now, and Bella's outfit reflected that in the black fitted waistcoat she wore over the dress. Her long hair was swept off her face and around to the back in a small hair clip. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, giving her whole appearance a light glow. She was stunning.

_Cute boots. _Alice's admiration snapped me out of my trance. _I wish I could go shopping with Bella. It looks like her tastes have changed in the last few years. _She looked over at me wistfully. I gave her a quick but stern look.

Alice knew that until I could find the right moment to approach Bella, she and the rest of my siblings were to stay away. I couldn't risk scaring her off before I had my chance. I knew Alice and the others missed her desperately and wanted to welcome her back to our family, but it was just too risky. They didn't like it, but agreed to for my sake.

I realized then that Bella didn't stumble once in her heeled boots. In fact, I couldn't recall seeing her trip, stumble or fall in the last month we had been here. She even seemed quite graceful. Perhaps along with her body maturing, her equilibrium had, too? Interesting.

Alice and Jasper clasped hands and made their way to the building for their first period classes. I glanced in the backseat, shook my head and walked to the rear entrance. It looked like Rose and Emmett would be a while. So much for being on time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Edward- _My Own Worst Enemy_\- Saliva

Edward - _Pushing Me Away_ – Linkin Park

**EPOV**

Monday mornings were always a bit of a challenge. Readjusting to the endless monotony of school after a carefree weekend of hunting and pursuing interests with my family was very anticlimactic. That all changed, of course, since the beginning of the year and fifth period English Lit with Miss Swan. Now I couldn't wait for Mondays.

I methodically made my way down the main corridor dodging teenage bodies on the way to my locker. I knew Bella would be heading to the teacher's lounge for a fresh cup of coffee and then to her tiny office to check her email and gather materials for her first period class. I knew her daily schedule and rituals by heart. Shameless. I had stopped a while ago trying to justify my behavior to my family, and to deny the title of "stalker" Alice had bestowed on me. I just owned it now.

I tried in vain to block out much of the droning mental noise.

_I can't stand first period PE. I wonder if it' s too late to change my schedule?_

_Damn! That science report is due today. I really must learn to write due dates down!_

_Wow- Cindy is looking hot today, wonder if she has a date for the dance yet?_

It was the same shallow, uninteresting dribble. My siblings and I tried hard to blend in and avoid any kind of attention, but with our white skin, unusual looks and demeanor, some attention was unavoidable.

_Whoa! Check Cullen out today! LOVE me some of that!_

That was the internal voice of Mandy Skinner. Despite the apprehension, most people admired my family for their unusual beauty, and of course, there were the few who developed crushes. We saw the pattern over and over in the various towns we took residence.

Most did not consciously know we were dangerous to them, but their instincts did, and, for the most part, stayed their distance. There were the very few that couldn't, for whatever reason, stay away. Bella had been one of those few, and I reflected how grateful I was at the time for that, how her curiosity and attentions had been welcome. Again, I was reminded how drastically things had changed.

Mandy Skinner, however, was just annoying. I opened my locker to retrieve my government text and hoped she would keep walking by. No such luck. She stopped right by me and casually leaned back into the wall.

"Hey, Edward! Have a nice weekend?" Mandy said a little too loudly. I had every intention of mumbling a quick "yes, thank you," and then move directly to class, but just then I caught a whiff of a very unmistakable scent of freesia and lavender.

I whipped my head around and caught Bella in my peripheral vision walking past me to the janitor's office down the hall. I think I may have said something affirmative to Mandy, because she suddenly had a huge grin on her face, and her mouth continued to move. I had no idea what she was saying because my full attention was diverted to the conversation Bella was currently having with the older day janitor, Bert Russell.

"Well, hello, Miss Swan. What can I do for you this morning?" _Wow. That color blue really brings out her eyes. Wonder if Susan would wear a dress that color? _

"Good morning, Mr. Russell. I'm sorry to bother you so early, but I have a small problem with the one electrical outlet in my office, and I really need it for my laptop. Do you think you or Mr. Cantel could look at it sometime today?"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah," I was very faintly registering Mandy's continued drone. I put my "interested" face on while I continued to concentrate on the sound of Bella's voice.

"Of course. One of us should be able to stop by later this afternoon," Mr. Russell said. He gave a little inward sigh as he momentarily got lost in the soft depth of Bella's dark eyes.

"I'll be in a staff meeting later this afternoon. Do you need me to let you in?" Bella asked.

"No, my master key covers offices. We'll let you know when the problem's fixed.

Probably just a loose wire or something." He briefly thought through his morning schedule.

_I think I can move the wax job on the science lab floor to later this afternoon. I need to get to Bella's outlet first. I absolutely don't want to disappoint such a lovely girl._

Mr. Russell seemed to shake himself out of his momentary stupor. The effort it took for him to get his mind back on the paperwork on his desk made me smile.

Apparently, Bella's charm worked on just about anyone with a Y chromosome. She was always charming and beautiful. Of course, the most charming and beautiful part was that she didn't know.

"Okay, thanks." Bella was already turning to step away from Mr. Russell's office. He was a very nice man, dedicated to his job and wife of forty years. Not to mention the community charities he and his family were always very involved in. Bella just had that effect on the male population. She always had.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah," Mandy continued. Geez, did she even stop to take a breath?

Bella breezed by, and as she did so, caught my gaze. She quickly glanced at Mandy standing by my side, continuing her clueless monologue. Bella's face flushed a bright pink, and the familiar little "V" appeared between her eyes. She averted her gaze and quickly walked down the hall to her first period class. I watched her until she reached the end of the hall and turned right to walk up the stairs to the upper level classrooms.

"…so, will that work for you?" Mandy's drone had ended. She was looking at me expectantly.

"Uh, what was that?" I stared at her in confusion. Evidently, I had missed something important.

"The game Friday. Is it okay if I drive?" I just stared at her big blue eyes in horror. Evidently, I had just been asked out, and accepted an invitation to the football game this weekend. How did that happen?

_Holy hell, he's got the most gorgeous eyes! _"Don't worry about it now, class is about to start. I'll catch up with you at lunch, okay?" And with that, Mandy turned on her heel and quickly made her departure. I was left there feeling like I had the breath knocked out of me. I tried to go over our conversation, if you could call it that, but all I could recall was Bella's conversation with the janitor.

A _date_ with Mandy Skinner? Ugh! I berated myself for being so unaware and unfocused. As I made my way up the stairwell, I contemplated various ways to get myself out of this unfortunate situation. I didn't attend school functions, and I certainly didn't attend them with Mandy Skinner.

Almost everyone was already seated when I arrived. Finding my assigned seat at the back of the class, I pulled my text out and flipped open my notebook. Props. There wasn't anything between those covers I didn't already know.

The government teacher, Mrs. Clark, walked in and was about to close the door when Emmett suddenly appeared just as the final bell rang. He looked at me as he made his way over to the seat next to me with a huge smile on his face. He sat with a graceful plop, grabbed his text and looked right at me.

With an exaggerated wiggle of his eyebrows, he casually asked, "And—how has _your_ Monday morning been? Did I miss anything?" I suddenly caught mental pictures of him in compromising positions with my sister in the backseat of my car. Ew.

"Gross, Emmett, and no, you missed nothing," I lied. He arched his eyebrow as my agitated state tipped him off.

"Why are you getting all worked up then?" Thankfully, Mrs. Clark chose that moment to call everyone's attention. Like I would throw myself under the bus to Emmett. No doubt he would find my little "predicament" hilarious. I was _not_ in the mood for his ribbing. I tried to forget about the disaster that was my life and concentrate on the one thing that held my interest.

Finding an attentive mind to watch Bella through was easy enough. Most of her students had no problem paying attention in her class. Most aspects of my vampirism I considered a curse but having a much-expanded compartmentalized mind was one of the few blessings. It was early in the year, and teachers would still call on me occasionally. I could keep tabs on my class while looking in on Bella in hers. It looked like the freshmen in her first period class would be starting _The Great Gatsby_ today. Since I would be hearing more of Bella's lecture than Mrs. Clark's, I was looking forward to it.

* * *

I slowly made my way to the cafeteria at lunchtime, already hearing the thoughts of a certain group of students. Apparently, Mandy had shared the news of our upcoming date with her circle of friends, and news was traveling fast. Eyes followed me as I made my way to the back of the lunch line, and thoughts continued to blast through my head.

_I cannot BELIEVE Mandy has a date with Edward FREAKING Cullen!_

_No way! Edward Cullen? Mandy HAS to be making that up._

_Edward and Mandy are going out? Holy cow, maybe he's straight after all._

I paid the cashier for my sandwich and soda and inwardly groaned as I spotted my siblings waiting for me at our usual table. Emmett had a huge smile on his face, and his thoughts were already plotting the many ways he planned on torturing me. I sat down and looked at my lunch. Again, props. It didn't take long for Emmett to start in.

"Sooooo- we hear you have _plans_ this weekend." Rosalie shot me an incredulous stare from Emmett's lap.

She gave an exaggerated eye roll as she flipped the page of her fashion magazine.

"Really, Edward? Mandy Skinner? Since when did you have an interest in high school football, much less Mandy Skinner?"

"Yeah, dude, if you're going to trash your non-date weekend record, you should set your sights on someone hotter," Emmett added, "at least you might get some action under the bleachers." Rose smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Take it easy, baby." He leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "You know I would never allow him to intrude on our special 'bleacher' time." I wondered if it was possible for vampires to get headaches. I turned to look at Alice and Jasper who had been remarkably quiet this whole time. They both were repressing smiles, and trying not to laugh.

"Alice, why didn't you warn me this was going to happen?"

"Do not blame me, Edward." She blurted on a giggle, "you know my visions aren't perfect. I didn't see anything until she saw you by your locker and made a quick decision. It was too late by then." Everyone suddenly became still and quiet. I could see Mandy approaching behind me from four sets of eyes. I looked up then to see her timidly watching us as she walked up to the table. She nodded a nervous hello to everyone as she pulled up an extra chair and sat beside me. Her heart was hammering.

"Uh, hi, Edward. I know you're busy eating lunch and all," she stammered as she stared at my unopened sandwich and soda, "but I thought maybe we could, you know, talk about Friday." Emmett was hungrily eyeing the scene.

"Um, yeah, Mandy, about that," I started. Suddenly, movement from the far end of the cafeteria caught my attention. I looked over to see Bella entering through the main hallway. She walked over to the lunch line, grabbed a salad and bottle of water, and stepped up to the cashier.

I looked across the table to my siblings with a "help" look plastered on my face. Emmett grinned wider. I was momentarily distracted by the hazy vision flooding Alice's mind. She and I were conversing amongst six other students in an unfamiliar large gourmet kitchen. We were wearing aprons and awkwardly chopping vegetables. I had absolutely no idea what this meant, but the unexpectedness of such a strange scene threw me off my current conversation. Mandy, of course, took advantage of my hesitancy.

"So, if it's okay, my mom prefers I drive so I can be sure to get home on time. And, there's a party at Freddy's house afterward that should be fun." I inwardly cringed at the kind of fun she was envisioning. I looked over to see the curious eyes of Mandy's friends boring into me. This little scene should make plenty of fodder for gossip for a while to come.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Bella finished paying for her lunch and started making her way around the outside of the room, nodding hellos to her students. I panicked as she came closer. There was an uncomfortable moment as we both found each other's eyes. Bella stopped suddenly as she quickly glanced at Mandy, who was still looking at me, waiting for a response to her suggestion. Mandy had no clue of the side scene currently playing out. Bella again flushed a deep red and retreated down another hall making way to her office. Mandy took my silence as affirmation.

"So, here's my number, and I'll just plan on picking you up Friday around seven." She wasn't going to give up. "Talk to you later, Edward!" Her emphasis on "talk" made it clear she expected me to call her.

I looked at the number scrawled on the scrap of paper she shoved into my hand as she walked away. Emmett was practically jumping up and down in his seat. Jasper looked over at me with a surprised look on his face. He quickly composed himself, but not before I heard a quick "that was interesting" under his breath.

"Wow, who knew our articulate Eddie would be struck dumb talking to a girl?" Emmett bellowed. "Better get over that quick, Edward, or you'll never get to first base." I could hear his internal swearing as Rosalie smacked him yet again. The bell rang and we all stood and headed towards the main hallway. I caught Alice's attention.

"What was that vision you had earlier?" I asked at vampire speed.

_I don't know, Edward. But I do know it had something to do with Bella, so I'll let you know as soon as I find out. _

I knew Jasper had sensed something important. He was thinking of various battlefield attack strategies, so I immediately knew he was blocking me. I wasn't used to prying information out of people, especially my family. We had no secrets between us, I was already agitated, and Jasper's attempts to hide what he knew irked me further. He could put me off for now, but I would find out. Now was not the time, however. I took off for fifth period.

* * *

Bella was not yet in class when I took my seat. I preferred to sit on the far left of the room so I could get a good view of her as she entered. This was my favorite part of the day, as it was the only time Bella would allow me to be near her. As my teacher, she really had no choice in the matter, but still.

I knew we would be starting a new book today, _The Grapes of Wrath_. I was looking forward to learning Bella's views of Steinbeck, and thus learning a bit more about her. I was a bit nervous about seeing her after the unfortunate scene in the lunchroom. It had only just occurred to me that that was the second time Bella had seen me in Mandy's presence. I was hoping she wasn't getting the wrong idea. It would be just my luck for my one shot at getting Bella back to be blown over a silly misunderstanding.

All my worries melted as Bella walked through the door. I watched with rapt attention as she removed her jacket, draped it across the back of her chair and turned to the class with a radiant smile.

_I have never seen anything more beautiful. She's got to be around the age of my sister's friends. I wonder if she would go out with me if I asked._

I heard similar thoughts almost every day, but Jeffrey Manson's thoughts were concerning. I turned and gave him a menacing stare.

He shuddered. _What is up with Cullen? I cannot believe Mandy asked him out! What was she thinking? Sure, I guess he's okay looking, and his family has money and all, but I feel sorry for her if she has to sit through an evening with a freak show like that!_

My little show of intimidation worked. The nature of his fantasies was becoming more and more forward, and his interest in Bella was moving beyond the surface.

Jeffrey's position as basketball captain gave him a bit more swagger and confidence than most young males, but I wouldn't put it past him to actually work up the nerve to ask her out. I knew that it would never happen no matter his age. Bella was his teacher, and that put a barrier on any kind of relationship even if she did have an interest. I knew Bella was mature enough to handle any such situation with aplomb, but I also knew it would embarrass her. She had always tried to avoid attention. Jeffrey reminded me a bit too much of that dolt, Newton.

Again, consciously, I knew all this, but I still found it difficult to repress the sudden need to assert dominance. I wanted nothing more than to run to the front of the class at vampire speed, grab Bella and rub my scent all over her. I needed to leave no doubt to anyone that she was mine.

The sound of Bella's voice immediately grounded me. "Good afternoon, class. Today we will be starting a new book by John Steinbeck. Jeffrey, could you please help me pass these out?"

Jeffrey shot me a cocky smirk as he stood up and made his way to the front of the room. He was pleased that Ms. Swan had shown a preference toward him, and he was more than happy to rub my nose in it.

His eyes never left her face as she handed him a stack of books and politely asked him to start handing them out on the far side of the room. His ego boosted, he resolved to find out if Ms. Swan, _Bella_, he corrected in his mind, would be at all interested in him. He knew he was young, and she may see that as a strike against him, but he reasoned he could show her how his other abilities could easily make up for that.

I repressed a growl. Jeffrey's opinion of himself was going to get him hurt, or worse. I couldn't help a small smile as I thought of a myriad of satisfying ways I could hurt Jeffrey. I would have to keep a tight restraint on my behavior and a closer eye on Bella.

I suddenly became still as a realization hit. Is this why Bella refused to talk or even look at me? The fact that she was my teacher and thought that there couldn't be anything more between us? Cripes, I wasn't any better than that moron, Jeffrey!

Sure, at 110 I was hardly a boy, and more mature and grounded in reality than any human male here, but the fact remained that she was my teacher and those lines of authority were clearly drawn. Didn't she know that at the slightest hint of consent I would move heaven and earth to make everything work? I would drop out, move to a different locale, and take on a whole new identity if she would only accept my phone calls and messages. Hearing her voice express love and adoration would be worth any inconvenience it would cause. I would stay far away from her as possible during the day, showing nothing towards her if she would allow me to visit and hold her at night. Anything, in any way she desired, and I would take it with a smile and a grateful heart. I needed more than ever to talk with her.

I was lost in these thoughts as her scent breezed up from behind. It bloomed around me as she paused to hand me my book. I took a deep breath, pulling in as much of her scent as I could as her hand stretched out to place the book in mine. The tips of her fingers brushed my palm and the unmistakable jolt of electricity hummed between us for the briefest moment. Bella jumped back slightly, surprised at the contact. Her eyes met mine for the third time that day but were just as quickly averted as she blushed and stammered for the class to please open the books to the first chapter as she continued handing out the last few.

At the front of the room, newly composed, she started on her lecture as though nothing had happened. I knew she felt the contact, and she knew I knew. What I wouldn't give to know what she was thinking right then!

Watching Bella teach was an exquisite torture. She was smart, authoritative and creative in her approach. Her students and colleagues respected her, and it was easy to see how much she loved her chosen career. Normally I would lose myself in her easy movement and the sound of her voice. My eyes were trained on her, as always, but my mind was far from her introduction of Steinbeck.

She worked hard for this position. This was a prestigious school. "Charter" was the new term. Westmore High was one of the best public schools in all of New York. Employment at this particular school would look good on the resume of any teacher or administrator fortunate to work here. Educational standards were higher, dress codes stricter, and economic standing of the student's families were higher as well.

This is why Carlisle insisted we attend this particular school. Most of the graduating seniors were expected to attend ivy league colleges. It would seem natural that a well-established and successful doctor's family would be educated here. With stately older buildings and immaculate grounds-keeping, it resembled a precursor to many respected colleges. Securing a position of employment was difficult and remarkable.

According to Bella's employment history and college transcripts, she was completing her graduation requirements at the University of Arizona when a position for teaching English Literature opened at Westmore. She received a glowing letter of recommendation from her department head, and after acing the required set of interviews, had beat out over 30 other applicants. I was proud of her tenacity and aggressiveness, but if I was being honest with myself, I wasn't really all that surprised. She was always destined for great things.

Despite the obvious discomfort of having me in her class, she was always poised and professional. She called on me occasionally, but no more than any other student. It hurt that she still avoided eye contact, but I could hardly blame her for that. I was still looking for my moment to speak with her. I would not give up on that as my desperation continued to grow.

I was decided that if I couldn't find an opportunity by Friday, I would wait for her by her car after school. Of course, my phone buzzed right away.

_Not a good idea_, Alice texted. She was down the hall in her chemistry class.

I took a peek at the vision in her mind. Bella and I were exchanging heated words in the parking lot, tears streaming down her flushed face as I angrily punch a deep dent in the back of the car next to hers. As the vision faded out I cringed. Apparently, this conversation wasn't going to be easy.

I needed to pick my approach very carefully. I wanted to apologize and profess my love to her, not upset her. That was unacceptable. Did I preface my approach with a note? Leave a flower on her desk to set the tone? Bella never appreciated gifts, especially ones from me.

I couldn't help but think of the last gift I gave her – the CD I made for her eighteenth birthday. I remembered how much she loved the compositions, and the tears she shed as she listened to her lullaby. That night I had held her, inhaled her scent, and burned everything I could about her in my memory. I knew it would be my last night with her, but I was resolved. I believed that leaving was the only honorable thing I could do; telling those ridiculous lies the only way to do it. How idiotic I had been! If only I had known then what I knew now. The most hurtful, ironic thing of all is that the plan worked. She had moved on, had a family, and built a happy life for herself and her child. She had forgotten all about me.

Strangely, I wondered if the CD, pictures and other gifts I had hidden were still under the floorboards in her room back in Forks. Had she found them sometime over the course of the last few years? If so, was she pleasantly surprised to have them back? I had hoped so, picturing her listening to the music, looking at the pictures and remembering the wonderful summer we had together before the incident had occurred. But, most likely, she would have tossed them all in the trash, cursing me as she did so.

I had been tempted more than once to return to her home during the darkest moments of my grief to retrieve the pictures. I had convinced myself the torture would be easier to bear if I could at least have her image to look at. Thankfully, some sane shred of consciousness knew that if I returned, I would never leave, so I resisted.

The hour was coming to a close. Most of the other students were gathering their things, making quick glances at the clock. Even Bella was assigning homework as she was shoving papers into her bag, preparing for her departure. She never left the room before the students in any of her other classes, except this one. Every day she practically bolted out the door before the bell finished ringing. I knew why, of course. Allowing the students to leave first would make it too easy for her to be caught in here alone with me.

Just as the bell rang, so did Bella's cell phone. She never received calls at work, but the little crease between her eyes as she looked at the caller ID told me the call was important. She took the phone over to the window, trying to gain a bit of privacy as the bell rang and students filed out. I smiled. I wasn't about to waste this opportunity. I took a bit more time to put my book bag in order, hanging back in my seat. I could easily hear both sides of the conversation over the noise and chatter.

"Hey, Jake, I'm surprised to hear from you. What's up?" Bella said in an uneasy tone, clearly expecting bad news.

"Uh, yeah, so sorry to call you at work. I was expecting to leave a message. Anyway, I told you I would call when there was news. I'm so sorry to tell you this, Bells, but we lost Billy last night." This was a man's deep voice. It was still youthful, but a bit strained. Bella let out an audible gasp. I could see tears pooling in her eyes through the reflection in the window. Her hands started to shake.

"Wow, I can't believe it happened so soon." Her voice had a catch in it.

"Yeah. He was pretty stable up until last night. He started crashing, then it went fast after that." Bella stared unseeing out the window. She had wrapped her left arm around her middle.

"I just can't believe it. How are you holding up, Jake? You sound exhausted."

"We're doing OK, considering. Rebecca and Rachel are here, and you know how everyone comes together at times like this. I expect by tomorrow night, we'll have more casseroles than we'll know what to do with."

"Jake, give me the afternoon to get a sub arranged, and we can be out of here on the next flight…"

"No, Bella. That's another thing I need to talk to you about. We'll plan on a burial this next week, but we're going to hold off on the official sendoff ceremony until Thanksgiving weekend. You'll be here then and so will Leah and Colin and a few others. It will be more convenient, you know, since everyone will be here."

"Only if you're sure, Jake." Tears were falling freely down her cheeks.

"I am. Thanks, Bells. You know we miss you like crazy."

"I miss you all, too. Please take care of yourself, Jake. You need to get some rest."

"Sure, sure. You know Julie always takes care of me. I need to go. Give that little man a hug for me."

"I will. Give my love to everyone. Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Bells."

Bells. The only other person to use that endearment was Charlie. The young man on the phone certainly wasn't Charlie. He must be someone close, then.

During the course of Bella's conversation, I had slung my bag over my shoulder and slowly made my way to the front of the room. I was only a few feet behind Bella, and had just realized my hand was outstretched, ready to put my arm around her shoulders in comfort. It was a completely unconscious reaction. I was about to address her when she flipped her phone shut, wiped a hand over her eyes and nose and turned around to face me.

"Edward!" She nearly jumped out of her skin. I quickly jerked my hand back and grabbed the shoulder strap of my book bag. I listened as her heartbeat spiked.

"You startled me. I had no idea anyone was still here." As her pulse slowed, she stared at my hand around the strap and narrowed a look at me.

"Did you have a question about the homework assignment?" she asked suspiciously.

"Um, no, Bella. Look, I know this must be a bad time for you, and I'm sorry about that, but I really would like some time to talk with you. There are some issues we need to discuss."

She looked me in the eye. "Does this have anything to do with the class or your grades?" She was carefully affirming the nature of the "conversation" before granting time with me.

"No," I answered simply, giving her a meaningful look. Understanding of my intent registered on her face. She bit her bottom lip then pointedly turned a hard look at me.

"Really, Edward?" She said with a slight tone of incredulity. Tiny droplets from her tears were clinging to her eyelashes. Her cheeks were flushed. "I don't think we do. You made it perfectly clear years ago what you wanted and where we stood. I don't think there is anything at all that we need to discuss. Now, if you will excuse me, there has been a family emergency I need to see to." She turned to grab her coat and bag and marched out of the room.

The memory of the last time she huffed out of a classroom flashed through my mind. She had tripped over the doorjamb and dropped her books. There was no such mishap this time. She was, however, just as stunning in her anger. The door hadn't yet closed and she had flipped her cell open and pressed a button. Halfway down the hall I heard her talking to a familiar voice.

"Dad? I just talked with Jake. I am so sorry."

I stood by her desk for the next few moments trying to gather myself and examine what had just happened. Fate had decided to finally give me a reprieve from the torture only to yank the rug out from under me. I could almost hear the bitter harpy laughing. I felt like I had been kicked in the gut. This day seemed impossibly long, and there were still two more classes to go. I didn't know much about this whole screwed up situation, but I did know I couldn't stand two more hours in this school. Like a coward, I hid in my car. Again.

I slammed the door shut as hard as I could without breaking it. Nothing would feel better than punching my fist through the windshield a few dozen times, but I resisted knowing it would only draw attention. Instead I put in my favorite calming CD and laid my head back against the headrest.

Had I really just approached Bella after an upsetting phone call? She was in tears and clearly distressed. What was I thinking? I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. I actually had my hand out ready to touch her! I was an ass.

I momentarily set my feelings aside to think about Bella's phone call. Who was the voice? She had called him Jake. The man they lost was "Billy." He had also mentioned something about a sendoff ceremony.

I remembered Charlie's friend, Billy Black waiting for her and his accusing stare the day I brought Bella home from my house. His countenance was stoic, but his thoughts were filled with anger, distrust and intense fear for Bella. I smirked as I remembered how I had kissed her neck before I left to intentionally get a reaction from him. The treaty was the assurance of peace, but there was certainly no love lost between the Quileute and my family.

I recalled a young boy with him at the time. Was this the Jacob Bella was speaking to? They seemed very close and familiar with each other. Was it possible Bella knew their secret? It seemed unbelievable to me that Bella would intentionally associate with the tribe knowing what they were, but then she never seemed to have an aversion to hanging out with vampires, either. She was a danger magnet.

The Quileute liked to fancy themselves "werewolves." Their true nature, however, was more along the line of "shifter." The Children of the Moon, true weres, were hunted and driven nearly to extinction by the Volturi. Small packs still existed, but I had no doubt the tribe, and all within range of the reservation, would be exterminated if they were brought to the Volturi's attention. Moon Children were capable of far more power and still fared poorly. This pack didn't stand a chance. Bella's life, it seemed, was threatened from far greater reach than the pack itself. Aro had only to touch one of these wolves, and her life would be forfeit. Danger magnet indeed.

I was glad she was far away from the pack now, but her caller mentioned coming back for Thanksgiving. I spent some time considering changing my own plans to be in Forks at that time as well. If she still refused to see me when the time came, I would stay hidden. She would never know I was there, but I had to ensure her protection. I would not abandon her when she would need me most.

The passenger door suddenly flew open and Alice jumped in next to me. A few seconds later Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all smoothly slid into the backseat. I was so absorbed in my mental musings I didn't notice students slowly filtering through the parking lot.

"Missed you last hour, dude," Emmett shot at me.

"The angst rolling off of you is thick enough to cut with a knife, Edward, what the hell happened fifth period?" Jasper asked. I could bluff and lie my way out of an uncomfortable situation with almost anyone except Jasper. Feelings don't lie.

It didn't take long for Alice's mental voice to start in.

_I saw you in Forks, Edward. _I glimpsed the vision as it zipped through her memory. I was sitting in Bella's room staring at her sleeping figure. She rolled over in her small bed and sighed. Everything suddenly went black. I shook my head in confusion, and frustration. When it came to Bella it seemed my rock-solid determination was just as flimsy in Forks as it was here.

"What does it mean, Alice?"

_I don't know. I can only get bits and pieces, and there are large chunks that are missing. _

"Missing?"

_Yeah. Just nothing. I don't know what it means, but I'm worried about her, Edward. Something could happen to her, and I can't see it. _

Jasper leaned forward and put his hand on her shoulder. "Alice, what is going on? You're panicking."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Would you two stop! You know we can't stand these mental conversations. Just tell us what the hell is going on."

Just then I caught sight of Mandy in my peripheral vision. She flashed a huge smile as she held up her thumb and pinky finger up to the side of her head and mouthed "Call me!" The two girlfriends she was walking with giggled as they passed. I had completely forgotten about the mess with Mandy. Crap. I looked at Alice and could see the defeated look on my face in her mind. She stifled a giggle. Emmett shot Jasper a knowing look and a snide smirk. Great.

_I'm sure it will be fine, Edward. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Edward – _Every Breath You Take – _The Police

**EPOV**

"Okay, Eddie, spill!" Emmett demanded. I took the short stretch of highway home at a brisk 95 mph, turning sharply around the last turn. Our home here was, as always, large and beautiful. We had a lovely piece of property just out of town nestled against a large wooded expanse. The area was dotted with lakes and had plentiful wildlife.

"I will," I conceded, "just wait until we get home, so I don't have to repeat everything to Carlisle and Esme." I would have enjoyed the scenic view, if I hadn't been so agitated. I pulled into the large garage and slammed the brakes two inches from the wall. Carlisle and Esme knew something was going on, because they were waiting for us in the living room. Alice must have called them from school. We all took our seats as Carlisle looked pointedly at me, waiting for me to begin.

"Well, okay, you all know about the trouble I've been having with Bella."

"Yes, Edward, six _freaking_ years' worth! How could we not?" Rosalie hissed.

Esme looked over to her. "Please, Rose, let Edward talk."

Rosalie looked over at me and rolled her eyes. I looked down, unable to look at anyone.

"So, yeah, I tried to approach her today, and it didn't go well." This was hard. I decided to skip the more painful details. "She got a phone call from Jacob Black, you know, the son of Billy Black, and he basically informed her of Billy's passing. She's going to go back over the Thanksgiving break for the Quileute sendoff." I paused.

"So?" Rose spat.

"Rose, please!" Carlisle said, glaring at her.

Alice decided to interject. "I got a vision of Edward in Forks, and suddenly everything goes black. In fact, a large percentage of Bella's time there is blank. Just nothing. I'm concerned, and I agree with Edward's decision to follow her for her protection."

Jasper was looking panicked. "Alice, you know we can't risk breaking the treaty with the wolves. Whatever is going on obviously involves them. Bella may not know their secret, and if we were forced to intervene, things could get complicated." I didn't care what Jasper thought, or anyone else, for that matter. I was decided.

"I know that, Jasper. I realize the risks, but I don't really have a choice. I just wanted you all to know I won't be going with you to Africa over the break, so you may want to arrange your plans accordingly." I looked up warily to see six sets of eyes watching me with various expressions.

Carlisle chose to speak first, "You sound decided, Edward. I would tell you not to worry about it, but with Alice's vision maybe it would be best for you to go to Forks. You know we'll miss you, and you're welcome to join us should you change your mind."

"Thank you."

Rosalie huffed impatiently and pushed herself up off the couch. "Well, this was a solid waste of time. I know I'm not changing _my_ plans to run around with a pack of smelly wolves! Bella did just fine the last six years, I'm sure she can survive a Thanksgiving weekend without you." And with a final eye roll she stomped her way to the garage. Emmett followed after her giving me an apologetic glance.

_Dude. Giving up a good go-round with huge African cats for a pack of shifters? That's messed up._ Thankfully, he didn't give me any more grief.

Rose was right. I was being melodramatic. If I was being honest, the real reason was the thought of not seeing Bella for five days made my stomach clench. I looked up at Esme.

"I'm overreacting again, aren't I?"

She stepped over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Yes, but you do what you feel is best, Edward. If it will only make you feel better, then do it. You've been in too much pain for far too long."

Everyone had already left the room. I knew Jasper and Emmett were disappointed. We spent months planning this trip, and had a great time talking about how fun it will be to hunt big, wild game.

I turned to Esme and looked into her lovely eyes. This woman was truly a mother to me in every way that counted. Her thoughts were filled with love and concern.

"I tried to approach her again today, Esme. I've been waiting for an opportunity for a while, and I really screwed it up. I'm losing hope she'll ever want anything to do with me again. But, even if that were to happen, I can't allow her to be in danger. I just can't." Her eyes searched my face.

"You're a good man, Edward. Watching your mate every day, but being unable to be close is a pain I cannot imagine. Giving up your happiness to ensure her safety requires a strength most men have no concept of. Although your desires and intentions are noble, they are still flawed. As far as I'm concerned, you've proven your worthiness. You've been miserable far too long, and Fate owes you happiness. Don't lose hope."She gave me a small smile as I felt her hand squeeze my shoulder, and she walked past me to Carlisle's office.

I cringed. I appreciated Esme's kind words, I really did, but I did not agree with her. I had lied to Bella. Yes, I did it to protect her, but in doing so I disrespected her and the love between us. Fate would not be so kind to me again. I didn't deserve her, and I knew it. My family didn't know about the lies. If they did, they would know how truly and thoroughly I deserved this torture. Even knowing this, I simply had to be around her, and I couldn't allow her to be in danger.

I left for the solitude of my room, and found Jasper leaning against my door frame.

"Not gonna lie, Edward, not having you with us will be a major bummer, but if it makes you feel better, I support your decision."

"Does this have something to do with what went down in the cafeteria this afternoon?"

Jasper smirked. "Believe it or not, Edward, despite everything, Bella cares for you more than you think."

"I'd like to believe that, but after what happened at her birthday party, and the deplorable way I treated her, I find it easier to believe she could never want anything to do with me again."

"Jeez, Edward, if there was a prize for the most self-loathing, you'd win the gold." Jasper rolled his eyes. "Normally I wouldn't divulge private info," he pointedly looked at me, "And you know exactly what I mean, but we did promise to help you win Bella back, and I think I need to make an exception here." He had my undivided attention.

"Edward, Bella's feelings are all over the place. Yes, she's confused, worried, and anxious, but she was very clearly projecting jealousy. In fact, it occurred after she noticed Mandy sitting at our table." I could hardly believe what he was saying. "Well, next to you specifically." Interesting.

"Do with this info what you will, but know that even though her feelings were undeniable, Bella is in a very delicate place, so tread carefully. And lightly."

Noted. I certainly couldn't afford to mess anything up.

* * *

**BPOV**

Dinner and a movie with David and Jase was fun, and I really needed a distraction from the bad day I'd had. David was so patient with Jase and took his over-exuberance in stride. This is partly what made him such a good pediatrician. Jase, of course, knew this and took full advantage to monopolize David's attention most of the evening. I'm sure he didn't mind. They both got along well.

After a wonderful meal dining on McDonald's cuisine, we went directly to the multiplex to catch the latest Disney/Pixar flick. Jase rode in on David's back, laughing and whooping it up.

Popcorn and soda were always a must, and I had to chuckle a little as the two of them spent a good five minutes seriously debating the merits of Jr. Mints over Jujubes. Jase may only be five, but his palate for candy is as highly developed as any snobby food critic. Plus, he could barter as shrewdly as a horse trader. David finally realized his arguments were useless and relented. I chuckled and whispered in his ear.

"If you would just take Jase's expertise as a given and let him have the Jujubes right up front, we would save so much time." He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, but what fun would that be?" With a wink, he took my hand and we made our way into the theater to find seats. Finally settled with Jase happily munching his popcorn and candy, David turned to me and snaked his arm around the back of my seat. The lights had just gone dark, and he took advantage of the moment. He leaned in and ran his lips up my neck to my ear and whispered, "Finally. This is my favorite part of the movie." I giggled and countered his teasing.

"Oh, and what part would that be?" I could feel his smile against my neck as he reached up to gently suck on my earlobe. I couldn't help a small gasp, "The part where I get to whisper dirty suggestions in your ear."

"David!" I whispered. I sneaked a look over at Jase. His eyes were glued to the screen, oblivious, as he was focused on the first preview. I could feel the heat rise in my face. David grinned wider as he took my hand.

"You know I like spending time with the two of you, but I would love to have some time just for us." He looked into my eyes. "There's a big benefit coming up next weekend for the new wing of the children's hospital. It's a big deal, and I would love for you to come with me. Will you?"

"This is the event you've been helping to organize, right?"

"Yeah. We usually host a major event every year as well as a few smaller ones, but this one will specifically be for the new wing. We had to up the date a few weeks to accommodate some larger benefactors. I wasn't planning on asking you for another week or so, and I know it's rather soon, but would you like to go?"

"How formal is this event?" It would be wise to know what I was getting myself into.

"Black tie. Dinner, dancing, hobnobbing, the whole enchilada." He started nibbling on my ear again. "It's very important to me. Please say yes." The blush was back.

"Uh, y-yeah, ok," I stammered. Like I could say no! He continued to kiss my neck until the man sitting behind us cleared his throat. David nonchalantly glanced behind him, shrugged, and mumbled a "sorry." He wasn't sorry, because he had a huge grin on his face. I was going to have this blush through the whole film, and he knew it. I was grinning, too.

Jase's sugar high managed to get him through the movie, but he crashed on the way home. David carried him up the stairs and into his room. He was still half asleep as I spent a few minutes helping him with pajamas and teeth brushing. I smiled as I tucked him in bed and kissed him on the nose. "G'night, monkey. I love you!"

Jase mumbled around a huge yawn, "Night, Bella. Love you, too." I made my way back down the stairs and sat next to David on the couch. He was casually flipping through channels on my flat screen. I needed to find out more about this formal event.

"So, about this next weekend," I started. David settled on a football game and looked over at me.

"Black tie?" I questioned.

"Yeah, is that ok? You got something to wear? If not, I could give you my card, and you could go shopping…"

"No, really," I interrupted, "I have something to wear, I just wanted to make sure. You're wearing a tux, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, that actually helps me a lot. I think the dress I have will work fine."

Fashion was never my strong point, and I didn't want to embarrass David. I'd never tell him that, though. My dress was actually one of the nicer ones I owned, and was fancier than the church-types I wore to teach in. I bought it to wear at Dad and Sue's wedding reception. I loved it, and it would be nice to wear it again.

"Dinner and dancing, too," David reminded me. He waggled his eyebrows. "It will be nice to hold you close all evening." I rolled my eyes.

"Like you needed an excuse before!" He chuckled and scooted closer. He looked at me with a wolf grin.

"Yeah, but this time I get to show you off. I'll be the envy of every man there. You need a sitter? I have a niece that we could call."

"Thanks, but my neighbor will love an excuse to keep him overnight. Her boy, Trevor, and Jase are joined at the hip. I think she likes him to come over because they keep each other entertained." I had to smile. Trevor's mother watched Jase during the week after his preschool class, and Jase and Trevor had both been asking about a sleepover. I looked up at David and noticed his eyes had darkened.

"Jase out all night, huh?" Oh, boy.

"Yeah, but don't get any ideas."

"Me? Of course not." He was nibbling my neck again.

"Uh, David…"

"Yeah, I know. I need to get home and do a bit of work, anyway." He flashed a brilliant smile at me. "Someday, Isabella Swan, you won't be able to resist my charms, and then you'll be in serious trouble."

"Jeez, that was cheesy. All that's missing is the maniacal laugh." So, of course, he had to give me the maniacal laugh.

"BWA-HAHAHAHA! How's that?"

"Better." I walked him to the door and was about to turn the knob when he gently pushed me against the wall and molded his lips to mine. I felt the slight tremor in his hands as he broke from the kiss. He sighed deeply as his dark gaze seared into my eyes.

"I'll call you tomorrow." And with that, he was out the door.

I sighed. It's not that I wasn't attracted to David. I definitely was. He was kind, attentive, and easy on the eyes. Most importantly, he adored Jase, and he seemed to be crazy about me. Any woman would be certifiably nuts not to latch on to him with both claws, so what was I doing? It's not that I had never been with a man before. There was Jacob the summer I graduated from high school, and the few college men I had dated.

I really liked David. I had told him upfront three months ago, however, that I did not do casual intimacy. Especially since Jase had come into my life. I needed to be in love and in a committed relationship before I headed down that road, to create an atmosphere where Jase would feel secure. Casual relationships would only confuse him. I knew that would scare David off immediately, but surprisingly, he agreed with me and told me he respected my decision. Most men my age wouldn't put up with it, but David was nearly ten years older, and had a bit more patience and perspective, which I greatly appreciated. Even so, he seemed to struggle a bit lately, and I was having a harder time maintaining limits myself.

If I was being honest, I had to admit that Jason's security was only part of the reason. I still struggled with the aftermath of Edward's rejection, and had set these rules in place to protect my heart. It wasn't fair to David to have to deal with baggage from my past relationship, but there it was.

I locked the door and turned off the TV and lamps. As I made my way up the stairs, I reflected on how hard the first few months were after Edward had left. I had stumbled through each day on autopilot, not really being an active participant in my own life. I was a zombie. The struggle to get through the day feeling like a huge hole had been punched through me, and battling the nightly terrors drained me. I honestly didn't know what I would have done without Jacob comforting and warming me. I will always love him for getting me through the worst time of my life. All the wolf brothers did. They gathered me in, comforted me, protected me, and gave me a family in which to belong. I think that did more to facilitate my healing than anything.

Jacob was an absolute saint. He was so patient and kind as I dealt with the pain. He was there the day I almost jumped over the cliff. Thank goodness he stopped me in time. I was so desperate to hear Edward's voice, I wasn't thinking. Only after Jake had grabbed my arm and shook some sense into me did I notice the black clouds and churning water. That realization scared me, and I finally could see how selfish I had been. I decided right then I would stop dragging Jake through my emotional drama, and start being the friend he deserved.

We shared our first kiss that night, and we knew everything between us was changing. Jacob was ecstatic. I had finally let the pain go, and for the first time in months, I was functioning. We all got through Harry Clearwater's funeral and the mess with Victoria and her "army." I was a wreck, but we came through together.

Our relationship had blossomed the summer after graduation. Leaving for college was hard. I was tempted to stay at UW, or to make do at a community college so we could stay together, but Jacob insisted I go to Arizona State like I had originally planned. He refused to allow me to settle for less, and we made all kinds of plans for holidays and long weekends.

We tried the long distance thing for the first year, but as is often the case, we grew apart and broke up the first summer I came home. I remembered the day he called me to tell me about the great new girl he was dating, Julie, and celebrated with him when he called months later to tell me they were getting married.

I met Julie the weekend of their wedding and instantly loved her. She was bright, funny, tenacious and absolutely perfect for him. I was happy for Jacob, and he and I remained best friends.

I peeled off my jeans and sweatshirt, not bothering to hang anything up. Jase would call me out on it, but I was too intent on getting into bed to care. I searched through the middle dresser drawer to find my comfiest yoga pants and stretchy t-shirt, but then remembered the orange juice Jase had accidentally spilled on me that morning. I made a mental note to do some laundry. Waiting too long between loads was becoming a problem.

I picked through the other drawers to see what was left. Staring at me from the back of the drawer was a form-fitting lacy red panty-camisole set. I bought it only because my college roommate insisted I upgrade my wardrobe for employment prospects. Why she thought this included my sleeping attire, I had no idea, but I obediently bought it anyway. She was the fashion design major, and I knew zip. All dressed, I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

My mind was too keyed up for sleep, so I decided to get a little work done. I had planned a test for my sophomores for the next week, and I still needed to format it. I slipped my reading glasses on and looked over the template I had chosen for this particular exam.

* * *

I vaguely remembered Jase snuggling in bed next to me. He did that sometimes when he had nightmares. I knew all about trying to ward off nighttime terrors, and so I didn't have the heart to send him back to his own bed. I rolled over and looked at the digital clock on my nightstand. 4:32. It was crazy early, but I really needed to finish that test format. I stretched and pushed myself off the bed. I located my laptop and glasses on the floor. Jase must have set them there last night. I wasn't thrilled about wearing the glasses. I only recently needed them, but only for TV and computer use. I was still vain enough though, to hate them just the same. I put both items on my desk and turned around to head to the bathroom and noticed the window was open just a fraction. I distinctly remember making sure it was closed shut before I slipped into bed. My eyes snapped open.

_Oh, no!_

Why did I ever think a second story window didn't need a lock? I felt panic rising in my chest.

_Did he? Would he? _I wasn't sure what to think, but the panic was still rising.

_Why in the world would he want to? What could he possibly want from me? _

Edward had requested meetings with me for a while, and had even, on occasion, tried to corner me. I had no idea what he could possibly need to tell me, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good. After six years of trying to heal a broken heart, I knew there was no way a private one-on-one conversation was going to be good for me. I could hardly stand to see him in the halls and classroom every day without falling apart. He no longer had feelings for me, but I was too much of a chicken to find out what he could want. If it was that important, he could explain what he needed in an email. _Which he hasn't done yet,_ my mind retorted.

So far, I had successfully avoided him, but would he seriously invade my home?

_He has before, _my mind shouted at me. _He spent countless nights with you, holding you and lying beside you. _The panic increased, and I was having difficulty breathing. My heart gave a twinge, and I knew I had to squash the feeling. I reminded myself that Edward had many more important things to do besides stalk me and watch me sleep. Plus, what reason would he have?

I chuckled a little at my ridiculousness. Freaking out over something that most likely did not happen couldn't be healthy. I quickly looked over to Jase still in my bed sleeping peacefully, grateful my outburst hadn't wakened him. I decided to put all of this foolishness behind me and stop worrying so much. I stripped off my sleep set and turned the water on in the shower.

_You've stopped being a part of Edward's life for quite some time now, _I told myself._ He made it clear he didn't want you anymore, so there is nothing to worry about. Put your big girl britches on and deal. You're a fulfilled, confident woman. _

I continued to self-affirm all through my morning routine. I sipped the last of my second cup of coffee and smiled as I closed my laptop. My earlier panic attack seemed so silly. I looked over to the stairs as Jase bounded down in his clean school clothes. I chuckled as I noticed his shirt and pants clashed spectacularly.

"Hey, monkey, ready for preschool?"

"No, I still need breakfast. Can I have waffles and coffee?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Waffles, yes, coffee, no."

"Chocolate milk, then?" I had to smile at my little negotiator.

"Sure. You know we'll have to change your shirt to something that matches."

"But I like this one."

"We'll change your pants, then."

"Okay. "

I reached into the fridge to pull out the frozen waffles and milk. I pushed down the lever on the toaster and opened the cupboard to grab a glass.

"Hey, bud, what was that nightmare you had last night? You want to talk about it?"

"There was a scary monster in my closet."

"Another one? I thought we sent him away last time with some monster spray." I smiled as I remembered the Lysol we sprayed into his closet. He hadn't had nightmares in so long, I was sure it had worked.

"I guess he came back. We need to spray your closet, too, Bella. I saw one sneak out your window last night."

The panic instantly seized me, and the glass of milk crashed to the floor.

* * *

**EPOV**

I spent the evening hunting. Gorging myself on a small herd was a wonderful release, but I was still restless. I didn't like the thought of returning home to relax and listen to CDs, as was my normal routine. I thought about the small shock that went through my body when Bella had touched my hand. It pleased me to know it was still there. This thought distracted me. I suddenly had the urge to check on her. Without another thought, I turned and headed straight to her house.

Bella lived in a tight little subdivision in a newer part of town. The houses were straight, narrow and two-story. She shared fences with both neighbors on each side, and lucky for me, the end street backed into a large wooded expanse. The first time I came here was after the first day of school. After my family had convinced me that staying was the best option, I had immediately set about finding every bit of information about her that I could, her address and phone number being top priority. Bella had lived in this home less than a year, and had been the home's first owner after the subdivision's construction. It was small and the houses were too close together, but it was still very nice, and I knew she was proud to purchase this home all on her own. I was proud of her, too.

It was almost 1:30, and her street was very dark and quiet. This was very much a family neighborhood. The television was on in a house at the end of the street and I could hear a dog barking the next block over, but all thoughts were quiet. Bella's house was dark and peaceful. I jumped to my favorite perch, and looked at the back windows. The memory of me sneaking through her bedroom window in Forks hit me, and I wondered if the windows in this house didn't have locks as well. I quickly scaled up the side of the house and peeked in.

Bella was asleep in her bed and mumbling something about cupcakes and PTA meetings. I cracked a smile. I was thoroughly disgusted for what I was about to do, but I couldn't stop myself if I tried. I was pleased to find I could push the window up, and I silently eased myself through. The scent inside the room crashed into me, and the burn in my throat flared. I immediately stopped breathing and took a few moments to gather my senses. When I was sure I was in complete control, I took a slow look around. This was definitely Bella's room. In fact, it looked much like her old room back in Forks. The bed was bigger, and she had coordinated bedding, but the ever-present bookcase was there along with a desk and CD player. I recognized all her favorite books displayed on the shelf and smiled at the small stack on the floor next to her bed. She even had a worn set of trainers and a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt strewn across the floor.

Bella, however, wasn't in her trademark holey t-shirt and tatty sweatpants, or even a plain cotton top she used to wear when I would stay the night with her. She was wearing a beautiful stretch red lace camisole. Her comforter was pushed down low enough for me to see she had on matching boy shorts as well. Both contrasted beautifully against her white porcelain skin. Her dark hair was fanned out against the blue pillowcase and was the perfect backdrop for her pink cheeks and dark lips.

She was beautiful, sexy and innocent all at once, and I couldn't tear my eyes from her. Her rhythmic heartbeat calmed and centered me. I noticed she had her laptop folded and it was lying on the bed beside her with a folded pair of reading glasses on top. When did Bella start using glasses?

I could hear another heartbeat from down the hall. It suddenly became erratic and I could hear quiet whimpering. The boy's dream had turned dark, and I could sense he was preparing to wake. I quickly ducked inside Bella's closet. After a minute, I could hear the boy padding slowly down the hall and turn the knob. He stood in the doorway looking at Bella through half-opened eyes. His thoughts were foggy. He stumbled around the end of the bed, carefully placed the laptop and glasses on the floor, and turned back the comforter. He climbed up over the side of the bed and slipped inside, pulling the comforter over him. He snuggled close to Bella's side, and she slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

"Hey, Jase," Bella mumbled. "Have a bad dream, or something?"

"Yeah," he yawned. "Can I stay with you?"

"Of course." She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his short brown hair. He then looked over towards the closet and frowned. The same "V" appeared between his eyes. I would have held my breath, if I weren't already doing so. He eventually closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with Bella's arms around him.

I refused to be jealous of a five-year-old child. But I would have been kidding myself if I didn't wish with everything I had to be the one snuggled in with Bella with her hands running through my hair.

I waited until I was sure they were both dreaming and stepped out from the closet. Looking at them, I had to admit they were the picture of peace and comfort. Sighing, I decided to take a quick peek around Bella's home. I was curious, and didn't know if I would ever have the chance to be in here again.

I silently flitted down the hallway and noted it was only half painted. It looked as if she were in the middle of a home improvement project. There was a pile of crown molding propped in the corner. I stepped inside the boy's room and looked around. I smiled at the superhero theme he had going on. There were Batman themed sheets and a comforter on the small bed, and a grouping of Ironman and Hulk posters on the wall. There was even a picture of he and Bella at a theme park in a small Spiderman frame. His shelves were loaded with children's books and superhero action figures.

Continuing down the hall, I noticed the full bathroom and sparsely furnished guest room. I made my way down the stairs and took in the main living areas of the house. I instantly noticed the scent of someone other than Bella and the boy. Masculine. I knew who it belonged to, and my fists instantly clenched.

The room was furnished with a plush brown suede couch and a red leather recliner, and the coffee table was a nice reclaimed dark wood. There were more leaning bookshelves in the same wood against the far wall, an entertainment armoire with a flat screen, DVD player, sound system and an Xbox game console. Bella didn't seem like the type to do much entertaining, so this discovery surprised me. The Xbox was for the boy, I deduced.

The bookshelves and fireplace mantle were dotted with picture frames. I noticed quite a few featured Bella and the boy together. One had the boy and Charlie smiling holding up a freshly caught fish. One featured a group of men wearing only cut-off shorts, grinning and flexing for the camera. I assumed they were Quileute. One picture had Bella sitting next to a native boy around a fire with his arm around her shoulder and both laughing and smiling at one another. She looked to be about the age I had left her. This was a younger Bella, my Bella. The next frame showed the same boy, a man now with his arm around a woman with short blonde hair. Above the others on the top shelf was a larger black frame with a picture of Renee and a man I could only assume was Phil. They had their arms around each other and were smiling. It was clear these frames displayed people that held importance in Bella's life.

Bella had lovely abstract artwork above the fireplace and in the dining room. That surprised me, because I had no idea she enjoyed that kind of art. What else didn't I know about her? I sighed and moved on around the eating area to the kitchen. Her kitchen was small and looked as if she had extended her construction project in there as well. It smelled of freshly cut wood. It was completely unpainted and looked as if the granite countertops had just been installed. There was a small box of tiles pushed to the side that looked like part of the backsplash, and a thin layer of dust was piled in the corners. The hardwood looked like it still needed to be stained.

I paused to look at the new stainless refrigerator. It was covered with additional snapshots of the boy and artwork he had created. His drawings of Superman and Spiderman were out of proportion. They were obviously the creation of a small child, but I could see that the boy had some talent. He seemed to be very excited about his subject of choice.

I noted a small powder room off to the side, a pantry beside it and another door opposite that could only lead to the garage. I opened the door, made my way through the laundry/mud room to the final door and opened it. Bella's SUV was parked alongside a child's bike and a nice ten-speed bicycle.

The far wall was covered with a tall set of shelves loaded with bulk products, storage bins, and gardening implements. It was all very nice and orderly. I peeked around the far end of the SUV, and sucked in a breath. A motorcycle? Since when did Bella ride a motorcycle? An irrational surge of anger swept through me. Did Bella not promise she would keep herself safe? What was she doing on one of those death traps? She was a smart girl and had to know how dangerous they could be. Not only that, but the small red one currently leaning in her garage looked rickety. I hadn't personally witnessed her riding this motorcycle, but that meant little. Bella was attracted to danger like a magnet.

I stepped back inside the house and quietly made my way back up the stairs. I could go out the front door, but I wanted to look at her one more time. I made my way through Bella's bedroom door and around to the window. I took one last glance at her and the boy, both sleeping soundly, and slid out the window. Hopefully, she would never know I was here. I ran home thinking all I had learned about Bella's life. I didn't want to be surprised by new discoveries of her anymore. I wanted to share her life and discover these wonderful changes and evolutions as they happened. I spent the rest of the night pondering the best way to earn her forgiveness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Teenagers_ – My Chemical Romance

Mandy – _Always Get Her Way_ – Smash Mouth

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe how nervous I was pulling into the school parking lot. I quickly glanced up through the windshield to see Edward casually leaning against his car, watching me like he did every day. I was angry, too. I had the strongest urge to march over the lot and confront him. Sneaking into my house at night, to do only heaven knows what. Some nerve! What would I say? Accuse him of prowling? stalking? being an all-around pervert? Demanding to know what the hell he was doing, violating my home and scaring my kid?

I had to take a minute to calm down. I really didn't know anything. Jase had just come in from a nightmare and was half asleep. He could have thought he saw just about anything. I mentally forced myself to be calm. It was best not to react until I knew for sure. I glanced back up and saw him still staring at me with his blank face. I grabbed my bag and laptop case, heaved an exasperated sigh, and kicked open the door.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella seemed to be nervous. Seeing her sitting in her car staring at her steering wheel, occasionally glancing up at me. I was trying for "nonchalant," but the truth was, I was a bit nervous as well. This was not her usual morning habit. Did she have any idea of the previous night's activities? There was a time when my visits were welcome, and even anticipated. Not to mention I was eagerly permitted to do much more than just prowl around uninvited and stare at her like some perverted peeping tom. I berated myself for my impulsive lack of discipline. If she suspected, this would not go well.

Bella remained detached and unavailable throughout the day. My hour in her class was uneventful. The only bright spot was the paper she had assigned on our current novel, _Wuthering Heights_. At first, it seemed like a very typical homework assignment, but I realized that with just the right wording, I could make it so much more. I smiled to myself, uplifted enough to ignore Jeffrey's mental musings on the firmness of Bella's backside through her pencil skirt. I spent the rest of the afternoon dodging Mandy and planning my essay.

The final bell rang, and I made my way out to the parking lot. Alice was already waiting for me. She was translating _War and Peace_ into Mandarin, so I knew she was hiding something. I was immediately suspicious.

"What are you hiding, Alice?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Edward. Look at this paper and sign the bottom."

I took the paper from her outstretched hand and glanced through the text. It was a sign-up sheet for an extra-curricular class. I looked a bit closer and realized it was the "independent living/cooking class" offered once a month by none other than Ms. Swan. I had heard about these extra classes offered intermittently and taught off campus by a volunteer. It was expected that each teacher take a turn every few years to teach students subjects not offered through the school district. These classes covered a wide range of subjects, and of course, I wasn't interested in any of them, except this one. Alice immediately had my attention.

"I don't think Bella will react well if we just show up," I said.

"It's a very small class. She can only accommodate a handful of students at a time, and yes, she won't be too thrilled when we show up, but she'll get over it. Trust me." She flashed a huge grin. "Sign it."

I happened to know that Bella's class wouldn't be until the next month, and all the slots had been filled for weeks. I didn't want to know how Alice had planned on procuring two empty slots, but I was long since passed trying to argue with her. Glancing up at the smug smile on her delicate face, I quickly signed the bottom and handed the form back to her.

"Thank you, Edward. It's nice to see you trust me a little more. Don't worry - it will be fun!"

I wasn't worried about the class; I was worried about Bella's reaction. She already seemed suspicious. My attempts with Bella were failing and I was becoming even more frustrated, so maybe Alice's direction would help. I smiled at her, thankful that she was doing her best.

As Emmett and Jasper walked up to the car, I noticed Mandy walking behind them. She waved and winked as she walked by. Emmett smirked.

"Aww- Eddie's got his own little fan club!" he boomed with way too much enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes and looked at Alice.

"We have _got_ to do something about this mess, Alice. How am I going to get out of this date?"

"I know I said I would try to help, but I only see you out on the date. You could feign illness or something, but I don't think that would work."

I saw Alice's memory of her vision. I was propped in bed faking a nasty cough as Mandy fed me soup while reading aloud the latest vampire romance. I shuddered and suppressed a gag. No, that would not work out.

"What's one date, Edward? It won't kill you, and maybe Mandy will decide all on her own that you're no fun, and she won't ever want to be in your company again," she added with a teasing smile.

Rose finally joined us, and we all jumped in and headed out. As we were preparing to turn out of the lot, I heard Alice's internal voice.

_You had Bella's scent on you when you came home this morning. I'm warning you now, Edward. No more nighttime visits without her knowledge. She's already suspicious, and if you confirm it by being stupid again, she'll never forgive you._

I looked straight ahead but rolled my eyes. Alice knew that this was my silent signal for frustration.

_I'm on your side, brother. I miss Bella and I want her back in our lives, too, but this situation is very fragile. Bella is at a crossroads, and any misstep could have devastating consequences. Please try to be patient._

I tried to keep up with all the possible future scenarios whirling through her mind, each outcome dependent on many various choices. None of them were concrete. How she could keep the muddled mess straight without going insane was beyond me.

Carlisle met us all at the door. "I'm sure Alice has informed you all already about the charity fundraiser this Saturday evening. We are all expected to go, so please don't make other plans." Everyone nodded their heads and separated to pursue individual interests. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye.

"I know these events aren't your thing, Edward, but we need to make a show of family unity for the polite society of Rochester. I know I can count on you."

He raised his eyebrows in question, and I nodded my head. Of course I would go for my family. Satisfied, he left to get ready for his hospital shift, and I zipped up the stairs to my room. I turned an appreciative eye to my new tux hanging just inside the closet. Alice did a good job.

I turned the CD player on and lounged back on the couch, smoothly grabbing my laptop from off the floor. After a moment of thought, I carefully chose my thesis, and started to write my English Lit paper.

* * *

I hadn't bothered calling Mandy, hoping my rudeness would turn her off, but no such luck. She caught me by my locker, again, first thing Friday morning.

"Hey, Edward!"

"Oh, uh, hi, Mandy."

"So, about tonight…."

"Yeah, about that. I'll meet you at the front gate at kickoff, okay? My house is kind of hard to find. Oh, and just so you know, I have a curfew."

"Oh, cool, so do I. Midnight."

"Mine's 10."

"Really, on a Friday night? Wow, I thought my parents were strict."

"Really, and the consequences are dire, so I'll probably need to be home a bit earlier just to be safe."

"Okaaaay. We'll just need to leave Freddy's party a bit early, but I guess that'll be all right. _You can just make it up to me later! _

I cringed at Mandy's mental pictures of just how I could make it up to her. Freddy's parties were legendary, apparently. Ugh.

"So, I guess I'll meet you tonight at six. Bye, Edward!" and with that, she melted into the stream of students heading off to class.

* * *

As promised, I met Mandy in front of the football field gates at exactly six. I was not looking forward to the evening's festivities, but one look at the excitement in her eyes and wide grin and told me she was very much looking forward to this. I heaved a sigh and looked around at the gaggle of girlfriends that stood around her. Her two best friends, Amanda and Jennifer, were there for moral support, the rest were there to gawk. Half weren't even sure I'd show up. I could see out of the corner of my eye two of the boyfriends silently exchanging bills. I guess Daren had a little more faith that I'd come and had won the bet. By the look on Carl's face, he had lost more than he was comfortable with.

Coming to stand beside Mandy, I plastered on a fake smile and looked her in the eye.

"Hi. Nice evening for a game. You ready to go find a seat?" I hoped I didn't sound too bored. I was sincerely trying for a feel of "interested," with an edge of "excited." Over the years, I had had much more practice with facial expressions than actual dialogue, since I tried to avoid speaking with peers as much as possible. I concentrated on the thoughts around me, hoping to catch any error in my behavior.

_He's talking about the weather? Seriously? What a tool! _Carl was still irritated with losing his bet.

"Yeah! I hope it's okay with you, but we had some friends go in early to save seats for everyone," Mandy said, "We were basically waiting here for you." Her gleaming smile stretched from one ear to the other. We moved up the ticket line, and we were soon making our way around the field holding sodas and popcorn. Mandy had her arm linked in mine and was vigorously waving and nodding to everyone she knew, and a few she didn't.

_I cannot BELIEVE I'm here with Edward Cullen! Oh, I hope everyone sees me! I hope we can give everyone something to talk about on Monday! _

"Hey, Josh! How's it going?" Mandy suddenly yelled to her left. I caught Josh Penske's shocked gape as we started ascending the stairs. Everyone on either side stared in silence as we ascended, and a microsecond later, the whispers and speculation began.

_Holy crap, he actually showed up!_

_Mandy wasn't kidding- she really has a date with Edward Cullen. _

_Mandy and Edward? Are they dating now?_

_Edward Cullen dates? Wonder if they're serious?_

I cringed. My simple get-it-over-and-done-with date with Mandy would have repercussions. Why didn't Alice warn me? I would have faked my own death to avoid this mess. We sat in our reserved seats, as the opening coin toss was called.

Mandy reached over to take her soda and smiled wider. In a smooth move, she took the drink in her right hand as she linked her left arm in mine. She had the grace to look away as she took a long pull on the straw. Nonchalant. Nice play, Mandy. She casually put the cup down by her foot and moved her right hand over mine. Thank goodness Alice did warn me to wear gloves. Mandy was being forward with me, and the last thing I needed was for her to tell everyone who would listen how hard and cold my skin was.

I didn't particularly like holding hands with her, but seeing how it was a date, I allowed it. I could still be a gentleman.

Mandy clung to me pretty much the entire game. Occasionally she would break free to jump and cheer after a touchdown, but then went back to her tight grip. I tried to look like I was having a good time. I tried hard, but after the first hour I was fighting to stay in my seat. The loud cheering, jumping, screaming, and the shrill horns bleating from the band section had me wanting to leave. I considered faking a migraine just so I could leave just after halftime, but I didn't want to risk Mandy's insistence in "taking care" of me.

Finally, _finally_ the game ended, and the Westmore Bulldogs won 17-10. We stood to leave, and Mandy still wouldn't relinquish her hold. She faked a stumble down the steps a few times and batted her eyelashes as she thanked me for steadying her. I couldn't help but compare her calculated clumsiness to my Bella. Bella's clumsiness was genuine and was part of what drew me to her. She was sweet and innocent. I smiled as I thought of her indignation. She hated being thought as a klutz, believing it made her weak. I, however, found it endearing. Saving her, when required, was something I loved to do. Holding and touching her was a pleasure. Being needed by her, even if for nothing more than avoiding scraped knees and bruised elbows was fulfilling, and I would have gladly carried her everywhere if I had known she wouldn't protest. Bella was fiercely independent and very stubborn. I was pleased to see that those aspects of her personality were still very much intact.

Some part of my brain wondered if thinking about one woman while on a date with another was improper, but I couldn't find it in me to care. Mandy mistook my smile as one for her. Her eyes sparkled and she sighed.

_I can't believe how well this is going. Maybe he's into me after all. With any luck, he'll loosen up at the party. _

I cringed. Mandy's mental images had me drunk and underneath her as she ripped my shirt off. Seeing as how I can't ever get drunk, or would allow such behavior to occur, Mandy was in for a very disappointing evening.

She continued to smile as she led the way to her car. She unlocked my door first but was surprised as I followed her to the driver's side. She gave me a questioning look, but quickly understood as I opened her door. I knew this date would not end in the way she would like, but I needed to avoid any word of poor manners getting back to Esme.

Mandy batted her eyelashes at me. "Thank you, Edward." I nodded back.

Settling myself in the seat, and remembering to fasten my seatbelt, Mandy made her way along the stream of cars to the parking entrance. The second part of our date was underway.

* * *

Freddy's house was in a very familiar neighborhood. It just so happened that Doctor Sutton lived here as well. We motored along the wide central lane between stately homes situated on large, manicured lots. We pulled into a two-story modern Greek revival and Mandy parked along the crowded curb amongst other student vehicles. Cars were lined far down the street and all along the driveway leading up to the house. I quickly scanned the property, noting that Freddy's house was in back and to the side of Doctor Sutton's home. With the right angle, each would be able to observe each other's backyard.

It looked as if every light in Freddy's house was blazing and judging from the noise level emanating from the yard, the party was already in full swing. Mandy gripped my arm again and smiled as she led me around to the back. She couldn't wait to show me off. I took in the scene as we rounded the gate. Dozens of teenage bodies were in full party mode. Some were bumping and grinding to the latest top-40 dance music in the corner by the pool house. Others were in a state of half-dress in the heated pool laughing and tossing a large plastic ball, drinking and horsing around. Others were milling around socializing, talking and laughing loudly around the blaring music. Everyone was holding a red plastic cup, and the smell of beer in the air was staggering. Reading the hazed and incoherent thoughts around me, it looked as if most everyone was already in various stages of intoxication. I inwardly groaned. The whole thing looked like a scene from a bad teen movie.

All the activity seemed to stem from two very large wooden kegs situated on top of a portable table. Our host noticed the two of us making our way around and came over to greet us.

"Mandy!" He quickly grabbed two full red cups. He finally registered who was escorting her. "Oh, hi, Edward. Here." We each took a cup from his outstretched hands. He was well on his way to being drunk himself. I looked around at the scene and turned my gaze to Freddy.

"Freddy, where are your parents?" I asked more in concern for the welfare of the children here than my fear at getting in trouble for underage drinking.

Freddy looked at me with pride and triumph. "No fear, my man. They are currently at an investment seminar in Barbados. Won't be back until next Wednesday."

"Here's to that!" A tall blonde boy shouted, and everyone around the table cheered and took a deep drink from their cups. Mandy looked in her cup and took a timid sip. I gathered she wasn't much of a drinker. She smiled up at me and led me along to the side of the pool where a group of her school friends were drinking and laughing.

"Hey, Mandy. Glad you could come." A short girl with red hair greeted us as we walked over. Seven pairs of eyes scanned over me. Thoughts of fascination were skittering through their minds. It seemed unbelievable to them I was there at all. I couldn't have agreed more. They may not have understood the danger of me being in their presence, but their instincts did. Even partially intoxicated, self-preservation was kicking in and I could sense the growing discomfort.

I had become sensitive to thoughts of Bella in the minds of others, and at that moment, thoughts of Bella began emanating from Dr. Sutton's house. He was home. Mandy sat amongst her friends and I took the opportunity to excuse myself.

"Mandy, I need to look for a restroom. Will you be okay here?"

"Sure, Edward," she said. Smiling, she tipped back her cup, swallowing deeply. "Will you bring me another drink when you come back?"

"Sure," I replied and turned to walk around the back left of the house. I made my way through a throng of boys lounging against the side of the house. I noticed Jeffrey laughing and sucking in a long toke. The smell of alcohol and weed clung heavily in the air. A few of the boys nodded in acknowledgement, and Jeffrey glared, but most were too high to notice me.

I breathed a huge lungful of clean air as I finally made it through to the front of the house. My predatory instincts kicked in as I skulked through the shadows, melting effortlessly into the darkness. The thoughts emanating around the other properties were quiet. I could see the back of Dr. Sutton's house, and warm light shining from his kitchen and living room windows.

I spent the next few minutes listening in to the few phone calls he was making. He had a quick conversation with his transcriptionist, discussing typical concerns and giving detailed instructions. I continued to listen as he made another call to a local grocery with a delivery order. I did notice he included Bella's favorite candy, and several children's frozen entrees.

As he flipped through his day planner and calendar, thoughts of a trip to Forks were formulating. My attention sharpened at this revelation. Was he planning to escort Bella back for Thanksgiving? His next call was for airplane reservations. He booked one first-class ticket to Port Angeles, connecting through Dallas and Seattle, for two weeks from now. I was stumped as to why he would be going there alone, until I listened in to his final call.

"Hello, is this Charlie Swan?" My breath caught in my chest. I heard a familiar muffled "yes" on the other end.

"Charlie, this is Doctor David Sutton."

"Oh, yes, Bella has told me much about you. Is everything all right? Is Bella and Jase okay?"

Dr. Sutton chucked. "Yes, they're fine. I'm calling because I'm going to be in Seattle in two weeks for a medical conference, and since I'm going to be so close, I would like to stop in to meet you and talk for a bit. Would that be okay?"

"Sure, Doctor, any friend of Bella's is welcome here. Do you need a ride?"

"No, I will be using a rental car, and please, Charlie, call me David."

"Alright, then, David. I look forward to seeing you. Two weeks, you say?"

"Yes, the twenty-second and twenty-third."

"Sounds good. Looking forward to seeing you then."

"You, too, Charlie. Thank you."

Dr. Sutton was looking for a meet and greet with Charlie? The idea that he was going without Bella, and in secret, no less, concerned me. Whatever this was, it couldn't be good. I didn't know much about relationships, but I did know that meeting a woman's family for the first time was a big deal. Perhaps their relationship was more serious than I had thought.

I slowly started back toward Freddy's house, not sure what to think of this new information. The noise level surrounding the pool increased as I came closer. A quick glance at my watch displayed 9:55.

I rounded the corner to the pool yard looking around for Mandy. She wasn't where I had left her. A loud, laughing scream from the pool grabbed my attention. Mandy was fully dressed in the pool trying to hit a large plastic ball. She was intoxicated. I looked over to where I had left her and noticed at least seven red cups strewn across the cement. I didn't think I had been gone that long. How did she manage to drink so much in that time?

She watched my approach and shouted, "Hey, Eddie, there you are!" Her speech was slurred.

"Where've you been? You didn't bring me a drink, but Freddie did!" She flailed her arms in Freddy's direction and immediately erupted in giggles. I had had enough. I wanted to leave. Now.

"Mandy, it's almost ten, we have to leave."

She whined loudly. "Ohhhh, that's no fun I don't want to go. There's still more beer in the keg." More giggling. I was quickly losing patience. Mandy began making her way to the side of the pool, and I squatted to my knees grabbing her arm as gently as I could manage. Slowly, I pulled her out of the pool setting her firmly on her feet. She looked up at my eyes and tightly fisted the front of my shirt.

"You know," she slurred, breathing beer stench across my face, "Amy says you're too frigid. She thinks you would _never_ kiss anyone on a first date." I looked down at her red face, wondering exactly how much alcohol she had consumed.

"But I think she's wrong." With more strength I would have credited her with, she yanked hard on my shirt pulling me down to her face, and I was momentarily shocked as her lips crashed to mine.

Catcalls immediately erupted all around as everyone's full attention was riveted to the scene we were creating. Mandy was red and breathless, more to do with the alcohol than the kiss. She turned and shouted to our audience.

"Thanks, Freddy! We got to be going now! _Told_ you he did, Amy!" I was forcefully pulling her toward the house wondering if this horrific night could possibly get any worse.

Sure enough, as soon as we got to the back door, Mandy let out a loud groan, bent over and vomited everything she had consumed in the last two hours all over my shoe.

We made a detour through the house, stopping in the bathroom so Mandy could vomit again, and I could rinse off my shoe. Her face had completely paled, and she was beginning to shake. I grabbed the throw blanket off a couch on the way out the door and half walked, half dragged Mandy to her car, stopping only once for her to vomit in the bushes. I fished her car key out of her jacket pocket and settled her in the passenger seat. I pulled the seatbelt around her and prayed she wouldn't throw up on me. I couldn't drive her home fast enough. I turned the heater on high and trained all the vents right at her trembling form. She was sickly pale and was shaking so hard her teeth chattered. Her eyes started to water. Thankfully, she passed out on the way and I missed any additional vomiting.

I turned out the headlights as we crept slowly along Mandy's street. I parked her car further down the curb and wondered what I was going to do with her. No way was I marching her up the front stairs and ringing the doorbell. All I needed to complete this horror of a date was to explain to Mandy's parents why I was bringing her home soaked and drunk.

Leaving her in the car momentarily, I quickly scanned the area for witnesses. Sensing none, I quietly crept around Mandy's house looking in top and bottom windows for Mandy's bedroom. I located an empty bed on the second floor. Good enough. At vampire speed, I ran back to the car, gathered up Mandy and rushed her around the back and up to the window. Less than a second later, she was lying on the bed still wrapped in the throw and sleeping off all the alcohol she had consumed.

I ran to the school, picked up my car, and tried to not think too hard about the last few hours. I sincerely hoped Mandy would recover quickly, but I had no desire to see her on Monday, or even worse, hear the torrents of gossip that would no doubt be making the rounds. High school had always been a trial to be endured, but I hated it more in that moment than I ever had. No way would I be tricked into going on a date with anyone ever again. If Bella wasn't at my side, it wouldn't be happening, simple as that.

I quickly parked the car in the garage and rushed through the wooded expanse straight to Bella's house to check on her. Everything was quiet, dark and peaceful. I climbed straight up to my favorite perch and heaved a huge sigh. All was right again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Dancing Away with My Heart_\- Lady Antebellum

* * *

**EPOV **

It took me ten minutes to shower and dress. I paced the garage as I waited for everyone. I was nervous. Knowing Dr. Sutton was on the fundraising board for the hospital's new children's wing, I knew he would be at the dinner tonight. That meant that it would be very likely Bella would be at his side. I was excited to see her, but not looking forward to being a witness to her date with the doctor. Being witness to his phone call and mental images was bad enough.

We all pulled into the hotel parking lot. I closed the door and held out the Volvo's keys to the gaping valet. He raised his eyebrows at the valet next to him as they both ogled Rosalie in her glittering gold gown. I rolled my eyes and shut out their highly inappropriate thoughts. Rosalie, of course, just smiled and preened, loving the attention. Both valets quickly stepped back as Emmett came up from behind.

"Ready to go in, baby?" he crooned in her ear, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Yeah," she replied in a breathy purr. I rolled my eyes again. They were putting on a show, and they loved it. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper all met us at the door and we all took in a collective, fortifying breath. We've been through this routine before. We were playing parts. The good doctor was introducing his lovely wife and well-mannered teenage children to the polite society of Rochester. Our job was to smile and make Carlisle look good, while giving the impression we were "making connections" and schmoozing. Plastering on a fake smile, I nodded to the doorman and made my way through the horde of well-dressed people in the lobby.

I chuckled a bit as I walked over to the ballroom door and received a huge smile from a pleasantly plump sixty-something woman wearing a sapphire blue wrap dress. Her "hello, my name is" name tag stated her as a Carol Russell. She was manning a podium and taking coats. I guess Bella's dress made a bigger impression on Bert than I had guessed. She glanced over to Bert who was handing out coat check tickets and gave him a small smile. I wasn't surprised to see them. These two were known for their charity work and were fixtures at these events. Their children and grandchildren were probably here as volunteer wait staff and bus boys.

I walked through the door and waited to the side for Carlisle and Esme to join us. Carlisle was making small talk with the hospital CFO and introducing Esme around to various administrators. It would take a while. I glanced around the room. Fifty round tables with linen tablecloths shone with light emanating from candles of varying heights. Low flower centerpieces in silver vases were artfully arranged with fragrant roses and lilies. Each chair was draped with a white cover, and the tables were set with the finest bone china, hotel silver and various crystal stemware. Each setting identified its patron in sweeping calligraphy, and each tastefully framed in a scrolled place marker. Round white lanterns and strings of white lights hung low from the ceiling giving the large room a cozy and romantic feel. Set to the side was a large dance floor manned by a professional DJ and his assistants. Opposite the room stood a long line of volunteer wait staff with coordinating black slacks, white shirts, and white aprons waiting for the order to begin serving appetizers. The hotel's own staff was already working the room with trays of fluted champagne and platters of hors d'oeuvres. Practiced, and highly professional, they swept around arriving attendees as they mingled in loose groups around the floor. Soft music from the DJ's corner filtered through the sound system.

Alice glanced at me from her place beside Jasper.

_She'll be here in ten minutes._

I nodded and grinned slightly as I felt waves of calm settle over me. Jasper was working on me again. Sometimes I was infinitely grateful for his gift. Our hostess appeared at that moment to guide us to our table. She looked to be around seventeen. Her wide smile faltered a bit as she took in my family.

She turned and gave me a pointed smile as she walked us to a table farther to the right of the room, bordering the dance floor. We each found our place settings and thanked the girl.

"My name is Kelly. Please let me know if you need anything." She addressed my family but was looking directly at me. I didn't miss the heavy emphasis on _anything. _Emmett and Jasper smirked. Cue the eye roll from Rosalie. A waitress immediately came by and started filling one of the goblets with water. Carlisle and Esme then joined us and took their seats. Chairs around us were quickly filling up. I ignored the thoughts and conversations around me as I busied myself scanning the parking lot through the valet's eyes.

Just as Alice had said, exactly ten minutes later I could see a black BMW pull around to the front and a very confident Dr. Sutton pulling open the passenger door. I was rapt attention as Bella took his hand and was escorted to the hotel entrance. The valet wasn't paying as close attention to her as I would have liked, so I was forced to wait until they were in the lobby to switch minds. I watched as Dr. Sutton shook hands with various colleagues and introduced Bella around. Her smile was radiant and I almost fell out of my seat when the man I was looking through did a full body scan as Bella's date helped her remove her coat. Her hair was artfully done up in loose curls with a few trailing down the white expanse of her neck. Her deep purple dress hugged her curves and thin straps delicately molded around her shoulders. It flowed from her waist down in soft waves to just above her knees. The dark color contrasted beautifully against her light skin. She gracefully walked in on three-inch strappy silver heels. Everything about her sparkled and glowed.

I swallowed a mouthful of venom. This was not the place to lose control in a fit of lust. Jasper glanced at me with a questioning look.

I watched as the two of them made their way to the podium and through the ballroom door. Alice and I simultaneously turned to watch as the hostess walked them to their table. They were seated two tables back and to the left of ours. My family all turned to watch their approach. Doctor Sutton was grinning widely as my family caught his attention. Bella seemed momentarily distracted as she was glancing about the room, taking everything in.

"Bella, honey, there's someone I'd like to introduce you to," Doctor Sutton whispered into her ear. She gave him a small smile, indulging him, I imagined, and turned her attention around to our table. The color drained from her face as she caught sight of all seven of us staring at her. I'm sure it must have seemed comical as we all stood simultaneously to greet her.

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his family," Doctor Sutton began. Esme immediately broke ranks as she rushed forward and enveloped Bella in a tight hug.

"Bella! It is so good to see you again!" She brushed her hands over Bella's shoulders and arms. "You have no idea how much we've missed you!" She would have been crying if she had the ability.

_Oh, Edward! She's stunning. Just lovely. _

Doctor Sutton looked a bit surprised. "Oh, so I guess you already know each other?" He looked a bit displaced.

Carlisle shook his hand and explained, "Yes, Bella and her father were good friends of ours a few years ago back in Washington."

Esme finally released her, and I watched, amused, as she was passed from hug to hug down the line. Emmett couldn't resist teasing her as his "Look at your sexy grown-up self!" passed his lips, but his tender hug and bright smile belied his teasing. Even Rosalie smiled a bit as she hugged Bella. Alice was practically jumping up and down as she waited her turn and latched onto Bella the first second she could.

"Oh, Bella! We will have to talk later! Please come back and sit with us after dinner!" Bella's smile disappeared as she looked down into Alice's pleading face. Her eyes flicked over to Doctor Sutton as he was being introduced to Esme and Rosalie.

"I'll see what I can do," Bella whispered.

Alice gave her an excited squeal and another quick hug as she broke free and Bella turned to me. The situation turned a bit awkward as she addressed me in a stiff tone.

"Edward."

I wasn't about to waste this opportunity. "Hello, Bella," I stated, moving in slowly to embrace her. I wanted her to know my intentions and not frighten her off. She must have decided not hugging me would have looked out of place since she had hugged everyone else. A hot rush of sensation washed over me as my arms tightened around her bare arms and shoulders. Her scent enveloped me. My throat burst into flames and I had to swallow another mouthful of venom.

Her skin was so warm and soft. She smelled _so good. _I closed my eyes and reveled in the moment. All too soon she pulled away and gave me a small awkward smile.

Dr. Sutton's thoughts turned a bit possessive. He came up behind Bella and put his hand on the small of her back. It was a dominant gesture. He had instinctively and unconsciously caught the humming vibes between me and Bella and was attempting to mark his territory. He stuck his hand out stiffly to shake mine.

"Edward, is it? I think I've seen you around the hospital a time or two. Good to finally meet you."

_I don't like the way he's looking at her. I certainly don't like the way he's touching her. What is up with this weird kid?_

I guess I wasn't as casual as I had been shooting for. I had to give him credit for his correct assessment. Bella smiled shyly around at everyone. "It's really good to see you all again."

Dr. Sutton looked down on her adoringly. "Bella, it looks like they'll be starting soon, we should be taking our seats." With an apologetic glance to my family Bella allowed him to lead her over to their table.

Dr. Sutton politely stood aside as he pulled Bella's chair out for her. We all sat down in our own seats and looked toward the front where the emcee was starting the festivities with welcomes and introductions.

My family's thoughts immediately bombarded me with admiring and excited thoughts about Bella. Especially Esme. I recognized the same excited hopefulness shining from her eyes from back when I first brought Bella home to meet her. She glanced at me with a longing wistfulness, and if I could have blushed, I would have. Esme was a true romantic. She squeezed my hand in a supportive gesture, and her sweet smile and bright eyes radiated hope.

I remembered what she had told me: "You've proven your worthiness as far as Bella is concerned. You've been miserable far too owes you happiness." I imagined every loving mother felt the same for her son.

My eyes spent the next thirty minutes trained on Bella's lovely silhouette. I couldn't tear my eyes from her if I'd tried. She was so beautiful. Bella smiled in acknowledgement as individuals stood in recognition for their contributions to the new hospital wing. She smiled broadly and applauded as Dr. Sutton made his obligatory stand, and she glanced over and smiled as Carlisle and Esme were both recognized for their time and efforts.

All too soon the wait staff began rushing around the tables setting salad and artfully arranged fish and vegetables in front of each attendee. I glanced at my plate and suppressed a groan. This was one of the occasions we would have to eat food to maintain our human façade. We were all skilled at this necessity, having had much practice over the years, but it didn't make the chore any easier. We were eating smelly fish, of all things. Disgusting. We all forced a pleasurable smile on our faces as we dug in with fake gusto. I didn't want to think about having to choke it all back up later.

I noticed Bella looking over at us in amazed fascination. I don't think she's ever seen us eating food, except for the one time in the cafeteria back in Forks. I smiled a bit as I remembered her interest then, too. That one tiny bit of slimy pizza held more pleasure for me in her company than all this opulent gourmet luxury without it. She noticed me watching her, and immediately looked back down to her plate, blushing a bit as she did so. I watched as the hot skin flamed over her cheeks and down her neck to her bare chest and back. As much as I knew and loved that blush, I never knew it went down that far. I was momentarily distracted as I wondered exactly how far down it went.

Emmett poked me in the ribs with his elbow. I looked over to him as he cocked his eyebrow at me.

_Appearances, dude. Dessert is about to be served, and you're still choking down the asparagus. Focus._

Yes, a ravenous teenage boy would never lose focus where food was involved. I made my eyes look from Bella to my plate. The girls had it a bit easier. They could get away with only eating half the food, and no one would think anything of it. I hoped the chocolate mousse and raspberries would be better. I imagined just about anything would.

Soon the bus boys were clearing plates and our waitress was refilling water and wine glasses. Kelly brushed up a bit closer to me than necessary and winked as she moved around the table. I worked to filter out her lustful and highly inappropriate thoughts that involved the two of us in compromising positions in the coatroom. She had a filthy mind. This was not helping.

The emcee introduced the DJ. The dancing portion of the evening was beginning. Bella was deep in conversation with another couple at their table. The soft candlelight reflected off her perfect translucent skin in a very pleasing way, and made her lovely eyes sparkle. The couple nodded to her and stood as they made their way to the dance floor.

The moment they were gone, Alice took advantage of the empty seats and smoothly slid in next to Bella. Alice squealed excitedly and grabbed Bella's hand. Bella smiled widely and seemed excited to catch up. Dr. Sutton soon excused himself to talk to another administrator across the ballroom.

Jasper looked over to me with a pointed look. _You need to talk to her. Emmett and I will create an opening for you. Just go with it. _I watched him as he stood and walked over and sat in the empty chair next to Alice. She was all bouncy excitement.

"So, Bella, we need to plan a shopping trip together. Just us girls! We can go into the city and spend a weekend." Bella was hesitant.

"I'm not sure, Alice. You know I'm not much of a shopper. I just can't picture me in New York City for a whole weekend. What will I do with Jase? We can't take him. He shops about as well as I do."

Alice gave a dramatic eye roll. "Please, Bella! No excuses. Rose and Esme would love to watch him for a few days. You can use the trip to start your Christmas shopping early." Alice looked up at Bella through her lashes. "Plus, I really missed you, and I want to spend some time catching up. Please?" I had to admire Alice's skills of persuasion. She really was good at getting what she wanted.

Bella wavered and Alice knew she had her. A quick vision of the two of them perusing a huge toy store zipped through her mind. I had to smile. Bella's look turned to one of resolution.

"Alright, why not? That sounds like fun, Alice, I would love to go, but only if it's okay with Rosalie and Esme. I don't want to impose on them."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella! Let's go ask them right now." Of course, Alice already knew they would be more than happy to take the boy for a weekend. The sneaky psychic was setting the stage for Jasper and Emmett's plan. If she happened to get what she wanted in the process, so much the better. As she rose from her chair and walked the short distance to our table, Jasper slid in Alice's chair.

"Bella, would you like to dance with me?" I was surprised. Jasper knew Bella didn't dance. To my greater surprise, Bella smiled and said, "Sure, Jasper, I'd like that very much."

I could only stare in amazement as Jasper took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. He pulled her around and slid his hand down to her waist and clasped the other with hers to his chest. A slow Michael Bublé song was playing and they both gently and gracefully flowed to the music. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Since when did Bella know how to dance? I wondered for the thousandth time how much more I didn't know about her. Bella always surprised me, and I couldn't help but smile a bit in spite of myself.

"Wow, would you look at that." Rosalie uttered in astonishment. "Bella is actually dancing. Thought I'd never see it." Emmett turned to her and interjected, "Yeah. I kind of miss those two left feet. C'mon, Rose, we can't let them show us up."

They both melted into the swaying crowd.

Carlisle and Esme returned from mingling with a group of colleagues. I caught Carlisle's smile as he gently took Esme's hand and led her to the dance floor. Alice sat next to me and smirked as she pointed in Bella's direction with her chin.

_Who knew Bella would be a graceful Swan after all? _I blanched a bit at her joke. I had to agree with her, though.

I homed in on Jasper and Bella's conversation. Shewas looking up into his eyes and smiled as he complimented her dancing. His thoughts suddenly turned serious.

"Bella, I feel I should apologize for what happened at your birthday party. Everything happened so fast, I never got the chance." Bella's eyes widened as his meaning hit her.

Jasper continued, "I feel as though this whole mess is my fault. If I just had a bit more control, everything could have been avoided. I feel bad about that, and I know there's no way I can ever make it up to you, but just so you know, I've spent the last six years working on strengthening my control. I can assure you in complete sincerity that it will never happen again."

Bella closed her eyes and looked down as she bit her lip. She slowly looked up into Jasper's intense gaze and shocked me with her words.

"Jasper, the issues that separated Edward and I existed previously. What happened at the party was only the catalyst. I don't blame you. I never did. Edward would have left eventually, anyway. Trust me, there's nothing to forgive."

Jasper continued smiling and dancing with Bella, but his thoughts were directed right at me. _Previous issues? You would have left anyway? Dude, what is she talking about? What in the world did you say to her? _

I flinched. The exact conversation Bella and I had right before I left went through my mind word for word. My family didn't know I had lied to her. With Bella slowly coming back into our lives, I couldn't keep them in the dark any longer. The upcoming conversation with them would not go over well.

The song slowly faded out and Jasper led Bella to our table. Emmett brought back Rosalie and sauntered over to Bella with a mischievous grin.

"So, Bella, how about a spin with a guy who _really_ knows how to dance?" Bella smiled at him and took his outstretched hand. The next song had an upbeat tempo and Emmett effortlessly started to twirl her. He shook his hips and spun Bella around and gracefully bent her backward over his arm. He was very surprised Bella managed to stay upright. Bella cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Alright, spill. We are all just dying to know! You were never able to walk across a flat surface without tripping over air, and now you're spinning and shaking all over the place. What gives?"

Bella gave him a sly grin. "Oh, that. Well, it turned out it was an inner ear thing. I had it looked at a few years ago. Once it cleared up, I felt the public's safety was pretty much secure, so I took a chance on a few dance lessons."

She had an inner ear "thing." Huh. How could we have missed something so simple? Alice looked up at me from where I was dancing with her.

_Okay, as soon as Emmett spins her back, you step in and lead her out. Don't screw this up!_

Sure enough, as soon as the song started fading, Emmett spun her toward the table. She was holding onto him tightly and laughing at his exaggerated hip shaking. The next song started and I moved to Bella's side.

"Would you please dance with me, Bella?" She looked a bit hesitant, but suddenly went resolute as she took my outstretched hand.

"Sure, why not?" We walked out and I turned to her. Thankfully, another slow song had just begun.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as I held her right hand in mine and pulled her close, wrapping my arm around the soft curves of her waist. I pulled her hand into my chest and slowly started to sway. I buried my nose in her hair and deeply inhaled her luscious scent. The entire ballroom could have fallen around us in a heaping pile of rubble, and I wouldn't have noticed. I bent my head down and slowly nuzzled the warm, creamy skin behind her ear. I heard her softly gasp. I couldn't help myself as I moved down further and brushed my lips over the rapid pulsing point on her neck. Perfection.

I didn't want to break the spell, but I did have a purpose. I slowly raised my head to gaze directly into her deep eyes. She looked a bit unfocused. Dazzled. I smiled to myself, pleased that I could still have that effect on her. Truth was, she dazzled me just as thoroughly.

I thought I would begin our conversation by complimenting her. Even I couldn't go wrong there. I looked over her cheeks and down to her full lips and then back to her deep soft eyes. They were swirling pools of melted chocolate.

"Bella, words cannot even describe how breathtakingly beautiful you are tonight." I was only being truthful. She blushed deeply and looked up into my eyes.

"Thank you, Edward. You look very nice, too."

Having Bella's soft curves pressed so close to me was distracting. She was a delicious torture. The last time we danced was at our junior prom in Forks, and she was in a cumbersome cast then. It was all Bella now. Warm, soft, graceful, and as beautiful as ever. Her hypnotic scent filled my nostrils, and I didn't think I could possibly come any closer to heaven. She didn't feel the need to fill the silence between us with awkward conversation, and neither did I. I simply held her close, absorbing her soft warmth and lived in the moment. Only when the song began to end, did I decide to break the spell. I gazed into her deep eyes, and plowed forward, taking the chance of upsetting her with my plea.

"Bella, please. Allow me some time to speak with you. There is so much I need to tell you, explain to you. I would very much appreciate any private moment you could give me."

She searched for something in my eyes and seemed to find it. Satisfied, she answered, "All right, Edward. Meet me in front of my office Monday morning at seven. You can have twenty minutes before classes start."

I had to suppress the squeal threatening to erupt from my throat. Completely overcome with joy, I pulled her into a soft hug and slowly cupped my hand around her cheek, rubbing her skin with my thumb. I was intently focused on her, and failed to notice a new song had started. A hot finger started poking me in the shoulder. Distracted, I turned toward the intrusion. Dr. Sutton had me fixed in a cold stare. I couldn't stop a low growl from rumbling deep in my chest.

"Mind if I cut in?" His clipped manner clearly indicated it wasn't really a question. His thoughts were of shocked annoyance and possessive jealousy. My primal urges were fighting to break through. How dare he try to force me away from my mate! Thankfully, some shred of sanity prevailed. With great effort, I reigned myself in and nodded politely.

"Of course, Dr. Sutton." I put my blank face on and smiled down at Bella's still unfocused eyes. Regretfully, I placed Bella's hand in his and walked back to the table with as much dignity as I could muster. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for me.

_Proud of you, son. You handled that very well. _

No one died in a jealous-induced bloodbath, so I supposed Carlisle was right.

I had fulfilled my obligation in being here tonight. It was the earliest acceptable moment to leave, so I decided I needed to go.

_You did great, Edward. We'll talk when we get home. _Alice winked at me then turned her attention back to Jasper as she twirled in his arms on the dance floor. I located my coat ticket in my pocket and turned toward the ballroom door. I glanced back at Bella swaying softly in Dr. Sutton's arms. He was gazing adoringly into her eyes, I imagine looking much like I did minutes before. I pushed down the growing jealousy, concentrating instead on making the most of the glorious twenty minutes Bella had finally granted me. I had much planning to do, but now, I had to hunt. Just as I was collecting my coat from the smiling Carole Russell, a searing thought assaulted my mind. A crystal-clear image emanating from Dr. Sutton's memory hit me with tremendous force. A beautiful solitaire engagement ring nestled in a black velvet box was sitting patiently in his home vault. My stomach began to lurch.

"Son, are you alright? Hang tight, and we'll get someone here for you as quickly as we can." Bert Russell was already reaching for his phone.

"No!" I shouted. "It's, uh, the fish, and all the excitement. I'm already heading home, I'll be fine, thanks anyway." It was partially true, but first things first. I needed to expel all this human food as soon as possible. I would hunt as soon as I could before attempting to process the image Dr. Sutton unknowingly threw at me. One thing was certain. I was quickly running out of time.

* * *

I came in from my hunt, put on some calming music, and changed into my most comfortable lounge pants and t-shirt. I made an effort to relax, but it was difficult, knowing what was coming. I could hear my family's thoughts a few miles out, and my anxiety ratcheted. What would everyone think of me after they knew the truth? Would they still be willing to help me even knowing how cruel I had been to the woman I claimed to love?

I went to the dining room, sat in my usual chair, and watched everyone file in. "Family meetings," it seemed, had become part of our normal repertoire. They all looked at me curiously.

Carlisle, ever the patriarch, spoke first. "We understand there are some things about your situation with Bella that we don't know. Would you care to elaborate?"

I was resigned. I knew if I expected their help, I would have to be completely truthful from this point forward. I braced myself for their reactions.

"I lied. When I explained why we needed to leave Forks and…Bella, I wasn't truthful about why." My eyes were trained on the fresh bouquet in the middle of the table. "I never outright said, but I allowed Bella to believe that I didn't love her anymore, and…" why was this so hard? "…even though I told all of you that it was for her safety, which was _mostly_ true, I was afraid of what she wanted from me." The room was stone silent.

"Which was what, Edward?" Carlisle said.

"Immortality. She wanted to be like us." I dared a glance around the room.

"Dude, you love her. Isn't that the standard M.O.? How can you expect to be _with _her if you don't change her?" Emmett looked confused and there were nods all around. "Why would you be afraid of that?"

"Because, Emmett. There is no way she could possibly know what this life entails. All she knows is what she sees: seven vampires with incredible acting skills making this life look like something it isn't." I stood up. "What if, after her change, she realizes that she made a huge mistake? What would happen then? There's no going back, and she would hate me for eternity!"

Esme looked at me with tenderness. "What if, Edward, after her change, she continued to love you for eternity?"

I sat back down and sighed. "I don't know if that is a chance I can take, Esme. Bella is too good for a monotonous, dark life. She deserves much better than that. She deserves better than me."

Rosalee huffed a disgusted snort. She wanted to berate me for even thinking of condemning anyone to this life. She thought about the human life she so desperately wanted; the children she would kill to be able to have and looked up at Emmett. She was the one member of our family who hated this life the most. Emmett never blamed her, and even enjoyed many of the aspects of this life, but Rosalee would always carry the guilt of wanting him, begging Carlisle to change him. Even so, she had to admit she didn't regret it. She would do it all over again, if she had to.

The decision to become a monster was taken from every one of us. We never had the choice. Rosalee couldn't fathom why Bella would give up having more children to become part of our family, but she was torn. She had to admit that taking Bella's choices from her wasn't the right answer, either. She looked at me with a slight scowl. She was sure I would behave like a dick no matter which way I went.

Rosalie's scowl softened. "It may be true that she deserves better than you," she shot me a teasing smile, "but you need to honor her choices, whatever they may be."

"Regardless," Carlisle chimed in, "at least Bella's reticence toward our presence here makes sense. If she truly believes you no longer care for her, I can certainly understand why she is apprehensive."

I sighed. "And avoiding me."

I was surprised Alice had been quiet for so long. She stood up and gave me a pointed stare.

"You can hardly blame her for that, now can you? Not only did you lie to her, Edward, which is bad enough, but you lied to this family as well." Jasper stood and put his arm around her. She continued, "If there is one thing this years-long mess has shown all of us is that Bella is what our family needs. Whether as a human, or as one of us – her choice – you need to step up and be the man she needs."

"What about her relationship with Dr. Sutton?" I stood up as well and gave Alice a challenging stare of my own. "Maybe what she _needs_ is a normal human life!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I, and dare I say, this whole family, may have bought that line once before, but as I said, we all can see that isn't the case. We promised to help you win her back, Edward, and," she glanced around the table, "we all mean that. Yes, you may not deserve her, but this family certainly does. She will soon see that Dr. Sutton isn't the one for her."

I couldn't deny I was relieved. I wasn't fool enough to believe that forgiveness would come easily, or that I wouldn't pay for the lies I had told. I was selfish enough, however, to admit I wanted Bella, and was grateful my family would be helping me to heal our strained ties. I smiled and hugged my indignant sister.

_You're gonna owe us big, brother! _

She was right, and I would pay it. Gladly.

"And, you should know, Edward, that if she decides to change, and you can't or won't do it, I will." I had no doubt.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, he did it. He finally wore Bella down. Next up is the long-awaited talk, and some answers. A few of the characters are a bit OOC, Rosalee being one of them. I like to think that the supernatural aren't as unchangeable as in canon. Especially since they have been forced to live with the consequences of poor choices.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bella – _How _– Maroon 5

Edward – _One Last Chance_ – Daughtry

* * *

**EPOV**

I was so nervous for my meeting with Bella, that I paced my room half the night. Twenty minutes! It was more time than I ever dreamed I'd have, and yet it wasn't nearly enough. I went over everything I wanted to say countless times, rehearsing it all: my remorse, pain, longing and love, maximizing the words to take full advantage of each second. I went over each question I had for her. I pondered how to ask each, and in which order. I needed to minimize any chance of scaring her. No matter how desperately I wanted to tell her I loved her, I had questions I fully intended to find the answers to. This would be close. Maybe, just maybe if everything worked out perfectly, she would agree to meet with me again, but I needed to not get ahead of myself. With Bella, things rarely went the way I wanted them to.

I pulled into the school parking lot ten minutes to seven. I looked around at the deserted blacktop. It was way too early for students, and there were only a few cars in the teachers' lot. Bella had not yet arrived. The front doors had only just been unlocked, and I had to force myself to walk through at a human pace. The halls were empty and quiet as I made my way down the main hall. The only thoughts in the building came from the service departments, and even then, the focus was on consuming vast quantities of coffee.

I tried to belie my nervousness by leaning against the wall by her office door. I put my head back and closed my eyes. Alice never told me this meeting would go well, only that everything would work out for the best. That could mean almost anything. Doctor Sutton's thoughts of the ring slipped through my memory, and my stomach felt nauseous again. "Working out for the best" for Bella could mean she would marry the doctor and live happily ever after. The irony did not escape me. This is what I once hoped would happen for Bella, and it looked like I was, horribly, about to get what I had wanted. I didn't want to think about that. I went over my carefully planned words again, when I heard Bella's car pull into the parking lot. I imagined in my mind what she would look like as I heard the door close, alarm chirp on, and the click of her heels as she made her way across the lot, up the stairs, down the hall, and around the corner. I trained my eyes as she turned, and my breath caught in my chest.

She was wearing a dark blue wool skirt that slightly flared and ruffled around her calves. Her maroon cardigan was form-fitted around a cream ruffled blouse that framed her lovely face in a most soft and feminine way. I never tired of seeing this strange but beautiful grown-up version of Bella. Her body had matured in a very pleasing way, and her professional wardrobe only enhanced her beauty. It took me a moment to register the 'V' between her eyes, and I realized that she was not looking forward to this long-anticipated meeting. The look in her eyes told me she was just as nervous as I was, and her rapid heartbeat confirmed my observations. She took her key ring out of her bag and nodded to me in acknowledgement.

"Good morning, Edward," she somberly greeted me.

"Good morning to you, too, Miss Swan," I nodded back with a slight smile. I had hoped to lighten the mood a bit, but she shot me an awkward glance as she set her bags on the floor to unlock the door. I scooped up her things and walked in behind her. If anything, I would be a gentleman.

"Thanks, Edward," she said quickly, "Please have a seat." She motioned to the one mismatched chair across from her desk. She closed the door and sat in her own chair behind the desk being careful to avert her eyes. She had her hands resting in front of her, staring at her fingers. I was patiently waiting for her to say something. She finally looked up.

"You've been trying to have this chat for a while." I nodded. "I'm still not sure if this is a good idea, but I want you to get whatever is bothering you off your chest." She sighed heavily and looked a little strained around her eyes. "Please understand we only have twenty minutes." I nodded again. She stared at me, waiting for me to begin.

I swallowed hard. There were so many things I wanted to say. I tried in vain to remember what I had rehearsed the day before, but words failed me, so I blurted out the first thing I thought.

"Who is the child's father, Bella?" I inwardly cringed. I hadn't planned on asking anything like that until we had hashed out other vital details. So much for all my careful planning. I glanced up to see shock in Bella's face. Apparently, she hadn't expected that, either. She stared at me for a moment, then a look of understanding washed over her face. The hint of a smile appeared at the corners of her mouth before she looked up and met my eyes again.

"Jason isn't my son, Edward." _Jason._ "He's my brother." It took my mind a moment to comprehend. _Brother._

"Yeah, um, Renee and Phil," she glanced over my shoulder. "They passed away a few years ago." She sighed deeply. "In a car accident. They were hit by a drunk driver, so now I am raising him." She turned her face and looked right at me. The 'V' intensified. My brain was processing this new information at vampire speed.

The child, _Jason, _I reminded myself, was only a few years old when Renee and Phil died, which means at the time Bella was only barely legal herself, and most certainly still in college. Adjusting to parenthood while continuing with school and dealing with her grief must have been insurmountable. I could not imagine the difficulties she must have faced, and a new wave of horror and shame washed over me as I realized the many new ways I had failed her. I should have been there. I remembered the love and easy manner between them as they played in the leaves in Bella's backyard. She had a good job and she worked hard to provide well for him. Somehow, she had made it through, seemingly alone. Bella was so much stronger than I had ever realized.

Then the question hit me: does she even need me? No. I swallowed again and glanced down at her hands still clasped and resting on top of the desk. I was too ashamed to meet her eyes. She continued to speak in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So, Phil is his father." The look of sadness in her eyes was anything from matter of fact. She continued to look at me, waiting.

Since I was obviously unable to stop the word vomit, the next question erupted from my mouth, "Do you love the doctor you're dating, Bella?" I just couldn't _believe_ what an ass I was. Tentatively, I looked up to see the look of utter disbelief on Bella's face.

"You have absolutely no right to ask me that!" She nearly shouted.

I quickly backpedaled. "Yes, Bella, I know." then a bit softer, "but, please answer anyway."

She glared at me. "David is a good and decent man. I respect and admire him, and he's good to me and Jason," she replied defensively.

I knew all this, but she hadn't really answered the question. I had to know.

"Yes, but do you love him?" I was suddenly afraid of her answer. What would I do if she did?

She looked at her hands again, debating on whether to answer. Finally, she met my eyes with a troubled look.

"I don't know. It's too soon to tell." A strong wave of relief settled over me, and I felt like I could breathe again. I looked up at her face and caught my smile from spreading. Bella looked incredulous.

"Is this why you were so desperate to talk to me? You wanted to pry into my family and personal life? I don't get it, Edward. It's none of your business, and why would you even care?"

We had come to the heart of the matter, and with only (I took a quick glance at clock on Bella's desk) fifteen minutes left. I desperately wanted to reach across and take her hand. I wanted to guide her over, settle her across my lap and stroke her hair and back as I looked deep into her eyes to tell her what was coming, but I knew that in her agitated state, that would not be a good idea. Instead, I settled for strong eye contact, and hoped it would be enough.

"Bella, there seems to be some misunderstandings we need to clear up."

Bella had a resolved look in her eye. I wished, for the millionth time, I could simply read her mind. She gave a nod, encouraging me to continue.

"The day I left, when I was saying goodbye…." I suddenly felt my throat constrict. This was not going to be as easy as I hoped, but I knew I would not have another chance. I took a deep breath and steeled my own resolve. Screw gentlemanly behavior. I leaned forward with determination and took her hand in mine, looking deep in her eyes.

"…I made a huge mistake, Bella. The biggest one of my life."

"Look, Edward," she began, "You don't have to say any of this. I know. I understand."

I was shocked.

"You do?" She nodded slowly. This was confusing. "What do you understand, Bella?"

She pulled her hand out of mine and folded them in her lap. She looked at the floor and continued.

"I never blamed you. Any of you. I'm only human. I totally understand how you could get bored and lose interest. Plus, it was about time for you to move on anyway, so…"

She trailed off with a wave of her hand. It took me a second to process what she was saying.

"Bella, are you trying to tell me you thought I left because I wasn't interested in you anymore?" I could hardly believe what I was hearing.

"Um, yeah. Like I said, I don't blame you, and I thought I made it clear from the first day that I would in no way pursue you, so there is really no reason for you to worry or anything." She continued to look anywhere but at me.

I was incredulous! She _believed_ that ugly, blasphemous lie? No wonder she avoided me like the plague. I had to set this straight. Now. She didn't understand my attempted explanations, so I started in on my confession.

"Bella, like I said, this is a misunderstanding. What I did was wrong. Don't you see? I lied. I had to. It was the only way to protect you. If I had stayed, you would have continued to be in danger. I did it to save you."

Time seemed to stop as her eyes got big and her mouth hung open. Her stare bored into me as she nearly shouted, "You _lied _to me? Edward! Do you have any idea at all what that lie _did_ to me?"

The course of this conversation was going downhill fast. I had to do something. At vampire speed, I ran around the desk and kneeled in front of her and took both her hands in mine.

"Bella, _please_ listen. You don't understand. I now know what I did was wrong. I have suffered every day, every _minute_ of these last six years. Every time I close my eyes, I see you. Hell, Bella, I see you in everything! I've barely been functioning, regretting with everything that I am for what I did. When I saw you again that first day, I knew. Bella, I can't ever be away from you again. Now that I know how painful it is, how deeply I suffer, it's no longer an option for me."

I was now apologizing with everything I had.

"I know there is no way I can understand what you went through, Bella. I hope sometime soon you and I can work all that out, but please understand I am so sorry for all the pain I've caused. You have no idea how anguished I am over this whole mess."

I untangled my left hand from hers and reached up to cup her cheek. I stared deep into her chocolate depths and prepared to lay my heart bare.

Proclaim.

"I love you, Bella. I always have. I never stopped. You are my life. I am a hollow shell without you. I don't want a life without you. I am tortured every moment we are apart." I emphasized every phrase slowly and concisely. There were to be no misunderstandings. She looked shocked and confused, but she was listening, so I continued.

"My life was a moonless night before you. There were stars, points of clarity and reason, but there was no meaning; I merely existed. Then you came and shot across my sky like a meteor, setting everything ablaze. There was brilliance and beauty. For the first time, I could truly see. Then you passed over the horizon and everything went dark. I was blinded by your brilliance, and I could see nothing. After having known your light, everything was dark, even worse than before. I am nothing without you, Bella. Can't you see? I don't _want_ to be without you."

Bella looked at me with an indecipherable emotion in her eyes. She sighed and looked down to our intertwined hands. I continued to cup her cheek and gently stroked her soft skin with my thumb.

"Please talk to me, Bella. Tell me what you are thinking."

She looked up at me with tortured sadness. A huge tear slid down her cheek and landed on my wrist, and I immediately swiped it away.

"What can I say, Edward? After believing for six years you don't want me anymore, I am to suddenly believe you feel differently now?"

"I never felt differently, Bella. I told you, I told a horrible, blasphemous lie. It killed me to say those things to you, but I thought I was doing the right thing. The only thing I could to keep you safe. My world is not right for you. That hasn't changed, and after your birthday party," A shot of anguish tore through me, "I was terrified! Everything I had feared for you was staring at me with agonizing reality. I couldn't just stand by and watch you continue to get hurt or killed. I thought you would eventually get over me and move on with your life." I looked at her with a small smile, "And you did." I was so proud of her.

"Edward, this is all so unexpected. I would be lying if I said I no longer had feelings for you, but…"

I didn't think. As soon as the words left her lips, my hand pulled her face to me and I was suddenly, and passionately kissing her. I pulled her from her chair and onto my lap on the floor. My hands were moving smoothly over her shoulders, back and hips. _Oh, her lips!_ Their soft warmth sent jolts of electricity through my body. This kiss was unlike any before it. It was more heated and primal. It spoke of need, want, and the heartbreak of an anguished soul. It went way beyond the careful limits I had set long ago. This kiss was glorious, sensuous, and full of longing and need. It was all I could do to keep from bruising her. A moan escaped me as her hands wound their way through my hair. The pleasure of her fingers gliding through, gently tugging at the roots almost undid me. I was so lost in the sensation of her soft lips, the sweetness of her breath and the feel of her soft curves under my hands that it took me a moment to realize she was struggling to pull away. I came back to myself and instantly let her go, shame shooting through me as reality crashed.

Bella was beet red and a bit breathless. I quickly stood and helped her to her feet. I couldn't find it in me to apologize. How could I be sorry for a kiss like that? I _was_ sorry for my untoward behavior, however. She continued to look away, averting her gaze.

"Bella, I don't know what came over me…."

She pulled in a huge lungful of air, and slowly released it.

"Edward." She stopped me mid-sentence. "I was trying to say that, yes, even though I still have feelings for you, it makes no difference. I'm not the same eighteen-year-old girl you knew. I'm not the same person at all. I've changed. So much has changed."

She looked up at me with such deep sadness in her eyes. "I really don't see how being together is possible."

"Please explain." Hearing her concerns would help me formulate a plan.

"We need to be sitting, Edward, and I need you to stay on that side of the desk." I smirked just a bit. If I was able, I knew I would be blushing right now. I could sit.

"Things aren't as simple as they were, Edward. I am raising a child. He will always come first." I nodded.

She raised her eyebrows. "Do you understand what that means?" I nodded again. "Edward, I will have to make decisions based on his needs and well-being. I won't be able to pull up roots and relocate at a moment's notice whenever the need arises. His safety is paramount. Can I trust him around everyone in your family?"

The question was rhetorical, but I grimaced anyway. I had always known I could trust my family around Bella. That is, until her fateful birthday party. Bella taking risks with her own safety was one thing. Risking the boy's safety was something else entirely. She simply wouldn't do it, and I couldn't expect her to.

"How would we explain your family's vampiric nature to him? He's a very smart boy, Edward, and he will notice differences. I'm not entirely sure he'll understand or accept what we tell him. He is very close to Charlie and friends back in Washington. He'll tell someone something eventually, and that could create problems."

That was something that hadn't occurred to me. Before I could think about it, or even respond, Bella spoke again.

"Edward, even if by some miracle, we were somehow able to resolve all these issues between us," she moved her hand back and forth, "and assuming we could work out the logistics of safety and security, I still don't see how it could work." I was watching hope slip through my fingers.

"Why do you think that? I would do anything to make it happen, Bella. Anything. Please tell me."

Bella stood from her chair and looked at me pointedly.

"I am your _teacher_, Edward! I would get fired!" She looked horrified as a new reality hit her. "I could get _arrested!_"

She didn't understand. My family and I had done this routine so many times it had become second nature. We would keep low and eventually move out when the time was right. She could give notice at the end of the year with the story of a teaching job closer to her family in Washington. Her superiors would understand, no one would suspect. We could start somewhere far from here with a new cover story together. I couldn't help but smile at the simple easiness of this plan. What to tell Jason of the nature of my family would come in time, I was sure. Just the prospect of being together again with Bella was starting to fill me with a joy I had not felt in so long. It was a heady feeling. I had barely processed all this as Bella started voicing her next thought.

"And what about David? Edward, I may be unsure of my feelings for him right now, but I know something is there. I don't want to make any rash decisions and regret them later."

Hearing her concerns over the doctor shoved that hopeful feeling away, and I could feel the heavy weight return.

Beg.

"Please, Bella. I need you. I love you. I'll understand if you need time to work all this out. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please know I can't be without you. I'll take anything you can give me, even if it's only friendship. I will work on your concerns to make things happen the way you want. Take all the time you need to sort your feelings for the doctor. I will wait for you, Bella. Forever, if I have to." I sounded a bit like a petulant child, but I couldn't find it in me to care. She had a dumbfounded look on her face, and the sad look was still in her eyes.

"I hear what you're saying, Edward. I'm sure you've worked through tough situations before, but even so, I still have my doubts about a relationship beyond friends. I honestly don't know if I can trust you." I sat in my chair, stunned, as her words hit me. There it was. No matter what her feelings may be, she didn't trust me. Why should she? Relationships are built on trust. I had brutally lied to her. She was right that she couldn't trust me.

Bella looked down at her intertwined fingers and nearly whispered, "Edward, I heard you were dating Mandy Skinner. Are you?"

Damn that horrid date to hell. I hated it even more now that it seemed to have somehow offended Bella.

I sighed and briefly closed my eyes. "No, Bella, that date was a one-off that I was tricked into. Trust me, Mandy and I have absolutely nothing going on." She had no idea how true those words were. Bella would forever be the only woman for me.

"I see."

She turned and moved toward the door as the first bell rang. She suddenly stopped and looked over to me.

"Did you come into my house a few weeks ago, Edward?" I was startled by the unexpected question. Alice's warning of Bella's anger raced through my memory. I was on such shaky ground as it was, and I did not want to upset what little gain I had made. However, I could not lie to her. I had to rebuild this trust if I had any hope of being with her again.

"Yes." I held my breath as incredulity shot across her face.

"Do you know that Jason saw you? He thought I had a monster in my closet!"

I snorted. She _did! _Could it possibly get any more ironic?

"Edward, I don't know why you feel this need to stalk me, or whatever, but you are not to come into my home without my permission again. Jason could have been traumatized! Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good, now get to class." And with her final words, Bella walked out the door and down the hall. I was so lost in my thoughts, I barely heard all the noise and chatter of students and staff finding their way to first period classes. If I had any doubts about my idiocy, this failure of an apology erased them all.

I pulled the white rose from my satchel and set the delicate bloom across Bella's desk. I had wanted to give it to her as a small token of my sincerity, but regretfully, the course of our conversation hadn't presented an opportunity. Perhaps when she found it later in the day, it would be cause for her to smile. It would keep me on her mind a bit longer, anyway.

I walked on autopilot to my first class, thinking about all that had transpired in the last twenty minutes. This whole situation was an uphill battle of ridiculous proportions. Bella was right about everything. It would not be in her best interest to be with me.

_She still has feelings for you,_ my mind taunted, _she momentarily lost herself in your kiss. _The kiss. I could still feel her soft curves under my hands, and her delicious scent still burned in my throat. I licked my lips and smiled as her sweet essence caressed my tongue. How did I ever live without her lips on me? Yes, it _was_ a battle, but I knew I couldn't ever give up. The prize was too precious. Until she ordered me away, I would fight for her. I couldn't live without her. I hadn't for six long years.

* * *

**EPOV**

Mandy had been avoiding me for the last few weeks, and I didn't go out of my way to find her. I realized my behavior was rude, but I couldn't say I was sorry. Nothing good had come of the disastrous date, but I was still treated to her and her friends' thoughts concerning the matter.

Mandy was embarrassed, and a bit freaked out that she had wound up in her brother's empty bed soaking wet and wrapped in a strange blanket. She correctly surmised that she had drunk way too much and had passed out. Her memories halfway through the party had turned fuzzy, and she didn't recall how the date had ended. She was currently grounded. Her parents were angry that she had been so irresponsible, and she had begged them not to contact Esme about my unusual behavior. In return, she promised to never go out with me again. Mandy was fine with her punishment as long as she was spared from further embarrassment. She wanted to know what had happened but was horrified to ask. My avoidance further confused her; she wondered if her behavior been even more embarrassing than she had originally thought.

Mandy's circle of friends were dying to know how the date ended, and even though she didn't know, she supplied them with a version she wished had happened. Apparently, we had a heated goodnight kiss, bordering on indecency, and they eagerly believed Mandy's claim that I had a hard time keeping my hands to myself. The fact that I hadn't tried to contact her since then proved that I was indeed the prick they desperately wanted me to be; my supposed "character flaws" supplying the vindication they were looking for.

I loathed high school drama, where one misstep was elevated to the point of ruining one's life. I had always thought myself above such pettiness, but here I was, smack in the middle of the most interesting drama Westmore had seen in years. What would Mandy and her friends think if they knew that she had gone out with a vampire? Or if that same vampire was actually in love with their English Lit teacher?

Emmett caught up with me, and observing the scowl on my face, shook his head. He was beyond teasing me; he was embarrassed for me. My ineptitude was worthy of his sympathy, and he was actually considering asking Tanya to come for a visit. Would I be open to coaching? Emmett gave me a contemplative look, and I glared at him. No, I would not. He was about to suggest that Bella might appreciate a more experienced partner but was cut off by Mandy's approach. He gave me a look of pity and melted away into the crowded hallway.

"Hey, Edward." Mandy avoided looking me in the eye, and her heart rate spiked. "Mind if we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Her thoughts were conflicted. She really wanted to know what had happened but was afraid of my answer. I had to give her credit for bravery.

"Look, I should apologize to you for drinking so much. I really didn't know I would get so drunk. And, um, sorry for puking on you." Her eyes darted up to my face. "I did puke on you?"

"Yes, Mandy."

"Oh, man." Her face flooded with embarrassment. "Look, I don't blame you if you never want to speak to me again, but I have to know. How did you get me into my house without anyone knowing? Both of my parents were home, and no one saw us come in." She was genuinely curious.

"Mandy, I opened the door, and walked you up the stairs. I didn't see anyone. I didn't know which room was yours, so I put you on the first empty bed I saw." Lying was second nature. "I'm sorry you were wet and unconscious, but after bringing you home drunk, I didn't really want to talk to your parents." Mandy's look was contemplative. "I'm not saying I did the right thing, but you understand?"

Mandy nodded her head. Everything finally made sense. "Yeah, I get it. My parents were pissed, though. I am forbidden to ever go out with you again." She conveniently left out the part where she was "forbidden" to go out with anyone in the foreseeable future. She gave me a small smile.

"I didn't get the chance to thank you for the date and getting me home, even if I was in rough shape. I hope you're not disappointed that our relationship is over before it could begin."

I was more than willing to allow her this one grace to save face. "I'll have to live with the disappointment, then."

She smiled and moved along to her next class. Mandy was a good person, but a handful. I felt a bit of pity for the next guy she set her sights on.

* * *

**BPOV**

I made my way through the throngs of students to my fifth period class. Edward gave me his usual blank-faced attention all through my lecture on Emily Bronte's life and work, but his eyes burned with a hot intensity. I, in turn, thoroughly avoided eye contact and tried my best to ignore his stare.

The end-of-period bell finally rang, and I retreated to my office for my prep period. Sitting at my battered desk, eyeing my mug of lukewarm coffee, I pondered the meeting I had with Edward. Was it only this morning? If not for the long-stemmed white rose currently sitting on the desk in front of me, I would have questioned if it had all been a very bizarre dream.

Gingerly fingering the soft petals, I ran the conversation through my mind. Edward still wanted me? After six years of believing he had grown bored with our relationship, the concept refused to absorb. He said he left to protect me and had resorted to lying, presumably to avoid my legendary stubborn streak.

He had _lied _to me.

I finally allowed myself to let go, and I crumpled under the emotional overload. Hot tears began to run down my cheeks. Edward truly had no concept of the enormous consequences his decision had caused. The harrowing pain I had so carefully buried surfaced in ugly heaps. He still wanted me, but he had left me. He claimed to still love me, but he had lied to me. I couldn't make sense of the contradictions.

The crippling pain threatened to open the patched hole in my chest. I rubbed the stinging tears from my eyes and gasped as a sudden wave of anger tore through me.

Not only had he lied, that arrogant ass had decided my fate _for_ me! Without coming to me and working through our fears and concerns together, he had single-handedly made decisions that forever altered my life. Not to mention my self-esteem, mental stability, and emotional health as well. Now he casually walks in six years later and expects to pick right up where we left off?

I caught myself rubbing the old scar on my wrist and then did something I rarely allowed. I closed my eyes and thought back at our brief relationship. Those few months seemed long ago, and yet the clarity of the memories seemed so recent.

I was young then. Way too young and inexperienced to realize what was going on right under my nose. He didn't trust his vampiric nature against my weak human tendencies, and looking back, I could clearly see how he had made decisions for me all along. He had never considered me an equal partner in our relationship. In his supposed superiority in worldly experience, he had taken control, and in my naïveté, I had let him.

It incensed me further to realize that if he had returned any time within the few following years, current relationship be damned, I would have immediately taken him back, no questions asked. I didn't know with whom I was angrier, him or me.

I jumped up from my chair and ripped the petals clean from the stem. The nerve of that pompous, self-righteous bastard! If for one moment he thought he could waltz right back in and assume control my life, he was going to have one hell of a rude awakening.

Exasperated, I ran my hands through my hair and walked around the desk. Pacing the small confines, I tamped the anger down and tried to look at the situation rationally. Edward and his family were here, I was here, and I was not willing to leave. Edward insisted on remaining in school and posing as my student, and I had no choice but to tolerate his presence in my classroom.

I couldn't help but remember the assignment Edward had recently turned in. I opened my bag and pulled it off of the top of the pile. I had read it several times already. Of course, it was an "A" paper, without a doubt. The thesis was clearly defined and supported without a single grammar error in any of the perfectly four double-spaced pages. The meaning – possible message – contained within those pages had me reeling. Edward's claim that Heathcliff's weakness, his inability to love and accept Catherine beyond his personal fears, was the reason both of their lives ended in tragedy. I reread Edward's conclusion:

"_Had Heathcliff accepted Catherine for who she was and tamed his own emotional turmoil regarding their supposed inequality, they could have found peace and happiness together despite their differences. Instead, Catherine found the adoration she craved through another, and in the process, destroyed her true soulmate; the one with whom she was destined." _

Was I reading into this seemingly innocent essay? Edward had already made his feelings and intentions clear. He was obviously not willing to back down and seemed more than ready to fight for what he wanted. Question was, what did I want? I had proven to myself in the last few months I was quite capable, outwardly, at least, of continuing my life in the Cullens' presence in a reasonably normal fashion. I could live day to day until they inevitably decided it was time to leave again. No harm, no foul.

Seeing him in the halls, in class and around town still tugged at me, though, and I couldn't deny that hearing the rumors of his date with Mandy Skinner flat out hurt. As shocked and angry as I was with his presence, confession, and stated intentions, truth was, I still loved him. I couldn't deny that.

I thought back to the meeting we had had only a few hours ago. Edward admitted his lie and professed his love. He had all but begged for forgiveness and pleaded for me to take him back.

Opening my heart again was a risk I wasn't sure I could take. Forgiving Edward and continuing right where we left off wasn't going to happen, either. As much as I still loved him, the issues that complicated our relationship were bindings that seemed impossible to reconcile. The same problems, unresolved, would always be stumbling blocks constantly tripping us up and threatening our happiness. However, I didn't want to spend the rest of my life regretting not taking the second chance at true love fate was offering. Despite my misgivings, I would always love Edward.

Was it possible to somehow forgive him and overcome all this mess? The hurt and betrayal was layered and multifaceted. The trust between us had been destroyed. Was it beyond repair? How could we possibly live in a strong, trusting relationship with hurt and betrayal at the forefront? The sheer amount of work needed to overcome this would be immense. Was it even worth it? He had told me himself that vampires rarely changed. It just wasn't in their nature. I knew without a doubt I would not be able to be with him if he continued making choices for us himself. Was everything doomed to happen again?

I thought of David. I knew he loved me. He had told me repeatedly, even though he knew I was unable to return the sentiment just yet. I expected I would be able to eventually, before Edward had crashed back into my life. I knew he was ready to be a father and settle down. He was always telling me I was a great mom and would continue to be for our children. I did have some feelings for David, and I wanted to be able to marry him and lead an idyllic human life as his wife and mother to his children. Knowing I could do this would solve so many problems. But of course, it wasn't that easy. Edward still had my heart, and I suspected he always would.

Being with another man knowing my heart lie elsewhere was in itself a betrayal.

David was kind and patient, but I knew his patience would only go so far. I suspected that breaking his heart to resume a relationship with my supposedly seventeen-year-old student would not go over well. I ran my hands through my hair again.

There was a whole other set of concerns to consider. I was Edward's teacher. The lines of authority were clear. There was no doubt in my mind he would find some way around it, but I couldn't quite get over the "ick" factor.

I was serious in my remarks regarding Jase. How would our complicated relationship weave and mesh with his mental and emotional development and natural curiosity? Noticing differences between the Cullens and his friends' families was inevitable. Children tend to voice everything. Loudly. Jase certainly was no exception. The obstacles seemed impossible.

I briefly thought of the kiss we had shared. The shock of Edward's unrestrained passion disarmed me, and I momentarily lost myself. Being in his arms again, feeling his hands and lips moving over my face and body immediately took me back to a simpler time. It felt familiar, comforting, and right. It also shut off all coherency. Heat rushed through me as I recalled his soft moans of pleasure as I moved my fingers through his hair. I had always loved his unruly hair; it was the most human part of him.

I could feel the blush on my cheeks deepen as the shame bloomed over me. How was it that within twenty minutes of being alone with him, I was making out and pawing my hands over him like some hormonal teenager? I was sure I had overcome Edward's hold. The thought that he still had that power over me incensed me further.

I collapsed into my chair. Staring at the shredded rose on my desk, I slowly licked my lips, and heaved a huge sigh. Truth was, in the brief moment Edward's lips touched mine, it was the first time in six long years I had felt whole and healed. I had never in my life felt so confused. Edward had managed to completely unravel me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Edward – _Patience_ – Guns N' Roses

* * *

**EPOV**

It was a quiet drive home. They all knew I had my meeting with Bella this morning, and immediately guessed things had not gone well when I didn't show in the lunchroom, choosing to retreat to my car instead. No one said anything, but Jasper knew my mood, and was trying desperately to ply me with waves of calm. I was grateful for their concern, but it was pointless. I dropped the others off at home. Emmett looked at me with a raised eyebrow, silently questioning me, but he caught Alice's pointed look. They knew she would fill them in later. I pulled around the front and continued my way to the hospital. I desperately needed to talk to Carlisle.

I made my way past the information desk, nodding at the receptionist as I quickly strolled through the busy hallway. I could hear Carlisle's thoughts emanating from his office, and I knew Alice had called him. I lightly knocked on his door and entered. He was sitting behind his desk, looking at me with concern in his eyes. I immediately sat in one of the large leather wingbacks, and took a quick look around the office. I had to smile as I took in the familiar surroundings. No matter where we lived, Carlisle's offices always looked the same. He made it a point to hang the Hassam painting on the wall along with updated diplomas and accreditations. The old and trusted tomes and texts lined the bookshelves, and his large antique wood desk and tufted leather chairs all remained the same. It was comforting for him to have this bit of familiarity in our ever-changing surroundings.

I quickly glanced over to the corner of the desk to the two framed portraits he always kept there. The first one was of he and Esme, hugging in a loose embrace, smiling adoringly at each another, obviously in love. The other photo was of our family in a casual group setting.

My mind quickly relayed the day we took the photo. Esme had hired a photographer to meet us at a remote location: an abandoned railroad bridge. The woman looked at the setting appreciatively, noting the wonderful interpretive possibilities such a backdrop would provide. She was awed by the perfect photogenic quality our family possessed, and internally wondered if we would allow her to use these prints in her advertising. I smirked as I wondered what she would have thought had she known the truth. Of course, this was only one of the many family portraits we occasionally had taken over the years. It was necessary to keep up with current fashions and advances in photography.

I glanced over the filtered and photoshopped-enhanced background and focused on the seven personages in the photo. Each one of us was smiling and looking like the seemingly normal and loving family we tried to convey. I zeroed in on my smiling façade, remembering all too clearly my true feelings that day. I took in Jasper holding Alice's hand and Emmett with his arm protectively wrapped around Rosalie's waist, and had never felt more alone.

Pulling myself from my musings, I looked over the desk at Carlisle. He was looking at me expectantly, patiently waiting for me to begin. Seeing the forlorn look on my face, he broke the silence.

"I take it things did not go well this morning?"

I relayed to him every detail of my conversation with Bella. He cringed slightly when I told him of the kiss. To his credit, he remained silent until I was finished. He sat with his head down, hands folded in front of his chin, mulling over what I had told him. I heard a litany of thoughts as they swirled around in his mind.

"_She still has feelings for you?" _He lifted his eyes and looked at me.

"She says she does. I think she does, but with the doctor in her life, I'm not sure what I can do about it."

"I know Dr. Sutton, Edward, and I can attest that he is indeed above board in his dealings with patients, and his friends and colleagues all speak highly of him, including me."

"Yes, I know."

"I know how deeply you love Bella, son, but I think it would be wise to prepare yourself for the possibility that she may choose not to come back. As much as she may care for you, she must think of her child's needs first. I hate to admit it but choosing Dr. Sutton may be in his best interests."

I thought of the ring Dr. Sutton had sitting in his safe, just waiting for the right moment. As soon as Bella made it clear she loved him, he would make his move. Of this, I was sure.

Carlisle remembered how lovely Bella was at the benefit and sighed. Although he would be happy for her should she marry the doctor, he would regret Bella not being an official member of the family. He had always thought of her as a daughter. And then there would be the devastating consequences concerning me.

"How will you deal with Bella belonging to another man?"

I cringed. I had tried so hard to not think about that.

"I would have no choice but to accept it. I cannot be without her, Carlisle, and I _will _continue to stay close for her protection."

"Always on the periphery, without any kind of contact?"

"Yes."

"You know how wrong that sounds, don't you?"

I looked into his eyes, and only saw concern. I hung my head. It sounded so sick - a perverted vampire stalker. But, regardless, I would do it.

"I know how wrong it sounds, Carlisle, but what else can I do? I cannot be without her. I would rather be on the outside looking in than have nothing at all." I sounded _so_ pathetic.

"Edward, she's not his yet. What do you have planned?"

"Planned? Carlisle, I laid my heart bare, and she still rejected me."

Carlisle looked thoughtful. "You do realize what you're asking her to do, don't you?"

I wasn't sure I followed. It must have shown on my face, because he smiled at me faintly, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Edward, think about it. You're asking her to give up a loving relationship with a kind man who loves her deeply and cares for the boy as if he were his own. He takes responsibility seriously. She will give up this safety and security for someone who has proven in the past to run and abandon her when situations get difficult. She has nothing to secure her decision against other than your word. And you've proven the validity of that by breaking every promise you'd ever made to her."

Carlisle looked me over introspectively. "At least she knows you love her, that, at least, is something. But I'm afraid, son, that if you'll have any hope of being with her, the burden of proof is entirely on you. You know what they say, 'Climb the highest mountain, swim the deepest ocean.' There has been so many lies, Edward. Words simply aren't enough."

I had never felt more dejected. My hopeless situation spoken in Carlisle's carefully chosen wording left little doubt of my minuscule chances. He walked over and placed a supportive hand on my shoulder.

"You didn't think this was going to be easy, did you?" He had the faintest hint of a smile. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Of course not, but I'm at a loss of what to do. The thought of never being with her again is destroying me. What are my options, Carlisle? Do I even have any?"

"Well, we all know how stubborn Bella can be. She is not the type of girl to be swayed easily. Efforts to win her affections will most likely need to be consistent and over time."

"I don't have time, Carlisle. Doctor Sutton is ready to propose as soon as she makes her feelings known." The memory of the ring flashed through my mind again. My stomach clenched.

"Edward, there's nothing we can do about that. All you can do now is to take her offer of friendship." He looked at me pointedly. "Take it seriously. Show her in a consistent way that she can count on you for anything. Rebuild her trust. Be there for her in any capacity she will allow and look for ways to show her you love her. It may take a while, but she is a smart girl, and she'll soon see your sincerity."

I must have had a doubtful look on my face, because he quickly added, "I know this isn't what you wanted to hear, Edward, but unfortunately, there isn't a quick fix to this. It will take time. Bella will come around." Smiling, he added, "Who knows? Maybe this separation and the rebuilding of trust may be, ultimately, the best thing for your relationship." That statement spoke to Carlisle's true essence: hopeful, and always looking for the silver lining.

Time was a luxury I didn't have, but I knew he was right. This isn't what I wanted to hear, and I was impatient. I licked my lips again and thought of the kiss Bella and I had shared some hours earlier. I wanted her now, not some obscure future from now. Regardless, friendship was all Bella could offer, and I would take it. Gratefully. Greedily. I would show her in any way she would allow how much I loved her. And I _would_ protect her. I had no doubt the depth of Dr. Sutton's love for Bella, but that did not negate the fact that he was human. There was only so much he could do, but I would be starting my campaign by continuing to make up the difference.

I looked over Carlisle's desk and into his eyes. His love and concern for me had no boundaries. This man was truly a father to me in every way that mattered. I couldn't help but rib him a little.

"Hmmm. 'Climb the highest mountain, swim the deepest ocean'." I flashed my biggest smile. "Since when did you start channeling Dr. Phil?"

* * *

It had been two weeks since my talk with Bella, and things between us had marginally improved. I had caught her glance a few times in the hall, and instead of the expected blush and averted gaze, she had smiled. She had even looked up at me in the parking lot on Wednesday and nodded in acknowledgement. It was a start.

I decided to take Carlisle's advice and do all I could to show Bella my feelings. I made sure her house and car were secure morning and night. I left a white rose on her desk each Friday. I hoped she would take the small gestures for what they were: little reminders of how much I cared for her. Hopefully they would keep me on her mind throughout the week. She had asked me not to enter her home without her permission, and I wouldn't. Next to her safety, rebuilding her trust was the most important thing. Because of this, I was limited in what I could do, so I started with her tiny yard. I procured a push mower and soundlessly mowed at night. I raked leaves, weeded and mulched her flowerbeds in preparation for the upcoming winter. I made sure all of Jase's toys were removed out of the rain. Emmett decided to join me one evening and we both washed Bella's windows at vampire speed. I had never enjoyed menial labor so much.

I often wondered if Bella appreciated my gestures, but the pointed glances and smiles she gave me in passing was more than satisfying, and I would show her my love in any way she would continue to allow regardless.

* * *

The night of our extra-curricular cooking class finally arrived, and I couldn't believe how nervous I was. Alice pranced into the kitchen, gathered together the few grocery bags she had procured earlier and glanced over to where I was practicing a new piece I had started composing the previous week. I had added a few bridges and worked them through seamlessly. Being around Bella again had inspired me, and I was working to keep up with the constant stream of notes running through my mind.

I had decided a new composition for Bella was in order. Her lullaby represented a previous life, and I wanted to eventually present her with a new melody that would embody the new stage in our relationship. This was something that would convey the level of my devotion.

I could hear Esme's appreciative thoughts from back in her studio. She was thrilled I was composing again, and the fact that this piece was for Bella made it that much sweeter.

I ran my fingers across the keys and allowed the new bridge to swell in crescendo. I was pleased. It captured the depth of feeling I had for Bella and at the same time, the simplicity of my vow to never leave her again. It was coming along nicely. Even though I knew I wouldn't be presenting it to her any time soon, it had fulfilled its purpose for this evening, at least: relieving my nervous tension.

I was looking forward to seeing Bella, but I was apprehensive of her reaction. Every vision Alice had had of this evening was not favorable. Alice stood in the doorway, holding the grocery bags we were to take to the cooking class. I met Alice's gaze, but I could not return her smile. I had made small, but significant gains this week, and did not want to destroy it by making another mistake.

_It will be fine, Edward. Please trust me._

The same vision of Bella's incredulous stare zipped through her mind, and I grimaced. Still, no one bets against Alice. I still couldn't return her smile, I took the bags from her, and we walked out to the Volvo. I raised my eyebrows in question as she smoothly slid into the driver's seat.

_Better let me drive, Edward. I know where we're meeting._

A litany of native plant species recited alphabetically in Latin was going through her mind. She was hiding something from me. I frowned. This was not a good sign, but I knew better than to question her. I sat silently as she pulled her own set of keys from her pocket and revved the engine.

_It's not a Turbo, but I suppose it'll do. _

We rode in silence until the horror of where we were headed hit me.

"Doctor Sutton's house, Alice? Are you kidding me?"

"You have serious trust issues, Edward. Yes, Doctor Sutton's house. Bella's kitchen is too small to accommodate everyone. It will be fine."

We made our way through the now intimately familiar neighborhood. I suppressed a shudder as we cruised past Freddy's house. If I could sleep, I know the horror of what had happened there would be a recurring nightmare.

We slowly made our way up Dr. Sutton's driveway and parked amongst the other students' cars. Alice grabbed the bags and looked at me.

_She won't be happy to see us. You know that already. Just follow my lead._

I nodded my head, and taking the bags in her right hand, exited the car and followed her up the front walk. Alice was all smiles as she rang the bell and shook out her short hair. I could hear soft music and laughter from inside.

The door opened, and Bella's bright smile instantly faded as she realized who was standing on the doorstep. Quickly looking over her shoulder, she stepped out onto the porch.

"What are the two of you doing here?" She demanded in a quiet tone.

Alice smiled brighter. "Hi, Bella! We're here for the cooking lesson."

Bella's eyes flashed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, we are. Cooking is one of the few things we don't know how to do yet, and we'd like to learn."

"Cooking is something neither of you will ever need, Alice." She gave an exasperated eye roll, "And how in heaven's name did the two of you even get into this class? It was booked just days ago, and neither of your names were on the list."

Her eyes suddenly got wide, and she glared into Alice's face while speaking in a near-whisper.

"Holy crow, _please_ tell me you didn't do, um, you know, _anything_ to anyone."

It was Alice's turn to roll her eyes. "Puh-lease, Bella! You know we would never do anything like that. Two students had other things come up and couldn't come, that's all. Can we come in, or what?"

A voice suddenly broke through from the kitchen, "Miss Swan! We have everything unpacked. What do we do next?"

Bella looked back to us and unwillingly stepped aside to let us in.

"Don't think this conversation is over, Alice."

Alice smiled as we walked through a long foyer that passed behind a large upscale living room and made our way through to the kitchen. I noticed Jason sitting on a giant leather couch holding a game controller and jumping around excitedly as his hulking character smashed his way through stone walls on a huge plasma TV screen. Jeffrey was sitting next to him holding a second controller, equally absorbed in the game.

"Hey, Jase! Great move! You're gonna be better than me before long!"

"I already am!" A short chuckle of amusement came from Jeffrey, but his face instantly dropped into a suspicious frown as he noticed Alice and I walking into the kitchen. He looked at Jason.

"Keep going, buddy. I'll be back later, we're starting now." Jason, still concentrating on his game, gave a quick nod and Jeffrey nearly stumbled over his own feet hurrying to his place at the counter, making sure to glare his disapproval at me as he passed.

_Geez, doesn't this freak ever let up? Making eyes at Bella in class isn't enough for him, he's gotta move in on me out of school, too? Like anyone as amazing at Bella would have anything to do with someone as creepy as Cullen, anyhow. All those Cullens are just too weird; too perfect. It's just not right. _

He shot another glare my way. I suppressed a smile. He _was_ just like Mike Newton! I quickly glanced up and gave him another of my full-on predator smiles, purposely showing off all my razor-sharp teeth. Jeffrey visibly shuddered.

_Ugh! That is JUST wrong! Creepy, creepy, creepy! _ He nervously busied himself unpacking his bag of groceries and averting my gaze. His weak show of dominance was laughable. If he only knew that Bella indeed had "something" to do with me once upon a time. Alice looked pointedly up at me.

_If you're done playing around, would you please put this on_?

I looked over to the apron she had just pulled out of one of the bags. I cocked my eyebrow, but then noticed everyone was tying on aprons, including Bella. Jeffrey just _had_ to push my buttons by moving smoothly up behind her and began tying her strings.

"Here, Bel- I mean, Miss Swan, let me help you with that," he said in a slightly lower voice than usual. I suppressed an eye roll. Irritating me would not be good for his health.

His mental musings were seriously testing my control. Thankfully, the sound of Bella's voice centered me.

"Uh, thanks, Jeffrey," Bella replied uneasily. She quickly commanded everyone's attention and jumped right into the class.

"Thanks, everyone for coming tonight. Before we begin, I must tell you that this isn't my house, so please be careful and respectful. Don't touch anything outside of the kitchen. I trust everyone brought the items listed on the class information sheet that you should have received when you signed up." Heads nodded all around. "Great, please take out your cutting boards, tools and vegetables. I'll start talking while you begin peeling and chopping." She looked over to where Alice was digging through her grocery bag. I felt a bit lost.

"Uh, Alice and Edward, everyone learned how to do this in our class last month. Do you want me to quickly go over it for you? "Alice smiled brightly while she finished tying off her very stylish retro black-checkered apron.

"No, thank you, Miss Swan. We can manage," Alice sweetly replied.

I looked at the pile of vegetables Alice had brought. I had cooked only one other time: Bella's prom dinner. I had purchased the vegetables already prepped. I felt uneasy and out of place. Even when I ate as a human, it wasn't a man's place to be in the kitchen. My memories were vague, but I was quite sure either my mother or a servant did all the food preparation. It was the man's job to provide the food, and then to eat it. Nothing more. I looked to Alice apprehensively. She quickly handed me a vegetable peeler and nodded to the pile. I picked up a carrot and turned the peeler over in my hand. This couldn't be that difficult. Being careful to move at a human's pace, I slowly ran the peeler along the length, and watched the skin peel back into ribbons and plop down on the cutting board.

My mind immediately recalled the months I spent with Bella in her kitchen while she prepared Charlie's dinner. I regretted not paying closer attention to the actual food preparation. I had, naturally, spent that time watching her. Time well spent, as far as I was concerned. I smiled remembering her easy conversation, as I would move in behind and kiss her neck and shoulders, wrapping my arms around her waist as I inhaled the luscious scent of her hair. She would mildly object, of course, and I always made sure to make it up to her later by helping with the dishes. It was such a sweet time. How I wish it could be that way now.

I glanced up to see Bella watching me closely with a forlorn look in her eyes. Did she remember that time as well? For the millionth time, I desperately wished I could see into her mind. She quickly grabbed her handout and began passing it out to her small class as she began talking.

Alice grabbed the peeled carrot and began cutting it into uniform pieces. I moved on to the potatoes.

"So, class, today we are going to make vegetable soup. This is an easy dish to make and can be accomplished in a relatively short amount of time. I will show you at the end how to create some different variations. Can anyone tell me why this soup is a good economical choice?"

It was amazing to watch Bella teach. I was, again, mesmerized by her easy manner and expertise. She was teaching these children how to make easy, nutritious meals on a limited budget, effectively preparing them for the time they would soon find themselves on their own. It was obvious to me that for Bella, many of those skills were learned out of necessity. I could easily picture her "making do" in her small kitchen while still in college and taking care of a toddler. She was so determined and strong.

* * *

"Usually, a loaf of French bread or baguette can be purchased for a dollar or two, or even a fancier loaf can be bought for pennies on the dollar in the day-old section. Be sure to check all your options before making your purchase."

Bella bent over to open the oven door and pulled out a loaf of hot French bread still in the foil packet. The kitchen became engulfed with its warm aroma. Mouths instantly salivated, and thoughts became focused around finally eating the food. Bella instructed everyone to grab a plate and bowl. Alice handed me the dishes and nodded with her chin for me to get in line. I ladled a modest amount of soup into my bowl and grabbed a very small end piece of bread. Todd gave me a questioning look.

"I ate before I left," I explained lamely.

Some students chose to sit, but most mulled around in a small cluster around the island. Nods and grunts of appreciation went around the room.

Bella called loudly around the corner to the living room, "Jase, honey, come into the kitchen and eat dinner." I could hear the boy warring in his thoughts. He was hungry and wanted to eat, but he was at a crucial point in his game and was reluctant to stop. After Bella's second stern look in his direction, he pushed the pause button and made his way to the table where his bowl of soup was cooling. Bella looked around and announced, "Does everyone know my brother, Jason?" A few nodded and smiled around bites of bread, but most looked at Jason with questioning stares. I guess not everyone knew he was her brother, and not her son. Despite my mental advantages, I had only found out a few weeks ago, myself. The irony amused me.

Jase glanced around to the students, smiled and dug into his soup with hungry vigor. His thoughts were still centered on his game. My thoughts were centered on the boy. If I truly wanted to be with Bella, I would have to make more of an effort to get to know him. Bella was a package deal now, and if I had my way, I would, for the most part, be helping to raise him. This poignant thought began to process. Me. A parent. A father. This boy would regard me as I did Carlisle. Did I have it in me to be worthy of such a position? Did I possess the patience and wisdom such a role would demand? Suddenly all my fears and apprehensions regarding my shaky relationship with Bella intensified. No longer would I only have to worry about being everything the woman I loved needed, but I would also have to be everything for the child she loved, too. I must have been staring and thinking longer than I thought. Bella's voice cut through my reverie.

"Are you done with your soup, Edward?" She was eyeing me warily. Despite the small portion I took, I still had a good deal left in the bowl. I looked into her deep brown eyes and couldn't help but feel a bit sheepish.

"I believe I am, Miss Swan."

"Would you please put your dishes in the dishwasher?" I looked around me and noticed everyone cleaning dishes and packing up. I gave her the lopsided grin I knew she loved.

"Of course." I heard her breath catch, and I couldn't help the jolt of satisfaction that shot through me.

Alice didn't seem in too much of a hurry to leave. She quietly rummaged through an end cupboard and located a storage tub and lid.

_We need to stay behind and help Bella clean up. I'll keep busy in here; you introduce yourself to Jason. _

I stowed my dishes in the dishwasher and slowly meandered my way through to the living room. Jeffrey was saying his goodbyes to Jase as I entered.

"You're doing great, bud. Keep playing, and maybe when we're done with this, we can start on Fortnite together. How does that sound?"

"Cool!" The boy was excited over this prospect. He would get along very well with Emmett. Would he get along well with me?

Jeffrey registered my presence out of the corner of his eye.

"Ok, cool. Make sure to tell Bella that I'm always available if she needs help unloading the car or moving furniture or anything, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." The boy's concentration was back on the game. I knew Freddy had added that last bit for my benefit. I watched as he made his way back to the kitchen, grabbed his bag and said goodbye to Bella. He knew he needed to leave but was hesitant. I snorted as his thoughts revealed that he had considered the evening as a date of sorts and longed to kiss her goodnight. Instead, he ran his fingers along her forearm and smiled, thanking her for a nice evening. Alice mentally shouted halting commands at me as the low snarl in my chest began. Giving one last awkward glance to Alice and me, Jeffrey took his bag and jacket and left. I was grateful he was finally gone, and proud of myself that I had not hurt him. I was amazed that someone so young and clueless could be so bold, and in Bella's boyfriend's house, no less.

I walked toward the couch and sat down next to Jase, just watching him for a moment as he continued to play. I caught bits of conversation from the kitchen.

"Wow, Bella, I had no idea you had such a stalwart admirer." Leave it to Alice to immediately address the elephant in the room. I watched Bella through her eyes and smiled a bit at the bright blush that flushed across her cheeks.

"Um, yeah. I know. It's common for students to occasionally develop crushes on teachers, but I seem to attract the insistent ones. And speaking of insistent students, would you care to explain now why you and Edward are here?"

I shut out their conversation and turned to Jase who was still concentrating hard on his character's progress. It looked to be a toy version of The Incredible Hulk. Emmett was a game enthusiast, but I didn't recall ever seeing this one.

"What are you playing?" I asked.

"Lego Hulk." A man of few words, apparently.

"I've never seen this game. What are you trying to do?" Maybe talking about his favorite activity would spark a good conversation.

"The Hulk is trying to find the bad guy who has the chemical formula to turn him back to human, and he has to punch down all the walls in the factory to find it."

"Sounds like fun. What's your high score?" This was obviously the magic question, because his face lit up and broke into a huge smile.

"Four hundred and eighty-nine thousand! I'm beating Jeffrey, and I'm way better at this game than Bella."

"Can I play, too?"

"Yeah, I guess. You can be Jeffrey's guy." He glanced over at me. "Just don't tell him."

"Don't worry, I won't." I grinned as I picked up the controller and continued where Jeffrey had left off. The game was ridiculously easy, and it was obvious Jeffrey had been letting Jason win. It became apparent to me that Jeffrey was chumming up to Jason for the same reason I was. Getting to know him would put him in a better position as far as Bella was concerned. Maybe Jeffrey was smarter than I had given him credit for. We continued to play until Alice's voice interrupted my concentration.

_Time to head out, Edward. Dr. Sutton is on his way back. Damage control has been successful. Finish your game and say your goodbyes._

I worked my "bad guy" persona into a good ending point and pushed the pause button.

"I've got to go now, Jason. Thanks for a fun game." I stuck my hand out to formally introduce myself.

"I'm Edward, by the way. It was good to meet you."

Jason paused his game and turned to take my hand. He looked pointedly up at me and his mental observations took note of my features. He saw the light pallor of my skin, my gold eyes, and he felt the cold hardness of my hand. His astute mind astounded me. He missed nothing, and yet the innate caution and fear apparent in preservation instincts was not there. He didn't fear me. Instead, his mind was curious. He knew I was different but wasn't sure what the difference was. Very much like someone else I knew. I smiled at the boy, being careful not to show my teeth. No sense in scaring him.

Bella was right. This child was very intuitive, and I was suddenly ashamed of my arrogance in dismissing her concerns so flippantly. I could certainly see how explaining our nature to him would pose serious problems. I had promised Bella I would work on her (now our) concerns to make this complicated relationship work, and I would. For now, I would get to know and appreciate this young boy that had become the center of Bella's world. He would soon be a big part of mine as well.

"It's good to meet you, too, Edwin." I smiled, then chuckled. Yes, I would need to spend more time with him.

"That's Edward."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." He turned back to his game and I watched his progress as I waited for Alice and Bella to finish their conversation.

"...so, I was thinking that maybe the first weekend back from Thanksgiving break would be perfect for our shopping trip."

"I'm not entirely sure, Alice, I'll have to look at my calendar to be certain." Bella sounded apprehensive.

Doctor Sutton's thoughts suddenly made presence in my mind. He was on his way back home from his shift and was very much looking forward to spending the rest of his evening with Bella and Jason.

_I love it when Bella has her class in my kitchen. It makes the house smell great. I can't wait to come home to her and our kids every night. I wonder what she cooked. _

He was picturing a very demure, domestic Bella wearing an apron and a smile, cradling a baby on one hip, wooden spoon in hand, happily humming over a huge pot on the stove. I looked over to Bella wearing her apron, and noticed the image was not far off from what Dr. Sutton was picturing. The whole scene radiated domestic bliss, and my resolve faltered.

I could instantly see the immediate future in Alice's mind wavering. She quickly glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

_Edward, what are you doing? You know how well taking Bella's choices from her worked the last time, don't you dare do it again! Presuming what Bella wants and needs will NOT work out well for either of you! I told you, she is at a crossroads. Let her make her own choices._

I rolled my eyes in frustration. Message received. I could hear the garage door opening.

"Well, look if you need to, Bella, but trust me, you'll be free to go. I'll call you later. It was a fun evening, thank you for accommodating us."

Just then, Dr. Sutton sauntered through the back door. Smiling hugely, he made a beeline for Bella and swept her up, encompassing her in a warm hug. Inhaling the fresh scent of her hair, and placing a kiss on her neck, he quietly whispered, "Missed you, baby. Please tell me you're staying tonight."

I cringed. I didn't know the status of Bella and Dr. Sutton's physical relationship, and I really didn't think I wanted to. I prayed he wouldn't project any mental pictures at me. After dealing with Jeffrey's lurid fantasies all evening, knowing intimate details of their relationship would test my restraint in ways that may not end well for the good doctor. Thankfully, Bella intervened.

"Uh, David, you remember Alice and Edward Cullen."

"Oh. Yes, I do." He wrapped his arm securely around glared at me. He had not forgotten my behavior at the benefit.

"I wondered whose Volvo was parked outside. So, you're signed up to take Bella's cooking classes, huh?" He was eyeing me suspiciously. Alice continued to smile sweetly. I tried for a look of "pleasantly interested," but from Bella's raised eyebrow, I'm sure it was a tad off. The arm around Bella tightened. Alice and I both nodded in the affirmative.

Doctor Sutton glanced down at Bella. "Well, you're learning from the best. Be careful driving home and tell your father hello for me." It was a not-so-subtle dismissal, as he was more than ready to see the back side of me. He gave Bella another quick squeeze and turned toward the kitchen to look for leftovers. He was hungry.

Alice and I both remained quiet most of the way home. She was thinking over the evening in her mind, going over the techniques and variations Bella had taught us. I was sure she was hiding something.

"This whole evening was set up so I could get to know the boy, wasn't it, Alice?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Wow, Edward, I just can't get anything past you, can I?"

She looked over and smiled.

"Yes, it was," she said. Things are really going to be taking off from now on, and it will be in everyone's best interest if he begins to become familiar with you, and eventually, the rest of the family. I was really proud of you, by the way."

It had been a difficult evening in many ways but being so close to Bella made it worth it. I had to agree with Alice. If I was going to be successful with Bella, I needed to get to know Jason. I'm sure tonight's little introduction would only be the beginning.

* * *

**A/N:** I used to watch Dr. Phil back in the day, and he legit told that line to a guy who broke up with his girlfriend, moved, and then later decided he wanted to get back together with her. He wanted her to move out to _him! _The nerve.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella and Jason have arrived in Washington for Thanksgiving and Billy's tribal sendoff. I tried to find a good place to break this up into a more manageable read, but I wasn't happy with anything I tried. So, you get this monster of a chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Bella – _Disturbia_ – Rhianna

Edward – _Waiting – _Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**BPOV**

I stepped out of the sliding door and onto the wet curb. Blinking furiously against the drizzling rain, I squeezed Jase's hand a bit more securely, thanking my lucky stars the flight went as well as it did. Jase was very well behaved in most circumstances, but he did not tolerate long flights well. I was grateful his Grandma Dwyer was the "thinking ahead" type and sent me a care package the day before we left. I was thrilled when I opened the box and found themed coloring books, picture books, small toys, packaged finger snacks and a huge box of new crayons. I hid them in his backpack and greatly enjoyed the moment he opened it on the plane to find his new treasures. It had kept him busy most of the flight. I would definitely be sending Grandma Dwyer a lovely thank-you note as soon as possible.

Dodging hurried travelers with scores of rolling luggage, Jase and I huddled closely against an overhead support, scanning the rolling traffic, looking for signs of a familiar vehicle. After a few minutes, a brisk honking startled me out of my trance, and a dark green truck pulled in front of us. A very excited Seth stuck his head out the window and grinned a huge 500-watt smile.

"Hey, gorgeous, need a ride?"

I couldn't help but grin back. Seth's enthusiasm was always contagious. I watched in awe as he ambled out of the cab and wrapped his long, muscular arms around me in a bone-crushing hug. He was taller than the last time I'd seen him.

"Can't breathe, Seth!" I grunted.

"Oh, Bella! I've missed you so much. Charlie had a last-minute crisis at the station and asked me to come get you. You're still in one piece, and you're speaking in coherent sentences, so I'll assume your flight went okay." He finally released me but continued to look at me with smiling eyes as he reached for the luggage. Jase could only stare at the huge man standing in front of us.

"Wow, look at you, Jase!" Seth boomed. What a little man you're becoming." He stuck out his hand to shake, and Jase took it warily. "I bet Bella counts on you to take good care of her."

"Yeah," Jase answered proudly. "She needs me to help her all the time." He looked over to me and smiled.

Seth grinned wider, and his eyes were twinkling. "Well, let's get you out of the rain and on the way home before all these other cars start honking." The security guards around the entrance were giving us the eye. I was betting Seth's size had something to do with it. Seth quickly stowed our suitcases under the hardtop, and we all piled in.

I could always count on Seth for pleasant conversation. The hour-long ride back was spent catching up on Forks gossip. Seth seemed to be his usual exuberant self, but I thought I detected a hint of worry behind his eyes. Of course, the sendoff for Billy was discussed. I had never seen a tribal ceremony before, and despite the circumstances, was looking forward to it. I planned to spend the long weekend comforting friends and visiting with family. I know Sue would appreciate an extra hand in the kitchen as well.

Jase fell asleep on my shoulder halfway there and started to stir as we rounded the corner coming off the highway. I looked around, noting how everything had stayed exactly the same. Newton's Outfitters was situated on the right, looking quiet in the pre-holiday lull. I knew from experience how the black Friday sale would bring a crush of business that would remain steady clear through the middle of January. I wondered if Mrs. Newton would have enlisted Mike to help out. I smiled as I thought of my old part-time job and if I should try to stop by to say hi to everyone.

The bank I used for my meager earnings sat almost directly across from Newton's. I glanced over the parking lot and noticed Mrs. Stanley's grey Lincoln parked in her usual spot. I remembered her concerned looks as I stumbled in to deposit my check on paydays. Despite being the town gossip, she was a caring person.

I glanced over to notice Seth's gas tank riding on empty. He didn't seem inclined to stop at the town's only gas station, but I insisted he do so. He looked at me suspiciously but complied. Before he could protest, I had my bank card swiped and quickly dodged his protest as I all but ran into the convenience store to use the restroom. Everything in the store was the same, and I nodded to the familiar face behind the register. The memory of this place was overwhelming. A few years ago, it seemed I was constantly in here, pumping my Chevy full of regular unleaded. Of course, later, I was here with Edward quite often as we stocked up on items to take on picnics and day trips to Port Angeles. My emotions were starting to swell. I really didn't want to go there.

We were soon on the road to Charlie's house, and reminders of my few years here were everywhere. Charlie's house quickly came into view, and Jase was hopping up and down on the seat. He and Charlie were not only best buds, but close fishing buds as well, and they absolutely could not wait to hit the lake. They made their plans over video chat, and Jase had talked about it nonstop for the past week. Charlie heard the gravel crunching under the truck's tires and rushed out the front door.

"Bells! Jason!" He opened Jase's door and swept him up in a warm hug. "Give Grandpa Charlie a big hug! I've sure missed my fishing buddy! Still up to going out tomorrow?"

These two wasted no time. Jase was beaming.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Jase exclaimed. I knew Charlie had planned on purchasing a new rod and reel for him and was itching to get down to Newton's. He finally noticed me holding my bags and set Jase down. He smiled as he pulled me into a big, encompassing embrace.

"So good to see you again, Bells." I closed my eyes and soaked in his warmth. He smelled exactly the same as always. It was a mix of laundry detergent, old spice, and that special masculine "dad" scent that was all his. It was very comforting. "Thank goodness the emergency at the station was an easy one. I would have been disappointed if I missed you and Jase pulling in."

He pulled away and I smiled as he grabbed my bag in one hand, put his arm around my shoulder and led me to the front door. I could hear Jase and Seth laughing ahead of us as they scrambled through the house. I sighed as I took in the inside of the house from the front door. Coming back here was always bittersweet.

Much of the house had stayed the same. Charlie still had his comfy sofa and easy chair angled toward the flat screen, and his leather jacket and utility belt hung on its peg by the front door. It was obvious, however, that a woman's touch had added some softness to the utilitarian bachelor pad. A colorful quilted throw and a few candles had been added, as well as a framed mirror and pictures on the wall. I was glad my succession of school portraits had been moved to the hallway. In its place were framed portraits of dad and Sue's wedding, as well as pictures of me and Jase and Sue's kids and relatives. The whole place looked cozy and welcoming.

I made my way to the kitchen for a glass of water and stopped in my tracks. It took me a minute to take in the shocking changes. The faded yellow cupboards had been painted a beautiful sage green. The appliances had been upgraded, and tasteful throw rugs, curtains and linens blended well into the new color scheme. A new dark pine table and matching chairs had been added as well. I was in awe. The whole kitchen looked straight out of a show room. I could feel Charlie move up behind me and heard his low chuckle.

"I know, it takes a minute to soak it all in, doesn't it?"

I turned around to stare. "Boy, I'll say. It looks great, dad! I'm assuming this is Sue's doing."

"You know it. I don't have to tell you how lousy I am at the whole decorating thing, but Sue has a knack for it. Plus, she told me that if I expected homemade meals from this kitchen, it had to be 'up to standard'."

I didn't miss the huge grin on his face, or the reverent way he said Sue's name. Dad wasn't outwardly mushy about anything, but it was obvious how in love he was. I couldn't help but smile, and I gave him another quick hug.

"She's so good for you, dad, and I'm happy you have each other. Plus, I can't believe how much better I sleep at night knowing you're being fed properly." He smiled at my teasing and feigned offense with a dramatic eye roll.

"Oh, come on, now. Pizza and the diner's blue-plate special count as food."

"I'm sure Sue would beg to differ. Speaking of which, what does she have planned for tonight? Do I need to get something started?"

"She should be home from her shift at the hospital soon, and she specifically said, and I quote, 'Don't you dare let Bella start slaving in the kitchen after the long flight she's had. Make her rest, and I'll take care of everything when I get home.'"

I chuckled at my dad's new exuberance and smiled at the twinkle in his eye. Sue had definitely been good for him. I found a glass and had my drink. I could hear Charlie calling Jase from the backyard where he was chasing Seth around and they both ambled toward the door.

"Bella, we're going to rush over to Newton's before they close. You'll be okay settling in before Sue gets home?"

"Sure, dad. Take your time." Jase let out a squeal, and I could hear the nonstop line of questions pouring from him as they both took off in the cruiser. I smiled at the thought of five-year-old Jase interrogating the seasoned cop. Jase was always so excited to come here, and I was sure the verbiage would be constant until we got off the plane in Rochester.

I placed my glass in the new dishwasher and turned to see Seth leaning against the doorframe, smiling with his arms crossed over his massive chest.

"It's good to have you home, Bells. Your flight with Jase went okay?" Seth was like a brother. He and I had the type of relationship where we could tease each other, and oftentimes it got pretty crazy. It was all in good fun, though.

"You bet. In fact, you would have paid good money to come with if you knew how hot the flight attendants were."

Seth barked out a laugh. "Probably. Pickings around here have been slim lately. Speaking of fresh meat, I know Brady will be glad to see you. He's been bugging Charlie about coming over for your next visit." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I do believe that boy has a crush on you, Miss Swan."

I groaned. I liked Brady okay. I had known him briefly during the whole Victoria mess. He was the last to phase, and the youngest at only fourteen at the time. We had seen each other intermittently through the years. He was sweet, and we were friendly, but I wouldn't exactly call us friends.

I did notice in the last few years that he was becoming unusually shy around me. He would hang back whenever I was around, and would say very little, but I would often catch him staring. He would smile apologetically and blush. At first, I thought he was angry with me for something until I had asked Jake about it. I was prepared to hear explanations of unresolved anger about the "vampire army war" that I knew was very much my fault, or outrage that the "wolf mom" had married the "vampire girl's dad," or some such thing, but much to my surprise, Jake had thrown his head back and laughed.

"Bella, have you no sense at all? That boy isn't angry with you. He's in love with you." The look on my face only made him laugh harder.

"That's insane! He's a teenager!"

Jake wiped the tears streaking down his cheeks. "Yeah, but he obviously has an appreciation for hot older women." Jake ran his eyes over my jeans and blouse. "Damn, Bells, have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately?"

I knew he was teasing. "Okay, enough, or I'm telling Julie!"

He choked back into a small chuckle. "I know you wouldn't, because you love me too much." He grabbed my head into the crook of his elbow to give me an awkward hug.

"Of course, if you knew the details of his explicit 'Miss Swan' fantasies, you may change your mind, he's very imaginative, you know…"

"Jake!" I knew my face was beet red.

He shrugged, and I wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug smile off his face. I punched him hard in the chest and smiled evilly as he winced. I was sure it hurt me far more than it had him.

Of course, being around Brady was as awkward as ever after that, and both Jake and Seth took every opportunity to tease me. I could only imagine the torture Brady endured.

I pulled my mind back to the present. "Well, you know me, Seth. Adolescent boys just find me irresistible." I rolled my eyes. Boy, was that the truth. Jeffrey Manson practically tripped over himself trying to work his way into my good graces, and then there was Edward. Technically, he wasn't a boy, but that was how the world saw him. I shut that thought down immediately. Denial was such a good friend.

Seth laughed. "Well, just a heads up. Brady will be at the memorial service and sendoff ceremony. I could run interference for you if you want. You know, you could sit on my lap and kiss me every so often. That would deter him, for sure."

I shook my head. "Selfless as always, Seth. No thanks."

He grinned widely. "Never let it be said I'm not willing to sacrifice for my step-sis's benefit."

"Don't ever use the word 'sis' and the phrases 'sit on my lap' and 'kiss me' in the same sentences, Seth, that's gross. Why don't you make yourself useful and take my bags up, please?"

Smirking, Seth grabbed both bags and quickly ran up the stairs, his long legs easily taking three steps at a time. By the time I made it up, he had both suitcases sitting on the bed and I immediately took my toiletry bag to the bathroom. I looked around the small room and a deluge of memories washed over me.

I sat down on the twin bed. Seth had planned to move into my old bedroom after dad and Sue married, but that hadn't lasted long. Quil and Paul had come over to repaint the entire room, and even with a new mattress and bed linens, Seth complained that the room still reeked so strongly of "leech" that he couldn't stay there. He told Charlie some story about wanting to be close to the res school and so he was going to finish out his last year with friends. Sue knew the real reason, of course, but Charlie, wanting to spend time alone with his new wife, didn't put up much of a fuss.

The room was different now. Sue had worked her magic in here as well. The rocking chair was gone, but the same bed frame, bookshelf and desk were still there. The whole room had been rearranged. A dark grey tone had been painted on the walls and a new masculine comforter, throw rug, pillows and curtains had been added. It was too bad Seth couldn't stay here. It was a nice room. I unrolled the sleeping bag from where Seth had put it on the bed and laid it out on the floor for Jase.

Seth hollered from downstairs that he was going to Thriftway for Sue, and if I wanted to come along. I thanked him, but what I really wanted to do after such a long day of traveling was to clean up in a hot shower. I rummaged through my suitcase for clean clothes and made my way into the bathroom. Thankfully, Sue had kept the towels, soap and toilet paper in their usual places.

With wet hair and feeling a bit more relaxed, I sprawled out on the bed and stared at the room around me. No matter how different it looked now, being in this room always made my heart ache. It was impossible for me to be here without thinking about how many times Edward had climbed in and out of that window. He had held me for countless hours in this bed. He had told me he loved me. I had loved and trusted him with every bit of my heart and fiber of my being.

I could never forget how absolutely destroyed I was when he lied and told me he didn't want me anymore. I laid on this very bed in a zombie state barely holding my insides together. Charlie, feeling way out of his depth, begged Renee to come and take me to Florida. I had hurled curses at both of them as I threw the mother of all fits and insisted I stay in Forks, angrily tossing every piece of clothing I owned out of the dresser and the closet.

Looking back, and knowing what I now knew, going to Florida with Renee probably would have been a good idea. Working through my pain on a sunny beach would have been much better than drowning in this small dank room, having no hope or happiness.

But then there was Jake. He saved me from myself, and he helped to heal my heart and find some measure of happiness. I wouldn't have had that in Florida.

I thought back to that bleak time six years ago. I had finally come to accept that Edward would not ever be returning, and I had resigned my life to what it was: a shell. I did my best to move on; I worked hard to act normal. Everyone had thought I had healed and was somewhat happy, but I knew I would never be the same. I accepted Jake and the pack's friendship, picked up the scraps that were left and did my best. It was all under false pretenses of course, but as long as I was the only one who suffered, it didn't matter.

I thought I was doing reasonably well until fall arrived, and it came time for me to move across the country to start college. I knew no one and was horribly homesick the first few months. I missed Charlie and Jake. Without my usual support structure, my unresolved feelings of rejection and abandonment came back in full force. I distinctly remembered the day I woke up after a particularly disturbing Edward nightmare, and scared my roommate with a hysterical crying jag. I was determined to exorcise my Edward demons, but I knew I couldn't seek professional help. In order for therapy to be effective, you had to be honest. I knew that spouting off about a vampire boyfriend would set me on the fast track to a straitjacket and a padded room. There was really no one I could turn to for help, except myself.

I spent my free time in the library or surfing the Internet researching depression and various treatments for abandonment issues. I was fascinated. So much so, I briefly considered changing my major to psychology. I tried a few of the suggestions, took everything one day at a time and slowly began to work my way through. It wasn't the same as working with a professional of course, but my nightmares gradually lessened, and I finally stopped seeing Edward in everything. It was a relief to not constantly feel the pain, but I was never able to fully exorcise Edward as far as relationships were concerned.

I made a decided effort to date and get to know people, but Edward was still the gold standard to which every guy was compared. I didn't like that about myself, but I couldn't help it, and of course, no guy could possibly measure up. Still, I had lots of girl and guy friends, and even had a few steady boyfriends. For the first time in a long time, I was reasonably happy.

Everything changed, of course, with Renee and Phil's deaths. I'll never forget the phone call. I flew to Jacksonville immediately and spent the next week working through their lives. Thank goodness Charlie came to help me. I was numb with devastation and grief, but was somehow able to sell the house and settle the estate. The only good thing to come through that mess was Jase. I adored my baby brother.

I fell in love with him when I came to help Renee with the birth and stayed for two weeks after. She sent pictures and kept me current on his development, and I was always shocked to see how much he had grown between visits.

I still had a year to go before I graduated, and was very young and inexperienced with kids, but the thought of putting him in foster care or up for adoption sickened me. Despite everyone telling me I had to look out for my own future, I just couldn't do it. He was my brother, and I was determined to do right by him.

Life sorely tested my resolve that next year. Thank goodness Renee and Phil's estate came through probate in a timely manner, because I couldn't work while attending school and the childcare expenses were staggering. Somehow, through it all, we bonded and grew close. I wouldn't have changed a thing.

One unexpected side effect of Jase's presence was how it affected potential relationships. That sweet little boy repelled men so strongly it was comical. Sure, guys were interested in me until they saw the safety seat in the back of my car. After all, what young 20-something guy wants to deal with kids? Thankfully, David was past all that, and at an age where he was planning to have his own. We talked about that possibility often. He was sweet and thoughtful, and the only man I could compare to Edward, and that thought terrified me.

I knew that loving and committing to David long term made sense, and Jase and I would have a good, happy life with him. My feelings for him, however, weren't nearly as deep as the love I once had for Edward. I knew that. It hurt me to know that I couldn't love David with a fraction of the measure I knew my heart was capable. When did life become so complicated?

I had no idea how long I had been lost in my musings, but I could hear the front door open, and a cheerful, "Bella? Are you here yet?" floated up the stairs. Sue had come home from her shift. Smiling, I swiped the tears from my cheeks and made my way to the kitchen. Sue turned to hug me and asked about my flight. She always had such an easy manner. She changed from her scrubs to comfy jeans and a t-shirt and we both set to making dinner. I voiced my admiration of the new kitchen, and I listened as she explained the whole process. Soon the conversation turned to dad and Jase.

"It doesn't surprise me one bit that they're not back from Newton's yet," Sue said offhandedly. "He's been talking about upgrading Jase's fishing equipment since the last time they went. I don't need to tell you how serious men can be about their toys." Sue chuckled. "I'll bet money that man has charmed Mrs. Newton into keeping the store open a bit longer just so those two can try out the new tents and sleeping bags as well."

I chuckled as I tossed the salad. "Dad is very much looking forward to taking Jase fishing tomorrow morning."

Sue's mood suddenly turned melancholy, and I immediately turned to look at her.

"You know, since Harry and Billy have both passed on, Charlie doesn't get out to the lake as often as he used to." I could see the sadness in her eyes.

Right on cue, dad and Jase pulled up in the cruiser and I could hear Jase's excited pitch all the way up to the front door.

"Bella, Bella! Check out the new fishing pole I got!"

We spent the next twenty minutes opening bags and going through the new fishing gear Charlie had purchased. Charlie's entire face radiated joy as he watched his surrogate grandson's exuberant display. Jase was way over-excited as he speed-talked his way through his new gear and tackle.

"Jeez, dad, are you planning on putting all the Newton's grandkids through college?" I teased. "Does he seriously need all those fancy lures to catch one fish?"

With mock distain he tore his eyes from Jase's happy smile and looked over to me.

"Fishing is an art, Bella. Different fish require different lures."

"Yeah, Bella," Jase interjected, "Charlie only wants me to learn so I can feed myself for a lifetime."

I looked over to Charlie with my eyebrows hugging my hairline. "You didn't."

Charlie's smile stretched clear across his face. "I did."

Just then the timer on the stove went off signaling the beginning of dinner, and we all made our way to the table. Right on cue, Seth ambled through the front door, grocery bags in hand. He sniffed the air with delight.

"I can smell dinner from the street. Lasagna! Yum."

"It's uncanny how that boy always arrives right as dinner is being served." Sue shook her head. "Don't forget to wash up, Seth."

I couldn't help my grin. Seth wasn't a boy anymore. He hadn't looked like a boy in years, and Sue was still ordering him to wash up. I guess moms never fully outgrow their roles. Seth and Jase both headed up to the bathroom.

Charlie was still grinning as he put his arm around my shoulder. "I haven't taught him the fisherman's motto yet."

I looked at him suspiciously. "Do I want to know?"

Charlie drew himself up to his full height and puffed his chest out as he proudly boomed in a deep voice, "I fish; therefore, I am!"

"You sound like a cheesy bumper sticker." Sue chuckled at my exaggerated eye roll as she pulled out the lasagna. I hid my smile as I sliced up the garlic bread and set out the butter.

Of course, most of the dinner conversation revolved around the fishermen's trip the next morning, but Sue did mention that Leah and her new fiancée would be arriving in town later that evening. It would be too late to stop by for a quick hello, but we would be seeing them later at the gathering. They would be staying on the reservation with the Calls. Thanksgiving potluck was planned for 2 p.m. at the Uley's.

After dinner had been cleared away, Dad, Jase and Seth spent the rest of the evening trying out their new gear in the backyard. Sue and I spent time putting together various salads and baking pies. We could hear jubilant laughter filtering through the back door. As Sue finished her humorous story of a very cantankerous older patient she was currently nursing, her expression grew serious. She glanced over to the back windows and turned to face me. Her voice dropped down a few decibels.

"I know you keep in touch with Jake, Bella, but just so you know, the pack has gone through a few changes recently." I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yes, I know. Sam has stepped down, and Jake is the new alpha."

"That's true, Bella, but that's not what I was referring to." She had my full attention.

"What do you mean, Sue? What changes?" I was suddenly anxious.

"We've had a few more pups join the ranks." I stood there shocked; my mouth open.

I wasn't sure I wanted to hear the answer, but I couldn't stop the question.

"How recently?"

"Four days ago, Alan Gorman and Mark Pohler phased." Her penetrating stare seared through me. "We haven't had any new transformations in over five years."

I knew exactly what that meant. There was a vampire in Forks.

"Tomorrow will be intense, Bella, there is a lot going on, but just so you're aware, there was a murder on the reservation three weeks ago." I sucked in a breath.

"It was on the border, and way out into the forest. Elder Littlesea's cousin was hiking with some friends and didn't make it back. We thought he had just lost direction, but when he was found, the body had been mangled. It was blamed on a wild animal, but we all know better." Sue looked out the window. "There was no blood, Bella. Nowhere in or around the body."

* * *

**EPOV**

I decided to leave for Forks a day early. It had been six years since anyone had been out to the house, and I was certain it would need some maintenance before it could be habitable.

The family and I traveled to the airport together; they would be boarding their flight for Zimbabwe, and I would be headed in the opposite direction to Washington. Our flights were only twenty minutes apart. I looked at Alice and raised my eyebrow in question. She closed her eyes and looked through all her recent visions. She had nothing new to show me. I wasn't sure if this was good or bad, but I smiled in thanks to her anyway. If she saw anything new, she would call. We all hugged and said our goodbyes.

Seattle's thick gray overcast and patter of light rain hit me just outside the doors of Sea-Tac airport. I smiled into the gloomy afternoon, feeling like I was experiencing a long-awaited homecoming. The heady feeling settled deeper as I passed Fork's sign just outside of town. My rental car sped quickly through the rivulets of water flowing across the road. I looked around and took note of the small changes over the last six years. There certainly wasn't much to see. This insignificant little town, however, would always be home to me.

Coming upon the obscure turnoff to my family's property, I was forced to park the car along the road. Even I was shocked to see how extensively the vegetation had choked out any hint of previous habitation. Of course, this was not a hindrance to me. I took off at vampire speed, following the familiar route to the house. Working my way through the chest-high grasses, weeds and low-lying ferns, I finally stood on the front porch and surveyed the property.

I slipped my key into the lock and slowly opened the front door. In complete juxtaposition to the world outside, the inside was a perfect embodiment of that fateful night so long ago. I gazed around me taking in the scene like I was looking at a perfectly roped-off display in a museum. Everything was exactly the same.

My piano stood like a sentinel just off the foyer. I gently ran my hand along the smooth polished wood and slowly picked up the small picture frame still perched there. I gazed into the smiling face of a younger Bella as she sat next to me on this very bench while I played one of my compositions for her. I remember in clear detail how Esme had, in a flash of spontaneity, snapped a quick photo of us "in the moment."

I remembered that day and how we had spent the lazy summer afternoon swimming in the river and had gone for a picnic dinner in our meadow that evening. It had been predicted a perfect night for stargazing. I pointed out the various planets and constellations, but ended up watching everything reflected from Bella's eyes, simply because I couldn't tear my gaze from them.

Staring at her image, I could clearly see the love and admiration in Bella's face as she watched as my hands move across the keys. My image was, of course, looking at her. How in the world had I managed to find it in me to leave?

I set the frame back in its place and lightly ran my fingers across the keys. My beautiful Steinway was out of tune. I would need to remedy that as soon as my other tasks were complete. I had planned to spend a good deal of time working on my new composition.

I began pulling sheets off the furniture. Dust bloomed in clouds that momentarily hung in the air, swirling softly before slowly settling to the floor. I made my way around the room opening curtains and windows. The house smelled like a tomb: musty and lifeless.

I needed to change my clothing into something more suitable for yard work. I zipped up the stairs to my room and stepped inside the door. I was unprepared for the shock that hit me. Bella's scent still permeated this enclosed space. I walked to the center of the room to the large four-poster bed. I purchased it after we had returned from the hospital in Phoenix. I knew Bella would be spending time at the house. Still weak from her injuries, I wanted a comfortable place for her to rest. I had pictured her reclined and relaxed on a mountain of pillows while I sat close by reading her favorite books to her. I had wanted to spend long afternoons holding her on this bed discussing music, art, and, I had fervently hoped, our future together.

The bed had also been a convenient place for Bella to actually sleep when she spent girls' nights with Alice. I chuckled even now remembering the incredulity Bella displayed when Alice insisted on pedicures, new hairstyles and dress-up sessions with newly purchased clothing. Alice was skilled at getting what she wanted. Bella was weak and laid up in a cumbersome cast, and was helpless to stand in her way.

Esme would try to make it up to Bella in the morning with breakfast in bed. Bella, of course, would balk at the attention, fearing she was imposing. Bella would have really been incredulous had she known it was all an elaborate pretense. Esme loved to cook, but rarely had the opportunity, and Bella was the perfect subject for her deeply rooted nurturing instincts. Plus, I loved to feed Bella.

Breaking through my reverie, my curiosity peaked, I made my way through the room to the bed. We had all left so quickly, I wondered if Esme had changed the bedding. I removed the draped cover, pulled down the comforter, and slid my nose along the sheets. Although faded and a bit musty, Bella's scent was still there. I stripped down to my boxers and slid in, burying my face in the pillow.

Bella would be in town tomorrow, and I would continue my self-appointed role as her protector. I needed to get started on my chores, but for now, I wanted to stay right here in my memories.

* * *

I laid in my bed for most of the night. I was so lost in my musings I didn't even realize what time it was until a faint blush of light peeked its way over the horizon. Shocked that I had lost the night, I propelled myself from the bed into the closet. I took so little with me when I had left, most of what I owned was still here. I located a faded pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt in the far corner drawer. Alice was insistent we all keep a few old things around to work in. Of course, "old" to Alice meant last season's designer casual wear.

Hurrying out to the garage, I located the tools and equipment I needed, and set to work. Moving at vampire speed, it still took me most of the day to complete my chores. I had to admit, though, the house and property looked much more habitable when I finally finished. All the weeds and grass from the yard and meandering roadway had been cut back. Esme's numerous rose bushes, hedges and gardens had been pruned, weeded and tamed. I had even washed and oiled the windows and repainted the house porch and garage. I stood back to admire my work and smiled.

I meandered through the house on my way upstairs, looking for anything that needed repairs. After hooking up the utilities, I took a few minutes to dust everything and refresh the carpets with the vacuum. Esme would be pleased. I then closed all the windows and set the thermostat to a comfortable level. The temperature didn't matter to me in the least, but we were always scrupulous about making sure appearances were in place. One never knew if unexpected company would stop by, especially now that Alice wasn't here to give forewarning.

I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I started humming in spite of myself. I missed Bella, and I would finally see her tonight. Granted, she wouldn't see me, but just the thought of perching myself right outside her window where I could listen to her heartbeat, and if I was lucky, some sleep talking, made me giddy.

Glancing at the clock, I noted the time. It was late, and Bella would be at Charlie's house by now. I dressed, shrugged into my jacket and propelled myself toward her house at fast as I could. I felt swells of excitement pulsing through me. Nothing in the world felt as natural as moving closer to Bella. Just like magnets coming together, I could almost feel the currents of attraction drawing me closer to her. Only moments later, I was standing in the tree line next to Charlie's house.

The first thing to hit me was an overwhelming pungent dog odor. I was horrified to realize I had smelled the disgusting stench before. It took me a few moments to place it. Not dog – wolf. I launched myself nearly vertical into a tree a little way off from Bella's backyard. I opened my mind wide and far to gather as much information I could. Close proximity and the knowledge that Bella could be in danger had me on edge.

All seemed to be quiet. I caught Bella and Charlie's scents as well as a few unfamiliar human scents as well. I could hear the boy's deep breathing and rhythmic heartbeat as he quietly slumbered in Bella's bedroom. Sitting stone still, I settled in for a night of guarding Bella and the boy, but I could still hear the conversation emanating from the front yard.

"It was so good to see you Julie! I still can't believe you came by so late, but I'm glad you did." Bella leaned in to hug a blonde woman. She appeared to be in her late twenties, was tall and had an athletic build. Her bright grey eyes shone with excitement; her cheeks were flushed.

"I'm just sorry Jake couldn't make it with everything going on, but I couldn't _not_ stop by. I suppose he'll settle down long enough for you to see him a bit tomorrow, though."

"He better. We're only here a few days, and I'd really like to talk with him about some things." Bella's face had suddenly lost its smile, and the two women looked at each other with concerned apprehension.

"Oh, hey, now, none of that. You know his situation is what they all _live_ for." Julie said. Bella gave a defeated shrug. I was nearly assaulted with the sudden images going through the woman's mind:

Four huge, bare-chested, dark-skinned men wearing cut-off shorts marched in grim formation, headed into the thick tree line. Their sharp howls pierced the forest the moment they disappeared. Then Julie pictured herself staring into the face of a dark-skinned man, taking careful note of the exhaustion lines and dark circles around his eyes.

"_He got away from us, Julie, but don't worry, babe, Paul's crew has this next shift, and they've got some great leads. I just need to rest my eyes a bit, and then I can head back out later."_

Julie's memory shifted as she recalled black eyes rimmed in red and a sneering smile from an impossibly handsome white face.

"_Why hello, sweetheart, know where there's a place around here to grab a quick _bite_?"_

Julie visibly shuddered and paled, and I nearly fell out of the tree. An unknown vampire was _here?_ And this one confronted the alpha's mate_?_ Sure, nomads came through occasionally, but normally did not bother to stop in small towns. They favored larger metropolitan areas for hunting grounds. If someone disappeared in a smaller community, it was more noticeable. Even newborns quickly learned that street dwellers, drunks, drug addicts and prostitutes were easier to pick off, their disappearances rarely noticed or questioned if they were. Who was this rogue?

I was thankful I had decided to spend the holiday here instead of Africa with my family. I needed to protect Bella and the boy from this unknown danger. Settling into my perch, I waited and observed, casting my senses out to their fullest, taking in every detail. Nothing would escape me, and they would remain safe.

The strong wolf scent had dissipated slightly, and I knew whoever had been responsible for it wasn't currently around. It was a slight consolation. I heard Bella's conversation with her father and his new wife. They indulged in family news and polite chitchat until Bella announced an hour later that she needed to go to bed. I listened as she trudged up the stairs, changed into her sleep attire and attended to her human needs. Moments later, Sue quietly knocked on Bella's door and sat down on the edge of the bed. She studiously gazed at Bella's worried face.

"Julie was right, hon, it's way too premature to be worrying about this." Sue laid a hand on Jason's side and spoke in hushed tones.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't help it," Bella sighed. "I've seen too many vampires in action to not be a little concerned." I grimaced. Yes, she had definitely seen my kind at their worst. My worst. She had cause to be concerned. "You know, it's funny. I live and work in New York, where nothing ever seems to happen, and I come home to this tiny backwater town, where mere hours after my arrival, mythical creatures are closing in." Bella let out a small, amused grunt. "How do you stand to be in the center of it all, Sue?"

Sue's face slowly lifted in a morose half-grin. "I have no choice, Bella. My home and loved ones are here, and this is where I am needed. I may not be able to fight the problems from the front line, but I certainly offer support where I can."

Bella looked down to the floor, avoiding Sue's gaze, and sighed again.

"You know I really love you, dad and the pack, too, but is it wrong to say that I don't miss any of it?"

"Not at all. In fact, I would be worried if you did. We all have different callings, Bella, and yours is to love and care for Jase as far away from all this craziness as possible; although, we are grateful you put up with it on occasion to visit."

As it was meant to, Sue's comment coaxed a reluctant grin from Bella. "Thanks, Sue. You know Jase loves you and worships Charlie. Plus, it's a relief for me to know dad is being taken care of. You're so good for him. And, I like having a mom again."

A tender look crossed Sue's features. "Oh, Bella, none of that. You're going to make me cry." Inhaling deeply, she placed a hand on Bella's knee in a friendly gesture.

"Okay, we need a change of topic." She gave Bella a knowing look. "I want to know all about this hot young doctor you're dating."

Clearly caught off guard, Bella bristled. "Seriously?"

"Exactly. How serious are we talking here?" Bella blushed intensely at Sue's intentional misuse of the word. I shifted on the branch, making the leaves quiver slightly. As uncomfortable as this turn of conversation was, I needed to know the answer as well.

Bella's look instantly turned skeptical. "How do I know you're not going to go right in there after we're done and tell Charlie?"

Sue shot Bella a look of utter disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Queen secret-keeper right here! Plus, as your honorary mother, I feel it's my duty to make sure your man is treating you right, making you happy and using protection." Bella immediately blushed an impossible shade of red.

"Oh, honey, I didn't mean to embarrass you. You know, I have these conversations with Leah all the time. I just need to know everything is all right. And you know I won't tell Charlie. He really doesn't want to know these things anyway."

"I know, Sue. It's just – I guess I really don't know how I feel about David. Can you believe that? He loves me so much, he tells me all the time, and I feel guilty not being able to say it back. He treats me like a princess, Sue, and you should see how wonderful he is with Jase. He would make a perfect husband and father, and here I am floundering around like a beached fish. What in the world is wrong with me? Why can't I feel that way about him?" Giving her a look of sympathy, Sue gently pat Bella's back in quiet understanding.

Bella's voice dropped to a near-whisper, "Plus, we haven't, I mean, we're not…um, doing, well, you know." Her face flushed the impossible shade again. A sudden wave of relieved euphoria washed over me, and I had to grip the branch to keep from falling off.

Sue stared at Bella in utter disbelief. "Nothing? Nothing at all?"

Bella just stared at the carpet. "Um, kissing and a little touching, but nothing beyond that."

Sue's mind scrambled to grip what Bella had told her. "Oh, honey, you have had experience with this, right?"

"Well, of course I have! I'm not totally inept!" Bella immediately closed her eyes in mortification.

Sue switched to a soothing tone. "I'm sorry, Bella, I really don't mean to embarrass you. What I meant was, there is absolutely nothing wrong with little, or even no experience, it just would have been a bit unusual is all. I know this is something you have no desire to discuss with the "step-mom," but know I am here if you need to."

"I'm sorry, Sue. I'm just not used to this, but can you see how frustrating and confusing this is? I feel something for him, but I don't know what it is. I can't give myself to him in any way until I've worked this out somehow. It's not fair to him, or to Jase to have me sleeping with men in uncommitted relationships. I just don't know what to do."

Sue leaned forward and tenderly swiped away the tear running down Bella's cheek.

"Considering how unsure you are, it's probably a good thing. Please don't worry, sweetheart. I'm sure things will work out."

I gripped the branch again as a thought borne of pure discernment made its way through Sue's mind.

"Is there someone else, Bella?" Surprised, Bella's eyes snapped up to Sue's knowing gaze. I moaned as a litany of possible suitors flitted through my mind. Had anyone caught her fancy? What unknown number of rivals would I be forced to contend with?

Knowing her silence was telling Sue way more than she intended, Bella looked down at her hands.

"I don't know how much you know about my last year here. You know, my senior year of high school?"

"Not much, only that you had seriously dated someone for a while and was forced to break up when he moved. I guess you didn't take it too well?" Bella nodded and her gaze fell over Sue's shoulder. Somehow, I didn't think she was looking at the wall.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Just so you know, Charlie has completely respected your privacy, and hasn't told me anything about what happened back then, and I haven't asked."

"I know, and I appreciate it. This is just so hard to talk about."

Bella kicked off the comforter and began to pace the room.

"The 'someone' I dated was Edward Cullen." A wave of shock crossed Sue's face.

"Edward Cullen? Doctor Carlisle Cullen's boy?"

"Um, yeah."

"Bella, you_ know_ about the Cullens, right?" Her meaning was unmistakable. Macabre scenes of stalking, enthrallment and bloodlust skittered through her mind.

"Yes, Sue, I know what they are, but that's not _who_ they are. I was in love with Edward, and his particular 'condition' didn't bother me in the least. I was prepared to spend the rest of my life with him." Her voice turned to a near-whisper. "And I thought he felt the same."

_Good heavens! She actually wanted to become one of them? _To her credit, Sue immediately blinked away the shocked expression.

"But he left," Sue surmised. "I knew why the tribal elders encouraged everyone on the rez to be treated at the outpatient clinics rather than the hospital. Harry even insisted I transfer out to the Makah clinic. I do remember the celebrations were quite, ah, _spirited_ when they left. So, I guess that was about the time you…?" Sue left off with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah. Sam found me comatose in the woods behind the house. I stayed that way for four months."

"I heard about that, but I had never connected the two. Wow, you really took it hard."

"I did. It's still hard to think about."

"I don't mean to sound calloused, Bella, but I'm having a hard time understanding how a girl getting her heart broken is different from any young teenager's story. It's been happening since the beginning of time and is even considered a rite of passage of sorts. The teen experience isn't complete without a broken heart or two."

Sue leaned from the bed to grasp Bella's hand. "It's how we learn, sweetheart. We've all muddled through the mess of heartache to find our way to the ones we're meant to be with." A small understanding smile curled the corner of her mouth. "Bella, it's been six years. Don't you think it's time to give your heart to a man who loves you and Jase with all of _his _heart?"

Memories of a very intimate dinner with Doctor Sutton, Charlie and Sue flitted through her mind. Snippets of conversation and the approving look on Charlie's face stabbed through my gut. They both liked him. A lot. The interior of the restaurant caught my attention. _Bella Italia?_ Knowing this was the same place where my monstrous nature and fated intentions to my beautiful Bella were revealed, and the place where my chief rival had won the approval of my love's family had me shaking my head. Could Fate's cold irony be that cruel?

_Not being able to let go of this old relationship isn't healthy. How would she react if I suggested therapy? _

Sue's discernment impressed me. I could see why Bella chose to confide in her. She was indeed a good woman, and I was glad Bella had someone she could go to for sound advice. As much as she loved Charlie, this conversation would have never happened if he were the only option. I didn't, however, like that Sue had biased opinions of my family. If Bella were inclined to take her advice, and considering the respect she had for her, it was a good possibility. Sue's opinion would sway me from Bella's favor.

"That's just it, Sue! I spent the last six years building my life and getting past all of the heartache. I truly thought I had. Despite everything, I'm right back at square one, unable to trust my heart to the man, who for all intents and purposes, is the obvious choice. It's a complete no-brainer!"

"You haven't seen the Cullens in six years, Bella. You need to let go." The therapy idea was sounding even better to Sue, and she was contemplating how to bring it up.

"Um, well, Sue, that's not entirely true." Bella immediately looked to the floor.

Sue noticed Bella's discomfort, and a look of apprehension flittered across her face.

"What do you mean?" Sue said. Bella was still unable to look at her.

"They're in Rochester. All the kids are enrolled at Westmore, and I teach Edward in my fifth period class." Sue's jaw hit the floor.

"Oh, Bella."

* * *

**EPOV**

As soon as I could hear Bella's rhythmic breathing, I carefully scaled the outside wall and peeked in the window. The boy was deeply asleep; his daytime activities had obviously worn him out. I took a good look around the room. It had changed considerably, and Bella looked almost strange sleeping amongst the new décor. I remembered the many times I had crept through this window to be near Bella. She didn't know of my visits in the beginning but welcomed them later when she did. I wanted to open the window, climb through and be as near to her now as I was then, but I promised I wouldn't come into her house, or Charlie's house by extension, without her knowledge. Sneaking back here seemed like a huge step backward.

Bella was safe, and she and the boy were sleeping soundly. I sighed again and made my way back to my perch. As I kept vigil, my mind wandered back to what I saw in the Alpha's mate's mind. She had been personally confronted by a rogue vampire right outside of her home. He had to be new to this life. I recalled Julie's memory, and something about the look on his face and in this vampire's red eyes made me wonder if he had been mentally disturbed in his human life. In the last second of her memory, a streak of dark brown fur jumped over her, and lunged. I was glad that the Quileutes, and Bella by extension, had protectors to keep them from harm, but the rogue was somehow able to get away. I wondered if the alpha would be amenable to accepting help. I didn't know who this vampire was, but I couldn't take the chance that the next time he got away, Bella or her child could be his next victims. Until he was gone, they would be in danger.

* * *

**A/N: So, just to be clear, Edward isn't there to spy on Bella, or eavesdrop on her conversations. He is there to protect her but can't help what he hears. He really is trying to earn her trust but is sometimes a bit obtuse on how he goes about it. Poor boy still has a lot to learn. **

**Bella and Charlie are referring to the old adage, "Give a man a fish, you feed him for a day; teach a man to fish, you feed him for a lifetime." Also, the fisherman's motto, "I fish; therefore, I am!" is a real bumper sticker I still see on occasion. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I am not familiar with native American death and burial traditions, and I know absolutely nothing about the Quileute culture. The ceremonial depictions in this chapter come straight from my imagination, and I am calling it creative license.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Bella – _Only Human_ – Christina Perri

Brady – _Step Right Up_ – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Brady – _Treat You Better _– Shawn Mendez

**BPOV**

I was up before Jase the next morning. I could hear Charlie clanging pans on the stove, trying, and failing, to be quiet. I made a quick stop to the bathroom and grabbed my robe. The heavenly smell of coffee hit me as I tiptoed down the stairs. I peeked around the doorframe and smiled as I watched Charlie rummage through the fridge. The man couldn't cook worth beans, but he always could manage a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs and fried bacon. Charlie turned and smiled as he caught me spying on him.

"Sleep good last night, kid?"

"Yeah, it was nice to hear the rain against the window again." I didn't realize how much I had missed it. I reached around to grab a mug out of the overhead cupboard as Charlie started breaking eggs into a bowl. He grumbled an affirmative nod.

I wondered what the typical damp weather would have on their fishing schedule.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I said.

Charlie glanced sideways from his preparations and his eyebrows briefly went up. He knew exactly what I had been thinking.

"You seriously don't expect us back out if it starts raining, do you?" I really should know better than to ask. This was the Pacific Northwest, for heaven's sake. If you didn't do anything in the rain, you never did anything at all. Charlie cracked a smile.

"Don't worry yourself, mama. I've got rain gear stashed with the rest of the supplies. Jase will be fine." I smiled a bit myself. Charlie always called me "mama" when my protective side showed itself. I had finished half my mug when Jase bounded down the stairs all dressed and ready. Excitement gleamed in his eyes.

"When are we leaving Grandpa Charlie?" He was just a bit too loud. We both shushed him at the same time.

"Not too loud, Jase," Charlie said. "Believe me, you don't want to wake Grandma Sue before she's ready to get up. Remember that angry grizzly bear we watched on _Animal Planet_ the last time you were here?" Charlie's face was serious.

"Uh huh." Jase's eyes got big.

"Well, Grandma Sue can growl big and loud, too."

"Watch it, dad, that comment could come back to bite you." I rolled my eyes. Jeesh.

"Will we see some bears today, Grandpa Charlie?" Jase was looking a bit hopeful. Charlie directed Jase into a chair and loaded his plate with breakfast. I poured his milk.

"No, Jase, I don't expect we will. Bears have enough sense to stay out of the rain." He looked over and winked at me.

Seth pulled up and ambled to the door loaded down with all his gear and tackle.

"Hey, guys, save any food for me?" His smile overtook his face as Charlie pointed to a plate loaded with eggs, bacon and toast. If they were lucky, Seth's appetite might hold out for a few hours.

"Hey, Bells, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um, okay. Finish first, though." After Seth licked the last remnants off his plate, we stood by the fireplace and his voice dropped to a near whisper.

"I feel you should know there is a very strong vampire odor around the house. I think it's good everyone will be out on the reservation today, but please be extra careful. I'll be sure to have one of the guys check it out before you come back."

"Thanks, Seth. I appreciate your concern." My suspicions were roused.

Finally ready to go, all three men pulled on their waiters, grabbed jackets and gear, and loaded into Seth's truck.

As I was finishing my second cup of coffee, Sue walked into the kitchen freshly showered and dressed. She smiled at me and poured her own cup.

"Good morning, Bella. Did you sleep well last night?"

Surprisingly, I did. I couldn't remember the last time I had a good night's sleep in my old room. I was warm and comfortable. Jase was always a heavy sleeper and could sleep anywhere. I smiled.

"I did, thanks."

"Glad to hear it. You know, I've been going over all we discussed last night, and I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean to upset you, if I did. I know how you value your privacy, and I just wanted to thank you for trusting me."

I was so thankful for this woman. She had been just as good for me as she had been for Charlie.

"I do trust you, Sue. It actually felt really good to be able to talk about it. Thanks for listening."

Sue's face stretched into a bright smile. "Ok, I feel better now." She quickly glanced around the countertops, eyeing the six pies we had cranked out the night before.

"Everything looks ready to go. We just need to take the salads out of the fridge and scrounge up some serving spoons."

I grabbed the first load and headed out the door. I would take my truck and Sue would drive her car, in case I needed to get Jase back early. I couldn't help the huge grin and giant intake of breath as I clambered into my beloved truck. Sure, it looked exactly the same, and I owed many thanks to Jake for keeping her running for me, but every time I climbed inside, it felt like freedom, good times, and coming home. Even the inside smelled exactly the same, like tobacco, peppermint, and even a bit like my dad. He would drive it around to keep her running, and borrowed it on occasion to help someone move, which was just fine with me.

It didn't take long before we had everything loaded. We had packed up some clean clothes for the guys. They would come straight from their fishing expedition and didn't want to smell like fish all day.

As I rolled out to the 101, I cranked down the stubborn window, and felt the rush of cool air swirl around the cab. Smiling, I settled down into the cracked leather seats, and reveled in the sweet pleasure of being home again.

* * *

I pulled in behind Sue's Taurus in front of Billy's ramshackle red house. It seemed much smaller with Jake and his kids running around the yard. Jake smiled as he loped towards me, and I waved a quick hello to Julie as she stepped onto the porch, waving and wiping her hands on a ratty dishtowel. Jake opened my door and I was enveloped in a tight hug.

"Just like old times, huh, Bells?"

Yeah, if only I didn't miss Billy's glaring absence. Usually it would have been him to greet me on the porch. Jake started grabbing bags and was in and out of the house faster than it took me to grab two of the pies from the back of Sue's car. We all made our way into the house and between all the hugs and greetings managed to get everything settled. The fridge was already bursting with cream pies and ice cream. Various cakes and plates of cookies and brownies lined the countertops. Jake feigned a broken hand after Julie slapped him away from a cookie plate. He didn't even have the grace to look ashamed.

Looking around the tiny kitchen and living spaces, I couldn't help the flood of memories that washed through me. It was always Billy that sat quietly by, ever the pillar of strength; his countenance reflecting sage wisdom. He had always enveloped me with warm acceptance and protection from life's cruel storms. His understanding and hospitality not only made me feel welcome, but a member of his family as well. The small house seemed cold and empty without his twinkling eyes and infectious smile. Not for the first time, I took note of how much Jake took after his dad.

It was understood that the dinner would take place at the Uley's and after the ceremony, everyone would come back to Billy's house for dessert. As I stepped onto the porch, my eye caught movement from the side of the yard. A large "for sale" sign was swaying in the breeze.

Julie herded her three children to her car and Jake hopped into the passenger side of my truck. My eyebrows shot up.

"You better get in the car with Julie. Doesn't she expect you to help with the kids?"

"She wants me to ride with you so we can have a few minutes to talk." I remembered the discussion I had with Sue in the kitchen the night before. My breath hitched.

"Wow, yeah, the vampire." It seemed so surreal to me that after living in New York and not having to worry about the supernatural, recent circumstances notwithstanding, I was just not used to this.

"Bells, I need to ask you. Do you have any idea who this intruder could be?" It never occurred to me that I might know.

"You're sure it's not any of the Cullens?" I asked, and immediately remembered Seth's concerns about the vampire scent around the yard. I couldn't think of any reason why it could be one of them, but what if?

"No, we're sure. The scent isn't something we've smelled before. This is definitely someone new."

"Jake, I honestly don't know any other vampires." My mind wandered for a moment. There were those distant "cousins" in Alaska Edward had once mentioned to me, and the vampire royalty in Italy. Why any of them would want to come here was beyond me.

"Well, that's good," Jake said, "because I really don't think I can hold the guys off on this one. He's been skirting the boundary for the last week, and after all the teasing, they're chomping at the bit, know what I mean?" His evil, smirking glare had me believing he was anxious for a few chomps himself.

"Just so you're aware, though, most of the pack is working in shifts," Jake continued. "We didn't want to postpone the sendoff and putting off a major holiday would have raised suspicion. I'll be checking in on their progress at times throughout the day."

"That's okay, and I really appreciate the heads up. Although, I'm worried about Charlie and Jase now." I must have had a panicked expression because Jake's eyes turned soft as he put his hand on my elbow.

"No need to worry, Bells, Seth's there. Besides, those disgusting bloodsuckers have a foul stench that can be smelled from miles away. He'll know to call for backup long before anything can get remotely close."

We turned up the Uley's driveway and I parked the truck along the curb behind a long line of vehicles. Jake turned my head and looked straight into my eyes.

"Really, Bells, it's all good. We're pros at this. You remember that Victoria chick, right?" How could I forget? I shuddered and nodded my head. His eyes hardened into black flint.

"That old bitch was tough, but if we could take her out, this new guy doesn't have a chance. Have some faith in us, okay?" He didn't wait for my reply before flinging his door open and jogging over to help Julie take the kids out of the car. I slid from my seat and went over to help Sue carry in the salads.

Victoria. If anything, there was one reason to be thankful today. Jake was right. They were made for this and worrying never got me anywhere. Still, I'd be more than glad when Charlie and Jase made it back safely.

* * *

The atmosphere surrounding the Uley's was that of organized chaos. The women had congregated in the kitchen. Emily was brandishing a wooden spoon, stirring thick gravy over the stove. The apron she wore barely stretched over her huge pregnant belly. She was gossiping with Leah, who was perched on a bar stool, sipping a wine cooler.

It was nothing short of a miracle when Leah had called Emily a few months prior. Emily had burst into tears, blamed her pregnancy hormones, and spent the next three hours confiding with her close cousin and best friend. Having become recently engaged, Leah felt the need to mend fences. Things between Leah and Sam were still a bit tense, and probably always would be.

I made my way over and deposited the salads on the countertop. I hugged a quick hello to Emily, being careful of her swollen midsection. She hugged me back, her wide smile covering most of the deep scar that ran through the side of her left eye and down to her mouth. It had become softer, less tight and angry over the years. The color had faded back somewhat as well; the bright red gash and stark white scar tissue had softened into the smooth planes of her light brown skin. It was easy to see the striking beauty she had been, and the pretty woman she still was, despite the deep line marring her face. She was happy and glowing with her pregnancy. Plus, with the cooking and hosting duties, she was in her element. I grabbed myself a wine cooler and hurried over to Leah where Sue was already admiring her ring.

I had never seen Leah happier. In fact, I didn't recall ever seeing Leah so much as smile. This beaming woman was bursting with happiness, and I could hardly wait to get to know this very different version of the angry, defiant young woman I had known.

"Okay, Bella," Leah narrowed her eyes and shot me a smirk, "I understand there's a gorgeous new man you've been running around with lately." The thought of Edward had immediately shot through my mind before I realized she was referring to David.

"Not just any man, from what I hear," Rebecca, Paul's wife interjected. She was bouncing a fussy infant on her lap. "I understand from very reliable sources that he's a hot doctor."

Here we go. I should have realized the rez's rumor mill would have been churning at warp speed before I arrived. The "reliable sources" obviously being Charlie, Jake and their big mouths. Of course, the blush crept up right on cue.

Kim, Jared's imprint, reached for Rebecca's baby and began bouncing him on her hip. She looked confused.

"Wait, is this the doctor that came over and had dinner with Sue and Charlie?"

_What?_

Sue and Julie glanced to the floor and Emily started stirring the gravy with purpose. All looked sheepish. Kim, realizing she had said something she shouldn't, was anxious to leave. Mumbling an excuse of putting the baby down for a nap, she backed away into a bedroom. I looked pointedly at each woman.

"Something's going on here, and one of you needs to tell me right now. Sue?" With an apology in her eyes, she looked up at me.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. Yes, David was here. He came by to introduce himself when he had the medical conference in Seattle last month." That didn't sound so bad.

"Why wouldn't he have told me?"

Sue closed her eyes in mortification. "He wanted to meet us and, well, he wanted to ask Charlie for his blessing. He had asked us not to say anything. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Blessing? What do you mea….?" _Oh. _The cogs were turning, and the situation couldn't have been more awkward. David here in Forks? I just couldn't picture it. It was like two completely different times and worlds had collided. Sue stepped closer and put her hand on my arm.

"We met him in Port Angeles, Bella, and we all had dinner at that little Italian place."

_Bella Italia? _That restaurant would forever be associated with Edward. It was _our_ place. It was the spot where my world had completely shifted, and my heart had been given and claimed. I was now officially in the _Twilight Zone_. Sue must have been alarmed at the look on my face. She talked quickly, trying to smooth things over.

"We really like him, Bella. He's a wonderful man, and we would be thrilled to welcome him to the family." She chuckled a bit. "Heavens, you should have seen how Charlie worked him over." I had witnessed Charlie in "cop mode" many times over the years. I could only imagine the interrogation he put David through. If anything, I knew Charlie could be thorough, so if David could pass muster, he was golden. David had _not_ proposed, however, and I was completely unaware he was planning to. I wasn't ready for this. Just the thought sent a wave of anxiety through me.

"Take a drink, Bella, you look pale." I nodded and took a tiny sip.

We all finished admiring Leah's ring and she insisted we go out back so she could introduce me to her fiancée, Justin. The small backyard was in constant motion with children running around, and shoulder-to-shoulder men chatting and drinking beer. Everyone was there. All the pack guys, including a few I barely recognized, as well as wives, girlfriends and imprints. Quil and his imprint Claire, who was looking quite grown-up at nine years old, were organizing a game of hide-and-seek with the younger children. Jacob smiled and vacated his seat for Julie. She kissed his cheek and gave him an adoring grin.

"Hey, Bells, good to see you!" I nodded at Paul and Embry who had turned to wave at me. I gave them a quick hug and greeted everyone seated around the large patio fire pit. I pulled my cardigan a bit tighter around me. There was a bite in the November air. Of course, the guys all sat comfortably in their thin short-sleeve t-shirts.

Leah introduced me to Justin, and I had to hide my surprise. He wasn't at all what I had expected. He wasn't huge and intimidating like Leah's pack brothers; he was tall with a thin, wiry build. He greeted me with warm sparkling eyes and a sincere smile. He looked at Leah like she was an angel sent from heaven.

I contemplated the Leah I remembered from five years ago. She was angry with me and the entire world, it seemed, because of the curse that had changed her life and the many lives around her. She was hard and bitter over her broken engagement and strained family ties. She had left her home after Victoria had been dispatched and made her way to California, determined to find a new life. I had admired that Leah. In fact, it was the determination I saw in her that inspired me to take my own plunge and to go to school in Arizona. She didn't know it, but I actually owed her quite a bit.

I smiled and shook Justin's hand. I then hugged Leah and whispered my congratulations to her. Leah had certainly earned her happiness, and I was thrilled for her.

It took some time to work my way around and greet and give hugs to all my friends. I reacquainted myself with Jake's sisters and met Rebecca's husband, Moki. After offering my condolences to Rebecca on the loss of her father, Moki enlightened me about the delights of his native Hawaii. I was still determined to make it there someday.

Suddenly, Jake and his pack brothers all whipped their heads around to stare at the same spot along the tree line. High-pitched howls rang, echoing for miles around the cliffs and down to the beach.

Jake took off to the forest with Paul sprinting close behind. I could tell how desperately Jake had wanted to join his brothers on patrol, and despite his jovial mood had seemed a bit agitated. Appearances were still important, and it would be strange for him to not be present at his own father's sendoff.

There seemed to be a shift in the air as two partially dressed men and two very large boys emerged from the tree line, laughing, bumping chests and slapping each other on the backs in what seemed to be a celebration of sorts. Brady glanced over to me. His half-smirk seemed appraising and possessive. They all jumped up onto the back porch and into the rear of the house. Sam pulled Jake aside and the two of them started in what looked like a very serious discussion.

Sam disappeared into the house soon after only to reemerge ten minutes later wearing fresh clothes and just-showered hair. He approached me and asked if we could talk.

"Sure, Sam, no problem." I had a few questions for him, too. We walked to the back of the yard and he leaned against the side fence. I glanced up into his face and had an idea of where this conversation was headed. But first, I wanted answers to my own questions.

"It surprised me to see you on patrol, Sam. I was told you had retired from the pack. "A small, tense smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Semi-retired, Bella. Believe me, I would love nothing more than to be able to stop phasing and be free of this curse, but unfortunately, with two new pups to train, now is not the time. Jake is calling the shots now, you do know that, right?" I nodded my head.

"It looks like Jake won't need to take his shift today after all." Sam smirked. "We disposed of the bloodsucker." A wave of relief washed over me, and my knees felt like they were going to give out.

Sam must have misunderstood my reaction. He was quick to add, "Jake told me that you didn't know who this newcomer was. There's been word of a few unexplained disappearances in Seattle, plus the murder of Elder Littlesea's cousin, so we don't feel bad about dispatching him."

"Oh, no, Sam, you don't understand," I stammered, "Most vampires of, uh, _that kind,_ aren't discriminatory. You were right to take him out, no telling how many more lives could have been lost." Sam slowly nodded his head and looked at the ground in contemplation.

"I gotta tell you, we did run across someone familiar. I think you might know who…" Brady took that moment to saunter up behind me. No matter how often I see it, I'll never get over how fast these boys grow. Just since Charlie and Sue's wedding, it looked as if Brady had grown half a foot. And gained about fifty pounds of muscle.

"It's so good to see you again, Bella," Brady half-whispered as he ran his hand down my shoulder. Whoa. It looked as if he gained about fifty pounds of confidence as well.

"Yeah, you too, Brady. Sam was just filling me in." I phrased it as a question and looked over to Sam.

"It was awesome!" Brady exclaimed in a burst of youthful enthusiasm. "After tracking that fu-, uh, bloodsucker for weeks, it felt so good to finally sink teeth into him! Oh, yeah, totally worth it."

Brady briefly paused and shook his head in disgust. "Those two new pups are too eager for their own good." His face became rigid and his dark eyes hardened. "Sam's right, though. We did come across someone familiar." Brady's stare seemed to cut right through me.

"We ran into one of your old friends, Bella. It was a Cullen."

I knew it.

* * *

A few hours after the wolf shift change, Charlie, Jase and Seth ambled out of the cruiser and into the Uley's home, proudly displaying their line of fish like the Heisman trophy. Of course, Jase was high on his excitement and as soon as he had changed his smelly clothes, was off and running through the backyard with Sam and Emily's twin boys. I had hoped he would burn off energy before we had to leave for the sendoff.

Charlie kissed Sue and inhaled the cooking aromas with a hungry look. Seth had to be shooed from the kitchen after attempting to steal a bowl of stuffing. The men made their way to the backyard where Quil passed cold beer to the newcomers. The wild fishing tales soon commenced.

I had tried, unsuccessfully, to push Sam and Brady's news to the back of my mind. So, a Cullen had come to Forks after all. I reminded myself that it could have been for any number of reasons. Property taxes, an appointment with lawyers, hell, maybe Alice desperately needed a purse and shoe combo she had inadvertently left in her closet. My gut, however, was telling me otherwise. Edward was here, and I knew it. But why?

Soon the call came from the kitchen that dinner was served, and it gave new meaning to the phrase, "the wolves descended." Every available surface, it seemed, was covered in platters, bowls and crockpots, piled high with holiday bounty. Brady ousted Alan Gorman from his seat next to me, claiming he had seniority. Alan, still riding his victory high, moved to where Mark had a few teenage girls - cousins of Paul, I think - under his hypnotic spell.

Conversation flowed easily between groups of adults and kids sitting and standing around. Brady leaned in close and as he inhaled his food, asked me questions about my life in New York. I tried to be polite and visit with everyone, but Brady was focused on me. Awkward.

Thankfully, Emily and Sue had thought to save plates for the few men on patrol, because after only a half hour, the only things gracing the tables were crumbs. Cleanup was quick, and soon everyone was grabbing hoodies and jackets. Jake pulled out a stack of blankets, claiming the beach would be cold and windy.

The beach was deserted, except for a roaring bonfire and three native men who looked to be preparing for the ceremony. Sam was unloading lawn chairs from the back of his truck. I found a seat on one of the old logs around the fire and pulled Jason to me. He settled on the pebbles at my feet. Brady, once again, had shooed away someone who had just sat next to me. I was going to have to talk to him about his rude behavior. Before I could say a word, however, one of the three men, the tallest, called everyone's attention. He introduced himself as the medicine man, or shaman to the Quileute and Makah tribes. He would be conducting the ceremony.

Primitive, but beautiful native drums appeared, and the older men began a low, rhythmic beat. The other two native men were wearing animal hide boots and swaths of loincloths wrapped around their midsections. Their chests were bare, but the most beautiful part of their costumes were the enormous black wool blankets they had stretched across their backs. They were decorated in intricate designs depicting animals of the land and sea. Tiny, snow-white buttons were sewn in swirling patterns around the animals. The stark white contrasted sharply with the pitch black of the wool.

The native participants began a slow chanting and the drumbeats picked up. The two costumed men soon added enormous masks and headdresses as they danced to the beat. The masks were carved to depict wolves. The large snouts were hinged, and the bottom jaw attached to strings so that the wolves' mouths could open and close, revealing rows of carved white teeth.

The beat and chanting increased with the tempo. The wolf-men chanted and danced to the drums' beat as the bonfire popped and crackled. The salt-encrusted driftwood flashed blue and green. The dancing slowly evolved from slow, halting steps to larger and bigger leaps, moving the performers into an energetic and animated swirl of movement as the chanting built higher. As the wolf-men continued, their masks became animated, howling, barking and snapping as their story progressed. Everyone was entranced in the magic that moved through the camp. Suddenly, the dancing and the beat stopped. The chanting climbed up to a crescendo, where it sharply cut out into a high howl. A wolf's howl.

It took everyone a minute to come back from the trance, but soon one of the tribal elders stood. He continued the ceremony by thanking everyone for attending and assuring Billy's friends and family that his spirit had indeed traveled to the forests and hunting grounds on the other side. Billy could only be happy now, hunting, fishing (he looked pointedly at Charlie, and a low chuckle rumbled through the group), and becoming reacquainted with friends and family that had passed before him, as well as the animal deity on which their tribe had been founded.

The shaman then retook his place at the front and began to retell the tribe's legends, some of which sounded familiar, and a few that did not. He had a gift for storytelling, because time hardly seemed to have passed when I had thought to check my watch and was surprised to see that a few hours had passed. The tribal elder ended on a light note and everyone began clearing the campsite, making their way to Billy's house. Brady helped me up and kept his hand on my lower back as we made our way. Everyone was still caught up in the wonderment and beauty of the ceremony. Once we were back at Billy's home, conversation flowed, and the desserts disappeared.

After I finished my pie, I snuck around the house and made my way around the driveway and up the road. It only took me a few minutes to spot in the distance the cliff I had contemplated jumping from only six years before. After the introspection from the ceremony, I had needed a few minutes to myself. I looked over to where the cliff met the sea. The slight wind had really picked up the waves. The violent roiling made me shudder. Had I actually intended on jumping into a similar churning maelstrom only a few years before? What had I been thinking? I recalled how I would have done anything to hold onto the tatters of Edward's memory. I was desperate to hear his voice and I did it in the only way I knew how, and I hadn't hesitated. Looking at the violence in the distance, I could only imagine Charlie's grief had Jake not shook me out of my madness. I thought about Jase doing something like that to me, and the shame of my carelessness hit me hard.

I spread my arms wide and let the wind gusts blow my face and hair. If I had only known then how full my life was now, I never would have been so flippant with danger. I certainly wouldn't have been so desperate to chase after what could never be. I felt so alive, and so grateful to be alive.

I heard the slight crunching of stones behind me, and I sighed. I had really needed these few minutes alone, but I had half-expected Brady to follow. I hated doing this, but I knew it was better to do it now than put it off. I did occasionally have to talk privately to students with over-zealous crushes. I didn't like hurting anyone, but the line of authority had to be drawn. Plus, it was awkward as hell. The attention was flattering, but I couldn't lead Brady on; there was no way he could have missed the rampant gossip. He had to know there was someone waiting for me back home.

I never dreamed I would be doing this to a friend and member of the pack, but there it was. I turned around and gave him a tentative smile and cleared my throat.

"Hi, Brady. Cold dusk tonight." Talking about the weather seemed a harmless place to start.

"It is." He inched closer and stood right next to me. I could feel the heat radiating off him. "Maybe we should get you back inside where it's warmer." I took a step away and looked up into his face. The confidence and small smile were disarming.

"Actually, Brady, I think we should stay out here for a few more minutes. We need to talk." We both moved to sit on a boulder off the side of the path.

"Brady, you have to understand that I do like you. You're a great guy, and the attention is flattering, but—"

"Bella, I think I know what you're going to say, and it doesn't change anything." This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Bella, I know I'm young and inexperienced. I get it. You're this incredible woman with a kid and a life, but don't underestimate me." He looked me in the eyes and suddenly became very intense.

"I've got a lot going for me. I'm out of school and working at Jake's mechanic shop, making a pretty good living. I'm already saving for a house and putting money away in a retirement account." I must have looked skeptical, because his pointed stare became even more intense.

"I know it's hard to believe a nineteen-year-old guy is already concerned about those things, Bella, but I'm serious about this. I know the long-distance thing can be an issue, but I've got that figured out, too. We'll text and Skype every day, and when the time is right, I'll move out to where you are. I'm the best mechanic at the garage besides Jake, and I know he'd give me a good reference. I can get a job anywhere. With new pups to round out the pack, I can pretty much leave any time after they're trained."

"Wow, you have put some thought into this, but Brady…"

"Yeah, I know you have a boyfriend now, but I know you can let him down easy. I look much older than nineteen, so no one will think anything of it."

I had to give it to him. His confidence was rock-solid. I swallowed hard. He was fiercely earnest, and knew I needed to pick my words carefully.

"Thank you, Brady. You are sweet, and if I were a bit younger, and didn't have the responsibilities I do, the situation might be different. But I think you understand why this wouldn't work."

"Is it the whole phasing thing, or the possibility of having kids who could phase someday be the problem? Because I've figured that out, too."

"I'm sure you have, but I've got to be straight-up with you, Brady. I think you're great, but, I'm sorry, I'm just not interested in you that way."

I hated having to do this. Even when I tried to be as kind as possible, there was always awkwardness. Glancing up, I expected to see hurt feelings, but instead got a full-on grin.

"That's okay, Bella. I understand your skepticism, and don't worry. I won't make things awkward, but I'm not completely giving up, either. He started jogging backward towards the house. "I know what I want, and I can be patient." With another bright smile, he turned and ran the rest of the way. I slid off the boulder and started back, too. I wondered how this seemingly straight-forward conversation had gone wrong.

* * *

Later, after the kitchen had been cleaned, and most everyone had left, Jake caught me sitting out on the porch. I was still reeling with David's little revelation, and I had contemplated sending him a text demanding to know why he didn't tell me he was coming to Forks. The situation had me off-kilter, and I was feeling like I had been caught up short. But I was also self-aware enough to realize that calming down before I confronted him would be for the best.

Jake smiled at my mood and sat down next to me. I thought about the ceremony and what it must have meant to him.

"I think this sendoff was as great as any could be," I said. "Billy will be sorely missed. How are you holding up, Jake?"

"You know, it wasn't as bad as I thought. I think everyone coming together to remember the good times helped. And yes, I miss him terribly."

"I noticed the 'for sale' sign. You sure you're okay letting this place go? You grew up here."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Life goes on, y'know? You let go of the things that no longer fill a purpose and move on to what does."

"Are we still talking about Billy's house?" Jake smiled and took my hand into his very large and warm one.

"I could never hide anything from you, could I? For someone that has a new relationship, you're supposed to over the moon, Bells, but I don't get that vibe from you." I sighed. Jake had always been able to see right through me. He had always been my rock. If anyone could give me some levity, it was him.

"I want very much for this new relationship to work out, Jake. I want to be David's wife and a good mother to the children I know he wants very much. I want to let go of all the mystical crap that seems to complicate my life and be happy and normal. Does that make sense?"

"I think so, but your life has never been normal, Bells. And I know for a fact that the happiest time of your life was when you were in the center of all the 'mystical crap.' I think 'normal' is different for everyone."

Jake suddenly got serious. "There is something I should tell you, Bella. Something I've never shared with you before."

He looked into my eyes and I could see the deep emotion in his somber, young face.

"Bella, you know I love Julie and our kids with every fiber of my soul."

"Yeah, I know that, Jake. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's definitely you." He gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand softly.

"You should also know, Bella, that I didn't imprint on Julie." He looked over to me and seemed to stare even deeper into me. "I actually imprinted on someone else."

"_What?" _I must have had a strange look, because he suddenly threw his head back and laughed.

"No, Bells, it isn't you!" That was a relief.

"That's big, Jake. Why didn't you tell me? Does Julie know? When did this happen?" He chuckled, and then squeezed my hand again.

"Calm down, Bells, yes, Julie knows. It actually happened shortly after we were married." He pulled in another deep breath and looked out toward the ocean. "I was in Tacoma taking care of some tribal business and was walking out of the Tribal Affairs Office. This woman had walked out behind me, and as I turned to hold open the door for her, she smiled at me and said, 'thank you.' That was it. The strongest pull in the universe instantaneously bound me to her. This woman I didn't know was the only thing I could see and the world around me ceased to exist. To say I was in shock was a complete understatement."

"Wow, Jake, what did you do?"

"I fought every instinct in me to follow her and forced myself to my truck as I watched her walk away. I sat there for over an hour and cried with my head on the steering wheel."

"I can't even imagine, Jake. That sounds awful."

"It was. Being in the minds of the other pack members, I've witnessed imprinting and the aftermath. For the most part, they've all been incredible, wonderful events and the guys have never been happier. Even Sam and Leah have eventually been able to overcome most of their issues and they're both happy with their mates now. Although, Leah hasn't imprinted, either, but still, she's never been more at peace." He looked down with a sad smile.

"I thought about our shifter nature and I came to a decision, Bella. I absolutely refused to believe that I had to leave the woman, who was, is, the woman of my dreams; the woman I _choose_ to be with and instead pursue a stranger because some mystical power dictates that I must. Yes, I turn into a wolf and have the sacred responsibility of protecting my people from our natural enemies, but in this I have a choice."

"So, what did you do?"

"I drove home and immediately told Julie what happened. She said she'd understand if I had to leave her, but I refused. I reminded her of my commitment to her and our marriage and reaffirmed that it was she with whom I chose to be with. It is her, and only her I want. I won't lie, Bella. It was hard in the beginning. I had to fight my natural instincts to seek out this other woman. I physically ached to be with her, but I reminded myself that I wasn't an animal in this."

I couldn't help it. I chuckled and nudged his toe with mine.

"Really, Jake?" A smile crept across his face.

"Ok, you know what I mean. Yes, I am an animal, but my point is, I have a brain and a mind of my own. I am capable of rational thought, and it's my mind that rules the animal, the instincts. I can give in to the natural tendencies, or I can choose my own destiny. This life, Julie, my kids and my marriage is what I choose, Bella."

"That's amazing. I've seen the guys with their imprints, and I can't imagine any of them not being with one another. I can't begin to understand how hard that must be for you."

"Well, the urges have become easier to subdue with time and practice. I'm glad I held onto my marriage, because Julie is the woman for me. No telling what could have happened if I had gone the other way.

"There is a reason I'm telling you all this," Jake continued, "Destiny is all well and good, but the bottom line is you have a choice. Always. All I'm saying is to follow what you know is right for you and be happy." His smile was blinding. "Just be happy."

I tried to subtly blink away the moisture pooling in the corner of my eyes, but of course, he noticed. And he couldn't let it go. He smirked and bumped my shoulder.

"I noticed you and Brady were missing a while back. Anything you want to share?"

"Crap, Jake. I tried to let him down easy, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He insists on trying to win me over. Or wear me down, most likely."

"Now, if Brady's tactic eventually works, he would be the better alternative." Jake bumped my shoulder again. "You know, wolf stamina _is _legendary."

* * *

Jase and I stumbled out of the truck and I all but had to carry him in. I knew he desperately needed to get to bed, but he still stunk like fish.

"Jase, honey, go right upstairs and get undressed. We're going to get you into a quick bath before bed."

"Aww, Bella. I'm tired." He emphasized the point by rubbing his grubby fists into his eyes. If it wasn't exhaustion, it would have been another excuse. Baths were not popular with Jase.

"No whining please, and I know. I promise we'll make it quick." I almost felt bad as I turned on the tub faucets and turned back into the bedroom. Jase was sitting on the floor with his shirt unbuttoned and half his pants still on. He was fighting to keep his eyes open. Chuckling, I pulled him up and finished the job.

"Grandma Sue has a surprise for you, Jase." That perked him up a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I saw a new Superman squirt gun sitting on the bathroom counter."

"Cool!" He found his second wind. Grabbing a fresh pair of Batman underwear, he took off running. As he rounded the end of the bed, his toe caught a loose floorboard and he fell hard on his knee. I jumped up, expecting a loud, teary meltdown, but the promise of a new bath toy was a powerful deterrent. Barely acknowledging his scuffed toe, he made his way to the tub.

Shaking my head, I went back to the room to deal with the dirty clothes. As I bent down to pick up the loose floorboard, a shiny glint caught my eye. Bending down further to inspect the hole, my breath stopped. With a shaking hand, I slowly pulled out the contents: a shiny, silver CD in a jewel case, an envelope with long-expired plane tickets, and a stack of glossy photos. My knees finally did give out, and I landed on the bed in a heap.

"Hey, Bella, if you need to use the washer…" Sue stopped mid-sentence as she noticed my shocked stare. "What have you there?" She made her way to the bed and slowly pulled the photos from my hand. After a minute of looking through them, she put them down and took my hand.

"I take it you had no idea these were in there." I slowly shook my head.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked. I looked into her concerned face.

"Sue, would you mind helping Jase finish with his bath and into bed? There is someone I need to see, and I don't think I can put this off any longer."

She nodded, and I all but ran down the stairs, snagging my purse on the way. I backed out of the driveway, revving the truck's engine with purpose. I was going to get my answers, and I was going to get them now.

* * *

**A/N: As I mentioned before, there are a few characters in this fic that are a bit OOC, and Jake is one of them. I like to think that with time, experience, and some maturity, he would acknowledge what it is he knows will make his best friend happy, and not begrudge her that happiness. His own relationship, after all, isn't of the "normal" variety either. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**After the last few huge chapters, I decided to break up the next few to make them more manageable. **

Edward and the Wolves – _Like A Dog Chasing Cars_ – Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard, _The Dark Knight_

Edward – _The Reason_ – Hoobastank

* * *

**EPOV**

The rogue vampire's demise set me on edge. His mind was chaotic and disturbed. Most vampires feed and move on instinctually. This behavior allows them a wider variety of prey and lowers the chance of being noticed. This particular individual seemed to be missing vital components of overall base makeup. He was fairly new to this life, that much was clear, and missing important knowledge a sire would have provided. "Street smarts" would have been an accurate term. I surmised that he had been the victim of a "bite and run," meaning that after the attacking vampire had begun feeding, there had been an interruption of some sort and he was forced to abandon his meal. It was highly unfortunate, but not unheard of.

Most of my kind would have avoided the reservation based on the werewolf stench permeating through and around the area, but this one had no such inhibitions. I was right to guess that he was mentally disturbed in his human life. I normally had no desire to destroy another vampire but based on the fact that he had confronted the alpha's mate and drained an elder's relative within the borders of their land meant that he had to go. Plus, he was in close proximity to Bella which made me anxious. She was a danger magnet, and I knew it was only a matter of time.

I pulled myself up from the prone position I had been laboring under and reached behind me to pull out a smaller tuning fork. Tuning my piano had become a priority because I had wanted to work on my new composition. Twanging the fork against my finger, I twisted the B-sharp string slightly as I adjusted the sound to perfectly match the pitch.

I was grateful for the repetitious task. It allowed me to think back on the details of the capture. I couldn't help but shake my head at yet another's infatuation with my Bella: the alpha's second. Brady, I believed he was called. His thoughts were of unadulterated rage and all his ire was directed toward me. It was interesting to see some of the same scenes involving Bella reflected from both his and his elder companion's mind. His hatred stemmed from the hurt I had inflicted on her years ago, and really, how could I blame him? If I were being truthful, I hated myself for those same reasons.

Brady didn't seem too pleased when I suggested to Sam that we work together and proposed a plan to do so. If given the choice, Brady would have preferred to tear me to pieces and call it a day. It would have been impossible, of course, seeing as how I had many more years of practice, experience and speed on my side, but I understood.

He scoffed when Sam was amenable to my suggestions and gave him and the confused pups their orders. They couldn't understand why they weren't attacking _me_, but after an impatient eye roll from Brady and a quick explanation from Sam, we moved into action. Working together within a wide circumference, the plan was to methodically herd the rogue, so he was surrounded.

We were able to accomplish the task within a few hours. I couldn't deprive the pack of their vengeance. I had heard from several of them that they had been after him for a few weeks and were in the throes of their own brand of bloodlust. After getting a thorough reading and confirmation of the vampire's mental instability, I stepped back and watched the shocked look on his face as the wolves descended. The loud cracking and screeching sounds of dismemberment echoed through the canyon and riverbed.

After a few minutes, I produced a lighter from my pocket and offered it to Sam. He and the others phased back to their human forms and laid the pale chunks of stone flesh into a pile and watched with satisfaction as the purple smoke ascended.

We didn't say anything beyond that, but Sam offered me a nod in parting, the new pups jumping and whooping, riding their adrenaline high. Brady stood stoically to the side blasting thoughts of hatred directly at me.

_Yeah, we may have worked together to end _this_ one, but don't think I won't come after you, treaty or not, if you come anywhere near Bella. You've caused her enough pain, bloodsucker, and don't think that I won't rip you to shreds in a heartbeat._

His black eyes narrowed._ I won't be as kind to you as we were to this one, either. _I had no doubt. With a neutral nod to the pack, and keeping to the treetops, I took off toward home. I was surprised to know that the wolves knew of my gift, but I shouldn't have been. Bella was close to all of them; I'm sure it felt natural for her to have said something at some point.

Thinking of Brady's mental vitriol now, I was torn. I refused to be insulted, because, as much as I hated to admit it, the dog was right. I had caused Bella pain, and the wolves were within their rights to dispatch me. I had no illusions that every one of those tribesmen thought of her as one of theirs, and rightfully so. They had cared for her after I left and gave her the peace, comfort and protection I hadn't. I was grateful that Bella had such good friends looking after her.

My smile widened at Brady's vehemence. That level of hate could only stem from a well of love just as strong. That boy was in love with Bella. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He had no idea, really, the amount of competition he was up against. If he only knew how difficult it was for me, at 110, to garner her attentions. He couldn't know of her rebuffs toward the throngs of male admirers. If so, he had to realize he had no chance. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

I reached behind me for another tuning fork and heard the faint distant rumbling of a very distinct engine. Freezing in place, I heard, a few moments later, the familiar sound of a pounding heart. I wasted no time rushing to the bathroom to wash my hands. I didn't know what this could mean. Seeing how the hour was late, it couldn't be anything good, but I wasn't going to complain. I had needed to see her all day.

I heard Bella's rusty door slam shut, and the clear grumbling beneath her breath.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

I peeked out the window and saw Bella pacing beside the truck's door. She continued to grumble to herself.

"Crap, Swan, just get it over with. You know you won't be able to sleep until you do."

That thought seemed to propel her toward the door, and her determined knock resonated throughout the quiet front room a moment later. Feeling unsure, I opened the door with a wide smile. She looked haunted. There was a look of trepidation on her face and a deep skepticism in her eyes. Her cheeks were spotty with color, like she had just been sprinting and her chest was heaving with her pounding heartbeat. She was breathtaking.

"Please come in, Bella." Belatedly, I remembered that she wasn't supposed to know I was here. I surmised that her knowing I had changed my plans to come to Forks to keep tabs on her whereabouts would have upset her. I couldn't have expected my participation in this afternoon's activities to escape her knowledge after the excited pups made it back home. Of course she knew, and realizing this made me apprehensive. Was she going to berate me? Was this it, the moment she ordered me from her life?

I looked down to her hand as she walked through the door and noticed the items she held. The same items I had laid beneath her floorboards six years ago. I could see the upcoming conversation was going to be difficult. She moved past me and into the living area. Resigned, she perched on the edge of the sofa and looked over to where I had been working on the piano.

"What is all this?"

"I'm tuning the piano."

She walked over and picked up the photo of us that was still displayed on the top edge. She gently ran her finger over the surface and sighed. Placing the frame back in its spot, she looked over to me.

"Edward, I have to say, I'm not exactly surprised, but you need to tell me why you're here."

I was sorely tempted to lie. There was a myriad of excuses I could come up with: legal meetings, property concerns, even the rogue vampire, and that one wouldn't even be untrue. However, I had taken a vow to not lie to her ever again. Plus, she was way too smart, and would see right through me. I couldn't chance destroying the very small concession she had blessed me with. I screwed up my courage and looking her straight in the eye, told her the absolute truth.

"I decided to come back for the break to keep you safe, Bella."

"I see. And exactly why did you think I needed protecting?"

This was going to get tricky. "The wolves can be very dangerous. I didn't know if you knew about the Quileute's nature or not. There are many young ones, and in an emotionally charged atmosphere, they can become volatile. I couldn't risk you becoming hurt."

"Why all this secrecy and sneaking around? Why not just tell me?"

"I didn't think you would have approved. I didn't want to upset you." Bella began to pace.

"Yes, you would've been right. There is absolutely no reason for you to be here, Edward, especially in regard to my safety." She suddenly stopped and stared straight at me.

"I know all about the tribe and their 'nature'. You do realize it was those dangerous and volatile young wolves that saved me more times than I care to admit, right?" I hung my head in shame. Yes, I had seen that in the minds of more than one today.

"And, you do realize that Jake, a young and volatile wolf at the time, saved my heart and soul when you decided to leave me, right?" I slowly nodded. It was true. I should have known I was the one she needed to be protected from.

"Edward, the tribe is part of my family. They've done nothing but love and support me since I arrived in Forks seven years ago." As a sudden realization hit, she slowly looked around the room.

"Speaking of families, where is yours?"

"They're in Africa." She seemed momentarily taken aback.

"Africa?"

"Yes, they've gone hunting for bigger game."

"Ok, Edward, I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that you were originally supposed to go with them but decided to come here to protect me instead. Am I right?" I felt like a scolded three-year-old. I slowly nodded. She was always way too perceptive for her own good.

"Then yes, Edward, I would have been very upset had I known." She then glanced down to the table where she had placed the items she brought. "I don't think I need to tell you what any of this is. What I do need to know is why were they stuffed under my floorboards."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I know I promised you no reminders, but I couldn't bring myself to take them. I needed to know I had left something of myself there with you." I chanced a look up to her face and was shocked to see that she had her head resting on the back of the sofa. Hot tears had begun to leak from her eyes and stream down the sides of her cheeks. I couldn't stand the distance between us. I quickly moved to her side and swiped the tears away. She began to rub the old bite scar on her wrist, which I began to realize was a coping mechanism.

"All this time they were right there." Bella looked at me with a watery smile. "Had I known, I may not have so easily believed that you were over and done with the bothersome human."

My dead heart ached with yet another mistake. "Oh, Bella, if I could only tell you how deeply I've regretted my failures. How deeply I regret hurting you. Leaving you." I shook my head. Being an incredible liar certainly wasn't a skill I was proud of. "But mostly, I regret having lost your trust." I sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Edward, we are two completely different people than we were before, but our situations are the same. I will always be subject to sickness, injury and death. You will always be fighting your thirst and will have to be ever diligent to keep me out of harm's way." She sighed. "And now, on top of that, there's another person in the mix. Jase is even more vulnerable than I am. How can you be sure this is what you want?"

"Bella, I think that the separation we both endured has driven home the fact that I can't be without you. It's just that simple. Yes, we've both changed, but I think that can only improve our relationship."

Bella nodded. "I can see how you may think that. Thank you, by the way, for the lovely flowers and all the work you've been doing around my house and yard. I do appreciate it, but may I ask if there is a reason?"

I smiled. "Because I want to make your life a bit easier in any way I can."

"The flowers?"

I would be blushing if I could, but I gave her a smirk instead. "I like to think they will help to keep me on your mind."

"So, insurance?"

The smirk stretched into a grin. "I suppose you could call it that."

Bella sat up and pulled her feet under her. "Edward, as long as we are clearing the air here, there is something that has been bothering me for the last few weeks. What was up with your _Wuthering Heights _essay assignment? Your thesis seemed way too intent for a high schooler trying to get through a book and paper."

I knew my smart girl would get the message. She correctly surmised my grin.

"So, I wasn't reading into your essay. You weren't just waxing poetic about Heathcliff's tragic flaw, were you?"

"No. Bella, I needed to try to explain my regret to you. I feel badly that you felt you needed to avoid me for all the wrong reasons. That assignment, and as wretched as the book and subject were, was an opportunity for me to communicate in one of the very few ways you would allow. I had to take it."

"Well, regardless of the catalyst, it did grab my attention." Bella smiled. "You were quite heavy with the subtext. Your intent practically hit me over the head."

"Heavy or not, I recall that I did earn an 'A' on that assignment."

Bella gave me a small grin. It didn't reach her eyes, though. "What happens, Edward, if despite everything, there could only ever be friendship between us?"

If there was a deity willing to listen to my soulless plea, I prayed right then that would never happen.

"What else can I do, Bella? I will still love you for eternity, and there will never be anyone else for me. I suppose I would have to respect your wishes and not be directly involved in your life," she really had no idea of the power she had over me, "but I would still keep my promise to you. I would still watch over you and Jason and make sure you remained safe."

"Even if there was no hope we would be together? You would be content to live on the edges of my life, maybe even watching me with someone else?" the "V" was back between her eyes. "Edward, that is the saddest thing I ever heard."

"I told you a few weeks ago, Bella. I love you. I always have, and I always will. I will gladly follow you around the globe for the rest of your life if I thought you were in danger, and I'm not about to apologize for it." I slowly cupped her face, "You are the most important thing in my world, and I could not stay in this world if you weren't in it."

I looked deep into her eyes. "I will spend the rest of your life trying to make my mistakes up to you. Truthfully, I wouldn't want to live on the edges as you said, but if it was what you wanted, I would respect your choice." It was now or never, and I went for broke. "But I would much prefer sharing your life with you."

"Edward, logistics aside, a relationship between you and I wouldn't be easy. The problems that plagued us before are still there." I reached over to hold her hand. I wanted to touch her, but I also felt I needed a bit of support as well. "I truly believe that our relationship may have failed eventually because there were problems that we simply ignored."

"We don't communicate well," she continued. "Successful relationships only work if both parties share themselves on every level." She looked down at our hands. "Edward, you kept secrets from me. If we were to get back together, and you continue to keep secrets from me, or refuse to keep me in the loop regarding any situation that concerns our family, it won't work."

A tiny thrill shot through me as the phrase "our family" passed her lips. I wanted a family with Bella, and I would do what was necessary to make it happen.

"This means that people in successful relationships talk and work together. This also means, Edward, that you deciding what is good for me, and making unilateral decisions that involve both of us must end. Partners who do this aren't doing 'what's best.' They are doing it for control." I nodded my head. I could see that. "I realize that physically, I am the weak partner in our relationship, but I don't like to be treated that way. You may have more experience than me in many ways, but I also have life experience you don't. Treating me like a child is dismissive of my feelings, and deeply disrespectful. I won't put up with it, Edward."

I had to admire and respect Bella for her confidence. I could completely understand what she was talking about. I _had _made decisions unilaterally in our relationship and both of us had spent years paying for it. But this beautiful, confident woman wasn't the shy, unsure girl of the past. She was demanding the respect she deserved. If I had only realized her strength before, we could have been spared six years of crippling heartache. For all the "insider knowledge" I was privy to, I had much to learn about relationships.

"And I would be a fool to expect you to, Bella. It has occurred to me that a sincere apology is long overdue. You are right about everything, and I apologize for underestimating you. Even back then, you had different life experiences and perspectives that were valuable, but I dismissed them. And for that, I am sorry."

Bella nodded and smiled. "Apology accepted." This time, the smile did reach her eyes.

"I'm glad I decided to come over tonight. Reconciling our past is good. I feel lighter than I have in years, and I've finally been able to put so much restlessness at ease." I was glad. If she had been as tortured as I had, she deserved her peace.

Her lips moved down, and her bright smile was suddenly gone. "Edward, as much as I appreciate this conversation, I still can't commit to you." She looked up into my eyes. "I am in a relationship with David." I should have known that Dr. Sutton would make an appearance.

"Despite everything, I'm not yet sure what I want, or what is right for Jase. I've learned over the years that regret is tough to live with, and I don't want to make any rash decisions." I had to agree with her logic.

I didn't like it, but I realized that if there was any hope for us to have more, I needed to allow her time to reconcile her feelings. I would not mess up any hint of a chance she would give me.

"Bella, I will give you all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

"You're okay with being just friends?" No, not really, but I could bide my time.

"Yes, for now." I pulled her to her feet and scooped up her belongings and her keys. "It is late. Would you be comfortable, if as a friend, I drove you home?"

She gave me a huge smile. "I would like that."

* * *

**A/N: So, Bella and Edward are now friends. It's a start. **

**The rogue vampire isn't anyone we know. I like to believe that not just the Cullens are attracted to the PNW. The climate and dense urban population would be attractive to other vampires as well. **

**There will be convos between Bella and Edward in upcoming chapters. One thing that bothered me about canon is that these two rarely talked in ways that allowed them to work out their differences and serious problems in their relationship. Ed returned, Bella (despite the emotional damage) took him back, they married, and bam. All their problems vanished. Not realistic at all. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here I go again with the disclaimer: I know nothing about high school sports, and the governing bodies that maintain rules and fairness. Again, creative license, yada yada. **

**Chapter Twelve**

Edward - _Pts of Athrty_ – Linkin Park

* * *

**BPOV**

Arriving home after the Thanksgiving break was anticlimactic. Jase and I quickly settled into our normal routines. Jake and Julie both kept in touch with texts and emails regarding the pack.

Brady was determined to keep his end of the "deal" regarding our non-existent relationship. I refused his Skype requests, but the daily texts continued. He was careful to stick to more benign topics, but the point, I was sure, was to remind me he was still interested. I told Jake he needed to reign him in or keep him on a shorter "leash," as he laughingly called it, but agreed that the unwanted attention was inappropriate.

Soon after, the texts thinned out to maybe one or two a week, and I decided to block them all together. I was concerned it might hurt Brady's feelings, but then I remembered the fifty pounds of confidence that about knocked me over, his promise that he wouldn't give up on "us," and decided that hurting him was the least of my worries.

I continued to see David. We texted nearly every day and met up for lunch a few times a week. Jase and I went over to play board games one weekend, but not a word was said about his activities in Forks, and the reasons why he was there. This was mainly because I was still freaked out about his imminent proposal, and I was a chicken. A big, big chicken. The entire situation hung like a cloud in the air.

Edward and I moved into a new realm of friendship. I no longer worked to avoid him and would smile and nod in the hallways. Although I would never ask him to, he continued to work around my yard. I noticed my windows gleamed in a way that usually only happened during spring cleaning, and I was pleasantly surprised to find my car washed, detailed, and full of gas several times. He never mentioned these nocturnal services, and I would have been more concerned that he was unnecessarily exposing his true self to an insomniac neighbor, but I knew better. No one would ever see him if he didn't want them to. Plus, I was usually running late and usually low on gas, so I was grateful for his thoughtfulness.

I was shocked one evening a few days later to get a text message from Esme. She had never directly contacted me before. I read her request and smiled. She was hosting the City Library Charity Committee in a few days, and needed my help sampling various pastries to determine what she needed to buy. Of course, I texted back that I would love to help, and only five minutes later, heard a soft rap on the door.

I opened the door to find Edward wearing his crooked smile and holding several bakery boxes. His hair and long overcoat were getting soaked in the rain. My mind instantly went back to Forks when I would open the door to an identical Edward looking like an outdoor model. I briefly thought it was unfair for anyone to look so good while being pelted by rain, especially since I knew I would look like a drowned rat.

He shuffled in, removed his coat and shoes, and put the boxes on the kitchen counter. _Mary Anne's Confection Connection_ was printed on the tops and sides. I recognized the logo as one of the higher-end establishments in the historic district.

"You got here fast."

Edward grinned. "Esme was sure you'd say yes, so I was already in route."

I grabbed a plate from the cabinet and started to open the boxes. There were slices of cake, pies, and a few doughnuts. There were also a few petit fours and macaroons. It all looked delicious. I grabbed a fork and started to sample what looked like an apple crisp.

"So, I understand this particular bakery is known for their cakes and crisps," Edward said as he sat next to me.

I could see why. I nodded and slightly moaned at the same time. "Yes, it is definitely a winner." Edward's smile got bigger. "I'll be sure to let Esme know." I took a few bites of the pies, but the crisp was winning out.

I looked over where Edward was staring at me as I was sampling. He looked intense.

"I'm glad that you and I have been able to settle many of our differences, and I have to say that it is nice to not have so much tension between us," he said, and I nodded. I was glad for that, too. "And I was hoping that because we are friends now, you won't think it too weird if I text occasionally." He looked unsure.

I had stopped chewing, and still had a mouthful of macaroon.

I didn't see anything too overt about that, but I was curious. "Why would you want to text me?"

Edward gave me a soft smile. "Well, you may not believe this, Bella, but I do have a hard time making friends." I snorted. "And so therefore, I am highly motivated to keep the ones I do have."

"So, you are making an effort in maintaining our friendship?"

"Yes."

Alice texted nearly every day, and I considered us friends. Edward and I did agree that we had a friendship, and I could see that he was making a huge effort to be a good friend. I decided it really wouldn't be that weird and smiled.

"I would like that."

After twenty minutes, I decided I couldn't eat another bite. I got up to find some plastic storage containers, and Edward moved to put his coat and shoes on.

"Tell Esme that the crisp and the chocolate cake were the best." She may want to think about serving vanilla ice cream with them."

He smiled down at me and replied, "Esme and I both thank you, Bella." He slipped out the door while I stood in the foyer and watched as he melted into the shadows.

* * *

**EPOV**

After my visit with Bella, the next few weeks back at school were both my salvation and a daily torture. I was relieved that Bella wasn't avoiding me any longer but remembering how we had finally talked out much of our relationship problems over the holiday made the long school days difficult. I was grateful she had allowed me additional contact through texting, and with her other suiters closing in, I felt the competition for Bella's affections had ratcheted up a few notches. I took full advantage of my new freedom and sent Bella jokes, silly selfies and learned the subtleties of the many new emojis at my disposal. I restrained myself as not to text too much, but enough that a good friend would send.

Despite Bella's generous concession, I still wanted more. I longed to be near her every minute and was still determined to keep her safe. I found myself looking in on her through her students most of the day. I was hyper-aware of her every move, and I would have berated myself for my inexcusable intrusion, had there not been another just as aware.

Working out our problems created a level of ease between us that I wholeheartedly welcomed, but the downside was that Jeffrey noticed and was becoming more anxious as a result. His possessive attitude greatly concerned me. The smell of weed on him had increased, and so had another strong chemical component in his blood: steroids. A few of the other guys on the team had begun to shoot up as well, but Jeffrey obviously had an addiction. As a result, his testosterone and aggression levels had also increased.

He had begun to go out of his way to follow Bella around whenever he could, and a few evenings, he had, unknowingly to Bella, began to find reasons to be in her neighborhood. He had convinced himself that he was doing it for her "protection," but was hoping for a glimpse of Bella through her blinds. Preferably naked.

Throughout my existence, I had seen the progression of troubled minds make the leap from infatuation to inappropriate action, and even criminal activity. Jeffrey's psychosis was beginning to head in that direction. I had resolved to find a way through proper channels of authority to thwart this trajectory but had yet to formulate an appropriate plan.

The final straw came one Friday afternoon. I was sitting in my car after school waiting for my siblings when Jeffrey confronted Bella by her car. She had just placed her bag onto the passenger seat when he came up from behind and placed his hand on her arm. Startled, she turned around. Taller by half a foot, Jeffrey towered over Bella and stepped into her personal space.

"Hi, Miss Swan," his voice dropped an octave, "Bella." Bella nervously sucked in some air. Her eyes were wary, and I immediately stepped out of my car.

She tried to back up but bumped into the side of her car. "Jeffrey, could you please back up a bit?"

I rounded the back of the Volvo. I estimated I could be at Bella's side in a fraction of a second if I had to.

Jeffrey's bloodshot eyes roamed Bella's face. "I wanted to ask you something first." Her heart began to pound. I felt Alice step to my side. She put her hand on my shoulder.

_Don't go over yet. Give Bella the opportunity to handle this herself. _

"So," Jeffrey continued, "there's a game tonight, and we're sure to win against Monroe." Bella nodded warily. "And I was wondering if you want to meet me later to talk about the game and grab something to eat."

I had to hand it to him. He had balls of steel, but arrogance had rendered him clueless.

Bella swallowed hard and gently pushed Jeffrey back a few feet out of her personal space. She sighed, and I knew she was dreading the talk she and Jeffrey were about to have. He noticed her reticence and mistook her intention.

"Hey, if leaving Jase home on short notice is a problem, that's cool. Bring him along." I again wondered at his cluelessness.

"Um, no, Jeffrey, that's not it," Bella began. She continued in her "here we go" voice. "Look, I'm flattered at the attention, I really am, but you have to know that this," she waved her hand back and forth between them, "can't happen."

"Hey, if the age difference freaks you out, then you don't have to worry. You're my sister's age, and I've been with a few of her friends." Bella winced. "And I, you know, have _experience, _so it's cool."

"No. Jeffrey, it isn't." Bella gripped her keys harder. "Not only am I your teacher, which would be highly inappropriate at any age, but I'm already in a relationship."

"That old doctor guy? Seriously?" Jeffrey scoffed. "C'mon, Bella, you and I are closer in age than you and him." He again stepped closer, pinning Bella against her car. I lurched toward her, and immediately felt Jasper and Emmett holding me back.

"I'm not comfortable with this, Jeffrey," Bella was pushing him away in earnest, "you need to back up." Bella's keys jabbed Jeffrey's ribs, and he quickly jumped back. A flicker of anger flashed in his eyes. Jasper and Emmett gripped harder.

"This has something to do with Cullen, doesn't it?" Jeffrey growled. He glanced over to where we were watching and sneered. "I don't know what it is about that freak show that has you so hot and bothered, but I'm telling you now, Bella, something isn't right about him."

Indignation flashed across Bella's face. She moved toward her car's door, and Jeffrey snapped out of his glare. "I'm watching you, Bella. Don't think that you're gonna get away with whatever you two got going on."

A truck with a few of Jeffrey's buddies pulled up. They were whistling and yelling crude innuendos. "If I can't have you, that freak sure as hell won't either!" He jumped into the cab, slammed the door, and the truck squealed out of the lot.

I was by Bella's side in less than a second.

"Are you all right?" She was breathing heavily, and her heart was still racing.

"I – I think so." She stammered. She looked up at me and her eyes began to well.

"What am I going to do about him? He threatened me – us, Edward. What exactly does he know?"

Alice, Jasper and Emmett sauntered over at human speed. Soccer practice was over, and kids were beginning to spill out of the gym. They didn't want anyone to see Bella and I standing alone together. I appreciated their concern and prudency.

"He only suspects. He can't prove anything, especially as we don't have anything going on, but you are right. He threatened you, and I won't stand for that." The "V" was deep in her forehead, and there was worry in her eyes.

Alice grabbed her hand. "Bella, please don't worry. No one really suspects except for him. And that is mostly because he hates Edward and is _looking _for anything to spite him." She looked over at me. "He can only make threats. He can't say anything, because there is no proof." She gave Bella a little hug. Bella nodded her head, thanked us, and slid into the driver's seat. I didn't like that she was still upset and turned to my siblings as she drove out of the lot.

"His actions are escalating. We must do something."

"You smell his blood?" Jasper said. "He's been hitting the 'roids pretty hard."

"Aren't high school athletes tested for that kind of thing?" Emmett frowned.

"Yeah," Jasper answered. "They are subject to random testing, but usually aren't until upper-level competitions." He looked contemplative. "In fact, I think the head coach here kind of turns a blind eye. The entire coaching staff is under a lot of pressure. Isn't the game tonight against rivals?"

"Yeah, Monroe." Alice piped in.

"I think," Jasper grinned evilly, "It's time for a mandatory, surprise drug test to be administered."

Good to his word, as soon as we arrived home, Jasper and Alice zipped upstairs to Jasper's computer. Out of all of us, Jasper's hacking skills were the best, and soon Westmore High had an appointment on the state sport commission's schedule to have a random drug testing administered that next week.

* * *

We all watched that next Tuesday as a group of very official-looking state sport commission employees stepped out of an unmarked van carrying various medical bags and headed straight for the athletic wing.

I was soon hearing shouts of anger and indignation emanating from the coaching offices and Principal Kinley himself. Not soon after that, word that the coaching staff had been placed on administrative leave, and eight of Westmore's top basketball athletes had been suspended. A hearing was to take place in the following weeks, but the scandal soon broke across the local evening news. Most of the school was caught in the uproar, but my attention was on Jeffrey.

After the two-week suspension ended, he was back in the halls and in Bella's class, more focused on her than before. I begged her to consider filing a report, but she refused, stating that he really didn't _do_ anything, and after the school year, he would graduate out of her life anyway. I briefly considered asking Jasper to hack in a complaint against him, but remembering the problems that tore us apart initially, decided to honor Bella's wishes. For now. Regardless, my concern for her safety intensified, and I was keeping a near-constant check on Jeffrey's whereabouts.

The six-week game suspension ended, and all the players were retested. All were readmitted back on the team, albeit with tight restrictions, except for Jeffrey. He still tested positive and was kicked off the team permanently. His anger and self-righteousness ratcheted up even higher, as did his recreational drug use. He had strong suspicions about my family's involvement, although there was no way he could prove anything there either.

The time required to keep tabs on Jeffrey and keep Bella safe resulted in irregular hunting forays. I was terrified something would happen if I left for a proper hunt. Alice kept vigil for me, and only when she deemed it safe, I relented. Even so, I could only relax knowing that my family was keeping watch for me. I realized that my behavior was a bit over-the-top, but I had just reached a good place in my relationship with Bella, and I could not afford to make mistakes. I promised her safety, and I would not fail her.

Finally, after weeks of uncertainty, Alice gave me the go-ahead, and both Jasper and Emmett immediately started planning a hunting trip that would take most of the day. I was still unsure, but decided to have faith in Alice, and take some time to care for myself. I would be useless to Bella If I didn't.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Edward's stalking and possessiveness might be a bit well founded here. He is genuinely worried about Bella's safety, and for good reason. **

**Although much happens in this chapter, I am not happy with the length. It was the best stopping point for what is upcoming, however. It seems that my chapters are either ridiculously long, or way too short. Thank you for your patience.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Bella – _Don't Cry_ – Guns and Roses

Edward – _Daylight_ – Maroon 5

Jason – _Never Grow Up _– Taylor Swift

**EPOV**

The hunt had gone well, and completely satiated, we started our run back to the house. Laughing, Emmett playfully shoved Jasper against a huge spruce, cracking the trunk halfway up the length. Not missing a beat, Jasper launched himself like a rocket from the base with his feet, and tackled Emmett to the ground, both of them locked around each other, rolling over the underbrush. Both were laughing and in high spirits.

I was a half-mile ahead of my brothers and could easily hear their banter. I pushed ahead harder. Ever since Bella had allowed me to text here, I was anxious to get back in to cell range. My pocket started to vibrate, and I smiled, wondering if Bella had been anxious, too. Perhaps she couldn't wait and had texted me. Smiling, I opened the screen and saw Alice's number. She never called me on a hunt unless it was important. I instantly became concerned, and immediately called her.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"Edward! You need to come back!"

"I'm on my way now. What happened?"

"Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry! I didn't see it until it was too late!" Her voice had raised a few octaves and she was becoming hysterical. I could hear the drone of the Volvo's engine in the background. She was speeding somewhere. I instantly became panicked.

"Please tell me Bella is all right!"

"I'm not sure; I couldn't make sense of the vision. All I know is that there's been an accident, and something is terribly wrong. I've called Carlisle, and I'm on my way to the hospital now. Can you meet me there?" I pushed ahead even harder.

"Of course." Worry consumed me. I had to remind myself to slow to a jog as I approached the outskirts of town. The hospital was still three blocks away, and I was fighting to keep to a human pace through the streets. I spotted the Volvo parked in the emergency parking lot and jogged to the building's entrance. I made my movements slow and deliberate so as not to rip the door off its hinges.

I immediately found Bella and my heart sank. She was sitting in a chair to the side and was bent over her knees, hysterically sobbing into her hands. Alice spotted me as I made my way over.

_It's Jason. He had an accident at the park. I'm trying to get details, but Bella's sobbing too hard._

I sat in the seat to Bella's left and took Alice's place rubbing her back. I started to speak to her in a soothing tone, and she immediately raised her head to look at me.

My heart sank again as I took in her bright red, puffy eyes and tear stained face. She hugged me tightly and let out a long, agonized cry.

"Oh, E-e-dward!" She wailed, "I-I'm a t-terrible mooom!" She then started a fresh wave of sobbing, and she couldn't say anything else. I held her against my chest, rubbed her back, and whispered soothing words in her ear.

I scanned the back rooms for any information regarding Jason. I caught the thoughts of the X ray technician as he wheeled a gurney into the triage room. I caught Jase's gaunt face as he lay helpless on the bed, tear tracks staining his flushed face. He was unconscious. There appeared to be a multiple compound fracture just below his right knee. Thankfully, he was out and not in pain. I finally understood the extent of Bella's distress. I quickly told Alice of the situation at vampire speed.

Alice had taken the clipboard on the floor by Bella's foot and started to fill the forms out. Alice looked up hesitantly from the form.

_I need Jase's insurance card. I know it's in her purse. _I looked under the chair and passed it over.

Alice gently touched Bella's arm and said, "Bella, sweetie, I'm going to get Jase's insurance card from your purse, okay?" Bella left her head buried in my shoulder but nodded slightly. My shirt was becoming soaked, but I didn't care. Holding and comforting my Bella was all that mattered.

"T-Thanks guys." She was attempting to thank us but speaking coherently wasn't working for her.

I quickly soothed her. "It's okay, love. We're here to help you." We sat that way for the next hour. Bella's sobs quieted, but the tears continued. I kept a close monitor on the emergency staff regarding Jason. They had him out of X ray and were making a treatment plan that included immediate surgery. Finally, I could hear the emergency room doctor making his way to the waiting room door.

"Bella, Jase's surgeon is coming. Do you think you can sit upright?" She nodded again, and timidly turned as she swiped her hand across her nose and eyes. Alice produced a box of tissues and Bella grabbed a few.

"Bella Swan?" The doctor called from the door. The three of us stood and made our way over. I wrapped my arm around her waist to hold her steady. The doctor took in her distressed appearance and a wave of sympathy washed over him. He quickly glanced over his clipboard and remembered protocol.

"Bella, you are Jason's parent?" Her young age prompted the question. Thankfully, Bella had regained the ability to speak coherently.

"He's my brother. I'm his legal guardian."

"I see. I'm Doctor Warner." He looked over at Alice and I standing directly on either side of Bella.

"Do we need to speak in private?" He seemed a bit hesitant.

"Oh, no. Alice and Edward are with me for support. They need to hear this as well."

"Okay, then. If the three of you will come with me." He led us back to a small consultation room and nodded to the two chairs. Bella and Alice took their seats. I stood behind Bella and put my hand on her shoulder in support.

Doctor Warner flipped open his laptop and an X-ray came into focus. The compound fracture looked alarming. I heard Bella's soft gasp and I could smell the fresh wave of tears threatening to fall from her swollen eyes. I gently squeezed her shoulder knowing it would comfort her. I knew Bella was exuding tremendous effort to hold herself together and pay attention. From the corner of my eye, I watched Alice take Bella's right hand.

It was times like this I was tremendously grateful for my two medical degrees. At the time, medical school seemed like a good way to pass the endless stretch of eternity. It was also something I could provide myself additional options for, should I ever choose to do so. But now, studying the X-rays and completely understanding Dr. Warner's assessment and treatment plan, I was grateful. I could guide Bella through this confusing and traumatic time.

Bella did a wonderful job keeping her tears at bay long enough to ask intelligent questions. It looked as though Jase would be in the hospital for a good week after his surgery and would have to have physical therapy for a while after.

Dr. Warner left to scrub up for Jase's surgery and Alice, Bella and I retired back to the front room to wait. Unfortunately, Bella began to softly sob again. After a while, I glanced to the clock at the back of the room and noticed it was getting late. I caught Carlisle's thoughts a few minutes before I saw him walk through the door.

_I'm here, son. Esme and I started back as soon as we got Alice's call. I've already consulted with Dr. Sutton. You should know he's on his way._

Although I was grateful Carlisle was finally here, I still cringed. I did not want Dr. Sutton to be the one consoling Bella, as I wanted to do that, but I knew Carlisle was right in contacting him. He was Jase's pediatrician, and he would want to make sure both Jase and Bella were being cared for. I steeled my resolve, putting my blank face on, and waited for them to arrive.

Both men came through the swinging doors, each with a serious look on his face, and in deep conversation. Dr. Sutton looked over to where we were sitting and took in Bella's slumped and defeated stance, still sobbing into my shirt. He took note of my arms around her and shot me a glare. To his credit, his thoughts only registered sincere concern for Bella. He cautiously walked over and gently squeezed her

shoulder.

"Bella, sweetheart?" He crooned softly. Bella immediately lifted her head and looked over her shoulder to him.

"Oh, David." She sobbed, "How is he? Is he going to b-be okay?"

Dr. Sutton was shocked at the force of Bella's reaction. He had never seen her this distraught and was instantly on his knees holding her face in his hands.

"Oh, Bella." _What a caring mother she is. _"I've been in to see him. He's just out of surgery and is in recovery right now. He'll be taken to a room in a few hours. I know he seems pretty banged up, but we both know what a tough little guy he is." This got a slight, watery smile from Bella. He looked at her a little more seriously.

"I take it he had an accident on the playground?" Bella nodded and tears were threatening to fall again.

_I see kids in here all the time with playground injuries. I've seen plenty of upset parents, but never anyone as torn up as this. _Dr. Sutton's demeanor instantly became focused and serious as he looked into Bella's eyes.

"Bella, it's late. I want you to go home now and get some rest." Predictably, Bella let out a soft sound of protest and started shaking her head. Dr. Sutton grabbed her hand.

"Bella, please, hear me out. You can't go in to see Jason until he's in his room, and that won't happen for a while yet. He's completely out and won't be conscious until morning anyway." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small pill. He held it up briefly and then put it in Bella's hand. Bella stared at the pill in disbelief and stared incredulously at the doctor through her tears.

"David! I hardly think…" she began angrily. Dr. Sutton gently cut off her protest.

"Bella, it's only a mild sedative. We both know you're exhausted and won't be getting any rest in the state you're in. Please, for me. Sleep tonight, so you'll be at your best when you come back first thing in the morning." The look of deep concern on his face was tender, and his thoughts were for Bella's welfare.

Bella looked again at the pill in her hand. She looked up past Dr. Sutton's face to where Carlisle was standing behind him. Her imploring eyes were seeking his opinion. He looked back to her with his endless empathy and concern. He slowly nodded his head in agreement.

Alice had produced a bottle of water from her bag and presented it to Bella. Sighing, she put the pill in her mouth and swallowed a huge gulp of water. She didn't stop until half the bottle was gone. Dr. Sutton smiled and gently squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, Bella. I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on his progress. Dr. Cullen tells me that Alice and Edward will drive you home. Will you be all right tonight?" Again, his thoughts were only of concern.

"Yes." She looked up to him suddenly. "If there's a problem, someone here will call me, right?" Dr. Sutton smiled slightly.

"Yes, I promise." He reluctantly let go of her hand and stood. "I'll see you in the morning."

We all knew Jason was out cold, and nothing would be happening until morning, but Bella needed to be reassured, and now that she was in my care, I would take my role as her friend seriously and spend my night making Bella's life easier in any way I could.

Appearing to be in a bit of a stupor, Bella slowly stood. Alice grabbed her bag and she and I steadily walked her to the door. As soon as we were outside, Alice took off for the car and I gathered Bella into my arms. Her tears had subsided, and her sobbing slowed to erratic breathing and hiccups. Soon, I was pulling her into the back seat with me.

Bella fell asleep on the way to her house. I gently swung her up into my arms and carried her up the stairs into her room. Alice flipped back the bed covers and gently pulled Bella's shoes off.

I desperately wanted to get into bed with Bella and hold her. Alice gave me a contemplative look. Bella and I had agreed we were friends, and even though my intent was only to comfort her, this seemed a bit too intimate for just friendship.

I gently laid Bella down on the bed, covered her and, reluctantly, closed her bedroom door on my way out. I would respect her privacy but would stay close in case she needed me.

* * *

The sedative Dr. Sutton gave her was stronger than he had alluded to. Bella hardly stirred the entire night. She didn't even talk in her sleep. I had been looking forward to hearing that, but I was grateful that she was finally getting the rest she needed. I was content listening to her deep breathing and hearing her strong, rhythmic heartbeat.

As focused as I was on Bella, I could hear my sister's thoughts as she surveyed Bella's home. She decided to keep busy cleaning Bella's house. I decided the best way to help Bella would be to make and freeze some dinners for her to reheat in the upcoming week. Knowing Bella, she would focus on Jason, and ignore her own needs. Remembering her cooking lesson, I rummaged through her fridge and pantry for ingredients, and started to prep a few different soups.

Sometime after 3 a.m., I could hear Alice make her way into Jase's room and slowly rifle her way through his closet. I could see her fingering a dark blue hoodie with a bright yellow cartoon dinosaur on the front.

_I've never shopped for a little boy before. I wonder if Bella would let me. _I chuckled. As intense as the situation was, I couldn't expect her thoughts to stray from her favorite pastime for too long. She quickly changed the sheets on his bed, swept around the room like a hurricane, putting toys and games in their places. She made her way into the hall and studied the stack of moldings propped in the corner.

_These have been here a while, Edward. She's trying to make these improvements herself, but she really doesn't have the time. We need to do something. _

A sudden vision flooded her mind.

_I watched with intent focus as Alice knocked on Bella's front door. She looked harried and flushed as she appeared and looked around at Alice, myself, Jasper and Emmett as we were standing on her front porch. She was utterly adorable in faded and paint-splattered sweatshirt and ripped jeans. A flash of confusion passed over her face. She closed her eyes and sighed. _

"_Guys, I didn't think I was coming over until this afternoon. I had planned to spend the morning working on my kitchen."_

_Alice huffed and marched past her though the door, opening it wide for my brothers and I to enter. _

"_No excuses, Bella! Consider it a Christmas gift if you must, but one way or another, you're coming back with us. We don't want to spend a minute of our Christmas break without you."_

_Jasper and Emmett immediately sped through the house as they launched into full vampire mode. I took notice of the tall Christmas tree in the front window and simple decorations that were draped along the fireplace. _

As the vision faded, I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face. Bella was spending Christmas with us? This was certainly a sign of very good things to come, and thousands of wonderful possibilities instantly flooded my mind. I had never spent a Christmas with Bella. I would make this the best and most memorable holiday for her that I could.

Caught in my plans and musings, I failed to notice the gradual lightening of the morning dawning through Bella's kitchen window. All too soon, Alice appeared by my side.

"You'll need to leave soon, Edward. I know you don't want to hear this, but you'll be going to school today. You can't be late."

How in the world did she think I would leave my Bella at a time like this? I responded with a low growl; the warning evident.

"Don't growl at me, Edward. You know as well as I do that if you happen to be absent the same day as Bella, it will arouse suspicion. There are those who are already questioning the situation between you two."

"Those" obviously being Jeffrey. His face flashed through her mind. I sighed. As loath as I was to leave, she was right. It would be too much of a coincidence. As Jeffrey's possessiveness increased, he was becoming more unpredictable. Where once I would never believe he would be a threat to Bella, now I wasn't so sure. I couldn't risk it.

I checked the time on the microwave. I had an hour to be in my first period class. I put the last of the soup containers in her freezer, and the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Alice started pulling out eggs and more ingredients from the fridge. Grabbing a frying pan, she grinned up at me. Bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, Alice could barely contain her excitement.

"She's spending Christmas with us, Edward!" Remembering her vision, I nodded and smiled back.

"Go. I'll need to go through her closet before she wakes up in… She quickly closed her eyes …twenty minutes. Hurry!" Playfully, she started to push me toward the door. Sighing, I made my departure.

The biting cold of the fall morning was a striking contrast to the warmth of Bella's kitchen. I ran home as fast as I could and made it through the front door just as Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were leaving. I nodded at them to let them know that Bella was fine and tore my way up to my room. I wanted to get to school quickly and have this day over with as soon as possible. The quicker 2:30 came, the quicker I could be with Bella again.

* * *

**BPOV**

My senses slowly came into focus. My head was swimming in a fog, and I had to struggle to make sense of my surroundings. My arms, legs and back were stiff. It felt like I hadn't moved the entire night. My dry mouth felt fuzzy and thick. I instinctively rubbed the heel of my hand across my tired eyes, and winced. Everything felt puffy and sore.

I rolled over and groaned. I looked down at myself and noticed I was wearing the same clothes I had on yesterday. The previous days' events tore through my memory, and I gasped in horror as I bolted straight up. Jason was in the hospital. I imagined him alone and scared, wondering where I was. Before I could stumble my way to the bathroom, Alice's face peeked around the door.

"Oh, good, you're up. Sit back so I can put this tray here." I looked over the tray she had set over my lap. It looked like she had gone nuts down in the kitchen. There was a plate stacked with four huge pecan pancakes with a big scoop of whipped butter melting in a line down the sides. Plates to the side held scrambled eggs with melting cheese over the top and three slices of crispy-fried bacon. Glasses filled with milk and fresh-squeezed orange juice finished the ensemble. Shocked, I looked over to where Alice was gazing at me with an expectant look on her face.

"Alice, wow, I can't, I mean, this is, wow." Very eloquent. The mouth-watering aroma made my eyes roll back, and I inhaled deeply. It smelled incredible, but my stomach still lurched. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"This is amazing, Alice, but this is a ton of food. Plus, I don't really know if I'm up to eating at all with Jason's situation, my stomach's feeling a bit queasy right now." I felt like crap. Alice had obviously gone through a lot of trouble, but I was afraid those gorgeous pancakes would just come right back up if I tried to eat them.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I looked up and watched as she shook her head in pity. "Would you really let this work of art go to waste?" She smiled and then looked at me pointedly. "Jason does need you, Bella, but you need to take care of yourself as well. You won't be of any use if you don't. You'll need the energy to get through the next few days." The warm smile was back on. "Plus, have you _seen_ the food at the hospital? If it tastes half as nasty as it smells, you may just starve!"

What could I say? The annoying little psychic was right. I took another whiff at the glistening stack of pancakes and thought that maybe I could try a few bites. The first forkful melted on my tongue and I think I moaned. I may have said something like, "Needs cooking lessons, my ass!" Alice might have laughed at that, but I was too hungry to know for sure.

Alice was a force of nature as she tore through my closet, gingerly tossing items out at random, and occasionally making clicking noises. I wasn't sure what that meant but I knew better than to think that the current crisis wouldn't negate our agreed-on shopping trip.

I looked down at my plate and was shocked to see I had eaten most of the food. I was apparently much hungrier than I had thought. I looked over at my clock and gasped. It was much later than I had thought, too. I was careful not to dump the entire tray on the floor as I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. This was not good.

Alice's soprano voice trilled from the deep recesses of my closet. "Carlisle called the school office first thing this morning." I immediately halted and poked my head around the corner. "You have a sub covering your classes until Monday. You'll want to call in this afternoon, though. Mrs. Combs wants an update on Jason."

Mrs. Combs, bless her, was the office receptionist and had appointed herself as the unofficial "mom" to Westmore's teaching staff. She undoubtedly would be planning something to raise Jason's spirits.

I closed my eyes under the warm spray of the shower nozzle. Going into work was the last thing on my mind. Thankfully, Alice and Carlisle had thoughtfully taken care of that detail. I had worked so hard these last few years to be independent and self-sufficient. I wasn't sure what to think about the Cullens taking care of me yet again. The hot water pulsed against my sore muscles and felt good as it soothed the puffy skin around my eyes. I began to realize how nice it was to be taken care of during crises such as this. I decided to be grateful and worry about the implications later.

Alice pranced in and laid a pair of dark wash jeans, stretchy t-shirt and flouncy sweater on the counter. I shot her a glare though the glass door.

"Seriously, Alice? How can you think of dressing me up at a time like this?" She only smiled.

"How can you not? Just because you'll be tending to Jason doesn't mean you can't look good while doing it." Of course, Alice logic was pointless to dispute. I didn't feel like arguing, anyway.

Dressed, and running a towel through my hair, Alice guided me over to the desk chair, and expertly began working a comb through my thick locks. I was worried that all this fussing was wasting time, but Alice had the top of my head in complicated braids and the lower half pulled together in a long, flowing ponytail in less time it would have taken me to simply comb through it. I had to admit, it looked very nice.

Making my way down the stairs, I instantly stopped and looked around. Alice had been busy. I remembered what this place had been reduced to yesterday afternoon before Jase and I had left for the park. Dirty dishes and leftovers had been strewn across the table and counters. The macaroni and cheese he had accidentally spilled left under the table, to be cleaned up later. Toys and an especially messy art project had been left on the coffee table, and the floors had been in desperate need of a sweep and deep mopping. Looking around now, the house looked immaculate. The windows even looked cleaner, and not a speck of dust was to be found anywhere. I was never a slouch at housekeeping, but with my schedule being much more hectic lately, I recognized that certain things had been put off. I looked over to Alice and felt my eyes prickling. She had spent her night cleaning my house. I stepped over and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Alice. This was the best thing anyone could have done for me. What in the world would I do without you?" Tears threatened to fall. I breathed in Alice's sweet scent and tried to blink back my tears before it turned into full-blown sobbing.

I also noticed a rich, savory aroma from the kitchen. "Did you also do some cooking? Besides breakfast, that is." Alice's eyes sparkled.

"No, but Edward did. He made some soups for you to heat up during the week."

Edward had cooked for me? I was momentarily brought up short, but I shouldn't have been. Of course, this is what friends did for one another. Both Alice and Edward spent their evening doing what was most needed and meaningful in my time of crisis.

"Of course we did this for you, Bella. You're a friend and a sister. We love you." She patted my arm and gave me a conspiratorial smile. "Don't worry, you'll be making it up to me later. We may have to postpone our little shopping trip, but it will happen. Come on, let's get going." I nodded and wiped my eyes. Jase needed me, and now was not the time to lose it.

I thought over everything that had happened since yesterday afternoon. There was so much to worry and think about, but one thought kept poking through.

"Alice, did Edward spend the entire night at my house? She swiveled her head around to look me in the eye. Her look was assessing.

"Yes, Bella, he did. After the trauma of yesterday, there was no way he would leave you. He loves you." The Cullens were going out of their way lately to make sure I knew that.

"Where is he now?"

"He had to go to school today. Being absent the same day you are would arouse suspicion."

I thought about that. Even though we only had a friendship between us, and especially since Jeffrey's confrontation in the parking lot, Edward was scrupulous about keeping appearances in place. Our time was limited to the classroom, and he was careful to make sure we were never seen with each other without others present. We had just another normal teacher/student relationship; no different than the one I had with each of my other students. Edward had even stopped watching me in the parking lot, just to avoid the speculation. He had been texting me several times a day, just to say hi, or share a funny joke or meme, but it wasn't different from what any other friend would do. That's all we were, after all.

I couldn't stop a small smile creeping slowly across my face. I would be a liar if I denied I looked forward to his texts. They always made me smile. True, it was nothing more than friendly chitchat, but it seemed like we were connecting back to the way we used to be. He had professed his love only a few months ago, but he respected my needs and boundaries, and for that I was grateful.

I sighed and returned my attention to the current crisis. I glanced at the clock and fought back a sharp pang of panic. It was only a bit past eight, and I had no idea if Jase would be up by now or not. I was hoping to arrive sooner to ensure he wouldn't wake up alone and frightened. Alice must have sensed my panic.

"Don't worry, Bella. He won't wake up for another twenty-five minutes, yet. There's plenty of time." She looked over to me and patted my hand. I nodded and continued to stare out the window. Time seemed to crawl on the short drive to the hospital.

I was anxious to get to Jase's room. According to Alice, I still had fifteen minutes, but I wanted to be sure he wouldn't wake up alone. Seeing his small and broken body engulfed by the huge bed and oversized cast made me suck in a sharp breath. I rushed over and took his small, pudgy hand in mine. I kissed the dimples over his knuckles, and slowly began to look him over. His color was good. Long, dark lashes swept along the rosy curve of his plump cheeks. His head was tilted and resting on his shoulder. He was relaxed and looked innocent in sleep. Raw, tender feelings worked their way to the fore and began the familiar prickling behind my eyes.

I desperately tried to keep the tears at bay. My eyes were well primed from yesterday's sob fest. It wouldn't take much, and once I started, it would be very hard to stop. Alice handed over the tissue box sitting on the shelf behind her chair.

"Thanks, Alice," I said. I gulped in several deep cleansing breaths to stifle the oncoming torrent. It worked, briefly, but I held the tissues tightly in my clenched fists, not yet trusting myself.

I could feel Alice's eyes on me as I sat in a blue Naugahyde chair. I continued to stare at Jase's sweet face; he seemed little more than a baby to me. An involuntary chuckle escaped as I envisioned Jase sternly rebuking me for thinking him a baby. He was, after all, the "man of the house," as Charlie frequently reminded him, and he took his "responsibility" of taking care of me seriously. If anything, he was a precious boy, and I was amazed at the depths of love I felt for him. He was more than a brother to me. He was mine.

With this thought, the tears did come, and I couldn't stop them. I didn't want to try. I looked over to Alice and saw the sympathy in her eyes.

"Oh, Alice. I can only imagine what Renee must think of me." Her eyebrow immediately quirked up.

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"Well, I'm Jase's guardian. I'm the closest thing he'll ever have to a real mother, and I failed, Alice. Under Renee's care, I had my share of bumps and bruises growing up, maybe a sprained wrist or ankle here or there, but never anything like this. Some protector I turned out to be." My eyes swept over his face again. "Just look at him. He's so sweet and innocent. He depends on me to protect him, and I failed! How can I look him in the eye now? How can I accept his trust and not be scared out of my wits it won't happen again?"

Alice slowly walked over to me and laid a cool hand on my shoulder. Looking up at her through watery haze, I saw her sad smile and the naked honesty shining through her eyes.

"I can't pretend to know what it's like, Bella. I've never been a parent, or even been a protector, but I know that you're being way too hard on yourself. You love and care for that boy with ferocity. You, more than anyone, knows that sometimes accidents just happen." Her mouth curled in a slight smile. I did know. Unfortunately, knowing did nothing to ease the clawing guilt working its way around my insides.

"Besides, Bella," Alice added, "I know Edward feels exactly the same way about you."

The shock of her words hit me like a slap in the face. I never for a moment thought that Edward was careless with my safety. Just the opposite. He went to ridiculous lengths to ensure my protection, or so I thought at the time. Once again, the perspective between my immature 17-year-old self and my more experienced "mom" self-collided. We protect, love, worry, and anguish over those we care for. We also do what it is we must for the welfare of those same individuals. Suddenly, Edward's apathetic behavior, lie, and subsequent departure made a bit more sense. I still couldn't agree with him having made decisions unilaterally, but I understood.

I decided to take a moment to gather myself and stepped out into the hall. This was a good time to give Mrs. Combs an update.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm learning some interesting things as I post this story. One is just because I know what I'm trying to say, and it all makes perfect sense in my own head, doesn't mean that it is coming across clearly to the audience. I've had some questions about how Jeffrey knows about Bella and Edward, which is completely justifiable. Jeffrey is very competitive. He consciously/unconsciously is looking out for anything that could undermine his dominance on and off the court (not that every athlete is like this. It is just his personality). He has his sights on Bella, and senses Edward's interest in her, because he is pointedly watching. He is further agitated by the fact that there is something "off" about Edward even though he doesn't know what it is. Of course, his drug habit has amped up his anxiety, so what we have now is a paranoid, agro mess.

Also, thanks to my observant anon reviewer who spotted my "waiter" mistake back in chapter 10. I try to avoid spelling errors (grammar Nazi here), so this was a bit of an embarrassment. Regardless, you all help me to become a better writer, and I appreciate it.

Alice was right. We really can't be good for anyone until we take care of ourselves first. Take some time to be good to yourself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Some pivotal decisions and much talking will happen in this chapter. Remember, successful relationships are built on trust and a whole lot of communication.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Bella – _Half of My Heart_ – John Mayer

David – _Out of Goodbyes _– Maroon 5 and Lady Antebellum

**BPOV**

Later that morning, David came in to check on Jase as his pediatrician, and on me as his girlfriend. He looked over Jason and checked his charts but looked a bit guilty as he pulled a chair next to mine. Taking my hand, he finally spoke.

"I was very worried about you last night, Bella, and I feel bad that I couldn't take better care of your needs."

I gave him a contemplative look.

He continued, "I was here doing rounds with a few other patients, and I still had some work I couldn't get out of right then." He looked over my face. "I'm glad you took the sedative, and thankful you were able to sleep last night, but I should have been with you, and for that, I am sorry."

I sighed. "I wished you could have, but that's the life of a doctor at times, isn't it?"

"It is. I thought about you and Jason most of the night, and I just feel like I should be doing more. I'll be checking on him every day after clinic hours, and I know you'll be here with him. Can I arrange to have lunch brought in for the two of you?"

I smiled. I could tell he was trying, and to be honest, it would be a welcome choice over the hospital cafeteria's offerings.

I smiled. "I would appreciate that. Thank you."

Jason spent the next week in the hospital. He mostly slept for the first few days, but slowly began to regain some strength and energy. I was assured that this was a very good sign that he was quickly healing. Balloons, toys, books, and a two-layer "get well soon" cake came pouring in thanks to Mrs. Comb's compassion and organization skills. Jase beamed the day she, several teachers, and his friend Trevor and his mom came by to visit and present him with the gifts, courtesy of the teaching staff. Trevor stayed for a few hours, helping to eat the cake and play video games while I chatted with his mother. I smiled as I watched, thanking the Powers that Be for the amazing friends and family I had been blessed with.

Jase and I enjoyed our daily take out lunch courtesy of David and looked forward to his after-hours visits. He brought movies and popcorn for us all to enjoy together.

I spent most of my time catching up on lesson plans, grading papers, and entertaining Jason. Alice had to convince me to go home after Jase fell asleep, and when I did, I would find Edward in my kitchen cooking a late dinner. He claimed that friends took care of each other in crises, which is true.

I had to admit that a hot meal after a long day of worry was more than welcome. I even ate the soups he had prepared for breakfast. An unusual choice, even for me, but they were quick and easy to prepare, and they were delicious.

Sometimes Alice and Esme would come by to visit in the evenings. They would bring puzzles and toys for Jason, ask him questions, and even entertain him with stories. I was grateful that they were using this time to get to know him better. He looked forward to their visits.

When I had asked, Esme assured me that the crisp, cake and ice cream were a huge hit at her committee meeting, and they were hopeful that their annual fundraiser would greatly enrich the library's outreach literacy program the following year. The idea that my vampires were very much invested in benefitting humanity instead of taking from it made me smile. I was heartened to see them define themselves in the ways they wanted, not what nature dictated. The thought that being with and around them made me want to be a better person warmed me, and the feeling settled somewhere deep inside.

Jase was feeling restless the afternoon that Emmett and Rosalie stopped by. The moment Emmett walked through the door with his huge frame and equally huge smile, Jason's eyes popped out of his head. He was awed, and a bit shy at first, but warmed up quickly. Rosalie had brought coloring books, and the three of them had the best time telling jokes and stories.

After they left, Esme asked to have a private word with me.

"Bella, have you given any thought to what you're going to do when Jason is discharged?"

"I guess not." The need to formulate a plan beyond the hospital stay seemed obvious now. "I haven't got quite that far."

"That is understandable. I know you still have to work, so I want you to consider allowing him to convalesce in our home." I was about to protest, and she quickly added, "I wouldn't have offered if I thought it was an imposition. This will allow you time to work, and I will enjoy the opportunity to mother someone who actually needs my help."

I was still about to protest, but then gave it a second thought. If I were being honest, I really could use the help. Jason had grown to love and trust the Cullens over the last week, and I would be able to rest easier knowing he was in good hands.

"Okay, Esme. I would greatly appreciate that."

Looking a bit relieved, she leaned in to hug me. "Thank you, Bella. I appreciate your trust in me."

The surgeon did his exam and promised the day of Jason's discharge was close. The next day David came in to officially go over Jason's records and talk to me as his pediatrician. Before he left, he invited me to dinner and a bit of shopping on Tuesday evening. I thought about the generous offer Esme had made and decided to say yes. I needed to get out and it seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Tuesday evening, I said goodbye to Jase, who was having the time of his life folding and flying paper airplanes with Emmett. I don't think he even realized I was leaving. I went home to shower and change. Soon after, David pulled up and we left for dinner at a lovely Indian restaurant in the heart of downtown Rochester.

"I'm glad Jason is healing quickly, Bella," David said, "and after how distressed you were initially, I'm glad to see you're feeling better as well."

"Me, too. Parenting can really be tough sometimes. I knew this going in, of course, but how can you really know until your heart is in pieces?" David nodded sagely.

"I can't imagine what it will be like with our own children," David squeezed my hand, "but I sincerely hope to someday." We had discussed the subject of kids many times before, but the idea of David wanting his own kids seemed to be cropping up with more frequency. I was open to the idea of having more children one day, but I certainly wasn't in any hurry.

I was glad when David decided to change the subject. "So, how was Thanksgiving with your family?" Oh, boy. I had avoided the subject, and with Jase's recent trauma, I had forgotten all about the illuminating revelations regarding his visit with Charlie and Sue.

"It was great." I picked up my wine glass. "Heard you were a big hit with the parents." I took a small sip, watching him over the rim.

He gave me a small, unapologetic smile and forked a chunk of chicken. "It was a very nice visit. I guess you're wondering why I was there."

"Oh, I can very well guess. What I want to know is why you're sneaking around my old stomping grounds without telling me."

"I called Charlie a few weeks before and made the arrangements. I felt that my conference in Seattle was too convenient to not make a side trip." He put down his fork and suddenly looked serious as he took my hand. My breath hitched, and I fervently hoped he wasn't going to do any big romantic gestures here.

"You know how I feel about you, Bella, and I wanted to talk to your father about our future together, but I also know that you and I aren't quite on the same page yet." I guess I could understand why he would sneak behind my back, but the whole idea didn't sit well.

David's intensity broke with his wide smile. "I've got an idea. After dinner, I want to take you to this boutique around the corner. They're having a sale, and I want to get your opinion on something." I blew out a breath. Okay. That sounded intriguing.

David paid the bill, and we made our way up the downtown street. The wind picked up and snow flurries started to sweep the alleys and swirl around our feet. David took my hand and we ducked into the boutique door before I had a chance to see where we were going.

I took a quick look around the showroom floor, and my mind went blank as I stared at designer cribs, strollers, and matching layette sets. I think my jaw dropped a bit. David walked over to a wall of soft plush and picked out a teddy bear. Walking over to a beautiful rounded wood slat crib, he placed the bear in, took my hand, and smiled.

"How perfect would this be for our firstborn? What do you think?" I didn't know what to think. He pulled me in and looked into my eyes. "Should we take advantage of this sale?"

"David, I know I said before that more kids could be a part of our future, but don't you think that this is putting the cart before the horse?"

"It is, yes, but I guess what I'm asking for is a bit of assurance that you're on board with this," he swept his arm around the showroom, "and that you're looking to make a commitment sometime soon."

It wasn't quite a proposal, and I was relieved for that. Another realization hit me, and I sighed. "David, I think we need to find someplace quiet to talk." He nodded, and we rode back to my house in silence. As soon as we walked through the door, David took my hand again.

"Are you about to break my heart, Bella?" I knew this would be quick, so I didn't bother leading him over to the sofa.

"David, I realized tonight – well, I could see this has been escalating for a while. I care a great deal about you, I would never lie about that, and there is nothing wrong with wanting children and a family. Nothing at all. But David, I need someone that loves and wants me _first. _Someone that will love me completely as a friend, a lover, and a wife, before he loves me as the mother of his children."

David sighed and looked at the floor. I continued, "There is someone out there for you, I know it. But I don't think I'm that person."

He nodded his head and looked me in the eyes. "I can't help but think that I'll look back someday and feel like you're the 'one that got away,' but I do appreciate your honesty." With that, he slowly bent down and tenderly kissed me. Silently, he slipped out the door and it closed with a soft click.

I slumped to the floor, and wept. Did I just make a huge mistake? David was a sure shot at a normal human relationship. Now he was gone, and my future felt shakier than ever.

If I were being truthful, I would admit that David was the easy way. David was a wonderful man, but I would never be able to love him like he wanted. He certainly deserved better than that.

I dressed for bed and laid awake for a long while. Staring at the dark ceiling, I tried to picture what my life would have been like with David. Jase and I would have moved into his huge house. We would have purchased a minivan as children came along, and perhaps adopted a dog. I scoffed at myself. The only thing missing from that scenario was the white picket fence. How long after the wedding would David have insisted that we start trying for a baby? I knew he loved me, but I also knew that our marriage would always take a back seat to the children. Would he have insisted I quit my job to be a stay-at-home mom full-time? I found pride and fulfillment in being a mom to Jason, but my identity as a teacher, and my life outside of my home were also important to me.

With a sigh, my thought process moved on to the thought of a relationship with Edward. If there was a polar opposite in relationships, this was it. Other than the relationship itself, there would be no permanence. We would always be looking forward to the next location. The thought of a dog or minivan in the Cullen's driveway seemed bizarre. The thought of Edward behind the wheel made me grin. As if. A car seat squished into the Volvo or even the Aston Martin was more likely. I knew Edward would encourage me to keep teaching, or not, or do anything I wanted, really. He would be behind me all the way. Children, however, could never happen with him. Was I okay with that?

I sat up and gathered the comforter around me. I had pictured more children as a possibility, but was giving birth a must for my future happiness? If I remained with Edward, we would have to go through a reproductive care center and search for a sperm donor. I knew Edward would also be supportive of that decision if he knew it would make me happy, but was it fair to him to watch me give birth to, essentially, another man's baby? I shook off that thought knowing that if I couldn't have _his _child, I wouldn't want to, anyway.

I thought about Phil and Renee. They were happy together before Jason. He was certainly a welcome surprise, but Renee didn't _need _another child to be fulfilled. Jason was a blessing to me as well. I may not have birthed him, but I was a mother to him in every other way. I loved him as if I had. No, having more children wasn't necessary for my happiness. Jason had fulfilled that part of my life, and with that realization, a wave of relief washed over me.

I was settled enough in the moment to snuggle back down into my pillow and finally fall asleep.

I woke the next morning feeling rested, but still conflicted. As I went through my morning routine, I thought about the possibility of starting a new romantic relationship with Edward. I thought about the talk we had in Forks, and his promises of not keeping secrets. His promises of creating an equal partnership between us. I thought about my feelings toward him and what it would take to work out the logistical problems.

I reflected on the last few months and realized that Edward had been working hard to keep his promises, and he had certainly taken his vow of friendship to new levels. I knew I could count on him for anything, but his promises of making decisions together could only be tested by time. Was I willing to give him another chance?

I knew I loved him. I always had. Irrevocably, and I realized that my future happiness needed to include him. I looked at the reflection in my bathroom mirror and steeled my resolve. I decided I was going to take Jake's advice and go with my heart. Right then, I chose what I knew I wanted, and not what nature, society, or even others around me dictated what they thought was best for me. This decision settled into my bones with an absolute rightness. This was my choice, my chance, and I wanted to embrace it wholeheartedly.

I knew, however, that my commitment to Edward would heavily depend on his level of commitment to me. The subject of my possible change had always been a thorn in our relationship. The big question was, did he see this as a "forever" kind of love, or as a "till death do us part" kind of love?

* * *

I spent the next few days in the hospital with Jase and tried to keep him entertained as we awaited the moment his surgeon would announce he could leave. Emmett, Esme, and Alice came by often to visit and keep his spirits up.

The takeout lunches continued as well, despite the fact that David was no longer coming by to visit, and he did Jase's checkups remotely. I felt bad that our relationship ended the way it did, but I couldn't feel bad about the fact that it did end. David was a very good man, but he wasn't the one for me. I did appreciate his thoughtfulness and knew that he would make a wonderful husband and father for a very lucky woman one day, and I wished him every happiness.

Edward continued to call in the evenings, swing dinner by either at the hospital or my house, wherever I happened to be, and every so often, he would stay to visit as well. I could tell he was trying to help, but also to give me space and respect boundaries. I gave myself a few days to work through my feelings, then decided the time had come.

I kissed Jase's sleeping face and made my way to the parking lot. It was late, but I knew Edward would be home. I had texted him earlier if I could come by, and he was expecting me. As I parked in the front of the Cullen home, I took in a huge, fortifying breath. This was it. My life was about to change forever. I didn't need to knock; Edward was already waiting for me at the door. He welcomed me in, and with a questioning look, followed me up to his room. The house was quiet, and I asked him why.

"Alice took everyone for a hunt. I guess she thought we needed a bit of privacy."

I had almost expected she would have told him. The question must have been clear on my face.

"She didn't say why. I'm always pleased to visit with you, but I'm curious to know why you're here so late tonight." He led me to the couch.

I wasn't sure how to begin, so I just jumped in. "I broke up with David a few days ago."

Edward's face was blank. "I see."

After all the careful thought and consideration over the last few days, I was surprised to be feeling a bit nervous. "Edward, you've been openly honest with me about your feelings and intentions, and I need to be as well. I've come to realize that although my life is fulfilling, and I am capable of being happy by myself, I just…well, I just don't want to anymore."

He looked confused. "Want to what?" Oh, man. I was butchering this. How ironic that the English teacher was lost for words.

"I don't want to be without you anymore. Yeah, my life is good, but it's always so much better with you." I chanced a look, and Edward looked apprehensive but hopeful.

He slowly reached for my hand. "Does this mean you're giving me, _us,_ another chance, Bella?" I nodded my head and got lost in the joy radiating from his eyes.

Edward gathered me in and held me in silence for a minute. He then slowly picked me up off the sofa and dragged me across his lap while his face was buried in my neck. He was shaking slightly, and I could feel his chest heaving. If I didn't know better, I would swear he was crying.

I felt more than heard him speak. "I feel like I've been reborn. I swear to you, Bella, I will cherish you every day of my life, and I will never, ever leave you again."

Edward finally broke away and leaned his forehead against mine. "I can hardly believe it. Your trust means everything to me." He brought his hands up, and cupping my face, kissed me tenderly. As his hands roamed down my back, I ran my hands through his hair and felt him moan. The kiss quickly heated, and Edward gripped my hips and rotated me so that was straddling him. After a minute he broke the kiss and I felt him chuckle. My mind was lost in a fog and I tried to hold my grip as he gently began to pull away.

"We need to slow down, love." That was the last thing I wanted to do. Smiling, he circled my wrists and brought them to my sides. "Believe me, Bella, there is nothing I want more than to keep going, but we do have much to talk about." I huffed a bit, and he chuckled again. I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. Reluctantly, I climbed off his lap and faced him. He brought my legs up and took off my shoes.

"I still want to be touching you, though." He slowly began to rub my feet. It was my turn to moan.

"Wow. Not sure where you learned that, but keep it up, and you can touch me all you want." Edward laughed. It had been years since I'd seen him so happy.

"Bella, that day we talked in your office, you had many valid concerns. I want us to begin this relationship with confidence, so what do you want to talk about first?"

I knew exactly what I wanted to know. Everything between us would depend on his answer. "Do you plan on changing me at some point?"

His hands stilled for a brief second. He looked up at me with a penetrating stare, then slowly began to rub my feet again. "I'll admit, Bella, the idea of cursing you to this half-life doesn't thrill me. You deserve so much better," my heart began to sink. "But I've learned much during our separation. I know I can't live without you, and if sixty years is all we've got, it simply isn't enough." My eyes snapped up to his.

"I've learned my lesson with making unilateral decisions that affect us both. You put your trust in me, and I am now doing the same for you. I trust you, Bella, and when you say you want this life with me, I believe you." My breath hitched as he continued. "I'm all in. I love you; I never want to be without you again, and I am willing to give you what you want. What we both want." His golden eyes melted. "If you'll have me."

I leaned over and repeated his words back to him. "Your trust means everything to me." I kissed him. The conversation I had with Carlisle the night of my birthday disaster flitted through my mind. "You know, heaven wouldn't be heaven for me if you weren't there, Edward." I leaned back again. "Besides, who says I'm destined to go there anyway? Even if such a place does exist. As far as I'm concerned, I've found it right here."

I breathed a tiny sigh of relief. If he wanted me forever, I was all in, too.

"I will wait as long as you need, Bella. Tomorrow, or sixty years from now, we will make your change happen when you are ready. I will do my best to protect you, but if it looks like your death is evident, will you want me to change to you prevent it?"

I nodded my head. "Absolutely."

"I promise, Bella, to do my best, but I feel that I must also add that I won't compromise your or Jason's safety. For my own sanity, I must know that the two of you are safe at all times. I know I promised to keep you in the loop as much as possible, and I will, but there may be extenuating circumstances where time for decision making is limited to spur-of-the-moment."

"I understand and accept that there may be times where that is necessary. I wouldn't want any harm to come to Jason, so that is acceptable. Don't worry, though, barring illness or accidents, I don't think my change will be happening any time soon. We have Jase to think about now."

"This is true. What does that scenario look like to you?"

I remembered the "old" Edward who would have told me exactly how things were going to go and took a moment to appreciate this new and improved version.

"At what point does your family plan to move on?" He gave me a puzzled look. "I only ask because my 'plans,' as tentative as they are, will depend on that timeline."

"To be honest, Bella, we really haven't discussed anything remotely related to that. In fact, most of my family's efforts this last school year has been helping to repair our relationship."

I grinned at the sheepish look on his face. So, our reconciliation had been a family effort? Every doubt that I was being a burden in inserting myself into their complicated life went right out the door, and I fell in love with the Cullen family all over again.

"Well, I can't very well be 'out of commission,' so to speak, for an entire year with Jase still needing me." I looked at Edward. "I am remembering correctly, right? It's about a year?"

Edward nodded his head. "That's an optimistic estimate. It takes longer for most."

"Yeah. So, I guess I'll have to wait a few years. Until he's in college at least. Wow. Twelve years?" If I was worried about looking older than Edward before, now I was alarmed. "Edward, I would, technically, be eighteen years older than you. How can we have an open relationship if I look like I could be your mother?"

"That means nothing to me. However, if it is a concern for you, we can consider other alternatives. Maybe we can take a year away while Esme and Rosalie serve as surrogate mothers? I know each of them would love that opportunity."

"I don't know. I would miss him, and although I know he would be fine, what would a long separation do to our relationship?"

"We live in an age where technology would make that less of a concern. Video chatting is a viable alternative, Bella. You could still be 'present' for any milestones, and you could maintain a relationship just as close as the one you share now."

This was true. "I guess. I'll have to think about that." And I would. As long as I knew Edward would honor my wishes regardless of the timeline, I could carefully think about my decisions. We had plenty of time.

I moaned again as Edward moved on to my arches. They were the most sensitive part of my feet. He smiled and changed the subject.

"It's nice to agree for a change. So, how do you want to handle our relationship?"

"Well, I know that news of an affair with one of my students would not go over well. We will have to move out of Rochester sooner rather than later. So, at the end of the school year?"

"Yes, I believe that makes the most sense. What do you think we should do in the meantime?"

"Edward, excited as I am that we're back together, the thought that you are one of my students does not sit well with me. I realize that at 110 years old, our situation is different, but…"

"I understand. And you are correct. Not only would our relationship destroy your reputation, which I would never allow, but it would also draw unwanted attention to the family. We must move."

"Would your family move with us?"

"I know Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper would. They all missed you too much not to. At one time, I would have bet Rosalie and Emmett would continue to live here for another few years, but now I'm not so sure. Emmett and Jason are bonding, and I don't think Rosalie would insist staying knowing it would hurt Emmett."

"So, it's a good bet they will all come. Does your family have, like, a housing rotation or something?"

Edward chuckled. "You're not too far off. We have homes in certain regions. We do rotate, but we also live abroad occasionally too. I know your career is important to you, and I think the family would be pleased to go wherever you want to teach. Provided it is in a weather-friendly place, of course. Although, I do think the Pacific Northwest is out. We avoid taking residence in areas we have recently lived. There is too great of a risk we could be recognized."

That made sense. "Well, I guess I better start putting resumes out there. Give me a list of acceptable places, and I'll get right on it."

Edward continued to rub my feet and had a look of complete contentment. I laid back on the sofa and sighed. I couldn't remember the last time I felt completely relaxed. Changes I wanted to make on my resume went through my mind. I had a sudden realization.

"There is still a lot of school year left before summer vacation. How are we going to manage our relationship until then?"

It was Edward's turn to sigh, and he glanced up at me. "I hope you won't get mad at me, Bella, but Carlisle and I have already made a few plans in the hopes that you and I were able to repair our relationship."

"I would like to hear them."

"We think it would be good for me to 'graduate' early and move into an apartment in Buffalo. I could then attend Buffalo State, and easily be back to spend the evenings with you."

"Buffalo State? That's, what? Over an hour away?"

"It is, but not a problem for me. I can make the run in about 15 or 20 minutes."

I tried to work the math but decided that it really didn't matter. I could finish out the school year, still have Edward in the evenings, and protect the Cullen family at the same time. This sounded like a great plan to me.

"Why Buffalo State?"

"It's far enough that no one will be suspicious, and they also happen to have a great music program." I nodded my head.

"You know it is a bit unusual for students to just leave for higher learning in the middle of the year. Won't that cause suspicion?"

"Perhaps some, but because I'll be moving on between semesters, it will be minimal. Carlisle and I have been working on gathering letters of recommendation, and I am actually already enrolled. Jasper hacked in extra credits from the last school we attended, so I have enough credits to graduate early."

"You must have been pretty confident our relationship would work out." It seemed like a ballsy move.

"Not at all, but I wanted to be sure I was covered just in case." I had no doubt he would have been accepted immediately anywhere he applied but putting down all that money "just in case" was crazy. And on such short notice, too. Don't most students put in applications a good year in advance? I wouldn't be surprised if Buffalo State would be getting a new wing sometime in the near future. And getting into student housing on short notice as well? Good luck. I had my doubts that even a Cullen could pull that off. I had a hard time picturing Edward in a dorm. Living with roommates and trying to explain why he didn't need to eat or use the bathroom just didn't compute.

"You're not staying in student housing, are you Edward?"

He full-on grinned. "No. We closed on a condo there last week." Ah. Of course. He picked up my hand and kissed my wrist. "Real estate is a good investment. Plus, it can give us a bit of privacy should you decide to come visit me." That would be nice.

"So, you'll be leaving soon, then?"

"Now that we are official, I will be 'leaving' at the beginning of January. But, only on paper, so to speak. I will be with you here or at my family's house in the evenings. Other than not seeing each other in school, nothing will change."

That made me happy. I deeply appreciated Edward's careful planning, and his consideration for my ideas and feelings and told him so.

"I've learned from my mistakes, Bella. I'm far from perfect, but I promise I will never discount your participation in our relationship again."

I sighed in complete contentment. As hard as our separation had been, I could now see that time and experience had been necessary before Edward and I could make our relationship lasting. It seemed I had received everything I wanted. I wondered what I could give Edward.

"What can I do to make this relationship better for you?"

"I can hardly believe I have you back in my life, Bella. Your mere presence is a gift I thought I would never have."

"That's sweet, but if we are to be equal in this, I need to know if there is something you need that I can fulfill for you."

Edward sighed and continued to rub my arches. He kept his eyes on his hands.

"Bella, I realize that my upbringing and old-fashioned tendencies sometimes don't mesh with your more modern outlook, and I know that I am bringing this up way too early, but I would like to wait until we're married before we are physically intimate."

I remembered the tentative touches and barely-there kisses when we were first together. Although he was more passionate now than he was then, I had hoped he would be willing to give a little more here as well. It had been maddening for him to constantly pull back.

"Are you asking this for the same reasons as before, Edward? You're concerned for my safety?"

"Yes. And, I would like to make love to you for the first time as your _husband. _I feel that anything less would be disrespectful and would cheapen our commitment to one another."

"Edward, I know you know that I don't see it that way, but if this is what you need, I can restrain myself." I felt pained just saying it.

He gave me a wide grin. "Glad to hear it. You were a little vixen back then, always testing my restraint. Maybe six years has helped you to mature a bit more, too."

"I don't know. Keeping my hands off will be challenging. You are every woman's dream, you know." I laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Does this mean that you plan on proposing?"

"I had not planned on broaching this subject for a while, but since it has come up, yes, I will propose at some point."

It was my turn to grin. "And will this be before or after you change me?"

"I may have quite a bit of control, Bella, but I don't know if I can wait twelve years to fully make you mine. I will need to be married to you, however, whether or not you have changed."

I was humbled. I knew what this concession had cost him, and I was impressed with his resolve.

"I can live with that. Thank you, Edward. I love you."

With that, he kissed me, and all other worries instantly dissolved. Tonight, I was going to enjoy Edward's attention. Tomorrow would be another day.

* * *

**A/N: I have a feeling some of my readers won't be happy about Bella's decision. As per canon, we know Bella takes much time to make her decisions, but once she does, she sticks by them wholeheartedly. She came to some realizations and was finally able to reconcile her heart with her head. David **_**is **_**a wonderful guy, but his goals and ambitions just don't mesh with hers. She made the right choice in ending their relationship. **

**Sometimes taking a leap of faith is a bit scary, but Bella is finally listening to her heart. Edward has learned much about relationships over the last few months and is doing all he can to be the man Bella needs. **


	15. Chapter 15

**More time at home in social isolation means more time for fanfic. Silver linings.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jason – _Everything Is Awesome_ – Tegan and Sara – _The Lego Movie_

Alice – _Sister Psychic_ – Smash Mouth

**BPOV**

Jason's hospital stay was starting to be a problem. He desperately wanted to get out of bed. The cast was heavy and awkward, and his broken bones were giving him more pain than he had anticipated. It was also starting to get itchy under the cast. We were assured that was a good sign that things were healing but did little to help Jase's situation. The subject of physical therapy soon came up, and I was shocked when Esme informed me that Emmett actually had a physical therapy degree. Jason and Emmett got along well, so having him help Jason with his recovery seemed like the natural course. She called Emmett with the good news and assured me that he was going to set up their basement with the needed equipment. I assured the pediatrician-on-staff, Dr. Sasaki, I would set up the sessions myself.

After the week was over, I hesitantly went back to work. I knew Jase would be fine, but I still couldn't help worrying. As I pulled into the teachers' parking lot, I still felt like I was in a bit of a fog, and I was glad Alice reminded me to pick up a lovely bouquet to thank Mrs. Combs for her thoughtfulness.

My sub, thankfully, was competent and had followed the lesson plans I had made after the first day. Most subs tended to pop in a movie and call it good. Although this was fine for a day or two, an entire week would have set me back considerably.

I was resolute in remaining professional, but I couldn't help noticing that Jeffrey's demeanor and attitude was beginning to sour. Edward would occasionally follow him to get a beat on his mental and emotional state. He confided that Jeffrey's sullenness and anger were escalating with his increased drug use. On the days Jeffrey decided to attend school, he would spend more time glaring than paying attention. He gave out creepy vibes, and the hairs on the back of my neck would stand up. Edward confirmed that despite Jeffrey's behavior, his thoughts were still benign. He had no intentions of retaliating or lashing out, but Edward still vigilantly monitored him for anything that could change, and Alice was constantly looking ahead for any violent action he could decide to take.

* * *

The day of the shopping trip had arrived. Jase had been discharged a few days before and was healing quickly but was still recovering. I was hesitant to leave him. He still just looked so small and helpless lying in the Cullen's guest bedroom. Esme was a wonderful caregiver. They spent the day keeping caught up on his schoolwork, practicing spelling and writing, which Jase actually liked, and Esme reading him classics. He loved the attention.

When Emmett arrived home from school, he became Jase's best bud, and as soon as I arrived, he couldn't wait to tell me what they did, and what a great time they'd had. In just a few days, they had viewed and critiqued every episode of Scooby Doo, in detail, from the first season, all the way through the "guest starring" episodes, through the Scrappy Doo fiasco, and lastly, an afternoon of cinema from the live action to the direct to DVD computer animation versions. I hadn't pegged Emmett as a Scooby fan, but he knew every line and even had original toys from the early days that he unearthed somewhere from the basement. Jase was thrilled.

After Jase had drifted off for a late afternoon nap one evening, I questioned Emmett about his obsession with the silly cartoon. He waxed poetic about the plots' predictable cheesiness and couldn't help sharing his philosophy of Shaggy's alluded marijuana habit evidenced by his hallucinations of a talking dog and his insatiable need for "munchies." Edward and Jasper both snickered. Narrowing my eyes, I ordered him to keep that particular revelation to himself, as Jase didn't need to be clued in to those particulars.

It was only natural that Jase's attention would wane, and they moved on to the Lego Ninjago craze. This led to the books, which Emmett read aloud with gusto, and then the cartoons and video games. Finally, they both decided they needed to play with the Lego sets themselves and made plans to head to the Lego store to procure as many as they could find.

I knew Emmett and the exuberance he exhibited with whatever latest craze he happened to be in. Coupled with bottomless bank accounts, I had a pretty good idea where this was headed. The morning before Alice and I left for the city, I pulled him aside.

"Emmett, please don't forget that Jase is recovering, and will need to come back from shopping early. Don't exhaust him with a long afternoon."

"Bella, I'm insulted. You know I wouldn't do that to Little Dude. We're best buds." His look of sincerity was almost convincing.

"I understand that, Emmett, but you need to make sure you don't overdo it, and speaking of overdoing, you need to reign it in at the store." He definitely looked like he was trying too hard with the sincerity.

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Jase isn't used to overindulgence. Don't buy out the entire store! Only one or two sets at the most. He has his own birthday money, Emmett. Promise me you'll let him spend it." I had worked hard to teach Jason the value of money and the need for prudency. As a result, he was grateful and generous with what he had. I did not want him to grow up spoiled and entitled.

"Yeah, okay, Bella, I promise." The eyelash batting and innocent look had me suspicious, but before I could say anything, Alice distracted me by pulling around the corner in a flashy yellow Porsche. I should have been used to this. For all the efforts the Cullens made to assimilate into the human race, they just couldn't help themselves with fancy cars. I gave Emmett the "mom brow" and went into the house to say goodbye to Jase.

"Hey, big guy." I smiled at Jase as I sat carefully on the edge of the bed. "Alice and I are leaving now." He looked at me with his soulful eyes. My resolve to leave wavered.

"You sure you don't want me to stay, Jase?" I half hoped he'd say yes.

"It's okay Bella. I feel better, and Emmett and me have lots of things planned. Me, Edward and Emmett, maybe even Jasper, are going to eat ice cream over by the mall!" I knew he was in good hands. My mind just needed to convince my heart. Sighing deeply, I nodded my head. Jase must have read my hesitancy.

"It will be okay, Bella. It's only for the weekend, right?" I nodded again. "Don't worry, I'll call you every night to let you know I'm okay." Here he was doing all he could to reassure me. It should have been the other way around. We hugged and gave each other Eskimo kisses, and then I made myself walk downstairs to Alice's waiting Porsche.

* * *

Traveling home would have been anti-climactic had I not been looking forward to seeing Jason and Edward. It had only been a few days, and Alice and I had a great time in the city, but I missed my guys. I said as much to Alice, and she grinned while her gaze deepened. She sighed and seemed almost melancholy. I couldn't understand why.

"What's wrong, Alice?" She seemed to come to herself.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Bella. In fact, everything is very right." She looked over and gave a sad smile. "I was just thinking how things were just last year. I know you can't see it, but the difference in my brother from the last six years compared to how he is now is nothing short of a miracle. You belong in this family, and whether or not you actually change, you are one of us already. You realize that, right?"

I did know that. That truth was undeniable. Alice chuckled darkly.

"There was a time, about four years ago, when Edward thought he could move on. He was in such deep denial, he even had a few of us convinced." She glanced over to me. I was listening intently, because I had not heard this before.

"What happened?"

"Well, he had spent a year in Rio, right after, while he attempted to track Victoria. It quickly became apparent that his dismal tracking skills weren't going to cut it, but he was so despondent that he couldn't function. Jazz and I finally had to extract him out of his rat-infested hell hole and drag him home."

I gasped. I knew he had had a rough time, but I had no idea he was dysfunctional.

"That next year, he mostly stayed in his room. We had to force him to hunt. It really wasn't a good time for any of us, Bella. One day he suddenly emerged showered and dressed in clean clothes and announced he was ready to really try. We were excited he seemed to be coming out of it, and the next few months were still difficult, but he made an honest effort. He seemed to improve a little each day. We started to have hope again, and then one day, he had an enormous setback."

I was riveted. What in the world could have cut him down so suddenly? Alice looked over to me.

"Did you have boyfriends in college, Bella?" I thought that was a strange question.

"Well, of course I did. It wasn't easy, but I was making my own efforts to overcome my heartache, and at one point I decided to get back out there, make friends and date." Alice nodded her head.

"Completely understandable, and commendable under the circumstances. Tell me about your boyfriends."

"I really only had two, Alice. The first one, Jeremy, didn't last very long. He and I were only together about a month. The second one, Elliot, and I dated for over a year. We got quite serious for a bit, but once I decided to take Jason, he bailed. Quickly and without hesitation, I might add. I guess it's a good thing he didn't stick around, huh?" Alice was nodding her head as if everything finally made sense.

"I thought so. Four years ago, Edward and I decided to spend a few days in Halifax to update some property records and do a bit of shopping. It was the first time since we left Forks that he had some semblance of happiness. He was smiling and even cracking a few jokes as we were making our way round the shops." Her smile faded and her eyes became glassy.

"I have to tell you, Bella, that when we left Forks, Edward made me swear that not only would we not have any contact with you, but that I wouldn't go looking into your future. He convinced me it was for your protection, and I wasn't happy with it, but I had agreed. I didn't go looking, but sometimes visions just hit, you know? I had a vision, Bella, and it was of you with a young man in a library. You were sitting in his lap in a large stuffed chair passionately kissing. Of course, Edward saw the vision as I was seeing it, and the effect was crushing."

I was speechless. I knew immediately what she was talking about. Elliot and I would research and study together, but sometimes we needed a break, and near closing time, in a deserted library, we would let off steam. I had no idea anyone knew of that, least of all Edward. My face flamed in embarrassment, and I was almost afraid to ask.

"What happened?"

"Well, I think Edward kind of knew that you were 'living your life,' so to speak. He left so you could do that very thing, Bella, but to actually see it happen was a slap in the face. He went into shock and was catatonic for a week. He finally decided being around three mated couples was too much and he left again. He went to the Amazon to spend time with friends. I think he craved the solitude more than anything, and he certainly found it there. He came home eight months later ready to try again. We were wary of each other for a while, but thankfully, I didn't have any more surprise visions of your love life." The sad smile was back.

I had to admire Alice's very matter-of-fact straight talk, even though I knew it was hard for her to tell me any of this. I rested my head back on the seat and closed my eyes.

In the next few moments, we rounded the last bend and the huge Cullen home came into sight. Edward was anxiously waiting for us out front, an apprehensive look marring his handsome face. He must have been reading Alice's mind for the last few miles, and I had a pretty good idea what she had let him see. He immediately came over to open my door and pulled me to him.

"We need to talk, love."

"We do, but I really need to see Jase first."

"Of course. He's waiting for you in the front parlor."

I had pictured Jase laid up on the couch, anxious and slightly loopy from his pain medication, but as I passed through the front door, the sight that greeted me almost bowled me over. Jase was laid back in a large padded recliner, his leg elevated, a Burger King crown adorning his head, while he lorded over the largest Lego empire I had ever seen.

Intricately detailed buildings, everything from humble houses to skyscrapers that touched the ceiling completely covered the floor. There was even a Lego carnival with moving rides and blinking lights. There were hundreds of tiny Lego people in every scenario imaginable artfully displayed on every surface in the room. Cars, buses, trucks and aircraft of every variety dotted the intricate maze of Lego city streets. I looked around to see both Emmett and Jasper in the middle of piles of loose bricks, both working on what looked like a luxury fleet of cars. They both looked up at the same time and had twin expressions that were somewhere between pride and embarrassment.

"Oh, hi, Bella," Emmett stammered, "You're home already." He looked around sheepishly. Jase looked up from the Lego pirate ship he was playing with.

"Bella! You're home! Look! Look at all the cool Lego stuff we built!" He was beaming with pride and excitement. I carefully made my way over to him and tried not to step on anything.

"Jase, I missed you. I carefully hugged him and kissed his forehead. "How's the leg, big guy? You seem overexcited," I shot Emmett a dirty look, "You've been taking your medicine okay?"

"Oh, yeah, Bella. Miss Esme and Miss Rose have been taking very good care of me. And me and Em and Jazz and Edward have been having so much fun with the Legos!" I had no doubt he had. I stared at Emmett in disbelief.

"I'm glad to hear that, Jase. You just sit tight and keep having fun. I need to talk with Emmett for a few minutes, okay?" He was already distracted with the pirate ship he was playing with and I don't think he heard me. Emmett reluctantly followed me into the kitchen.

"What the hell is all this, Emmett? Legos to the ceiling - are you kidding me? I specifically told you not to overindulge him! I begged you to let him spend his own money!" Emmett pulled himself up and indignantly cocked his head.

"He did spend his own money, Bella."

"You're not serious. There is no way he could have paid for all that." Emmett had the decency to look ashamed.

"No, I may have made up the difference. But, Bella! You should have totally seen the look on his face! He's so happy. He didn't cry for you or complain once that his leg was hurting. Plus," he looked down again and I could barely hear him, "I've, you know, kind of always wanted Legos." I heard Edward snickering from the front room.

I sighed in exasperation. Knowing Jase was taken care of and was so thoroughly entertained during my absence completely deflated me. I looked at Emmett and he lifted his head and gave me a smirk. He knew it, too. Jerk.

"For crying out loud, Emmett. You do realize that the whole front room is completely ridiculous, don't you?" The mischievous glint was back in his eyes.

"I totally do, Bella, and I don't think you would expect anything less of me." He had me there.

"Ok, Emmett, here's the deal. Jase can take home what he paid for; the rest stays here as something special when we come over. You are never to do anything like this again. Agreed?"

"Yes to the first part, and I make no promises regarding the second." I guess that was as good as I was going to get.

* * *

Edward was leaning against the door frame and beckoned me to him. I followed as he led me upstairs into his bedroom and shut the door. We sat on his leather sofa and he began to wring his hands; it was a very human gesture. I could tell he was struggling for words, and I had a pretty good idea why.

"You heard what Alice and I were discussing as we were coming home, didn't you?" I said.

"I did. I did not ever intend for you to know what I had seen through Alice's visions."

"Edward, I had no idea you would ever know about, much less see those things. I am genuinely sorry."

"Bella, do not apologize. You were living your life. Of course you had other relationships. I did know that on some level but tried not to think about it. I rationalized that if you were happy, then whatever you chose was fine. And to be honest, none of it was, or is my business."

"I have to admit that before you explained why you left, I would have been confused why you would care, but now that I do know, I'm horrified that you witnessed that."

"You shouldn't ever feel bad about the relationship choices you made, Bella. You've done nothing wrong, and now you feel unnecessarily guilty. I will be talking to Alice about that."

"No. Really, Edward, I think it is good that we are finally clearing out all these cobwebs. Maybe we should be thanking her."

"Perhaps. Bella, I want you to know that I don't hold any of this against you. If anything, I am grateful that you were able to have the experiences you did. When we were first together back in Forks, our relationship was the grounds for many firsts for both of us. I regret the way I handled it, but I can't say that I regret you living your life and having experiences with others. Now that we've made our way back to each other, when you say you love me and want to be with me, I know it's true."

"What about you? There is still much to come for us that will be firsts for you. Don't you wish you had played the field a bit more, to know for sure you won't regret anything?"

Edward took my hands. "I may not have much experience in that way, Bella, but believe me, you're the only woman I want to share those experiences with. Absolutely no regrets." His sincerity left me with no doubts. His lips turned up into a crooked grin. "I may not be your first, but I will absolutely be your last."

Alice's voice trilled up the stairs, "You can thank me with a new pair of Manolos. Page 39 of the new spring catalog." Edward rolled his eyes.

* * *

An official welcome letter from the University of Rochester arrived at the Cullen's house shortly after mine and Edward's reconciliation. The story would be that Edward, bored at Westmore, decided to graduate a year early to start his biomedical science degree. His goal would be to become a doctor like his adoptive father and mentor. Of course, Edward already had two medical degrees, and he would be taking advanced music classes instead. Although I was sure he could actually teach them, he would enjoy them more than taking medical classes again. He would be living, officially, not too far away in Brighton, in a private, upscale condo. But in reality, he would be spending most evenings either with me at my home or with me and Jase at the Cullen home. Of course, everything would be solid on paper. The Cullens were always exact with making sure appearances were in place.

* * *

Edward and I decided it was time to announce our reconciliation to Charlie and Sue and warm them to Edward's intentions. We couldn't wait too long for fear that Jase would say something. After the comatose state I was in after Edward's departure back in high school, I didn't expect Charlie to take the news well. And of course, after the talk Sue and I had about the Cullens being in Rochester, I didn't think she would either.

Charlie, Sue and I had a regular weekly Skype visit, and Edward suggested we make the call together. I would have appreciated the moral support, but I decided it would go over better if I did it alone. He was concerned but decided to honor my wishes. He kissed my forehead and left to spend the evening with his family. As he slipped out the door, I sighed and just stared at my laptop. I was not looking forward to this chat.

As Charlie, Sue and I moved past the weather and Jase's physical therapy, I casually mentioned that David and I had broken up, and that I was seeing someone new. The shock was evident on their faces.

"And, um, Dad, you know him."

"Yeah?" Charlie was confused and suspicious, and his "cop" face immediately fell into place.

"Yeah, Dad, uh, remember the Cullens?"

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "Uh huh."

I knew I needed to just rip the band-aid off. "Well, they are living here in Rochester, and Edward and I are back together."

Sue let out a little gasp. Charlie's forehead furrowed. "Damn. What are the chances?" I don't think he intended for me to hear that.

Sue glanced at Charlie. "Bella, what happened with David? I thought the two of you were close to being engaged."

I could feel my face heating up. "It didn't work out."

"I can't believe this!" Charlie's face was heating up as well. "You do remember what he did to you, don't you Bella? The depression you suffered through for four solid months? What could you possibly see in him?"

I sighed. I had expected a reaction from him on some level. "Dad, I get you're shocked. Believe me, when I found out they were all here, I was too. I do remember what happened before, and it's not like that now. We've grown up." He didn't seem convinced, and Sue looked a bit distressed.

"You be careful, Bella," Dad said. "I know you're an adult and can make your own decisions but remember that your choices don't just affect you anymore." I nodded my head. He was right.

The rest of the conversation was awkward, and when it finally ended, I sat at the table with my head in my hands. I knew what I wanted and being without Edward was not an option. Would I have to give up my family? The thought made me sick.

I was still thinking about the look on Charlie's face that night as I was lying in bed. Sleep wouldn't come. I heard a light rap at the window and watched as Edward eased through. Just like old times. I patted the spot next to me, and smiling, he removed his shoes and slid in next to me.

As he wound his arms around me, I relaxed enough to finally release tears. I told Edward about the discussion with Charlie and Sue. He let me cry everything out, kissed my forehead, then said, "Don't worry, Bella, I'll take care of it."

Edward decided he needed to have a private chat with Charlie, and we debated on the best way to accomplish that. Edward was set on flying to Washington to have the heart-to-heart, man-to-man in person. He felt that anything less would undermine his sincerity and be disrespectful to Charlie. Until, that is, Alice had a vision of Charlie loading his gun. Not good. Edward acquiesced to another Skype chat, but was still not happy about the situation, Charlie's gun notwithstanding.

Edward had traded in his teen gear: jeans, t-shirt and hoodie, for a crisp button-down, dark blue cashmere sweater, and a pair of modern eyeglasses. I couldn't believe the simple items caused such a dramatic transformation. He easily looked ten years older.

I also couldn't believe that Edward was actually nervous. This was something I had never witnessed, and I found it endearing. The fact that the 109-year-old supernatural vampire was finding it difficult to speak to my very mortal 46-year-old father made me smile. I was wringing my hands, trying desperately to tamp down my own nervousness. What would I do if Charlie never accepted our relationship?

I was surprised Charlie agreed to a chat to begin with, but flat-out gaped when I saw him come into focus wearing his uniform and sitting ramrod straight in his kitchen chair. His rifle was prominently leaning against the wall in the background. I was glad I had chosen to sit to the side, just out of sight. Charlie's mustache twitched as he gave Edward the once-over.

"Cullen." His voice was gruffer than usual. Edward swallowed. I knew one of the reasons he wanted to meet with Charlie in person was so that he could try to read his mind. Edward was definitely at a disadvantage here.

"Chief Swan. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. There are some things you and I need to discuss." Way to get right to the point. Charlie just glared. If Edward could sweat, he would be soaked.

"So, I'll admit that running into Bella was a bit of a surprise, and I won't lie and say that things have been easy, but sir, you have to understand that six years apart has made some things very clear to both of us." Charlie continued to glare.

Edward continued. "Yeah, so I understand now that the way I broke off our relationship was not good, and I think it's safe to say that we have both had a hard time since then."

Charlie's eyebrows went up. "Uh, no, it's not safe to say that, Cullen." He leaned forward and fixed a pointed stare. This was definitely Charlie's "interrogation" mode.

"Although my daughter did have a rough time initially, she pulled right up and made something of herself. She is a self-made woman, you understand me? She has worked hard for what she has and owes you nothing. Frankly, I have no clue what she sees in you, but when you say that you both have 'had a hard time since then,' you better be speaking for yourself." Rarely have I heard so much come from Charlie at once. I was a bit shocked. It made me smile a bit to see the pride in his eyes.

"Yes, sir, I completely understand." Edward looked a bit sheepish. "And you are absolutely right. Honestly, I don't understand what she sees in me, either, but Chief, I'm not about to question it." He took my hand under the table. "All I know is that I am still very much in love with Bella, and I'm going to make the most of this second chance." Charlie snorted.

"Whatever, kid. If Bella feels the same and is willing to take you back, that is her choice, but I'm telling you now, if you ever, and I mean _ever _hurt her again, I will hunt you down. I know how to use a firearm and how to hide a body. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir."

"Good." Charlie disconnected the call and Edward sat there for a moment just staring at the empty screen. He turned to me and smiled. "I think that went well."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Edward, he did not accept our relationship, and he threatened you." He stood up and gathered me in his arms.

"True, but he didn't order me out of your life, either. Yes, I'll have to earn back his trust, and considering what I put you through, I wouldn't expect anything less."

"You know this will make family holidays so very awkward."

"I know, but you and Jason are more than worth it." He bent down and lightly kissed my lips. "He needs time, but he'll come to see that I mean what I said. I do love you, and I will not ever leave you again."

We still had a way to go, and it would be a while before Charlie could trust Edward again, if ever. At least we didn't have to hide our relationship as far as my family went.

I called Jake not too long after that. He said Sue wasn't happy in the least, especially knowing what the Cullens were, but as the alpha, she decided to take her cues from him. I knew he wasn't thrilled with my choice either, but he knew first-hand how difficult love could be.

"You've never been happier with anyone else, Bella, and although I think you could do much better without the bloodsucker, hey, I'm not going to judge. Julie is happy with her wolf, and I'm not about to question it, either."

We had never talked about this, and I decided to put it out there. "Even if I decide to change one day?"

Jake was quiet for a moment. "You understand what you'll be giving up, right?"

I did. I would have to fake my death one day and say goodbye to Charlie, Sue, and all my friends and family on the reservation. I may even have to live away from Jason for a while if I had a hard time learning control. That thought slugged me in the gut.

"Would you do anything less for love?"

"Hell, no."

Glad we were on the same page.

* * *

Although I knew we were going to move after the school year ended, I decided it would be for the best to change Jase's pediatrician. I knew it would be very awkward, but since David had followed Jase through his surgery, and it fit into my schedule, I decided to keep the follow-up appointment. As I sat wringing my hands in the waiting room, I questioned my decision. Awkward was never my favorite position. Soon we were called back, and although David remained professional, handling Jase's leg and cast and asking the right questions, he avoided looking at me. As we were leaving, he gently held me back by my elbow and finally looked me in the eye. He seemed genuinely concerned as he asked about me, and finally satisfied, smiled sadly. I left with the feeling that the relationship was well and truly over.

* * *

We stopped by the Cullen house on the way home, and Esme graciously invited us to stay for dinner. She whipped up Jase's favorite, mac and cheese, while she warmed up Italian take out for me. It was a very thoughtful gesture. Of course, the rest of the Cullens pretended to eat for Jase's sake. As Edward poured me a glass of merlot, I asked Jase about his weekend with Emmett, Edward and Jasper. He was animated as he told me every detail of the giant rainbow swirl ice cream cone Emmett got for him, and how they perused the Lego store, taking their time debating which set Jase would purchase with his own money. He got very excited telling me how a truck had arrived later that day bringing Emmett the many, many sets he had purchased for himself. I was impressed that Emmett could look sheepish and unapologetic at the same time.

"Miss Esme made me take my medicine and lay down after that," Jase said.

"And did you actually take a nap?" I asked.

"I tried to. Emmett and Jasper told me I could help them after I woke up."

"I see." I guessed the actual sleeping part had not gone well. I popped in a bite of alfredo. "Tell me what your favorite part was."

Jase shrugged. "That's easy. My favorite part was watching Emmett and Jasper racing and disappearing around the back yard. Did you know that Emmett can lift a tree?"

I nearly choked on a chunk of broccoli and quickly swigged back a huge gulp of wine.

"W-what?" I stammered. Everyone went stone-still, and every set of eyes was riveted on Jase, who sat back, nonplussed, as he took another bite of macaroni. I looked around, horrified.

"Jase," Esme calmly said, "tell us what you think you saw."

"Well," he said, very matter of fact, I watched them out the bedroom window. They cleared the back yard so you could set up some Christmas trees. They ran around so fast, I could barely see them!" His eyes lit up. "And, Miss Rosalie hung the lights so fast, the trees and yard were glowing in no time."

Edward, resigned, nodded his head and whispered so low I could barely hear him. "Yup, looks like he saw everything." I couldn't believe this breach had happened. The Cullens were always so careful. I whispered back, "Where were you when all this happened?"

"I had briefly gone into town for replacement bulbs. Had I been home, we could have prevented this."

Emmett blew out a breath. "Crap."

Jase reached over and patted Emmett's arm. "We're friends, Emmett, right?"

Emmett couldn't help but smile. "That's right, little man. And because we're friends, you're not going to tell anyone what you saw, okay?"

"I would never tell anyone, Emmett. Superheroes are supposed to be secret. No one can know who they are. Superman, Spiderman, and Batman are all secret." A thought suddenly made Jase's eyes go wide. "Do you all have costumes? Can I see them?"

Now that the flood gates had opened, Jase launched into interrogation mode. "Can you fly, Emmett? Can you shoot lasers from your eyes?" His fork hit his plate. "Will you show me?"

Edward sighed, and Emmett grinned. "I _can _fly, but not in the air. I fly over the ground."

"Cool!" Jase was way beyond finishing his dinner.

"I guess I can show you, but you have to be sure it's okay with Bella first." Jase's eyes shot over to me. "Bella! Can we, please?" I knew he wouldn't relent until he saw what all Emmett could do. The cat was out of the bag, so what harm could it do now?

"Okay, but Emmett, you _must _be careful. Please don't over-excite him." That sounded impossible, even to me. Emmett picked Jase up, being extra careful with his cast, and ran out the back door. Esme went out back to supervise, while the rest of us held an impromptu family meeting.

"How does Jase knowing a different version of the truth affect the safety of this family?" I wasn't in the mood to mince words.

Edward seemed much calmer than I had expected. "Bella, it really isn't as bad as you think. To Jason, superheroes are as real as anything else in his very active imagination. To see Emmett with his huge frame tossing around trees and zipping over the backyard, his six-year-old brain made the conclusion that made the most sense to him."

"Do you think he would tell? Even if he doesn't mean to, things do sometimes slip out." I still had a hard time believing Edward and I were together again. The least little hiccup made me anxious, and this situation had the potential to explode.

"Bella," Rosalie interjected, "normally, I would be freaking out over a breach like this." She smirked. "You should have seen what a mess I was when I thought that finding you here would disrupt our lives." Edward snorted. "But, with the time we've spent with Jason over the last few weeks, I have to agree with Edward. Jason is a smart, sweet, loyal little boy. He is fiercely protective of you, and I can see that he and Emmett are bonding. I believe he won't say anything if he thinks that it could hurt you, Emmett or this family."

I took a moment to let that soak in. "Okay. Suppose you're right. That still doesn't help us to know how we're going to handle this as he grows older. At some point, he'll realize that superheroes don't really exist, and then what? Do you think he will accept the fact that vampires _do_?"

"By that point, Bella, he'll have lived with and amongst vampires for a while, and will only associate positive connotations with the term," Esme said as she walked back to the table. "They're both having the time of their lives out there, and I honestly don't think Jason could believe otherwise."

"There's really nothing else we can do at this point," Carlisle finally spoke. "He knows, and we will handle his questions in age-appropriate ways as he grows. Most energetic children have active imaginations. Honestly, even if he were to say something, who would take him seriously?"

Maybe. Only time would tell, and with Alice looking ahead, we most likely could head off disaster. I took a deep breath. This might just be doable after all.

* * *

**A/N: Emmett was able to get around Bella's rule by purchasing the Legos for himself. Those Cullens.**

**I originally wrote a long chapter detailing Alice and Bella's weekend in NYC. While it was great fun to write, I realized it didn't add much to the story, so I took it out. Maybe I'll include it at the end in an outtake chapter.**

**There were a few of you who asked me questions, but have your messaging feature turned off. You must turn it on, or I can't reply. We are nearing the end. Two more full chapters, an epi, and then a special chapter at the very end with some outtakes. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. **


	16. Chapter 16

**More time at home = more frequent updates. I'm going a bit stir-crazy, but glad I can update a bit more often. Seriously counting my blessings over here.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Brady – _Tap Out_ – Saving Abel

Brady – _Riot – _3 Days' Grace

Brady – _Sparks Fly_ – Taylor Swift

**BPOV**

Edward and I had made plans to spend time together and with the family on Christmas Day. I didn't like to think about the first Christmas I had spent in Forks. Edward was gone, I was grieving, and Jake and I had not yet formed our friendship. I had been at my lowest, and all I really remember of the day was me desperately trying to show some sort of holiday spirit for Charlie's benefit; he didn't deserve my depression. He was also still unsure about me staying in Forks and was trying to find a reason to send me back to Renee. I was determined that wouldn't happen.

I still had a hard time believing the depths I had slogged through back then. My friendship with Jake had been a relief, and in many ways, Jason had saved me as well. Becoming his guardian had forced me get out of my own head and focus on his well-being rather than myself. My first Christmas with Jason had been in Forks with Charlie, and the contrast between the two Christmases was stark. For the first time since Edward had abandoned me, I looked forward to the holidays and was able to enjoy them.

This Christmas was going to be different. Jase's Grandma Dwyer had asked that I consider allowing him to spend Christmas with her and his Grandpa. He had other cousins who would be visiting, and it would be the perfect opportunity to get to know them better. Unfortunately, Jason was in his leg cast for another few weeks, and we had to cancel the trip. He was disappointed until Emmett suggested they could rebuild their Lego empire.

The Cullens had left for a long week of hunting, and I wasn't expected until the afternoon on Christmas Day. Our little family tradition was for me and Jase to open gifts together on Christmas Eve. I sipped on my hot chocolate while enjoying watching him tear through his gifts. I had always looked forward to this time as something special for just he and I. As usual, Grandma Sue and Grandpa Charlie were overly generous, as were his grandparents Dwyer.

I woke up very early Christmas morning and rummaged through the back of my bottom drawer for my rattiest pair of jeans and t-shirt. I thought this would be a great time to get in a few hours on the paint and tile in the kitchen before Jase woke up. Extra time to work on these home projects was rare, and I wanted to take advantage of the early morning. I slowly opened Jase's bedroom door. He was still sleeping soundly. I looked at his new Spiderman action figure tucked under his arm and smiled.

I jumped a bit at the sharp rap on my front door and frowned. Unexpected guests this early on Christmas Day couldn't be good. I shouldn't have been surprised to see Alice, Edward, Jasper and Emmett all dressed in their work clothes smiling at me. Alice rolled her eyes and brushed me aside when I complained at their insistence on finishing my kitchen for me. Edward just wrapped his arms around my waist, kissed my flushed cheek and gently whispered in my ear.

"You know there is no point in arguing, love."

I raised my eyebrow. "I thought we were going to be better about making decisions together, and here you all are working on my house without telling me."

Alice's voice rang from the kitchen, "It's a surprise Christmas gift, Bella! We won't open any presents without you and Jason, so it's actually more self-serving than altruistic." I hardly believed that.

"Alice can be annoying, but she's also right," Edward said. I looked up at him. "If this is what it takes to get you to our house sooner, you're not going to hear any apologies here." His smile was blinding.

Jase stumbled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, still clinging to his Spiderman. He glanced at the whirling vampires wielding tools and supplies around him, yawned, and slowly plopped himself into a kitchen chair.

"I'm hungry. Do we have any waffles?"

Edward chuckled and dodged Emmett as he pulled a plate from the cabinet.

"You bet. Would you like milk or juice with that?"

* * *

As soon as we arrived at the Cullens' later that morning, Esme and Rosalie greeted us with hot cider and cinnamon rolls. Jase's eyes got wide, and he ran to the kitchen. No one would ever believe he had just eaten four waffles only a few hours earlier. Carlisle chuckled and gave me a warm hug.

"Merry Christmas, Bella." His slight English accent made the greeting sound even more warm and sincere.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Edward took my hand and grinned as he led me to the front room. A huge 16-foot tree filled the panoramic window and very nearly touched the top of the vaulted ceiling. Every inch of the branches was glowing with tiny white lights and sparkling antique glass ornaments. Professionally wrapped gifts in matching designer paper were stacked under and around the tree. The entire room was tastefully decorated in festive décor. Edward led me to a couch and handed me a hot mug of coffee.

Everyone gathered around, and as soon as Jason joined us from the kitchen, Alice put on a green elf hat, much to Jase's amusement, and started doling out the gifts.

I was surprised to realize that the Cullens' Christmas morning was much like everyone else's, except for one major difference: the gifts were outrageously expensive. New cars, diamond jewelry, exclusive vacation packages, and real estate were exchanged like sweaters and socks were in normal families. I was almost embarrassed to give the scarves and sweaters I had purchased for them, but they each sincerely thanked me, and assured me that my gifts were more than enough. Jase, of course, was spoiled with more Lego sets, courtesy of Emmett and Rosalie, and many other games and toys from everyone else. Except for Carlisle and Esme. They gave him bonds that would go directly into his college savings account. To my horror, the amount was much more than I was comfortable with but was assured that it wasn't any more than any of the other gifts.

Alice, of course, had given me several more designer clothing sets, and gifts from the others, thankfully, were low-key. After the wrappings were cleared away, and everyone had meandered off to pursue their own interests, Edward took my hand again.

"Bella, I have yet to give you your gift, but I would like to do it privately. Would you come with me to my room?"

I nodded my head, and stood, but was nervous to see what he had come up with. As I sat on his leather sofa, he zipped off to his closet and returned with a flat, velvet-covered jewelry box. I was immediately anxious.

"Edward, please tell me you didn't spend a ton of money on me. You and your siblings just finished my kitchen this morning, which, believe me, I deeply appreciate, and is gift enough. Really, you don't have to do this."

Edward had a solemn look on his face. "You are worth so much more than a quick kitchen reno, Bella, but if it makes you feel better, I didn't spend anything." That velvet box looked expensive to me.

I must have looked unsure. The smile left Edward's eyes as he opened the box and uncovered a gorgeous diamond heart charm attached to a delicate platinum chain.

I looked at Edward's anxious eyes and swallowed. "Bella, please don't be difficult. If you don't like it, that's one thing, but please don't refuse based on monetary value."

I stared at the sparkling heart and tears started welling. "It's beautiful, Edward, but how can I accept it? I bought you a sweater for Pete's sake, and you're gifting me with a priceless diamond bracelet! How can I compete with that? How can I feel equal to you if I can't reciprocate on the same level?"

"Bella, I meant what I said before. I didn't buy this bracelet. It was my mother's, and I want to give it to you – the woman I love. I want you to wear it, and every time you see it, are reminded of me. It's meant to make you feel loved, not disparate." His eyes were so sincere and pleading I simply nodded my head as the tears fell. I watched him clasp the bracelet and kiss my wrist. He gathered me into his arms and kissed the top of my head as well. We stood that way for a few minutes, then he pulled away and looked into my wet face.

"Bella, you and I, I feel, have come a long way in our relationship in the way of respect and communication, do you agree?" I nodded my head.

Edward continued, "We have talked about the importance of communicating about our problems and working toward solutions together. So, it is now that I am bringing up a concern that I think we need to discuss." We both sat down again, and he held both of my hands.

"Bella, you have expressed a deep desire to be a part of this family, and believe me, we all want that, too." He swallowed, "In any way you choose. As far as we all are concerned, you and Jason are already Cullens, and we love you as members of our family." I nodded my head. I loved them as family, too.

"Bella, I know you're uncomfortable with wealth, but here's the thing: we Cullens _are _wealthy. We give expensive gifts, because we enjoy it and have the means to do so. We try not to be flashy outside of the family, but amongst ourselves, there are no limits, and we would do this whether you were one of us or not." I already knew that, so I nodded my head again.

"But Bella, I've got to be honest and tell you that your reluctance to accept gifts, regardless of cost, given sincerely and from the heart, comes off as being ungrateful." His words shocked me. Ungrateful? Was I? I guess my behavior and attitude could be construed that way. Sure, I was very uncomfortable receiving gifts I considered to be over-the-top, but that was only because I knew I couldn't reciprocate.

Edward gathered me closer. "Bella, love, I hope you understand that gift-giving isn't just about the person receiving the gift. It's also about the joy of giving. Your reluctance and outright refusal to receive hurts those who are lovingly trying to give to you." Thinking about how my attitude was affecting the person giving the gift hadn't occurred to me.

Oh, my gosh. He was totally right. I was being rude, selfish, and ungrateful. This family was all about giving, and honestly, the amount of money involved really wasn't the issue. My cheeks began to heat, and it wasn't just from embarrassment. I also felt ashamed.

"Wow. I had never thought of it that way before. Edward, you are right, and I sincerely apologize. Yes, I still feel uncomfortable with expensive gifts, but I understand that is just how this family works. I promise I will work harder to be grateful."

"I'm glad, and a bit relieved." He smiled wide. "I actually have another gift for you."

"Another one?"

"Yes, and don't worry, I didn't spend any money on this gift either." He put his hand under the couch and pulled out a wrapped, flat square package. He presented it to me with a flourish. I pulled off the ribbons and a plain jewel case with a new CD sparkled at me.

"You recorded music on this?"

Edward smiled. "I did. In fact, I wrote you a new song, and Alice helped me record it."

"A new song? Is it like the lullaby you wrote for me before?"

Edward took the CD and put it into his fancy stereo system. We sat there, entwined, listening to the soft piano melody. He played with my hair and I continued to cry as the lovely strains, soft, lively, and hopeful, swirled around the room.

"Edward, that was beautiful, and absolutely the perfect gift. What made you decide to write another song for me?"

"The lullaby will forever be yours, Bella, but it represented our relationship as it was before. Now that we are together again, stronger and more committed than ever, I wanted something that represents us as we are now."

I listened to the song several more times, and after Jase fell asleep at home later that night, listened to it again as Edward held me. I thought about what he had said about being grateful as I was drifting to sleep and vowed that I would never let anything as mundane as a material gift, no matter the cost, come between us again.

* * *

Too soon Christmas break was over, school started again, and we were back playing our respective roles. Not being able to be with Edward in the way I wanted was a hardship, but if I was to be a true member of the Cullen family, I needed to accept and learn to play my part. Edward was a full-time Buffalo State student by day, and with me at my home or at his family home in the evenings. He took me to Buffalo so we could spend some time together. His condo was, of course, professionally decorated, and looked nothing like a typical student dwelling.

Edward continued to keep vigilant tabs on the thoughts of everyone around us to be sure we weren't arousing suspicion.

We had only been back from the holidays for a week when an unusual winter weather pattern brought four straight days of bright sunshine. The Cullens decided to take advantage with another hunting trip. Edward was reluctant, but I convinced him to go. I felt that we owed his family for the derailed Africa trip over Thanksgiving.

The morning after they left, a sharp rap shook my front door. I looked through the peephole and was shocked to see a very large, very angry Quileute peering through the hole on the other side.

"Brady! What the heck-?"

"Bella." He was curt, radiating anger, and he instantly pissed me off as he shouldered his way past me and into my living room.

"He was here. I can smell him in your house."

"Who are you talking about?"

"The bloodsucker! He's been in your house, Bella."

I couldn't believe Brady was standing in my living room. My cell phone started to vibrate in my pocket. Jake's number flashed on the screen, and I immediately opened it.

"Jake?"

"Bella, is Brady there?"

"Yes. He just got here. What's going on?"

"Crap. I am so sorry, Bella. Earlier this week we were out on patrol, and thoughts about the conversation you and I had about the Cullens slipped through my mind. I guess Brady caught wind and he took off before I knew what was going on. I just literally found out that he drove off two days ago, and I figured he left to find you." I could practically hear him rolling his eyes over the line. "He's not answering his phone. Let me talk to him."

Shaking his head, Brady flopped on my couch and crossed his arms. "No. I'm not leaving you, Bella, and I refuse to talk to him. He can't make me go back."

"Jake, I'll get back to you." Closing my phone, I gingerly sat in a side chair. I knew that the situation was precarious. Brady's temper was causing him to vibrate slightly, and an angry shifter could be unpredictable.

"Brady, you've got to understand. I appreciate your concern, but it's not what you think. The Cullens and I are friends. They would never hurt me."

"I don't buy that, Bella. I've seen how that leech hurt you before. I won't just sit back and watch him hurt you, or worse, again."

I sucked in a deep breath. Time to come clean. "Ok, Brady, you've got to know that Edward and I are together now, and our relationship isn't like it was before. I know without a doubt that he won't leave me again."

I wasn't sure what his reaction would be, but I knew with Brady, blunt honesty was always best. He glared at me.

"Ok, I'm not going to pretend that the thought of him touching you doesn't freak me out and piss me off, but it doesn't matter. Whether here, or back home, it's my duty to protect the tribe, and that means you as well. I don't care what lies he has told you or what he has done to make you believe he isn't dangerous, because I don't buy it. Jake may not care what happens to you, but I do. You don't get it, Bella. You don't get what they _are. _They put on a great façade, but the bottom line is that their kind _is _death. It's what they do! Nothing good will come of your association with them, and I refuse to sit back and allow the woman I love to fall victim to that."

I knew there was no reasoning with him in this state. It was getting late and I had an early morning. Edward and his family wouldn't be back for a few days, and nothing was going to get resolved tonight. I couldn't forcibly remove Brady even if I tried anyway.

"I know I can't make you go home, but you can't stay here."

"That's fine. I brought some camping equipment with me." Brady stood. "I'll be near." He stalked out the front door, and I watched as he parked his truck up the street and hauled out a tent. I rolled my eyes. No doubt he would be staying amongst the trees behind my house.

I knew the Cullens were out of range, but I left a brief message for Edward, and hoped that he wouldn't flip when he finally listened to it. I checked in on Jase, and when I was satisfied Brady's outburst didn't wake him, went to shower and get some rest. I had a feeling I was going to need it.

I woke the next morning to find Brady shirtless and sipping coffee in the kitchen. It would have been easy for anyone not familiar with the circumstances to mistake Brady's intent in being there; we made a very domestic scene. As it was, he was an unwelcome guest and I needed to figure out how to convince him to return to Forks.

"Sleep well last night?" I didn't mean it sarcastically. I was genuinely interested.

"I had a pinecone in my back all night. If I hadn't driven here two days straight and been so exhausted, it could have been a problem. But, yeah, I guess it was okay."

"Good. Look, I told Jake I would get back to him today, and I need to know what to tell him. Why won't you speak to him directly?"

"First, he isn't going to listen to, much less agree with my argument. Second, I can't stop from doing what he commands if he goes all alpha on me."

"What happens if you phase?"

"Same thing. Distance doesn't matter. Three inches or three thousand miles, he can still go alpha through the pack mind collective." He looked down at me. "But I think my chances of protecting you in my human form are good. Like I said, it doesn't matter. I'm not going back any time soon."

"So, what? You're just going to hang out behind my house until when?"

"Until I know and am satisfied with what's going on with the bloodsucker. Or until they leave – I don't know. I haven't got everything figured out yet." Wow.

I knew Brady was well over a foot taller than me, but I did have a few advantages: age, experience, and one hell of an authoritarian voice. "Well, I'll tell you right now, Brady. I will not appreciate you provoking a fight with my family, got me? I may not be able to make you leave Rochester, or dictate where you go, but when you're around me or the ones I care about, you will behave yourself. Understand?"

Brady's eyes narrowed a fraction, but he nodded his head. "Yeah, I got it."

"Good. Besides, you're in for a long haul. The Cullens aren't even in town; they're hunting in northern Canada and won't be back for a few days."

"All the better. Hey, mind if I use your shower?"

This was going to be all kinds of awkward.

Jase appeared a few minutes later to eat his breakfast, and I tried to explain to him that for the time being, we had a sort-of guest that he would be seeing around the house.

Brady came back into the kitchen freshly showered and in clean clothes. Soon he and Jase were chitchatting like old friends. Jase made the comment that Brady was almost as big as his Uncle Emmett. Brady shot me a look but thankfully didn't say anything.

Soon after, Jase was ready for preschool, and as we were putting our coats on, Brady grabbed his as well.

"Brady, I have to work today. I don't have the time, or frankly, the inclination to show you around town. You aren't a student, and can't follow me around the school, so what are your plans?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll find my way around soon enough." He pulled truck keys out of his coat pocket. He shot me a smile and winked. "I'm going to look for a job. I'm going to need one if I am staying indefinitely."

I couldn't deny that his tenacity impressed and unsettled me. This guy was something else. I locked the front door and herded Jase into the car. I couldn't let Brady's drama derail my routine.

* * *

My day was typical. I made it through classes, meetings, and ignoring Jeffrey's stares. I had completely forgotten about Brady's unexpected appearance the night before and our conversation that morning until I walked out into the teacher parking lot after school. Most of the students peeled out of the lot almost as soon as the final bell rang, but there were a few students still loitering, and soccer exercises were going on in the gym.

I headed towards my car and noticed Brady leaning against the side of his truck, arms folded, waiting for me. I gripped my bag and sighed. He watched me walk toward him and smiled.

"Miss Swan. Have a good day?"

"Typical day. Find a job?"

"I did one better. Not only did I find a job at a mechanic shop, but I also found an apartment."

That was unexpected. I had somehow thought he was intending to camp out behind my house for the long haul. It was a relief not having to worry about an inevitable showdown between he and Edward. My vampire would never allow Brady to take up residence literally feet from my back door.

"So, that settles it. You _are _here to stay." I'll admit, I had my doubts up until then.

"For now. I still need to hammer out beef with the bloodsu—"

At that moment a group of girls in soccer uniforms walked out of the gym door and were making their way to the lot. Brady's huge form immediately caught the group's attention. There were stares and giggles, but Brady, caught mid-sentence, had his eyes fixed on Mandy. She smiled as she passed, and Brady instantly kicked off the truck's side and caught up to her in only a few strides. He had an awe-struck look of complete adoration, and literally couldn't look away from her. The rest of the girls broke off in giggling groups, intermittently glancing behind them. No doubt this after-school scene would be the talk of the lunchroom tomorrow.

I got in my car and smiled as I motored out of the lot. Mandy might as well be the only girl on earth as far as Brady was concerned. He hadn't noticed I left, and I suspected he no longer cared.

As promised, I called Jake back that evening and explained that Brady would no longer be a problem, for me at least, so he could try calling him directly. Chances were good that Brady would answer, because his reasons for staying in Rochester would be different than when he had arrived the day before.

* * *

The four days passed without incident. I only heard from Brady once, and that was the next evening after his imprinting. He knocked on my door after dinner, and I saw a very subdued, smitten Brady leaning against my doorframe. He all but staggered into my living room and plopped down on my couch. He looked over to me and grinned.

"Oh, Bella. I had no idea. Absolutely no idea."

I couldn't help but chuckle. The boy had it bad.

"Seriously. I thought that there couldn't possibly be anything more intense than what I felt for you, but I was so, so wrong."

"So, I take it everything is working out well with Mandy?"

He actually giggled. "Yeah. She's incredible. We spent the rest of the first day talking, and by evening, we were making out like, well, teenagers. I told her I was going to be around for a while, and we made plans for the weekend."

"You don't think you're moving too fast?"

"I had to bite my tongue to keep from proposing. Can you believe it? I know in my head that we barely know each other, but I can't help it! I can't imagine not ever being without her. In fact, I'm fighting myself right now to keep my butt on this couch instead of going back. I know she needs time away from me, and I don't want her to get sick of me so soon."

"Sounds like a smart move."

"Yeah. I can't move into my apartment for another week, so I was wondering if you would mind me camping out back until then."

"Brady, you know Edward will be back soon, and he won't tolerate you hanging out so close to my house."

"I figured that, but I will only be sleeping there. I will probably still have to use your shower, though."

I sighed. I was happy for Brady, and honestly, I was relieved this "unrequited love" thing he had for me was over, so I didn't see any harm in it. But how would Edward react? I didn't have long to wait, because the next morning, as soon as Edward and his family were within cell range, I got a panicked phone call.

"Bella, I just got your message. I'm still in Canada, but I'm running back as we speak."

I could hear a faint rushing of wind through the phone, but of course, Edward's voice was perfectly clear. He would never get winded no matter how fast or far he ran.

"I missed you, and I'm glad you're coming back, but really, there's no rush. Yes, Brady is here, but it's all good –"

"Please tell me he is not in your house. Please, Bella, tell me he isn't anywhere near you."

"Um, not at the moment. Really, Edward, it's all okay –"

"I don't trust him. I know how much he hates me, Bella, and if he came to confront me, and you by extension, he will be easily angered. I'm worried about you!"

"You must listen to me! He won't hurt me, he's not even here right now."

Edward's response became garbled, then the call dropped. I figured he hit an area with no signal. I briefly wondered how remote the Cullens had gone, sighed, and hung up. He would be back soon, and then, hopefully, we could work all this out.

* * *

**A/N: The way that canon Bella always complained about people wanting to help, or the Cullens giving gifts to her always bothered me. It seemed selfish and ungrateful, and the entire 18th birthday scene made me cringe. My mom always told me to let people give to me (whether as service or gifts), because it gave them the opportunity to earn their blessings. Canon Bella felt it made her weak and set her apart from the family, which I can forgive her due to her young age, but older Bella needs to learn that it just isn't so. Gift giving is a two-way street, and any gift, given from the heart, needs to be accepted gracefully and gratefully.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, my dear readers, this is the final full chapter. It is mostly tying up loose ends, but this chapter is also where this story earns its "M" rating. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains a rape trigger. If this is something you wish to avoid, read until the trigger warning. Skip down to the warning end. I'm sorry if this causes any inconvenience, but I do want to be sensitive to all my readers.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Edward and Brady- _Hunt You Down_\- Saliva

Bella – _Close Your Eyes_ – Michael Bublé

**EPOV**

The call dropped, and I pushed myself even further. Sam Uley's memory of his scarred mate was all I could think about. A shifting wolf, and an angry one at that, could be deadly. Brady's presence in Rochester could only mean one thing, and without my protection, Bella could be seriously hurt, or worse.

I ran around the outskirts of town staying as close within the tree line as I could. The cloud cover was thicker than when I left, but I still had to dodge pools of afternoon sunlight. I was taking huge risks, but I couldn't afford a second to spare.

I threw out my mental abilities as far as I could. All I could catch were fleeting thoughts of what appeared to be Mandy Skinner. The wolf stench intensified as I drew closer and culminated within a tent that had been erected mere yards from Bella's back door. Brady had slept outside?

The tent had deflated my sense of urgency, and as I slowly stepped into Bella's backyard, I finally noticed the strong thumping heartbeat of the wolf himself, relaxing on Bella's back porch. He watched as I walked closer and nodded his head in greeting.

"Cullen."

His calm demeanor confused me. This scenario was certainly not what I had expected.

"Brady. Where is Bella?"

"She and Jason made a grocery run. They should be back in a few. Can we talk?"

_Talk? _This certainly wasn't the volatile and enraged shifter that threatened me back in Forks a few months ago. Suspicious, I narrowed my eyes.

"What's going on, Brady? Why are you here?" I suddenly had crystal clear technicolor images of Brady and Mandy Skinner in what appeared to be a heated make-out situation. I blanched.

"What the hell was that?" I took a second dip in Brady's mind, and recognized the deeper underlying cause. Brady had imprinted on Mandy. The revelation caught me off guard. The bond was unbreakable and true, and he now would forever only live for her. The strength of his rooted need reminded me of the bond I shared with Bella. Fate was certainly not only after me, it would seem.

"I'll admit that when I got here a few days ago, I was ready to rip you to shreds over my feelings for Bella, but as you can see, the situation has changed."

Did it ever. Mandy of all people. Brady had only known her for a few days at most. I leaned against the nearest pine tree and started to laugh. I couldn't help it. Brady had no idea what he was in for.

Brady stood up and slowly started to walk towards me.

"You _laughing _at me, Cullen?"

My mirth was born more of relief, but I still couldn't help myself. Brady was incredulous, and I couldn't blame him. I straightened and held up my hands.

"No offense, wolf. You and I have no dispute."

"Says you, leech. I may not be interested in Bella the same way, but you better believe I have a good reason to stay. Because I have imprinted doesn't change the fact that Bella is still my friend, still under the pack's protection, and that you are still no better for her now than you ever were." Brady, now only a few feet away, started to vibrate. "I don't like that you're near her, much less touching her." He sneered, "Listen good, bloodsucker. You bite her, you still break the treaty, and I will destroy you."

I tensed. This young shapeshifter was still very unpredictable. "And I wouldn't expect anything less, wolf. But you need to understand. Bella is mine now, and not you or anyone will take her from me."

That did it. Brady leaped toward me, and mid-jump, his clothes exploded into tatters, and he exploded into fur and teeth. I found myself under him, his fangs snapping inches from my face.

I pushed him off, and launching myself off of the large oak, propelled the both of us past the tree line. It wouldn't do for Bella's neighbors to witness the commotion. We flew past the outskirts of Rochester, Brady nipping at my heels. He was certainly fast, but nowhere near as fast as me. Pulling ahead, I found a large sycamore near the river and launched myself up high. I only had a few seconds to wait, until Brady came to a sudden stop right below me.

"_I know you're here, coward. You can't hide from me forever."_

Nor did I want to. I dropped silently onto his back and flipped him over. He hardly had time to growl before I had him against the tree and his throat in my fist. I slowly began to squeeze.

"You're way out of line here, pup. You're trespassing and threatening me in _my _territory. Last I heard, Bella didn't want anything to do with you, and you're trespassing on her and her home as well." I gave him a few growls and snaps of my own. I could feel his windpipe beginning to give way and heard in his mind what he was going to do a fraction of a second before he could do it.

Before he could kick out at me, I jumped, grabbed his head under my arm, and flung him hard to the ground. Between his bruised windpipe and the force of the blow, he lay there, gasping. Picking him up, I flung him out and heard the satisfying crunch as his body hit a moss-covered boulder.

I really didn't want to hurt him, and even though he had given Bella a hard time, I knew she really didn't want him hurt either. I didn't think she would be too pleased with me, but Brady seriously needed to learn boundaries.

Brady was knocked out cold. I could tell he had some broken ribs, and his breathing was labored but he would heal. I grabbed my phone and dialed Carlisle. He arrived quickly, and after a cursory examination, agreed that Brady would be fine after a day or two. We watched as his deep scratches and gouges were already beginning to knit together.

I called Emmett and Jasper to help us get Brady back to our house. I didn't want him near Bella's home again. His tent had been destroyed in the scuffle, regardless. Emmett pulled up in a large pickup truck, and we heaved Brady into the back, making sure no fur peeked up from underneath the tarp.

Carlisle made his own call on the way back, and by the time we arrived, Esme and Rosalie had set up a canvas Army tent a few hundred feet back onto our wooded property. This particular tent had the capacity to sleep thirty men. It was palatial compared to the pup tent Brady had been sleeping in. Alice made a quick trip to the outdoorsman supply store, and soon the tent also housed an extra-large cot, soft wool blankets and the best quality goose-down sleeping bag. Hopefully, Brady would be so comfortable here he wouldn't want to return to Bella's backyard.

Emmett and Jasper hauled him onto the cot, and they promised to wait on the back deck for him to regain consciousness. Knowing Brady was secure, I took a quick shower and changed my clothes. I had desperately missed Bella, and couldn't wait to see her again, but knew that matters needed to be settled here first. I quickly shot her a text and smiled at her frowny face reply.

Carlisle caught me in the hall and motioned me into his office. We both stood by the large floor-to-ceiling windows. We could view the entire back yard, including the tent pitched out behind the tree line.

Carlisle's face was set like stone. "Brady's presence here is risky. He is impulsive and volatile. It was sheer luck that no one saw you two fighting. Without his alpha here to keep him under control, it is only a matter of time before we will be forced to employ damage control measures." I nodded my head. "And, I know you don't want to have to leave before Bella is ready." Certainly not.

"Edward, why he is here?" I had told my family of the rogue vampire in Forks, and the brief partnership between myself and the wolf pack to neutralize him, but I had left out the bit about Brady threatening me. I didn't think it important at the time, but I had been wrong.

"He had feelings for Bella, and was, at the time, unaware of our presence here in Rochester."

"I take it, then, that he was only recently informed of that fact?" I slowly nodded my head. "So, he feels that he is here to protect her." He was always good at putting two and two together. "Edward, you said he _had_ feelings for Bella. Has that changed?"

I couldn't help but smile. "He still cares for her, but not in the same way. He still feels he must do his duty to the tribe, and to Bella as a friend, but now he will stay for other reasons as well. He imprinted on someone very recently." Carlisle's eyebrows went up.

"Interesting. Anyone we know?"

My smile widened. "Mandy Skinner."

Carlisle couldn't hide his smile. He then began to guffaw. Soon he had his head back and was laughing along with me.

"Brady has his hands full." My thoughts exactly.

"Regardless, I feel we must call the alpha. The current treaty only covers our presence in Forks. We need an addendum to cover wolves on _our_ territory." I couldn't have agreed more.

Suddenly, a high keening sound emitted from the tent. Carlisle and I whipped our heads to the window and listened as it slowly morphed into deep groaning. Brady was regaining consciousness, and Carlisle and I zipped to the yard as Brady began to phase back into his human form.

Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and I all walked together to the tent, presenting a united front. We would be laying down some rules. Brady's muddled mind was a confused mess, then as he caught a whiff of what he termed "vampire stench," began a loud and long litany of profanity.

* * *

I arrived at Bella's house later that night after she had put Jason to bed. I immediately swept her up and zipped up to her room to make up for lost time. Much later, as I held her, we talked about the misunderstanding regarding Brady's presence. I told her the events that had happened immediately upon my return and explained the reasoning behind my behavior.

"I'm sorry if you felt that I was being dismissive of your feelings, Bella, and our shaky phone connection was happening at the worst time, but I was worried and panicked. Not because I thought you would do anything foolish, but because Brady had threatened me before. He doesn't have much self-control, and without his alpha here to keep him in check, he is more or less a loose cannon."

Bella nodded her head. Both of our shirts were on the floor, and I gently rubbed the soft skin below her bra strap around her back. Her heated flesh had warmed my hands up nicely.

"So, where is he now?"

I moved my hand up to her neck and to cup her face. "He is currently residing in a large tent on our property and is recovering very quickly."

Bella's eyebrow raised, then shook her head. "Licking his wounds in the back yard of his sworn enemy. I'll bet he's just loving that."

"He isn't happy to be there, but he is liking the extra room, even though he won't admit it. He should be at full capacity within another day, and he is just itching to get to Mandy as soon as possible."

Bella looked concerned. "What did he tell her about all of this?"

"Nothing yet. I don't know what Jacob will allow him to tell her outside of the reservation. At some point she will have questions about Brady's intense attraction to her, and his deep need to protect the tribe. I'm sure secrets will have to come out as some point, but this is why we need to negotiate an addendum to the treaty. It will protect us and the tribe."

"Makes sense. Do I need to be involved in this?"

"I don't think so, but your future change will definitely be brought up and added in."

"I don't think Jake will have an issue with my change, but it probably should be spelled out on paper regardless. By the way, how exactly is something like this legal?" She gave me a small smile. "I don't suppose you bring someone in to notarize it or anything, do you?"

I chuckled. "Obviously not, but the stakes are too high for both sides to not take it seriously."

Her teasing question reminded me that we would need to add her and Jason onto our family and property records soon. But paperwork of another kind would need to be filed first: a marriage license. I smiled at the idea and began to imagine the many ways I would love to propose to Bella. Most she would consider way over-the-top, but perhaps a fall wedding the next year wouldn't be out of the question.

* * *

Surprisingly, Brady and most of my family tolerated each other with a tentative acceptance. He wanted to be anywhere than on our property, but he grudgingly admitted (mentally, at least) that the accommodations we provided were more than comfortable. Seeing how he was in too much pain to move, he was resigned to stay where he was. Alice had set up a small battery pack so he could charge his phone and communicate with Mandy. Esme took his meals out to him and made sure he didn't need anything. Welcome or not, she would never allow a guest to do without.

After Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and myself made a show of unity, Brady knew his options were limited. He had attacked me unprovoked on our territory, and that this mistake would carry repercussions if we decided to seek rectification. For the sake of his tribe, pack and pride, he wisely decided not to make a fuss. His resignation was working well for me, since I would not allow him to stay anywhere near Bella's house regardless. I informed him that as soon as he recovered completely, we would be negotiating a new treaty, and he slowly nodded his head. I decided not to say anything about his dramatic eye roll as I turned to leave.

Most everyone was content to allow Brady to convalesce in our backyard, except for Rosalie. She staunchly refused to go anywhere near him, but the only real problem was with Alice. She spent the first few days in a near panic as she desperately tried to understand why her visions had suddenly stopped. She recovered her bearings after a long-range hunt and was relieved to realize that it was Brady's presence that had caused her mental blindness. The holes in Bella's future that had alarmed her when she was in Forks finally made sense.

Alice's relief quickly turned to annoyance as she had to leave the house for longer periods of time. Her visions were not only important for the safety of the family, but also provided Alice a sense of normality. She just didn't feel right without them.

Brady was out of the tent and on his way to Mandy's house the moment his wounds had healed just enough for him to get out of his cot. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief as he staggered off grumbling about needing to wash the "bloodsucker stench" off of him, but I left that particular problem to him.

* * *

**BPOV**

Soon the weekend was over, and Edward had to return to Buffalo. I hated that he had to leave so soon after the hunting trip.

Jase's physical therapy equipment arrived later that day and was installed just in time for his cast to come off. The first session was tentative, but soon he and Emmett were working together. I honestly don't think Jase realized they were actually having "therapy." To him, he and Emmett were having fun like always, and I was grateful that Emmett could make the work seem so effortless. I was also impressed with his competency. For all the world he seemed like a carefree jokester, but he made it a point to walk me through Jase's progress, and his professionalism also greatly impressed me.

Of course, having a "superhero" therapist played a huge part in Jase's enthusiasm and willingness to do the work. He was quickly making progress, and having a blast doing it. He continued to heal, spend time with the guys, and was more serious than ever to keep the Cullen Secret now that he felt he was part of the gang.

I did get a brief text from Brady that afternoon thanking me for my brief hospitality. His landlord was allowing him to move into his apartment a few days early, and he would be starting his new job the next day. I was betting that between the job and time with Mandy, I would be seeing very little of him from then on.

I reached out to touch base with Jake, and thankfully, he had talked to Brady and had everything worked out with the pack. Not that Jake had much say in the matter. As long as Mandy remained in New York, Brady would, too.

* * *

**TRIGGER WARNING**

Too soon, Friday night arrived, and everyone seemed to be occupied. Brady would be coming over later, on Jake's orders, to work on hashing out a new treaty. He wasn't happy about it, but since Jake was planning on participating via Skype, and all parties wanted it done as soon as possible, he didn't have a choice. Brady would be in a bad mood, and I really didn't want to be around when he arrived. Since Emmett was busy with Jase in the basement, I decided this was a good time for me to get some work done at the school.

I had been meaning to clean out my office for a while. The dust had begun to pile on the bookshelves, and I needed to bring home some books and notes I had planned to use in my curriculum. I arrived and cringed at the full parking lot. I hadn't realized there would be a basketball game going on in the gym. The screaming and cheering rang out all the way to the back of the lot. As I made my way, I could hear the buzzer and cheerleaders' rhythmic chanting up through the second-floor hallway. The deserted, darkened corridor stretched out in front of me, punctuated with accent lighting along the ceiling. I reached my office door and fumbled with my keys. I wished I had remembered to bring my penlight. I hadn't realized how dark the corridors were after hours. Thank goodness I would only be here for a short time. I tried to mentally work out the reading schedule as I pulled the books from my shelf.

Lost in my own thoughts, I barely heard the door click closed. I hadn't expected Edward to follow me up here. My smile fell as I turned around. I watched in horror as Jeffrey turned the lock on the doorknob and, without breaking eye contact, slowly stalked the three steps separating us. His jeans were ripped and filthy, and his black leather jacket was deeply scuffed. I finally broke out of my shocked stupor.

"Jeffrey, what are you doing here?" I tried to infuse my voice with authority. "You know all halls and classrooms are off limits on game nights. You need to leave now!"

As he worked himself closer into my personal space, I noticed his hair was a rumpled mess, and his face was rough with scruff. His bloodshot eyes were ringed with deep purple bags, and he reeked of weed and alcohol. He slowly ogled me from my shoes on up, his lustful gaze lingering on strategic areas. I managed to suppress a shudder.

"Imagine my surprise when I saw your car in the lot, Bella. I couldn't let you leave without saying a proper hello." The malicious glare in his eyes made me cringe. Maybe I could talk him down.

"Jeffrey, I'm only here to get a few things, then I'm heading out." If I could keep talking, maybe I could buy some time. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind helping me carry some books?"

"I can help you with all sorts of things, Isabella." He was slowly walking me backwards across the floor, his lips curling up into a smirk. "Maybe we can help each other." My heel hit the wall, and his hands immediately came up on either side of my head. My breath was coming in short gasps. I tried to calm my breathing, but my heart was slamming hard against my ribs. He was drunk, stoned, and angry. I could feel the panic rising in my chest.

He was right in my face. I could feel his hot breath against my lips. "I know Cullen had something to do with me getting kicked off the team, so I figure he owes me, y'know?"

"O-owes you?" Fear was now pushing the panic.

"That self-righteous _prick_!" Jeffrey slammed his fists into the wall beside my head. I jumped and let out a yelp. Jeffrey's hands slowly worked their way into my hair. He angled my head and dipped down to stare into my eyes. "You told me no, Bella. You said it wouldn't work out between us, because you're my teacher. But then you choose him. _Him_! Why, Bella? I'm so much better than he is."

One of his hands worked its way down my neck, his finger tracing my collarbones. "I would have treated you right, Bella." He gently caressed my breast, his thumb slowly rubbing across my nipple. I couldn't help the terrified gasp. "Yeah, that's right, baby," His lips slid down my neck. "I would have treated you so very right."

Terrified or not, I couldn't just stand there and allow him to have his way with me. Gathering my courage, I tried to push against him, but it was useless. Even drunk and stoned, he was still a foot taller, and outweighed me by a good forty pounds. His chest and shoulders were solid. He wouldn't move unless he wanted to.

My resistance only seemed to turn him on more. He removed his hand from my hair and grabbed me around the waist, pulling our lower halves together. Pushing my legs apart, he began grinding himself into me. "Oh, yeah, baby. You know you want it. You know you want me. You don't know how long I've dreamed of this." His hands were becoming desperate and rough. He would be leaving bruises.

Taking a huge breath, I concentrated on pulling myself together and pushed out as hard as I could. "Jeffrey, you are drunk, and this is highly inappropriate. You need to leave now!" Shocked, he stumbled back a few inches. Unfortunately, my aim had not improved over the years, and he barely missed my knee shooting up his groin. Anger tore through him and he grabbed my upper arms, throwing me across the top of the desk. The edge bit into my back and made me hiss in pain. His face was distorted in rage.

"He _owes _me!" Jeffrey shouted into my face. My hands scrabbled onto his biceps, trying desperately to find purchase. I started screaming as he began to unbutton my jeans. I was beyond terrified.

Suddenly, Jeffrey was ripped off of me, and tossed through the glass window. I heard him hit the ground outside. My heart was still pounding, and I turned to see Edward radiating anger and looking very much like a vampire. He gently scooped me up into his arms. His wild eyes began to assess my injuries.

"Are you okay?" I numbly nodded my head. He began to croon in soft tones. "I'm taking you out to your car and driving you to the house so Carlisle can take a look. Is that alright?" I grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Edward, he almost…he almost…" and then I burst into tears. His face was stone.

"I know. You don't have to worry about him hurting you ever again, Bella." I didn't think anything more of Jeffrey right then. I felt the numbness take over, and I vaguely remembered Carlisle checking my arms, back, and abdomen sometime later.

"Thankfully, it looks like just superficial bruises," Carlisle said. "Nothing that can't heal within a few days. Keep her warm, and she should come around soon." I was coherent enough to recognize I was exhibiting signs of shock. I decided that was normal under the circumstances. I was enjoying the solid comfort of Edward's embrace, and I felt safe enough to drift off.

* * *

**WARNING END**

The next time I awoke, I was in Edward's huge bed and he was spooning me from behind. I groaned. My back hurt, and I had a splitting headache. Esme came into focus and was smiling as she held out some aspirin and water. Edward helped me sit up and I downed the entire bottle. I finally felt like my brain could focus.

"How did you know I needed help?"

Edward's eyes softened. "It was an incredible stroke of luck, Bella. Brady, Carlisle, Jasper and I were working on some of the finer points of the treaty, and Alice and Esme decided to go out for a quick hunt. As soon as they were out of range, Alice had a vision of what Jeffrey was doing. She knew you only had minutes, so she called and alerted me right away. Brady and I ran as fast as we could to get there. Thankfully, we arrived without a second to spare."

"Brady was there? I didn't see him."

"You wouldn't have. He was outside in his wolf form." I remembered Jeffrey crashing through the window.

"What happened to Jeffrey?" Edward had a tentative look, and he glanced over to Esme.

"Holy crow. You killed him, didn't you?" I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Of course not, love."

Esme was quick to interject, "You know we avoid killing, Bella. It isn't who we are."

"But I heard him hit the ground. And he went through a window! How did he survive that?"

Edward's stone face was back. "I don't know. I wasn't in the right frame of mind to modulate my strength, but I could definitely hear his heart still beating." His melting gold eyes held me in place. "We don't kill, Bella, but I can't say the same for the wolves. Brady was angry and dragged Jeffrey off. He was unconscious, and had so many drugs in his system, I'm sure he didn't feel anything. All I can say is that no one will find what's left of him any time soon, if ever."

Part of me was horrified that a student had been killed because of me, but another part that remembered the terror was relieved.

Edward looked concerned. "You're not angry, are you?"

I didn't think so. I wasn't sure how to feel. I thought about how I was saved from a possible trauma, and how dispatching Jeffrey could save another woman the same trauma. I decided to be grateful for the loving, overprotective supernatural creatures in my life. I looked into Edward's eyes and gave him a soft smile.

"No. Definitely not. Thank you all for looking out for me. And thank you for being honest with me." I could feel Edward's relief as he kissed my forehead. I still had questions, though.

"What about the window, and the speculation that will come when Jeffrey's family and friends realize he is missing?"

"Alice already took care of the window and the broken lock. We doubt there is any way we or Brady can be implicated. Jeffrey left his friend's house last night and was headed home. After seeing your car in the lot, he came into the school on impulse, and no one saw him come in. The noise in the gym was loud, so no one heard anything, and Brady was careful to be discreet as he carried him off. It will be unfortunate that he will become a missing person, but it's the best we can do."

It _was_ unfortunate. Jeffrey, in some ways, may have deserved his fate, but I felt sorry for his parents and friends who would never know what had happened.

"So, this is what it feels like to have to lie and keep heavy secrets." Both Edward and Esme somberly nodded their heads. "Well, if this is what it takes to keep my family safe, then I guess I better get used to it."

I sighed and took Edward's hand. "Edward, you were right. I should have taken Jeffrey's behavior more seriously, and," I looked into his eyes, "I should have filed that report. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." And I was sorry. My reticence had possibly cost Jeffrey his life. If he had been stopped sooner, he could have received help and would still be alive.

Edward didn't say anything but gathered me in and kissed the top of my head. I knew that Jeffrey's choices were his own, but it was still a regret I would live with for a long while.

In some ways, reconciling my conscience with my sense of justice was difficult. It became a challenge to feign shock and worry when Jeffrey did become a missing person. I worked to maintain an appropriate façade but knew I would be relieved when the time was right to finally leave Rochester.

I had to also reconcile the idea that the differences between humans and the supernatural weren't mutually exclusive. I remembered Edward telling me years ago that he wasn't "the most dangerous thing out there"; people could be much more dangerous than anything supernatural. I had always known it was true. My close scrape with a murderer in Port Angeles years ago taught me that, but having the concept demonstrated with someone I knew, someone I had taught, and thought was harmless, shook me. I was grateful that the "monsters" in my life were watching out for me.

* * *

After the treaty negotiations were complete, I got a call from Brady. He explained that he and I probably wouldn't see much of each other from then on. The thought that my interaction with the pack was already waning saddened me, but I understood. Though not strictly mandatory, keeping out of the Cullen's territory would be for the best. Both factions had come to an understanding, but even so, Edward and Brady would never be friends.

I unblocked Brady, and he took the time to keep in touch. I asked him what Mandy thought of him texting another woman, and he said he had told her I was a close family friend he had originally come to town to help. It wasn't a lie, but I suspected he was keeping tabs on me, or specifically, my humanity. Edward said as much, but respected my friendship with him nonetheless, which I greatly appreciated.

Brady continued to work and was mainly waiting for Mandy to graduate. She had plans to attend a university and spent her time between him and filling out college applications.

I had learned through Edward that Mandy's parents were a bit strict and I laughed as he recounted his hilarious date with her earlier that year.

I received an angry rant from Brady through a string of texts not long after:

_Your bloodsucker is making my life difficult._

I showed Edward the text and he shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't seen him or Mandy in months. I honestly don't know what he's talking about."

_You need to give more info. What are you talking about? _

_Just found out why Mandy's parents hate me. Date from hell with the leech sound familiar? Because of his rude behavior, I'm having to jump through all kinds of ridiculous hoops to get her family to like me. They don't want her out of their sight! I should pummel him for treating her that way._

Edward looked at the text and chuckled. "You should warn Brady not to let her drink. She's a bit of a lightweight." No way I was going to stoke that fire. Apparently, Mandy's parents were still freaked out, and any guy she was interested in was going to have a tough time earning her very strait-laced parents' trust. Brady blamed the whole situation on Edward.

Mandy decided she needed to get far away from New York, and Brady had suggested she apply to the University of Washington. When we learned, however, that she couldn't afford the out-of-state tuition, Edward quietly made some arrangements. Even Mandy's parents couldn't turn down a full ride scholarship from the Pacific Northwest Trust. Brady figured the windfall was due to the Cullen's generosity, and a tentative truce was born.

At the end of April, I gave my notice, claiming that a girl's school in the Midwest was looking to hire me as their English department chair. With the shock of Jeffrey's disappearance still on everyone's minds, my colleagues were happy for me, but didn't ask too many questions.

* * *

The entire family was preparing for the big move at the end of the school year. Edward and I flew out during spring break for a job interview in Cincinnati. Alice saw that the high school would hire me within the week, so we took a few days to look at various properties right outside of town. The home we loved had been abandoned for the past twenty years, but the location was perfect. Edward assured me Esme would be thrilled for such a project and had brought structures in much worse condition back to life.

The best part was that the Cullens purchased their home only a few miles from ours. Carlisle had already been accepted into a private practice in town, and everything seemed to be coming together.

Edward was more than pleased. He decided he was done with high school permanently. He felt that his life had turned a corner, and he was committed to learning to be a full-time husband and father. In fact, he was excited at the prospect of becoming a stay-at-home dad. Not having to worry about Jase's childcare was a huge relief. Although Trevor's mom was a wonderful after school caregiver, Jase and I both welcomed the idea of Edward being at home for him after school.

I began to use my free time sorting and donating items. I was surprised when Esme and Rosalie dropped off a truckload of new cardboard boxes and packing supplies, but they just smiled and began to help me pack the things I wanted to move. I felt a twinge of wistfulness when I decided to put the red motorcycle in the "donate" pile, but I also felt a weight lifted. My past had been put to rest. Edward breathed a sigh of relief and gathered me into his arms.

"Thank you, love. I was hoping you wouldn't want to keep that death trap." I looked up sharply. He smiled down into my frowning face. "If you want to ride, Bella, I will look into a safer model, and," he bent down and softly kissed my lips, "I want to ride with you." Well, then. I guessed that would work out nicely.

The day before my house was to go on the market, Esme pulled up in a rental van, and shooed me out of the house. Edward announced that she had arranged a spa day for me, and as Jase was at the Cullen house playing with Emmett, I realized I had no excuses. Edward gently took my hand, led me to his Volvo, and said something about "spoiling his girl." We decided to spend the rest of the day in Buffalo.

After a lovely lunch at a trendy upscale bistro_, _Edward escorted me into a hotel spa in the historic district where I was massaged, wrapped, plucked and buffed. He left but arrived just as the manicurist was putting the finishing coat on my toenails. I was too relaxed to move, and he chuckled as he paid the bill, and then directed me to the car. The ride to his condo was short, and he seemed a bit excited as he led me upstairs to his door.

I pulled on his arm and he turned around to look at me. "Edward, I want to thank you for being willing to uproot your life in Rochester to move here." He looked at me questioningly.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"I had expressed a concern that remaining my student after we got back together wouldn't sit well with me, and you didn't hesitate. You immediately bought this condo, left the high school, and moved as soon as you could." I took a deep breath. "All that trouble just to make me comfortable. I just wanted you to know I appreciate it."

Edward's eyes softened. "Bella, if moving to a nearby town is all it took to bring us together, I would do it a hundred times over." He hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "More than worth it." He unlocked the door and we stepped inside.

Edward had decided to keep the condo and turn it into a rental property. It was small with two bedrooms and bathrooms, but it was very modern with cathedral ceilings, full-length panoramic windows, and polished cement floors. The view of the downtown historic district and Lake Erie was breathtaking.

Edward tucked me into a dining chair, removed a domed dish from the oven, and with great flourish, lifted the top. He explained that as I was getting buffed and polished, he had shopped for groceries and put my dinner together.

"Bella, I wanted to surprise you and thought you and I could stay here for the night."

"That sounds great, but what about Jase?"

"He is excited to spend the next few days with Emmett and Rosalie while Esme conducts the open house. Rose has been practicing her cooking." Edward's crooked grin stretched into a brilliant smile. "Even she admits that it doesn't take much skill to put chicken nuggets in the oven. He was having a great time when we left, do you want to call him?"

Normally I would have been worried about leaving him overnight. I would have stressed myself over his meals, bath routine and bedtime. Possible nightmares and worrying over him missing me would have kept me up half the night. But looking into Edward's golden eyes put me at ease. The Cullens loved Jason and I knew he was in good hands. If there were any cause for concern, Emmett would call right away. There was no reason for me to be worried. For the first time in months, my mind relaxed. I could hear Emmett in my head saying, "Bella, baby, we got this!" Smiling, I forked a morsel of poached salmon and shook my head.

"No. I think I'm just going to finish my dinner, and then concentrate on spending the evening with you." Edward's smile was radiant.

We pulled up to my street the next morning, and after Edward helped me from the car, I stood on the sidewalk in front of my house and stared in shock. There was brilliant color exploding from the flower beds. Esme met me on the sidewalk and smiled as she escorted me through the front door. High-end furniture had transformed my home into a designer showroom. The fresh paint made my house look clean and airy. I didn't recognize anything.

"Esme, there are no words. Just – wow."

"Thank you, but I honestly didn't have to do much. Your home has been well-kept and is in a desirable neighborhood. We shouldn't have any problem selling it quickly. Don't worry, this last detail tying you here will be wrapped up in no time."

I had no doubt. Sure enough, by the end of the day, Esme had received three full price offers, and a small bidding war had pushed up the selling price to a figure I knew I would have never achieved on my own. Esme refused to take the difference, as she never charged family for her real estate services. I insisted, but wasn't surprised when a week after closing, I received a statement from my bank informing me that a fat deposit had been made into Jase's college account that was exactly the same amount. Shaking my head, I knew it was pointless to argue. The Cullens took care of each other, and because they considered me and Jase family, they took care of us as well. True, I wasn't used to being cared for in this way, but I had to admit it was nice. My new family's love gave me warm assurance.

I knew I was a strong, fulfilled woman. My years fighting through challenges had taught me that. Knowing I didn't have to prove it to myself anymore would take some getting used to, but it was a happy realization.

Move day arrived bright and early. I made sure Jase was buckled into his car seat and came around the car to where Edward was holding the door open. He had a huge smile and he pulled me into his arms.

"Ready to go?"

I was. I was truly ready for our lives to begin. Together.

* * *

**A/N: I love that Bella has a bit of growth here, as well as a full realization of what being a Cullen will truly mean for her. She has full disclosure but is still in 100%. That, I think, is what love is all about: Good and bad, joy and heartache, warts and all. There is still an epi as well as some outtakes to come. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue **

_How Deep is Your Love _– Bee Gees

**Three Years Later**

**BPOV**

Edward and I stepped out of the Waldorf-Astoria into the waiting limo. I pulled my shawl tight around my shoulders and adjusted the heating vents. New York in the fall was always chilly, but I still loved the earthy smell and crisp air that seemed to permeate everything.

Edward reached for my hand. It was hard to believe we had been married for nearly three years. We were looking forward to our anniversary in a few weeks, and when Esme suggested to Edward it would be fun to coincide an anniversary trip with a pivotal art gallery exhibit, he jumped at the chance to surprise me.

Esme had fallen in love with a young up-and-coming impressionist artist who was holding his first major exhibit. We had orders to purchase a few of his modernistic pieces for Esme's current project.

After picking me up from work on Friday afternoon, we drove straight to the airport, Edward refusing to spill any information until we were landing at JFK, and the iconic city skyline finally gave away our destination.

I had accepted the Cullen's opulent lifestyle, refusing to complain or even make mention of the overindulgence, but the ten dozen delicate roses, ice bucket with a brand of champagne I couldn't pronounce, and tall tier of black boxes with _Richart _embossed in teal waiting in our hotel room seemed over-the-top. Especially since I would be the only one indulging. Edward just smiled and went into the bathroom. I could hear the water running and smell the heady perfume of bubble bath.

Before I could blink, he was in front of me, slowly pulling off my coat and slipping the buttons through the front of my blouse. His hands smoothly slid over my shoulders, taking the blouse with it. He kissed my neck and whispered, "Happy early anniversary, Mrs. Cullen." We didn't say much for the rest of the night.

I was smiling as I dressed for the event the next evening. I was remembering how mortified I was when Edward had told me about his discussions with Carlisle and his brothers about how not to hurt me during lovemaking. Sure, there were a few bruises the morning after our wedding night, but I remained relatively unharmed, and Edward's relief was palpable. He was a quick study, and after discovering his limits, dedicated himself to learning every inch of my body. His level of creativity continued to surprise me.

I slipped on my shoes as Edward came up behind to help me with my wrap. I snagged a _Richart _bonbon on the way out the door. No sense in letting that go to waste.

As the limo made its way along the busy city streets, I noticed how the streetlights reflected off my engagement ring. I remembered the day we moved from Rochester, only a few days after school had ended for the summer break. I knew Edward would propose at some point, but living together, and laying together in the same bed every night was becoming difficult. We wanted one another, plain and simple, so I shouldn't have been surprised when Edward's proposal came only a few weeks after we had settled in.

Edward decided he wanted to take me out for a night on the town, and insisted I dress up. I kissed Jase goodnight, and thanked Esme and Carlisle for offering to babysit. Jase already had a large stack of picture books for them to read together, and I chuckled as I thought that they really didn't know what they were in for.

After a lovely dinner, we made our way to the historic district to a very old, grand Victorian-era theater. I could hear the orchestra warming up as an usher led us up a back stair to a high balcony. He presented the two plush armchairs with a flourish. After I was seated, he handed me an embossed and tasseled program, bid us a pleasant evening, and closed the heavy brocade curtain behind us. The entire enclosure was private and intimate, yet we had a perfect view of the entire theater.

An hour later, I was relaxed, holding onto Edward's arm, and completely lost in the beautiful music. Slowly, the melody began to morph into something familiar. My eyes snapped open as I recognized my lullaby, swirling in swelling, rich tones. Unable to believe what I was hearing, I slowly sat up straight, and transfixed, moved to the seat of my chair. As the piece seamlessly moved into Edward's new composition, I looked over to him, gaping, as tears began to slide down my cheeks. Edward moved from his chair to his knees. He took my hands and tenderly wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Bella, we've been through so much heartache these last seven years. I still have much to learn, but I do know that I don't ever want to be without you. Will you marry me, and do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?"

I was beyond words, but vigorously nodded my head as Edward slipped a ring onto my finger. I looked at him and gasped at the joy shining out of his face. Grinning, he sat back into his chair and pulled me in his lap in one smooth movement. I didn't hear another note for the next hour as we passionately celebrated our new engagement.

I didn't get a good look at the ring until later that night as we held each other on our bed. It was unusual: beautiful diamonds encrusted the surface of a large platinum oval. It looked like an antique.

"Was this ring your mother's, too?" I asked.

"It was."

I sighed. "She had good taste." He chuckled and unhooked my bra strap. Edward had agreed we needed to "practice," acclimating and working up to our wedding night. I was definitely not complaining.

Our wedding that fall was simple and elegant; our guest list minimal. The Cullens, Charlie, Sue, Jake, Julie and the Denali cousins gathered in Esme's back yard garden for the ceremony. Emmett officiated, and even behaved himself up until the end. I guess mine and Edward's kiss went a bit beyond a socially acceptable time frame, and Emmett said that his cat call was practically a must. Edward and I were so blissfully happy, we didn't care.

Jase was beyond excited to have Edward as his official dad. Wearing his sharp little tux, he beamed just as wide as Edward and me in all the photos. He even made sure our family picture held prominence on his bookshelf along with his superhero action figures.

* * *

We motored through an industrial park and pulled up to a warehouse. The driver opened my door, and I took Edward's arm. Other than the portico and uniformed doorman, the building looked like it could be from just about anywhere. We stepped inside and the hostess welcomed us with a brochure, champagne flutes and a bright smile. A maze of white, free-standing partitions displayed dozens of gritty, urban scenes, each a blurred mass of color and broad, almost violent strokes.

We meandered for a bit, and I found myself becoming so entranced that I barely heard Edward speaking to me.

"What was that?"

He gave me an amused smile. "I said I am going to wander a bit over on the other side of the floor. There is much interest here, and I need to find the dealer before the paintings Esme wants are sold."

I nodded my head and continued studying the small bits of gravel painted onto the canvas in front of me.

"Isn't that one just fascinating?" I turned my head to see a beautiful, very pregnant woman smiling at me. "I just love that the artist added actual pieces of the environment into his work. It just makes it that much more authentic."

I nodded my head. "It does." A server stopped by with a large tray of cheese and fruit. The woman enthusiastically loaded her hors d'oeuvre plate. She popped a cube of cheese into her mouth and held out her hand. I couldn't help but notice the huge diamond on her gorgeous wedding ring.

"I'm Rebecca, the curator for this exhibit." We shook hands, and she looked down at her full plate. "Just between you and me, I'm glad the budget included a spread. I'm starving." I smiled as she patted her protruding abdomen.

"I can imagine. So, you know the artist well?"

"Of course. In fact, he is around the next partition if you want to meet him."

The artist, a young, tattooed man in a suit jacket and jeans, was in deep conversation with a patron. I followed a bit behind Rebecca when Edward suddenly appeared by my side.

"We have to leave Bella. Now."

"What? Why?"

"I will explain everything outside. Please."

Rebecca was still walking toward the artist as Edward and I turned around a partition. As Edward handed the ticket to the coat checker, I peered back around, curious to know why we were in a rush.

A familiar figure rounded the back of the partition where the artist was still conversing, and I watched, stunned, as David Sutton spotted Rebecca, smiled, and put his arm around her waist. I noticed his wedding band gleaming under the bright lights.

We hurried out the front door and into the waiting limo. Edward looked harried.

"I saw him, Edward. It was David."

"Yes. I'm sorry I rushed you out, but we couldn't risk him seeing us together. It would have raised some uncomfortable questions."

I could only surmise that David and Rebecca were married and he was the father of her baby. I couldn't help but think that if I had chosen him, I could very well be in Rebecca's place right now.

I looked up at the contemplative look on Edward's face. He reached out for my hand.

"That must have been a shock for you."

I nodded my head and watched the city lights stream past as we made our way back to the hotel. Only after we arrived did I remember why we had attended the showing to begin with.

"Were you able to purchase the paintings?"

"No. I was just sitting down with the dealer when Alice sent a warning text. I had to fake a migraine and arrange to complete the sale from our hotel room."

After Edward transacted over the phone and arranged for shipping, he led me over to the bed and set me back on a mountain of pillows. He started to rub my feet.

"Bella, I think we need to talk about what happened tonight. You're being very quiet, so I know you are having some deep thoughts."

He knew me so well. "I couldn't help but think that if David and I had stayed together, I would be the one hugely pregnant."

I could tell Edward was trying to keep his face impassive. "Probably. How do you feel about that?"

How did I feel? Seeing David together with Rebecca was a bit of a shock, but so what? I knew he desperately wanted to be a father, and he and his wife seemed to be a good fit for each other. I looked up into Edward's guarded eyes.

"I feel like my present and past have come around full circle." Edward quirked his eyebrow. I couldn't help but smile. "I felt bad when I broke things off with him, but I think now, with a bit of time and perspective, I can honestly, truly be happy for him."

"So, no regrets?" The fact that Edward could be the least bit unsure clenched my heart. I leaned over to softly kiss him.

"Absolutely none. I know without a doubt I made the right choice, and I couldn't be more ridiculously happy than I am right now, here with you." At that moment, the certainty of my declaration settled over me with a sense of complete rightness. Everything in my heart and soul felt aligned and whole.

"And that isn't just because I am rubbing your feet, is it?" The spark replaced the doubt in Edward's eyes, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"That might have something to do with it." Edward set my foot on the bed and slowly crawled over me. He gently moved my legs apart and settled his weight on me.

"That's good to know, but I do intend on making you extremely happy tonight, Mrs. Cullen."

And he did.

* * *

**12 years Later**

**EPOV**

"And the fact that I have to take algebra to earn an art degree just doesn't make sense."

"I understand but take it anyway. You're smart, and who knows? You may need to carry on a conversation with a mathematician at an award banquet one day."

I chuckled a bit. I was trying to give Bella some privacy, but I could easily hear their conversation from the den.

"Yeah, college can't teach me how to find clients and schlep enough art to feed myself, but thank goodness I can find X and Y." I could almost hear the eye roll.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, big guy. Graduate first, and we'll worry about the rest after."

Bella was being optimistic. Jason would be graduating the next year, and she would most likely still be acclimating to her new life. She was, however, working hard to meet that deadline. She was determined to attend his graduation.

It became quiet for a beat, then Jason said, "Damn, Bella. I just can't get over your freaky red eyes. Although, they are lightening up a bit."

Bella sighed. "I know. Believe me, the eyes, as "freaky" as they are, are the least of what I'm trying to get used to right now."

This was true. Bella had only been a vampire for five months, but modulating her strength was still challenging. Thanks to Alice, clothes were arriving frequently to replenish her ever-depleting wardrobe, and I or one of the Denali sisters had to help her with any electronic devices. We learned that one the hard way.

Bella had wanted to wait for her change. Besides wanting to spend as much time with Jason as possible, she also wanted him to be old enough to take care of himself for a while. We didn't know how long it would take for Bella to acclimate, or if she would be able to stay to the vegetarian diet. Bella attacked the local caribou herds like the predator she was and was becoming quite adept. She came home with less and less blood on her every day. The first few months were rough, but we were starting to take trips closer to town, and she was doing better than expected.

We decided it would be best to make the change in Denali, far from the populace, but close to the wildlife. Tanya and Kate had been welcoming, and with their help, Bella was doing well. With Jase's graduation on the horizon, she was also highly motivated.

Jase was enjoying his studies at Yale. Their art program was the best in the country, and he had big plans for his future. Disney had already tried to sway him to their animation department, but after much contemplation, he turned them down. His heart had always been in the print medium. He and a few of his fellow art majors had an underground superhero comic that was a huge hit on campus. In fact, their anti-bullying issue had caught the notice of GLAAD and was getting some serious attention. I was proud that my son wanted to make a difference with his art. His affinity for superheroes was still very much alive.

I smiled as I remembered how easily he had accepted our vampiric nature, believing us to be a family of superheroes. He carried that belief long after he gave up the idea of Santa and the Easter bunny. With our superhuman abilities, what else could he believe?

The day did come, however, when he realized that we had to be something else entirely. He was fourteen, and when the inevitable questions came, Emmett, Jasper and I took him out for a camping trip, and we explained the facts. He took the truth surprisingly well, and when I told him that Bella had planned to join me in this life at some point, he took it as a natural given. Of course, we stressed the importance of keeping these facts secret, which he continued to do. We had never had a problem there.

"Speaking of freaky," Jason continued, "Emmett's robotic team won the death match championship yesterday."

I wasn't surprised. Emmett spoke of little else. He and his team were determined to crush the competition. If he couldn't compete physically, this was the next best thing.

Emmett decided to study mechanical engineering this time around, and Rose was ready for a completely new course of study: culinary arts. She threw herself into this new medium, and she had a built-in excuse to have Jason and his friends over often.

When Emmett and Rose decided to attend Yale with Jason, he made a show of complaining about being "supervised," but I knew the truth. He was glad that he had the security of his aunt and uncle nearby. They both lived in separate apartments on opposite sides of campus, so the space made Jason feel like he still had his independence. It was Jason, however, that initiated plans for them to attend sporting events, parties and hangouts with his new roommates and buddies. Bella's anxiousness was eased knowing he was being well taken care of in her absence.

"You should have seen it, Bella. Their bot, "Banshee," not only shot fire, but it also had these weird wheels that moved it side-to-side. It was like a mechanical ninja." We knew. We had seen the video. Emmett and his team's accomplishment was all over YouTube, and he showed it off like a proud papa to anyone that would watch.

"I wish I could have been there. Did you take Gwen with you?"

Jase's excitement softened. "Of course, she loves stuff like that." Gwen was Jase's current girlfriend, and he had brought her home to meet us last Thanksgiving. She was a bit overwhelmed with the whole Cullen scene, but she was genuinely in love with Jason, and he was enamored with her. We liked her a lot and thought she was good with him.

When Jase had confided to Emmett that they were becoming serious, Emmett took it upon himself to have the "man talk" with him. I suspected it was more along the lines of giving him pointers rather than warnings of precaution. Bella and I had had these talks with Jason over the course of his teen years, so I was sure he was being careful, and he assured us that he cared for Gwen and wouldn't want to do anything to hurt her.

There was a time when Bella and I thought Jason may choose this life with us, but now we weren't so sure. If he did choose to remain human, there would come a day when we would have to say goodbye to him. We knew this. It was a hard fact, but we didn't want to think about it. We chose instead to maximize every precious moment we could with him, in whatever future he chose.

We also knew there would come a day, within the next few years, most likely, when Bella and I would have to fake our deaths. Charlie would definitely notice that we weren't aging. The wolf pack would know the truth, of course, and knowing that she could still remain friends with Jake and Julie gave Bella some comfort.

Jason remained close to Charlie, visiting a couple times a year for fishing expeditions, and knew that when the time came, he would have to be strong for him. We hated the idea of having Jason essentially lie for us, but there really was no other way if he wanted to remain in his grandparents' lives.

Bella was distraught knowing that she was going to hurt people she loved and would no longer be a part of her father's life but knew that was one of the consequences of her choice.

I thought back to our last discussion on the subject. We were lying in bed, and I was agonized looking into Bella's tear-stained face. I was about to ask her to reconsider until her father passed away, but she steeled her resolve, and melted my heart with her declaration.

"Edward, it distresses me greatly to have to give up my dad, but I knew this was the price I would have to pay. I love him, and will miss him, but it is you that I want to be with." She understood that rarely does anyone get everything without some sacrifice and accepted the consequences of her choice with little complaint. Bella's strength continued to amaze me.

We still had plenty of time to plan the details and to come to grips mentally and emotionally. Bella would be good and ready when the time came.

"Well, Bella, you look good. How are you feeling about everything now that you and Edward are finally on the same keel?" Jason was always direct. He preferred to get right to the heart of the matter.

"It's weird, Jase. There is so much to get used to, and I get distracted way too easily. If I'm not careful, I can sit for hours watching dust motes, but all in all, I feel really good. There is some assurance in knowing that I can never get tired or sick ever again."

"And the hunting?"

"You know, before I changed, the thought grossed me out, but I really like it. The feeling of power and speed is exhilarating."

A newborn, before the first hunt, is a bit like a colt trying desperately to get its feet under him. Bella was a bit punch-drunk, but the moment she began to run, it was as if she suddenly came into her own. Every moment spent agonizing over her change was worth it the instant she realized what she was capable of, and the joy on her face cemented the rightness of her choice. The change itself was excruciating for both of us, but the transformation was completed in the usual, normal fashion.

Bella, in her younger years, had an irrational fear of appearing older than me. I had tried to assure her that it made no difference to me, and it didn't. There was some concern that she would look inappropriately older than me after the change, but we were pleasantly surprised that the difference appeared minimal. Even though there was now a twenty-four-year difference, the few fine wrinkles around her eyes had smoothed, and she now looked more like an older sister or a young aunt than my mother. She decided she could live with that, and with eternity stretched out in front of us, it really didn't make a difference anyway.

I could hear their conversation wrapping up, and I leaned against the doorframe as they both said their goodbyes. If Bella could cry, she would be. Being separated was hard on her, but it would be temporary. I walked over to turn off the computer, as she was still too afraid to touch it and put my arm around her. She stood and hugged herself to me.

"I am fortunate to be able to keep in touch with him this way." I nodded my head. "He's happy and doing well." She looked up to me with watery, shining eyes and sighed. "_I'm _happy and doing well."

"You are, and I am a very blessed man." She pulled me down and softly kissed me. Dusk was approaching, and the arctic sun was setting over the horizon in deep oranges and purples.

Tanya appeared at the door. "Hey, you two, we're heading out for a hunt. Come with us?"

Bella nodded her head and with our arms around each other, we walked to the large set of oak doors off the back deck. We looked at each other and smiled. We were blissfully happy and looking forward to sharing our forever together.

The End


	19. Chapter 19

**When I first had ideas for this story rolling around in my brain, I had all sorts of things I thought I wanted to try. I didn't write all of it chronologically and had to bridge scenes and plot lines together. I even thought at one point that adding other points-of-view was an interesting idea. I soon discovered that it made the story disjointed and hard to follow. These are POVs from David and Brady that I decided to cut.**

* * *

David's thoughts regarding Bella, their relationship, and the Cullens, who he had just greeted at his home after the cooking lesson.

**David**

I made my way back to the kitchen, allowing Bella a few minutes to say her final goodbyes to her students. I loved it when she used my kitchen for her cooking classes. I was a bit hesitant when she first asked me, but her students were respectful of my home, so I didn't mind. Plus, having Bella's leftovers in my fridge was a great bonus. She was an amazing cook. I had always dreamed that the mother of my children would be. I ladled the soup in a bowl and set the microwave for two minutes. The kitchen still smelled of bread, and my mouth watered. I was hungry. Cutting two slices from the still warm loaf, I listened as the front door closed and headlights flashed through the front window. The microwave timer dinged, and I removed the bowl, listening to Bella softly saying something to Jase. He made a sound of protest, and I knew exactly what that meant. She was having him pack up to go home. I ran my spoon through the thick broth, blowing off the steam. I carefully sipped the hot liquid, appreciating the rich flavor.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed Bella would not be staying tonight, but honestly, I expected it. She had always been upfront with me regarding her views on intimacy, and it was something I respected. Things might have been different had Jase not been in the picture, but it was something I planned to rectify as soon as possible.

I had the ring, her father's blessing, and a plan. The trip to Washington last weekend went so much better than I could have ever expected. I met Bella's father and step-mother at a quaint Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. We talked for a good couple of hours. It was my intent to formally meet Bella's family and state my intentions regarding my future with her, and by extension, Jase as well. I was very impressed by Charlie's down-to-earth sensibilities. He was very much the small-town cop as he interrogated me. He made it known that any man with plans regarding his daughter better damn well be worthy of her, and better be prepared to deal with the consequences should any harm, physical or otherwise, come to her. I smiled as I remembered Charlie's stoic countenance and the spark in his eye as he verbalized the thinly veiled warning. He was a loving father who cared for his family. I could see where Bella's determination came from. I couldn't blame him or expect anything less.

Interestingly, he also made it known that Bella had suffered pain with relationships, and because of that, my love and intent better be sincere. I clearly remembered the anger in his eyes as he alluded to one particular situation. Bella didn't talk much about her past relationships. Sure, I knew about the few college men she had dated, and she frequently talked about Jacob and the importance of his friendship in her life. I loved that she had such wonderful friends back home who cared so much about her. But this was different. The angry stoicism and faraway look in Charlie's eye as he talked told me much more than he was willing to say. She had been hurt. Horribly. It had changed her in permanent ways. Was this why she was so reluctant to commit? Why she had such a hard time letting me in? I couldn't imagine what kind of sick bastard could hurt such a kind, sweet girl. However, I couldn't help but be grateful to him, whoever he was. The suffering and changes he wrought on her molded her into the strong, determined woman I loved.

I understood Charlie's concern, but it was unfounded. I loved Bella and wanted to create a family with her. I would give her time to work through her insecurities, helping where I could. As soon as I was sure she loved me, I would propose.

It tugged at my heart a bit as I remembered Charlie's softer side. He held Sue's hand under the table as he smiled and told me stories of Bella's childhood. I was charmed. She was a sweet kid, and it was easy to see how loved she was. I was sorry she wasn't with us at the time to see her blush, giving her dad soft admonitions as he spilled her past embarrassments to her future husband. How I was looking forward to visits with her family!

And then, there was the discussion regarding Jason. I knew all about Bella's brother and the circumstances that led to her guardianship of him. He was a great kid, and it was obvious how much he was adored by his Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue. Being a father to Jase as well as my own future children was something I was very much looking forward to.

Bella smiled as she made her way into the kitchen and leaned against the counter next to me. She looked into my mostly-empty bowl.

"A bit hungry tonight?"

I waggled my eyebrows. "You have no idea."

She giggled. "We better head out. We have school tomorrow, and lots of planning and packing to do for the holiday weekend. Will we see you before then?"

"You better believe it. I promised Jase a ball game before you leave, so how about Tuesday evening? I'll even bring pizza."

"Sounds good." She turned to me and snaked her arms around my middle. I put the bowl down and returned her embrace.

"Thanks again for letting us use your kitchen. Everything went well tonight."

"You keep stocking my fridge with your cooking, and you can use my kitchen anytime you want." Permanently, if I have my way. Something was still niggling at me, though.

"It was interesting to see Dr. Cullen's kids here. I didn't know they were taking your class."

It didn't escape me that Bella had stiffened a bit. "Yeah, it was a bit of a surprise. I guess there were a few cancellations, so they were able to get in last minute."

There was just something about the Cullens that bothered me. Especially Edward. The way he looked at Bella made my skin crawl. It was like he was a starving man, looking at his favorite lunch. Watching him dance with Bella at the benefit was more than I could take. Pressed up against her, and his hands roaming along her back and shoulders. Some nerve! Normally, I would laugh off student crushes, but this was different. I just couldn't put my finger on it or shake the feeling that there was some sort of understanding between them. With him there was no typical teenage awkwardness. He looked like a kid, but there was something very old about his eyes. Being around him was very uncomfortable.

"Well, do you have your things together? Let me help you get everything out to the car."

I grabbed Bella's bags and headed out the front door with her key. I buckled Jason into his booster seat and smiled as I mussed his hair.

"Take care of Bella tonight, buddy."

"Okay."

Soon I would be taking care of them both on a much more permanent basis. I gently pulled Bella against her car door and moved my hands up her arms and placed them on either side of her neck. I loved to kiss her. She was far more sensual than any other woman I had ever known. All too soon, I released her and watched as she slid into her seat and buckled the belt. Wishing her a heartfelt goodnight, she pulled out and headed down the street. I sighed as her car turned the corner. The uneasiness was still there.

* * *

Brady's thoughts regarding Bella. This takes place in chapter 10 as he follows Bella out to the cliffs during dessert at Billy's house.

_Amazing_ – Saving Abel

**Brady **

She was perfection personified into the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I'll never forget how amazing she was back when I was just starting to phase. Her strength and beauty had only grown through the years. Yeah, I had it bad. I took the guys' teasing in stride, because keeping my dirty mind to myself wasn't working. How could I? There was truly nothing I wanted more than to have Bella by my side, on my arm, and under me every night. I knew the age difference freaked her out, but really, how much would that matter considering how much we could share?

It was tough keeping my hands to myself. I wanted to touch her, in any way I could. I really had to keep myself locked down and in check; I didn't want to frighten her. I was very aware of how much I'd changed in the last few years, and I would be lying if I didn't admit that I scared myself sometimes. Phasing released the most incredible feeling of raw power I could imagine. The strength, the speed, even the freaky mind-communication thing was a lot for anyone to take, but to unleash that kind of wild power into a teenage kid was intense. The new pups were a pain, but I had to smile because I was that little pain in the ass only a few years ago.

Looking over at them now, laughing and flexing their muscles for giggling girls made me roll my eyes. They were just starting out and had no idea. Being under obligation to protect the tribe was no picnic. Extended patrols meant going days without sleep. Making up homework and school absences sucked, too. The exhaustion and frustration could bring anyone down, not to mention the mind invasion. Having everyone be privy to your private business was the worst. But yeah, even I had to admit that as much as juggling the life of a wolf sucked, riding the high after a successful "dispatch" made it all worthwhile. Every single one of these guys would be celebrating for the next few days.

I knew Bella wouldn't be celebrating with me. I wasn't stupid. A woman that beautiful had someone, and of course she did. Some doctor back East, or something. That was fine. Most of these guys dismissed my feelings, thinking it was only the most pathetic crush in history or "puppy love" as Paul gleefully taunted. Har-de-har.

Like any of that mattered. What these yahoos didn't realize is that crushes, fantasies and even verbalized feelings and intentions don't mean a damned thing. It's what you do that matters. Take that bloodsucking prick for instance. Oh, yeah, I know about him. While these morons are running around on all fours shooting their mouths off, I'm hanging back, listening. Paying attention. Reading through Jake's memories these last few years was a revelation. I almost couldn't believe the broken, haunted zombie in his mind was once my beautiful Bella. _He_ did that to her. It only spoke of her will and resilience that she's made a success of her life. She is even more beautiful inside than out, and that is saying a lot.

Imagine my surprise when we stumbled across _his_ fresh scent on tonight's patrol. Having him assist in the dispatch may have been fine for Sam, and worked to accomplish the goal, but still, the bloodsucker had to pay. I was determined to be the one to do it. No one hurts someone as pure as Bella and gets away with it.

I was putting my feelings into action. Doing something about it and showing Bella and the others what it means to be in love. Having that bloodsucker around meant trouble. Maybe not for the general public, with him being "vegetarian" and all, but definitely to Bella. He may have dismissed my feelings like the others, but I know. He can't stay away from her. Which means I can't, either. Whatever his intentions, he'll have to go through me. The immediate danger may have been eliminated, but the danger he poses could be far worse. I'll be continuing my patrols in a very select area starting tonight.

* * *

****This chapter was fun to write, but I realized that it didn't add much to the story, so I decided to cut it. I originally had Edward and Bella's talk about gratefulness before this trip to NY instead of on Christmas Day, which is why Bella is trying so hard not to complain about Alice's extravagance. I try to avoid plot inconsistencies, but this one just didn't work out. All the French translations comes direct from Google translate. Apologies to French-speaking readers.

_Just Dance – _Lady Ga Ga

_Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – _Cyndi Lauper

"I have the most amazing weekend planned, Bella!" Of that I had no doubt. Alice was so excited she practically vibrated in her seat. She had finally coerced me into this trip over the course of weeks. I relented partly to get her off my back, but mostly to hit up FAO Schwartz for Jase's Christmas presents. She knew exactly what she was doing when she put that idea in my head. Sure, I could have ordered everything online, as was my usual M.O., but I also needed to look for gifts for the Cullen women. It was difficult for me to find the perfect item unless I could see it with my own eyes. I was definitely an "I'll know it when I see it" kind of girl.

I was a simple shopper. I jotted down ideas toward the beginning of the season and stuck to my list. I had already found lovely sweaters for the Cullen men, which Alice had approved. The Cullen women were a bit tougher to shop for, although Alice did her best to reassure me.

"We've got a reservation at the Waldorf Astoria!" Alice gushed. I had never been, of course, but the level of luxury and accompanying price were legendary. I fought the impulse to roll my eyes. Alice side-eyed me.

"What, Swan, no objection?"

"That's right, Alice, no objection." I had to giggle a bit as her mouth fell open.

"Not that I'm complaining, or anything, but this isn't like you. You hate it when we spend too much money. What's up?" Alice said.

"Nothing's 'up' Alice, I just know that gift giving is a huge thing for all of you, and the huge price tag just goes along with it. To object to such generosity would only make me ungrateful." Alice was stunned.

"Wow, Bella. It's amazing to see how much you've matured these last few years." The glint was back in her eye. "And, it's good to know you won't be objecting to all I have planned."

"Watch it, Alice. I still have limits, you know."

With an evil grin, Alice pushed her Louboutin to the floor and with a war cry that would make a Mohican proud, we shot like a bullet up the interstate. Alice maneuvered around the rush hour traffic like an Indy pro, only slowing down through speed traps. We still made it to the 5th Avenue shopping district in half the time.

After handing the keys to a dazed valet, Alice threaded her arm through mine and we made our way past high-end designer shops to a non-descript old oak door with etched glass panels. Every word was scrolled in curly, sweeping script and it was all in French. The very chic little boutique had its hours posted on the door. The shop had closed fifteen minutes before.

"Alice, they're closed." I said.

"I know, but the shopkeeper knows me well and was more than happy to stay open late just for us." I should have expected something like that. The tiny bell tinkled as we walked through the door, and a very thin, very chic middle-aged woman shrieked in delight. She spoke in slightly broken English with a very thick French accent.

"Alice! _J'ai été ravi d'entendre que vous étiez à venir! J'ai mis de côté quelques merveilleux design originaux pour votre visite._ (Alice! I was thrilled to hear you were coming! I've set aside some wonderful design originals just for your visit.)

Of course, Alice responded back in flawless French. _"Merci, Monique. J'ai hâte de les voir! Mais, nous sommes ici principalement pour trouver quelque chose de très chic pour mon ami. Elle a parfois besoin d'un peu d'orientation, vous voyez._ (Thank you, Monique. I can't wait to see them! But we are here mainly to find something very chic for my friend. She sometimes needs a bit of guidance, you see.)

The woman, _Monique_, gave me a very critical once-over. _"Oui, oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. J'ai exactement ce que vous cherchez. Venez avec moi._ (Yes, yes, I see what you mean. I have just what you're looking for. Come with me.)

Monique was a no-nonsense woman who quickly got down to business. I spent the next hour in a whirlwind. Monique's young assistant, Claudette, fell all over herself running various outfits from the back room while Alice dressed and undressed me. I was self-conscious as she took in every square inch of my form in 360-degree mirrors while pinching and tweaking each garment in various places around my body.

Everyone spoke in French, and I gave up after five minutes trying to understand what was going on. The few times I dared to offer an opinion, I would get a scowl from Monique while Claudette simply shook her head. Message received. I found it much easier to keep my mouth shut and just turn myself over.

As the whirlwind wound down, the changing rooms looked like a twister had swept through. Various garments were slung over every surface and hung over every hook, corner and over the top of the wall railings. Shoes and boxes littered the floor. Alice happily skipped up to the counter with a gigantic pile of one-of-a-kind designer garments. Monique patted a few wisps of hair that had escaped her low bun and rung everything up. I didn't even want to know how much it all cost - half of my house, no doubt. Despite the damage in the dressing room, Claudette had a huge smile as she began organizing the mess. I wouldn't be surprised if her commission would completely pay off her college loans.

The little bell tinkled again as we made our way back to the valet parking. Alice had arranged for everything to be delivered to our hotel room. Of course.

"I can't believe that mess. We've only been in the city for an hour, and I'm already exhausted," I said.

"We had to go to Monique's first thing, but we'll get checked in right away and have room service bring you dinner. How does that sound?" It sounded pretty awesome.

We pulled up to the front of the hotel where the doorman opened the car door and offered his hand. Another wide-eyed valet instantly appeared and drove off in Alice's Porsche. We made our way inside, and I stopped and stared at the palatial lobby while Alice made her way to the check-in desk.

I had never seen such opulence in my life. There were floor-to-ceiling blue windows directly in front of me, and various levels and layers of the most decadent gold, cream and blue décor. Alice was soon leading me by the arm to the elevators as a snappy porter in a very crisp uniform loaded our luggage onto a trolley. I stumbled off onto the 14th floor and into the most opulent room I'd ever laid eyes on. The room was all dark cherry paneling with rich red, cream and gold drapes over the floor-to-ceiling windows. A large fireplace with cherry moldings and a marble mantle anchored the enormous living room. Period furniture was arranged in several conversational groupings. All I could do was stare like the proverbial country bumpkin while Alice said something to the porter. The door gently closed, and I turned to look at her.

"This is the presidential suite, isn't it?" I said. Alice decided to play coy.

"Would you be upset if it was?"

"I can't even, Alice. Really?"

"I debated whether or not to do this, Bella, but then I realized something. This is what my family would have done anyway if you had been with us or not. I know it seems pretentious, but we Cullens insist on only the best of everything."

She looked directly at me. "We have the money to do so, Bella, and if you want to be a part of this family you really should try to get used to it."

I closed my eyes and heaved another deep sigh. I hated to admit it, but she was right. The Cullens did have money, heaven only knew how much, and they had always done things this way. It was wrong of me to insist they do things differently just because I was now a part of that. Or trying to be, anyway.

Alice squealed and grabbed my hand. "We're at the Waldorf-Astoria, Bella! I haven't been here in a few decades." Her gaze spun across the room. "C'mon, let's see what the beds and bathrooms look like!"

The master bedroom was decorated in lush blue and yellow. The huge bed looked like a giant white cloud with mounds of feather pillows and comforters. There was another sitting arrangement including a chair and desk. Directly across was an antique cherry credenza juxtaposed against the enormous flat-screen TV hanging above it.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any more outrageous, I peeked into the master bathroom. White marble tiled the walls and floor. One wall featured a white marble double sink with a huge framed mirror that covered nearly the entire wall.

Next to the sinks was the level walk-in shower surrounded in white marble and featured a rainfall showerhead, and no less than eight power nozzles lining the walls. Situated neatly in the corner was a small, plush make-up seat and mirror. I nearly drooled at the Jacuzzi tub sitting square in the center of the room. The wall opposite was a giant fireplace that was divided between the bathroom and living space on the other side.

The one small door I assumed led to a discreet water closet, and the enormous door next to that was a giant walk-in closet straight out of a showroom, with enough space to clothe the entire cast of Cirque du Soleil. One small corner shelf in the closet boasted a smaller-proportioned, but still state-of-the-art cappuccino maker with all the supplies and fixings.

Just the bathroom itself had about the same square footage as my entire house including the garage. It took me a few minutes to take it all in. It had everything but a TV.

"Check this out, Bella," Alice said. She moved over to the sink counter and clicked a button. A chirpy newscaster was informing me of the week's weather right through the mirror.

"The TV is set in the space behind the mirror. Handy for when you're brushing your teeth in the morning, huh?" She casually threw this out there as if she saw this little bit of brilliance every day. Maybe she had, but I was still in country bumpkin mode, and I still had yet to see the rest of the suite.

There were four smaller but still plush bedrooms, each with a sitting arrangement and bathroom. There was a kitchen, dining room, conference and entertainment room. The large gathering room even had a grand piano to the right of sweeping floor-to-ceiling windows, displaying breathtaking views of the city, and of the Empire State Building in particular.

"Ok, Bella, when you've picked your jaw off the floor, go grab a shower," Alice chuckled, "I'm going to order you some dinner, then we're going to get gorgeous!"

I must have had a confused look on my face, because she rolled her eyes and added, "I've made plans for us to go out, Bella. Just a BFF girl's night." She stopped bouncing long enough to notice my confusion.

"It's just a nightclub," she said, "I figure we could have a few drinks, dance a bit and unwind. It'll be fun." I had my doubts.

Alice shooed me into the bathroom, and I have to admit she didn't have to prod too hard. The open shelving beneath the sinks had piles of thick, white towels. I grabbed one and inhaled. It smelled like peaches. Turning on the power nozzles sent me into orbit. I vaguely remembered running the peach scented shampoo and soap over my body but was reluctant to move until Alice started pounding on the door.

"Get out, Bella, your dinner is getting cold!" Grumbling, I toweled off and slid on the fluffy white robe hanging on the back of the door. I noticed that our clothing from Monique's had arrived and Alice was hanging dozens of garment bags with padded hangers from the rolling rack to the closet. There were three stacks of long flat boxes sitting on the massive square leather tufted seat that took up the center of the closet floor.

My dinner was sitting on the desk and I peeked under the domes to find a roasted chicken breast, watercress salad and parker house roll. Everything was garnished perfectly and even the butter was molded into a perfect little round rosette. I swiped my finger across the top to find it tasted faintly of honey. Yum. I uncovered the last small dome to find a small slice of dark chocolate cake with fudge sauce and fresh raspberries. Picking that up, I took a bite and made my way over to the boxes.

Each stack was tied together with billowing blue silk ribbons. There was a dainty silver charm hanging from each bow with "_Monique's_" engraved in swirling script. Just as I was about to ask, Alice came over and started to disassemble the first stack.

"Here, Bella, put these on. Your outfit is over on the bed."

I took the box and opened the top. Nestled inside was the most delicate strapless bra and panty set I had ever seen. It was all lavender lace with dark plum silk edging. The barely-there thong sat below the bra, each secured in place on the padded back with discreet brass pins. The bra had tissue wadded in the cups to hold their shape. The labels and tags were all in French. I looked up at Alice with wide eyes and unasked questions. Alice zipped to my side.

"When did you have time to buy these?"

"While you were in the dressing room, Bella."

"How do I know they'll fit?"

"It'll fit, Bella, trust me."

"I really don't know, Alice."

"It's not too much, Bella. Remember what we talked about."

"I've never worn anything remotely like this."

"I know, Bella, but it's okay to have beautiful things. Besides, you simply can't wear these incredible clothes with stretched out bras and granny panties." That got a chuckle out of me.

_Remember to be grateful._

"Thank you, Alice. Really." Alice continued to hang clothes. "You're welcome, but you'll soon see that they're just as much for that brother of mine as for you." That got my eyebrows moving up. Alice tossed a smirk over her shoulder.

"Who do you think gave me his credit card?" My face instantly flamed just as my cell phone chirped. As promised, Jase was making his nightly call.

"Hey, bud! How is everything going?"

"Bella! I'm having so much fun! Me and Emmett and Jasper have been playing Legos all day! We ate lunch at Burger King and had ice cream!" Jase was becoming difficult to understand as he grew more and more excited. It was as if he couldn't get his words out fast enough. After a few minutes of him speed-talking through his day, he passed the phone to Edward.

"Hello, love. I trust you and Alice are enjoying yourselves?" Edward said.

"Very much so. Alice got to have her Barbie-Bella dress-up fun, and I get to wear this incredible, extremely over-priced French underwear. I understand they are gifts from a gentleman with discriminating, if not slightly scandalous taste. I hope to meet him soon, as I have much to thank him for. Any idea who it could be?" Edward's voice came down a few octaves and I could picture his dark, heated eyes.

"I may have an idea. I also may know how you can thank him. You do realize this rascal is not, in fact, altruistic in the least?"

"Is that so?"

"Quite. My resources inform me that this person does expect full recompense."

"Interesting. Perhaps I should send it all back, knowing that there are dubious strings." Edward dropped the coy banter immediately.

"Please keep them. True, they are as much for me as you, but I figure this way, we both get to enjoy them."

My face flushed again, and I know he could hear the hitch in my voice. It was astounding the things this man could do to me with just his voice, and over the phone, no less.

"Well, since you put it that way."

"I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself. I miss you terribly, but I know you and Alice both have looked forward to this for a while. I want you to have a good time and feel refreshed when you get back."

"So far, so good. Things are ok with Jase? He sure sounded over-excited. Please tell me all this activity isn't exhausting him."

"No need to worry, love. We did have an exciting morning, but Emmett carried Jase on his shoulders the entire time. As soon as we got back, he took his medication and laid down for a nap. He ate most of his dinner and he and Emmett have been busy playing with their new Lego sets most of the evening. He's having a great time, Bella, and Esme and Rosalie are enjoying their temporary "mommy" roles, too. It's all good."

I was worried that Jase would be anxious and troubled without me there, and here he was having the time of his life. A huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

"I'm relieved to hear that. Thank you, Edward for taking such good care of him, and for making this weekend possible. And also, you know, for my new underwear." His low chuckle vibrated across the line.

"You can thank me good and proper when you get back, Bella. See you in a few days." We hung up and I immediately got to working on my dinner. It was getting cold, but still tasted amazing.

I looked over my body in the full-length mirror. I had never expected the lacy underwear to feel so comfortable. I was surprised to see the bra and panty set had done amazing things to my body. I slipped on the sequined mini black skirt and red stretchy halter-top Alice had set on the bed. It was daring, over-the-top and far more revealing than I would have picked for myself, but I had to admit, with some dark red lipstick, I looked pretty hot. Alice caught me twirling in the mirror and gave me a whistle.

"It's a good thing Edward isn't here. There is no way he would let you out of this hotel room looking like that." I glanced over and took notice of the tight, dark jeans and six-inch stilettos that looked incredible on her petite frame.

"I don't blame him, Alice, half this outfit is missing."

"You look hot, girl, and we are going out for a good time! Besides, Edward trusts me to keep you safe." I looked at the other pair of stilettos she had dangling from her dainty finger.

"I hope you're prepared to keep me safe from myself, Alice. If you're expecting me to wear those shoes, we may be spending the evening in the emergency room."

Alice rolled her eyes as she slid on a fitted cropped leather jacket, grabbed her beaded clutch, and we were making our way out the door.

The front door of the club, _Lavo,_ had a line that snaked around the building and down the block. I could feel the bass thumping from the front seat of the car. The valet left to park Alice's Porsche, and the bouncer guarding the front door didn't even glance at his clipboard. With a nod, we were in ahead of the line, amid jeers from the women and gawking looks from the men.

The entire room was alive. Everything was moving, pulsating and thumping. Alice led me to an empty alcove where the "reserved for Cullen" placard was resting on the table. Alice disappeared momentarily and then returned with two very colorful drinks.

I had hardly touched my lips to the rim when Alice grabbed me by the arm and insisted we get out into the floor. I followed her lead, so I soon found myself swaying, bumping and grinding with the mass of moving and sweating humanity on the dance floor.

The drinks flowed freely. If I wasn't drinking Alice's, or mine, hopeful men (and some women) sent a few over. The last thing I remembered was losing my balance and the very nice, but surprised man I was dancing next to caught me. I almost landed on his shoes. Alice stepped in and announced we were heading back.

I recognized the old Patty Duke song Alice was softly trilling somewhere from another room. Of course, the consequences of last evening's indulgences wouldn't have affected her in the least. I tried to roll my eyes, but it hurt too much.

Alice suddenly swooped in and smiled brightly while handing me four aspirin and a bottle of water. She was way too perky, and the room suddenly seemed way too bright.

She, thankfully, pulled the blackout curtain over the huge window, cutting the stabbing morning light to a tolerable level. "You have ten minutes to get into the bathroom and start getting ready if we are to stick to the schedule," she exclaimed with too much enthusiasm.

I groaned.

"C'mon, grumpy, you'll feel much better after those pills kick in and we get some breakfast in you," she said. I groaned again.

"Don't make me carry you in there, Bella." There was a bit of bite in that comment, and I knew she would do it. We had a full day on the line.

"Okay, okay!" She could make me get up and move, but she couldn't make me be happy about it. I did have to admit that migraine aside, the shower was heavenly. Alice dressed me in a very stylish but comfortable dress pants, black boots and a gorgeous dark green cashmere cable-knit sweater. I don't know why I had ever thought that comfort had to mean shabby. Alice was skilled at putting my outfits together in a way that complimented me and were very comfortable. I vowed right there to stop fighting her on the fashion issue as well.

"OOOOOH, Bella! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alice was jumping up and down so fast I could hardly keep my eyes on her. Of course, she would have seen that decision. I quickly tried to find some levity.

"That doesn't mean you have carte blanche, Alice. You still need to reign it in."

"Yes, yes, I know. Have faith in me, Bella." I was going to do my best.

I was feeling marginally better as we took off in the Porsche and Alice deftly turned into a McDonald's drive-thru. I looked over at her in surprise.

"You need the sugar and grease, Bella. I understand that it helps with hangovers." Who knew Alice was an expert in fast-food cures? I couldn't argue that she was right, of course. After scarfing down the large fries and coke, I began to feel human again.

After the valet took off in the Porsche, the doorman smiled and welcomed Alice by name. I had actually expected that. A personal shopper met us with mugs of steaming coffee. A small domed plate held delectable little scones and tiny pots of currant jam. I breathed in the heavenly aroma and took a sip. The scones were amazing. If the personal shopper was disgusted by my display of gluttony, she didn't show it. She smiled brightly and introduced herself.

"You must be Bella," she smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Jennifer, and I'm going to be working with you today." I fingered the linen napkin, trying to discreetly wipe off jam. I said hello and wondered if I had seeds stuck in my teeth. The fact that she didn't flinch or laugh put me at ease.

After the introductions, Alice smoothed down her skirt and announced she was leaving to do her own shopping. I was about to protest and had hardly opened my mouth when she interrupted.

"It's ok, Bella. I thought you might be more comfortable with a professional – someone outside the family, that is – to help you." I was still confused. "Look, I'm excited you've relented enough to give me more freedom, but I don't want to be overbearing. Jennifer is very knowledgeable, and you'll like her. Now go, so I can get your Christmas gift!" Well then.

Jennifer was great. She listened to my ideas, helped me through my options, and was respectful of my budget. In the end, I found three lovely scarves for the Cullen women. The one I picked for Esme was especially lovely. I was told that the designer, _Hermes_, was a must for any fashionable woman, and because it was on sale, the deep discount barely squeaked within my budget. Jennifer even gift-wrapped everything. I looked at my watch, and I was surprised that several hours had passed. I thanked Jennifer and decided to do a bit of exploring on my own before Alice came to find me.

For someone used to shopping at discount stores, the prices were just beyond ridiculous. I had most fashion staples in my closet already, but I couldn't help trying on some gorgeous new tops and skirts. I fell back on my roommate's advice and picked out several outfits to try on. I had been in the dressing room for only a few minutes when I heard Alice waltz in. She slid into the stall with me and eyed my choices.

"I'm very impressed, Bella. For someone who grew up in only jeans and t-shirts, you did a great job here. I know I say it often, but I just can't get over how much you've grown up. Look at you! You're picking out fashionable outfits!"

She faked a sniff and sob. "I think I'm going to cry." I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, please. I still live in t-shirts and jeans, but just at home now. I have to be professional at work. Besides, all I really do is look at the mannequins. All the matching and coordinating have already been done. I find the clothes in my size, and that's it." This technique has saved me more times than I can count. I have been known to take clothing off mannequins, and hunt down the same shoes and accessories as well.

"Is this your old roommate's advice?" Alice was catching on. She nodded her approval.

I may have been done with most of my shopping, but Alice wasn't. We hit up Bloomingdale's and Barney's before I insisted on a break. Alice was still wound up tight and had to make herself sit down with me. She took me to a very nice café for lunch and she and I made plans for the last store of the day: FAO Schwartz. We saved it for last, and thankfully, I had a very detailed and specific list to hand to our personal shopper. The associate looked like a kid himself, but he was knowledgeable and had everything I needed in stock. I paid extra for the wrapping, but I considered it money well spent. Thank goodness Alice had arranged for everything to be shipped back, because there was no way a fraction of what we had purchased would fit in her Porsche.

We made it back to the hotel in time for dinner. I was exhausted, and my feet were killing me. I decided to order room service and took a long soak in the Jacuzzi tub. It was a tiring day, but I couldn't deny that it felt great to have Christmas basically done, and nothing could beat the excitement of Christmastime in the city.

Alice was feeling charitable the next morning and let me sleep in. After a scrumptious French toast and bacon breakfast, she informed me that we were spending the rest of the morning at the spa. I have never in my life spent money for such an extravagance, and I almost drew blood from biting my tongue so hard. She kept looking at me, expecting me to protest, I'm sure, but I was very proud of myself.

"I can't indulge in most of their services, unfortunately, but I can get my hair washed and styled. Maybe I'll get my nails painted, too," Alice said, "But you, my dear, are set up for the works." I was almost afraid to ask. I was wary.

"What exactly do 'the works' consist of?"

"Don't get mad, Bella, but Edward insisted that you spend all of one morning being pampered. He knew I would run you ragged, and he really wanted you to relax and just feel good for a while. Besides, you'll want to look good for our Broadway matinee." She looked like she was going to bust. "We're seeing _Hamilton_! Isn't that great?" It was. I couldn't think of a single thing wrong with that plan.

With a dainty smirk, Alice led me off, and before I knew it, I was sipping herbal tea while Mary, D'voni, and Mazie were plucking, waxing and buffing every inch of my body.

I was lying in a mud wrap with my hair up in a conditioning mask, my face slathered with green goop, the clichéd cucumber slices on my eyes when Alice came in wearing her own thick terry robe. She took a chair next to my table and showed me the blood red color on her nails. Her hair took me completely by surprise. She had once explained to me how a vampire's hair changes during the transformation. The color deepens, each strand smooths to the tip, and the scalp cements the follicles in. It will never grow and never fall out, but it left you pretty much stuck with what you had. I've seen her hair in many cute short styles, but the extensions she was rocking went past her shoulders, and it looked amazing. I did a double take, because I could hardly believe it was her.

"Wow!" Always eloquent, that's me. She was vibrating in her seat.

"I know! Jasper's going to love it!"

I cleaned off in a mineral shower and a very muscular masseuse named Stephen came in. I climbed up on the table and listened to cascading waterfalls and rain forest animals on a CD while every muscle in my body was massaged into a pile of goo. Alice stayed in her chair but was quiet while Stephen worked his magic.

Before I knew it, Mazie was working a mani/pedi while very flamboyantly gay Jorge was styling my hair and applying makeup. He was very entertaining telling outrageous stories of past clients and flirting with Stephen.

Soon, I was finished, and Alice ushered me back up to the room. I put on the outfit she had laid out and we went to find lunch. I had to admit, I felt incredible. I couldn't remember the last time I felt so pretty and relaxed. Alice checked us out of our hotel room, and we went to the show.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it. Thank you all, my dear lovely readers, for your constructive criticism, praise, and encouragement. Posting my first story was an incredible experience, and it was because of you. Take good care of yourselves and stay safe! **


End file.
